


Reign

by sarabethloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Mentions Of Rape, Canon Divergent, F/M, Mild Language, mild violence, multi-chapter, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 122,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabethloves/pseuds/sarabethloves
Summary: Princess Winry of Aerugo, after being attacked by a Cretian prince she thought she loved, is sent off to the kingdom of Amestris by her sister, Queen Riza, to cope with what's happened. She never expects to fall in love with the country or its people, and she certainly never expects to have to fight her own sister in an effort to stay. Ancient Royals AU. Equal parts Edwin and Royai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! It's been a long time since I posted anything for the fma fandom, but I'm here with a brand new multi-chap! This particular idea has been stewing in my head for a few years now, but was only written down recently. The entire story is almost finished because, as I have a tendency to not update in a particularly speedy manner, I decided to just up and write the whole thing before posting the first chapter. So, because of that, I'll have a regular update schedule. I haven't decided if I'm going to do it on a weekly or biweekly basis. It'll depend on the demand, I suppose, but it will be regular. No crazy long gaps between chapters because this thing is almost finished!
> 
> There are quite a few tidbits about the universe that I've created that I'll be putting in author's notes as we go along. I've spent a very long time thinking up all the details of this particular AU and I want it to make sense without it being just information overload so I'll put them at the beginning or end of each chapter. A few things to note right away are that 1) the motivation and general look/feel of this universe is based on ancient Celtic traditions/fashions/names/etc. So, when you think of the architecture, look of the clothes, and other details, know that's where I'm coming from 2) there are a few noticeably large changes from the overall canon fma structure. For one, Riza and Winry are sisters, as well as Aerugonians. All the parents that I write about (Riza and Winry's, Roy's, etc.) are characters I made up, not the parents alluded to in the fma canon. Those are the most notable differences but I'll let you know about any others, if need be. And finally, 3) This story is broken up into two halves, almost. The first, shorter, half focuses on Winry and her journey dealing with something terrible that has just happened as well as getting to know all the Amestrians (aka, most of the fma characters). The second half will be all about Riza and her dealing with the demons of her past, as well as getting to know Roy and his kingdom. I figured I should go ahead and let that be known in case anyone is looking for a story with an emphasis on either of them, because in the beginning it will be lots of Winry (and subsequently Edwin) time and the second is very heavy on Riza (and subsequently Royai). The story does, of course, feature all of them heavily and in (mostly) equal amounts.
> 
> Woo. Sorry about the crazy long author's note. This story has been a long time coming and I'm so happy for everyone to finally read it. I really hope you like it, and fall in love with this universe as much as I have. Now, on with the show!

The princess with the long and beautiful golden hair and the vibrant blue eyes stared gloomily out the small window of her transport carriage. People always used to tell her she was one of the most beautiful girls to ever exist. A goddess come to earth. A shining beacon of feminine perfection.

The tears that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her cerulean eyes threatened to spill over when she thought of how no one would think such things of her now. She had been tainted. Her smooth, milky white skin exposed and marred. Her purity snatched in an instant. Her innocence shattered. She felt as though she was nothing now. How could she even call herself royalty? A princess surely never let something like _this_ happen to her.

The carriage rumbled on at a snail's pace, trudging through the muddied path. Ever since they had crossed the border into the sprawling kingdom of Amestris a few days ago, the rain had begun pouring and hadn't let up until only a few hours before. Their travel time had been extended significantly. And while her many attendants and guards were rather frustrated with this hiccup in their well-crafted plan, the princess didn't much care about the delay.

She wasn't happy where she had come from, and she knew she wouldn't be happy where she was going. So what was the point of being angry with the skies? Clearly, the goddess of rain was making herself well-known to their little party. And while Princess Winry didn't much care for obeying the gods at all costs, she figured this one was not to be messed with.

The skies had been as gloomy as she felt ever since she'd left home. Ever since she left the kingdom of Aerugo.

Winry clutched the handwritten instructions, courtesy of her sister, the Queen, tightly to her chest. She reminded herself for what seemed like the thousandth time that day that her sister was doing this because she knew what was best for her. Everything about Aerugo would remind Winry of what happened, the Queen was sure of it. Amestris was beautiful and the people were kind. They'd be able to take her mind off of the atrocity that had been done to her, at least for a little while. Then, once the hurt had passed enough for her to function as the princess of Aerugo, she would return, and help her sister rule the kingdom.

Winry had never been to Amestris, despite the kingdom having been long-time allies of Aerugo. Her father, King Boden, had been friends with the late Amestrian King Phillip since they were children. They had created, together, two of the most successful, fearsome kingdoms history had ever known. Winry's sister used to say (only after multiple pleas for information from Winry) that their family had made regular trips to the Amestrian countryside before she was born. Her sister remembers the land well. A beautiful country, she'd always say.

It's a shame what ended up happening there.

When the current Queen of Aerugo was only seven years old, the then queen and King Boden had taken her to visit Amestris in the summer like they had done every year. Winry's mother was pregnant with her at the time, but she wasn't nearly far enough along to prevent the trip. So, even though everyone told the royal couple it wouldn't be wise, they traveled. Even though they were there to visit their friends like they always had, there was another, more important, reason for the voyage and it had to be done, despite the risks.

King Phillip of Amestris and King Boden of Aerugo were to discuss, finally, the proposition of arranging a marriage for their children. The two allied kingdoms would benefit immensely from such a union. The kingdoms could join, and be the strongest anyone had seen in millennia.

King Phillip was to present his eldest son, and only child, who, when of age, would marry King Boden's eldest daughter. The magicians and fortune tellers had warned the paranoid Aerugonian king that the child his wife was pregnant with would be his last. And it, too, would be a daughter. And while the king saw no problem with handing his throne over to a woman, it was his advisers who claimed his people would be unable to follow such a leader.

A convenient marriage with the long-time allies of Amestris would be the most beneficial. It was a good enough plan for everyone involved, and that summer it was to be finally set in stone. Official in writing until it, upon the eighteenth birthday of King Phillip's son, would be official in act as well.

Winry had never met King Phillip's only son. She had heard stories, of course, but had never seen his face. She was told he was a handsome man, with striking velvet black hair and piercing obsidian eyes. When his father had died ten years ago, he had taken over the kingdom of Amestris with hardly a concern. It had thrived under the new ruler, some even claiming the sometimes boisterous and over-confident (though still fair) King Roy of Amestris was the best the monarchy had ever seen.

Of course, the plan his father and her own had set out to put into place over seventeen years ago never panned out. The marriage between Roy and Winry's elder sister never came to be.

That summer in Amestris, the one in which she was born, would turn out to be one of the darkest in Aerugonian recent history, and the bereaved King Boden had left the country without signing any deals, never to return.

Her mother, the one people said was the most beautiful woman to have ever stood as Queen, who had golden hair much like her own and hazel eyes that, despite their common color, mesmerized and captured any man who looked upon them, died that summer, under the Amestrian sun.

She had died doing the one thing Winry could never repay her for: giving her life.

Despite all the warnings, the pregnant queen had traveled the long distance to Amestris, much like Winry was doing now, and, within a few weeks of arrival, had prematurely gone into labor and died giving birth to her second daughter, Princess Winry of Aerugo.

Both kingdoms mourned her death. She was such a kind queen and so many people looked up to her and trusted her to rule fairly alongside her husband. Winry's eldest sister had apparently been distraught, refusing to speak to anyone there until they returned home. Though she knew her sister would never admit to it, Winry had heard stories that the current Queen of Aerugo, a young seven-year-old girl at the time, had, upon being told the horrible news, screamed her vicious hate for the sister that had killed her beautiful mother. Winry never knew a time when her sister hadn't treated her like a sister should, but she nevertheless wondered if there was still some residual animosity held against her.

Winry was the person responsible for the beautiful, golden-haired queen's death, and, even though she never knew her, she still hadn't forgiven herself for it.

Then, as if losing the queen wasn't enough for the poor, grieving young princess and King Boden to handle, Queen Cordelia of Aerugo had been buried in the Amestrian castle grounds instead of the Aerugonian royal cemetery, her monument erected among the multitude of Amestrian royals. Despite her recent homeland being the kingdom of Aerugo, King Boden couldn't stop the burial of his wife in the land she had died.

Because Cordelia had been an Amestrian by birth. Only Aerugonian by marriage.

Perhaps that was why Winry's sister, Queen Riza of Aerugo, was sending her off to Amestris to grieve and deal with what had happened to her. Winry had been born in Amestris and her mother had been buried there. Maybe she always had an unknown connection to the foreign country, and the spirit of her mother would help her as only a mother could. Riza had made no effort to return to Amestris after her mother had died, but she still wanted Winry to make the journey.

There was certainly more to all of this than she was being told, Winry believed, but she loved her sister Riza, and she would do whatever she asked, especially now. Especially after disobeying and going against her sister's warnings had found her in such a terrible situation in the first place.

The rain began to fall again in a light drizzle as the carriage driver called down to inform her they were only a few hours from their destination: the Amestrian capital.

The memories of the past few weeks came flooding back, washing over her much like she wished the Amestrian rains would do.

" _What are you talking about, Riza!?" Winry screamed, her shining pink and gold ballgown swishing as she stepped further up to where her sister stood in the middle of the room, as cold and firm as a marble statue. Winry's anger was clouding her senses, but she couldn't hold herself back. "The Cretian prince is a wonderful man. Yes, he's young, but so am I! Why are you so afraid of him becoming close to me?"_

" _Winry, this is no time for you to indulge in whatever love affair you fancy for the week. Our negotiations with Creta are of vital importance. They've been our enemies for too long. I'm afraid if you continue this...whatever you want to call it with the prince, it'll change the decisions his father makes regarding our kingdom."_

" _Ugh, you're so damn paranoid! What I feel toward the prince has nothing to do with what the Cretian king decides regarding the treaty. Once again, you and your uptight duty to our kingdom are getting in the way of my happiness."_

" _Your happiness!?" Riza exclaimed, her own deep blue ballgown along with her gold and sapphire jewels shining in the dim candlelight. "You mean to tell me that this little flirtation you have with Prince Sergio is the only thing making you happy? Once again, you prove your immaturity. You're only a girl, Winry! You know nothing of love."_

_Winry's anger skyrocketed at that. "Like you do!? You've been pushing down what you know you feel toward the King because you're so afraid to love anyone. The King is not going to betray you and the Prince is not going to betray me. He loves me!"_

_Riza's reply was spoken in a low voice. "You have no idea what you speak of."_

" _No, I don't think_ you _do. I'm going to go back to the ball, now. I'm going to dance with Sergio and I am going to have a good time. And, if he wants, I'm going to let him court me, with or without your permission," Winry said angrily before storming off, not letting her sister speak another word to her._

Winry couldn't possibly have known how wrong she was, when she was lying in her bed, her blood staining her sheets and her limbs shaking as she clutched a blanket around her naked skin. She couldn't possibly have been able to fathom how guilty she would feel, as Riza screamed her name in what could only be considered the purest form of fear, as the tears fell down her face.

Winry couldn't have possibly known the sadness she would feel as her carriage left through the gate of the castle, her sister watching with tear-filled eyes as she rolled away, to her refuge in Amestris.

She couldn't have possibly known…anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I always love hearing from you guys! Another quick note about this universe that you might have already picked up on: Creta are the bad guys. We weren't given anything in fma to suggest either Creta or Aerugo are good or bad, so nothing against that country I just picked them to be the neighboring nation who was always getting in the way of Aerugo and Amestris. Also, Creta (aesthetically) in my mind, and in this story, is similar to old medieval Spain while, as I mentioned before, both Aerugo and Amestris have a more ancient Celtic vibe. Once again, I have absolutely nothing against the Spanish, I just loved the idea of the Cretians having that old "conquistador" Spanish vibe so I went with it. (I'm also going to take the time to mention here as a blanket statement for the rest of the story that I am in no way a history expert, so even though I say these countries resemble old Celtic or Spanish nations that's just for you guys to have a general feel for things. I'm not going to go out of my way to be historically accurate with things since Aerugo/Amestris/Creta are still their own countries and this universe is something I just made up) Once again, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm impatient and ready to get this story out so I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter. As you can tell, this one is a LOT longer than the first chapter and will feature a lot more information to give you guys the kind of picture I'm trying to paint with this story. So, instead of rambling on, I'll let you guys have at it. Get ready for the introduction of many more characters, backstories, as well as info about the kingdom of Amestris. Enjoy!

Winry looked up at the intricate stone architecture of Amestris' royal castle, as the gate finally pulled back to let their party in. Her heart sped up as she wondered what would be there to greet her. Would it be the king? This mysterious man she had heard so much about, but had never met, despite his kingdom's close relationship with her own. No, surely he would be too busy to come and welcome her, even if she was a princess.

Would there be guards or knights to see to her arrangements? An inkling of fear grew within her as she wondered if she'd be forced to be alone with a group of young men. Knights code of conduct or not, she didn't think she was ready for that. Hell, she wasn't really sure _what_ she was ready for.

She took a deep breath and began to remind herself why she was here. She was the princess of Aerugo. She was here by decree of the royal leader of her kingdom, Queen Riza. She couldn't run scared now. The Amestrians had been informed of what happened, so there was no point in hiding what she was feeling. She was here to feel better, not worse.

Finally, her carriage stopped and Winry clutched the front of the cloak covering almost all of her, save her face. If this cloak was all the protection she had to keep everyone out, both figuratively and literally, than she was going to use it as best she could. Her carriage driver opened the door and she exited with all the grace of a well-trained princess.

Standing on the footsteps of the massive Amestrian castle, were two women, and instantly Winry breathed a sigh of relief. One was young and beautiful, with long, curly brunette hair and deep brown eyes that suggested Cretian heritage. That wasn't a kind thought, but she shook it away. She didn't want to assume. The other woman was much older, looking to be in her sixties. She looked prim and proper, though still kind, with her graying hair tied back in a neat bun and her red dress without a single wrinkle or crease.

Winry walked up to the pair, uncertain of exactly what she should do or even who these two women were. The elder of the pair stepped forward and flashed a kind, motherly smile. Though she wouldn't admit it, Winry's heart warmed at the sight. Maybe this place wouldn't be _as_ terrible as she thought it would be.

When she finally was within arms reach of them, they both simultaneously bowed before her, which suggested to the young, blue-eyed princess that they weren't royal and wouldn't expect her to return the gesture.

"Your Highness, It's such a pleasure to finally be able to officially meet you," the older woman started. "My name is Lady Helena, and I preside over the house. This is Lady Rebecca Havoc, the wife of the king's First Knight. Welcome to Amestris."

Winry's voice was quiet, but she tried to sound as cordial as possible when she replied, "Thank you."

"Rebecca and I will be seeing to you while you stay here. If you need anything at all, make sure to ask for either one of us should we not be around. We cater to you," Helena said, as she and Rebecca bowed yet again. Winry thought it odd that Lady Helena didn't refer to Rebecca as 'Lady Havoc' as was proper, especially if Helena really was a glorified maid and Rebecca was the wife of the kingdom's best knight. Already she had questions in her mind about the kinds of relationships the Amestrian royal court had with each other.

"If you'll follow us, we'll show you to where you'll be staying and get anything ready for you before dinner. The king has asked you to join him at his table. We'll be there, as well, so don't you worry about being alone," Helena said before she turned and began leading Winry inside the beautiful castle. Her comment surprised her. She was sure Lady Helena had been informed of what had happened, but to be so direct as to make sure Winry knew she wouldn't be alone with a man, even if it was the King, was startling. It was almost as if...Helena knew exactly what she would be feeling. More questions, Winry thought.

As they walked along the large corridors, the windows draped with deep red velvet curtains and the walls hung with giant banners signifying the Amestrian monarchy, Winry couldn't help but look with wide eyes. The Amestrian royal castle was far and away more ornate and decorative than the Aerugonian one. Her father hadn't believed in many furnishings or other showings of wealth, and her sister followed the same beliefs. Winry, though she feared it made her sound selfish, loved the colors and the beauty that came with royalty. She believed in equality of wealth for her people, but she couldn't help but be amazed by these kinds of showings. Amestris must be far more well-off than Aerugo. She didn't notice any particularly noticeable indications of poverty as the carriage weaved its way through the main village fare surrounding the castle, so it didn't seem like King Roy was hoarding anything from his people, which suggested Amestris was just that prosperous. Perhaps that was why Riza had been so intent on forming good relations with the incredibly wealthy Cretian kingdom. She wouldn't want to look like she was struggling in comparison to her long-time ally.

They continued walking, with Helena in front guiding them and Winry beside Lady Havoc, who she started to notice kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eye in increasingly smaller intervals of time. Eventually the constant glancing grew to be too much and Winry turned a pointed stare toward the lady.

"Do you need something, Lady Havoc?" she asked, trying not to sound too stand-offish.

The lady, seeming to finally realize how nosy she was being quickly stood up straight and began laughing nervously. "Oh, no, it's nothing. I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, I just keep thinking...you really are as beautiful as they say."

Well, Winry certainly hadn't been expecting that. She hadn't taken any care in keeping up with her appearance since the night everything happened. She hadn't had a proper bath in gods knew how long and she had just been in a carriage traveling for the past few days. She sure didn't feel beautiful, but this Lady Havoc looked to be practically amazed.

"O-oh," Winry replied shyly, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Thank you for saying so, Lady Havoc."

"You're welcome, Your Highness," she replied happily. "And you can call me Rebecca, by the way. There's no need for titles around here. Besides, Lady Havoc makes me sound so old."

Winry looked at the brunette strangely. No place for titles? Was Amestris that kind of place? Her sister would have dropped dead if a member of her royal court had suggested being called by their first name.

The trio arrived at two beautifully carved mahogany double doors. Outside, two guards were stationed and, with one small motion from Helena, opened the doors to reveal a room almost as nice, if not nicer, than her own back in Aerugo.

"I hope you find these lodgings to your liking. The king told me to apologize that's it's not as big as some of the others, but this was all we could get ready on such short notice," Helena commented as Winry looked wide-eyed around the room. She reminded herself not to seem too amazed, as it would probably reflect badly on the state of her own kingdom and her older sister.

With a straight face completely betraying how taken aback she was that this was one of the _smaller_ guest rooms, she said, "Thank you, this should do just fine."

* * *

After taking a much needed and rather hasty bath (by herself, though Lady Havoc and Helena stood outside the door) Winry changed into another dress she had brought, this one just as plain and simple as the last. Even if she was meeting a king, she didn't think anyone would hold it against her for not wanting to look her best. It didn't matter much anyway as she reached for the cloak she had worn when they arrived and draped it across her shoulders.

Rebecca was the first to notice this. "Are you cold, Your Highness?" she asked curiously as Winry tied the two ends together at her neck. She left the hood down, even if she wanted to hide away behind it. It would be rather rude if she met the King of Amestris hooded like that.

"No, I'm fine. I'd just rather wear the cloak," she spoke simply, leaving no room for argument, hoping the other two women would understand why she...just couldn't.

She didn't see the meaningful look Rebecca and Helena exchanged as they silently communicated. Eventually, they both inwardly resigned themselves to letting the princess do what she wanted, knowing they would not be able to change her mind, and Helena lead the other two out to the hallway and to where the king's private dining area was.

Winry couldn't help the nerves that were building up inside her as she walked. She knew she would be required to meet with the Amestrian king when she arrived. She wouldn't be able to just stay in his home without him at least talking with her. She was the first Aerugonian royal to make the trip to Amestris since she had been born. This was an important occasion and she couldn't hide herself from it.

She noticed as they walked, and the furnishings and decorations became a bit more colorful and intricate, that they had stepped into the royal family's private wing. She supposed she should feel honored that the king was allowing her this kind of freedom in his home, but she could only feel more nerves bubble up inside her.

They stopped at another beautiful set of doors before Helena turned to her. "Wait here, if you would, Your Highness. I'm going to let the king know you've arrived."

Winry merely nodded her head and waited patiently. She took a deep calming breath and fixed her eyes on the wooden doors.

Apparently her attempt to calm herself down didn't go unnoticed as Rebecca spoke up from her place slightly behind her. "You don't need to worry," she said, causing Winry to turn her head slightly to look at her. "I know it might seem intimidating meeting the king of a nation like this so privately, but you really don't need to be afraid. King Roy is a good king. A really, really good king." Her face took on a twisted look with something akin to...sisterly annoyance. "He can be cocky and superior at times, but it's really just for show. The people he has here trust him and are fiercely loyal. He'll take care of you, I promise," she told Winry meaningfully, causing the young princess's eyes to widen in shock. Before she could think of a reply, the doors were opening before them.

Winry stepped through, past the guards, with Lady Havoc following a step behind. She tried to keep her head held high, like her father and her sister had always taught her, but it was difficult given the situation she was in.

The private dining room was as beautiful as the rest of the castle, featuring a modestly sized table with a candle chandelier illuminating what looked to be an absolutely divine feast, with every food imaginable laid out on silver platters and plates. Winry couldn't help but stare at all the food, realizing that she'd eaten hardly anything in weeks. Her stomach audibly growled, much to her embarrassment, which earned an amused chuckle from someone standing to the side of the table.

Her head turned to the source of the sound and immediately she erased the dumbfounded look from her face and stood taller. What was it about this place that constantly made her forget she was a princess? First, her befuddlement at the magnitude of her own guest room and now walking into the private dining room of a king looking like she had been a beggar on the streets for years.

Quickly, her rigid royal training came flooding back to her and she curtsied low and bowed her head to the man standing tall and proud, though somehow simultaneously completely at ease at one side of the dining table. "Your Majesty," she said reverently as she waited for the king's reply.

He only chuckled, yet again, apparently finding her quite humorous before he beckoned her to stand back up. "Your Highness, it's an absolute honor to finally meet you. I've been wanting to for quite awhile now," the King of Amestris said with a delightfully pleased smile as he walked to where Winry stood still in front of the room's doorway.

Feeling a little bit more at ease upon seeing the king's laid-back behavior, she allowed herself a teasing smile. "Awhile? For seventeen years, perhaps?" she questioned cheekily, earning her a more genuine and, rather relieved, smile from the king.

"Yes, exactly that. Please, come have a seat. I'm sure after a journey like that you must be starving, if your growling stomach is anything to go off of," the king said with a smirk as he, in a shocking show of courtesy, pulled out Winry's chair for her. She gave a small, sheepish smile at his teasing and moved to sit down. He did the same at the nearest chair at the end of the table and motioned for the two women who had accompanied her to join them.

"Come, Helena and Rebecca, I'm sure you're hungry too," he said nonchalantly as he grabbed a nearby flask and began filling first Winry's cup, then his own. Winry took the time, as her two pseudo-maids sat down on the other side of the table, to look around. There were certainly servants posted, ready to serve, and yet the king of a country with this amount of prosperity was pouring glasses and gathering his own food onto his plate. Just what kind of place was Amestris?

"Go ahead, don't be shy. As you can see, there's plenty to go around," he told her when he noticed her sitting still. Considering it a command, Winry immediately moved to gather whatever was in front of her. She didn't even know everything that she was piling on her plate and stuffing into her mouth, but she didn't much care. Whoever the king had cooking for him was one of the world's best. Winry couldn't remember the last time she had food this delicious, and she was a princess!

"Rebecca, Havoc told me to tell you that he and Breda went to the village to pick up some things and to not expect him until later tonight," the king said, to Winry's astonishment. So the king served his own food and now he was delivering messages for his court? What the hell was going on?

Rebecca scoffed at his words. "Picking up? You mean going down to old Harrington's place and picking up a few drinks?" Rebecca questioned, giving the king a pointed stare.

At this, the king gave a small laugh and put up his hands in surrender. "His words, not mine."

Rebecca shook her head. "Honestly, that man. He finally gets himself a family and he still can't stay out of trouble."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," the king assured, though he was still smiling smugly to himself. "How is the child, by the way?" he asked conversationally.

Winry turned with a questioning glance back toward Rebecca. "Oh, he's fine," she answered cordially. "Still likes to stay up crying for half the night, but other than that...he's just peachy."

The king laughed. "Of course. Margaret couldn't sleep a full night until she was almost a year. I certainly don't miss that phase."

Rebecca gave the king another pointed stare. "Right, because I'm sure you were always the one rocking her back to sleep."

"I helped," he countered defensively and Rebecca merely rolled her eyes at him and continued eating. Winry didn't know what to make of their dynamic, but she was distracted by another question, and this one she actually voiced.

"Who's Margaret?" she asked, turning back to the king. She'd talk to Rebecca later about what she assumed was her young baby boy. In the short time they'd known each other, she hadn't mentioned anything about having a son. Winry certainly hoped Rebecca taking care of her wasn't getting in the way of taking care of her own child.

"My daughter," King Roy answered as he took a bite out of his meal. "I suspect she'll make her appearance sometime soon. Since Helena was busy welcoming you instead of watching over her, Margaret has taken it upon herself to go wherever she pleases around the castle."

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I do hope she hasn't gotten into too much trouble," Helena spoke from her spot at the table.

"No, I would've heard about it if she had. Plus I gave her a stern talking to before I let her loose, for all the good it would do."

Winry's face furrowed noticeably as she processed this new information. Apparently, the king took notice. "Something wrong, Your Highness?"

Winry didn't look up to acknowledge him, just shook her head at her own selfishness. "I-I'm so sorry," was all she said, so quiet only the three other occupants at the table could hear her.

"Sorry? For what?" the king asked, more amused than anything else at her apology.

"You're taking the time to welcome me and care for me, but you have more important duties to attend to. Rebecca has a child and Helena watches over Princess Margaret. You shouldn't be focusing on me."

It was silent a moment as they all processed this and watched as Winry lowered her head and nervously fidgeted with the fabric of her cloak.

Roy's face took on a meaningful look as he watched her, knowing, at least partially, what was probably going through her head. What he knew to do in this situation wouldn't really work with her, so he'd have to improvise.

"Your Highness, you have nothing to be sorry about. I asked these two to help you and they agreed knowing full well what they were doing."

Rebecca continued, "That's right. Plus, Helena said we'll be available should you need us. We won't be neglecting our other duties. Just multi-tasking."

Despite their reassurances, Winry felt awful. Why was she always such a burden to people? She apparently was enough of a burden to her sister that she had been sent away to Amestris.

She immediately shook that thought from her head. No, her sister didn't want to send her here, she just knew that it really would be better than stewing in bad memories at their castle in Aerugo. Still, that thought didn't stop her from feeling like she was overstaying her welcome and that she would never be more than an outsider looking in on the (admittedly strange) dynamic that was the Amestrian royal court.

The king opened his mouth to say more, but was stopped when the doors opened. Even though her back was turned, Winry could hear two pairs of footsteps step through.

"Ah, right on time," the king addressed the two newcomers sarcastically. Winry turned to look behind her and was met with two pairs of the most beautifully colored eyes she had ever seen.

"Sorry about being late, _Your Majesty_ ," one of the two young men said with a shockingly sarcastic and mocking tone to the king of one of the most prosperous nations in the world before he continued, "We would've been here earlier if your guard hadn't been hogging the training grounds."

The two newcomers were both young and quite...well...beautiful. They had an almost exotic look to them with their shining golden hair and matching golden eyes. The one who had mocked his king a moment ago had long, straight hair tied up half-haphazardly in a ponytail. He was dressed well enough to be a high-ranking court member and was carrying a sword at his side. Probably a knight, Winry thought. The other man beside him looked quite similar. Were they brothers perhaps? He, in contrast to the first man, had short hair, and his eyes were a touch greener. He didn't look quite so murderous or put-out. In fact, when his eyes fell on her, they took on a particularly...gentle air and his kind smile was enough to dispel any fearful thoughts she had created against him.

"Your Highness, these two are some of my best knights, Edward and Alphonse Elric. I took the time to invite them because I'm assigning them as your personal guard."

"It's a pleasure to meet and serve you, Your Highness," the kinder one said as they both bowed before her.

"T-thank you," was all she could think to say as she tore her eyes from the two attractive brothers and questioningly looked toward the king. "W-why do I need a guard?"

Seeming to understand her fears, King Roy reassured her. "Don't worry, I don't anticipate you experiencing any threats here. The Aerugonians will always be friends of the Amestrians. But Edward and Alphonse are both very good at what they do, and, potential for threat or not, they can make anyone feel at ease. I think you'll appreciate having them around." He suddenly leaned further toward her so he could speak to her one-on-one. Despite wanting to shrink away, she remained still. "They won't ever be alone with you, as well. They can stay outside your door, be near in case you need them. It's really up to you to decide how you want them to best serve you." The king then leaned back and spoke louder so the two knights could hear him. "And if there are any problems, I'll handle their punishment."

Winry didn't see the long-haired one (Edward, she supposed) roll his eyes at the threat, she just leaned further back in her chair and began absent-mindedly picking at her food, a million thoughts running through her head.

"Now, come eat, Elrics. I don't want you passing out when you're supposed to be on watch."

The sarcastic, 'gee, thanks' from Edward was drowned out by Alphonse's much more polite, 'thank you, Your Majesty' as they pulled out two more chairs and started to eat.

Conversation flowed steadily after that. Clearly the people that served the King of Amestris were very familiar with him. Regardless of whether or not they respected him, she could tell that he trusted them, and they him. She supposed that their strange relationships must work, given how notoriously successful of a country Amestris had been since King Roy took the throne.

Winry simply sat and listened, still playing with her food, not daring to eat any more of it. She found her appetite had practically vanished. Suddenly, she heard the king's voice addressing her and she started out of the little world she had fallen into.

"How is your sister, doing?" he asked conversationally, though Winry curiously noticed a hint of something...else behind his question.

"She's quite alright, thank you for asking, Your Majesty," she answered quietly, the others at the table talking amongst themselves.

"Everything going alright with the kingdom, I hope? She's...adjusted to ruling it?" There it was again. That strange hint of something else lurking behind what appeared to be a forced laid-back tone. Was it...eagerness, perhaps? What did the King of Amestris care about her sister? The two nations were allies, yes, but very little actual communication had been carried about between the rulers ever since Queen Cordelia had died seventeen years ago.

It was enough of a nagging feeling to make Winry ask about it. "Your Majesty...do you _know_ my sister? Personally?"

Realizing he had been caught asking strange questions, the king quickly covered his tracks. "Oh, no, not at all! I haven't even seen her since we were children. I was just...curious."

"Curious about what?" Winry prodded.

"Well...she's only been ruling for, what, six months now? And your father passed not long before that, right? Believe me, I've been there and it's never an...easy adjustment. Especially in her case."

"You mean because she's a woman?" Winry questioned pointedly. If this man thought her sister was incapable of leading their kingdom, he had another thing coming to him.

"Well, essentially...yes," the king replied almost sheepishly.

Winry's eyes narrowed. "My sister is doing just fine, Your Majesty. She doesn't need nor want your concern."

"Don't misunderstand me, Your Highness. I'm sure she's an excellent ruler. I look forward to working together in the future as allies, but I know what it's like to take a throne in a bad situation. I was your age when my father died and named me his successor. I was still a kid. Plenty of people weren't particularly happy about that. It wasn't easy taking on the responsibility of a whole kingdom. Your sister is my ally. I'm merely asking about her well-being. Nothing else."

Winry relaxed at his words. She belatedly realized everyone at the table had stopped talking to listen to their conversation, but, in that moment, she didn't really care. "Riza will be alright. There was resistance, of course, but our court is one of the best. Our cousin, Lord Matthew, has been an immensely supportive help. She'll be fine."

King Roy appeared to look thoughtful for a moment. "Lord Matthew? Is this the same cousin everyone thought King Boden would hand the crown over to, before he chose your sister?"

Again, Winry's stance became defensive. "Yes, Your Majesty. And before you ask, we both have nothing to fear from him. If I had to rank a list of everyone in the world capable of overturning my sister from most to least likely, Matthew wouldn't even be on it. Aerugo will be alright."

"I suppose I overstepped my boundaries," the king commented guiltily as he noticed Winry's narrowed eyes and clenched fists.

"A little."

"My apologies," he told her sincerely and she nodded her head in a small gesture of forgiveness.

The room was silent a moment before the king looked up, noticed most everyone had finished their dinner, and then motioned for the servants to start clearing the table. He looked at Rebecca and Helena and said, "You two should go check on the children. Helena, make sure my daughter hasn't completely upended the castle."

They both agreed and then bowed politely before quietly leaving through the double doors, stealing quick and curious glances at Winry. The princess became distinctly aware that, once the servants had cleared out, she was left in a room alone with three men. She tried to tell herself not to worry, but apparently she couldn't keep from at least looking concerned.

Noticing this, yet again, the king motioned to Edward and Alphonse, who promptly got up and posted themselves on either side of the doors. "They'll remain here as watchful eyes. As I said earlier, they're excellent at what they do and trustworthy, as well. I can be sure they won't repeat anything that is said inside this room. I need to discuss something with you in private."

Winry nodded her head and folded her hands, though not without first casting a curious glance to the two young men who suddenly started to look a lot more serious.

The king sighed and began speaking, "There's no easy way to begin discussing this so I'm going to just say it. When I heard the news about what happened to you my heart nearly broke. I knew you and everyone else in Aerugo was hurting, especially after the attempts to form a treaty with Creta."

Winry suddenly became suspicious. "Weren't you against the treaty?" she asked accusingly. How could he be sorry about the destruction of something he was never for?

"Yes, I was. I've always been against peace with the Cretians." Here, a hard glint appeared in the king's eyes and Winry looked down to notice his fist clench. His aggressive tone was intimidating, but she felt a small air of relief when she heard what could only be Edward and Alphonse's hands go down to their swords as a quiet warning: they'd been ordered to protect her at all costs, even if that meant protecting her from their own king.

Roy noticed this as well, looked at them, then seemed to shake himself from whatever fit of anger had overcome him. "I apologize. I get unreasonably upset whenever I hear anything about that...despicable group of people. As soon as I heard your sister was planning on forming a treaty with them, I was angry. When I heard what the Cretian prince did to you I was even angrier."

"Why?" Winry asked. It was the only word she could think to say.

The king looked her in the eye. "Your Highness," he began, as Winry made a mental note that, despite showing absurd amounts of familiarity with those under him, he had never once called her anything but her proper title. "Your sister didn't send you here just because she thinks you might have a connection with this kingdom and you needed to get away from Aerugo. She sent you here because she knows that I, and the ones I have serving me, know what happens when a Cretian betrays you."

Before Winry could voice any of her many questions, the king continued. "You were surprised when you heard I had a daughter. Are you also surprised to know that I had a queen?"

Winry looked down. "I knew you were married and that your wife died of an illness. I just wasn't aware you'd had a child before then."

"Indeed. Do you remember the queen's name?"

At this Winry raised her head to look into the king's eyes and was surprised at the amount of determination behind them. She shook her head at his question, realizing that she actually didn't know the late queen's name, just that she had died.

"It was Isabella. I take it you also don't know what family she came from."

As Winry shook her head no, the king stated simply, "Catalina."

Winry's eyes widened. "She was Cretian."

"Yes. The most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. The Cretians are known for being rather good-looking, are they not?"

At this, Winry lowered her eyes again. It was that exact exotic kind of beauty the Cretian prince possessed that had drawn her to him in the first place.

"She was the most beautiful in her family, as well. But the only one who wanted to believe that was her younger sister, Rebecca."

Again, Winry's eyes widened. "You mean…"

The king nodded his head. "Rather unfortunate to have that woman as a sister-in-law wouldn't you agree?"

Winry couldn't help but crack a small smile at that.

"Rebecca loved Isabella. The only one in their massive family that did. Everyone else was jealous of her."

"Because of her beauty?"

"Not just that. Bella was everything any woman would ever want to be. She could sing, she could dance, she could argue philosophy with the greatest astronomers. And she was so incredibly kind. Rebecca told me she practically idolized her. Everyone else hated her."

"Even her parents?" Winry asked in disbelief.

"Especially them. They were worried that with her being so attractive, in every sense of the word, she'd draw in a marriage they didn't approve of. That she would become wealthier than them. In Cretian culture, becoming more wealthy and successful than your parents is a massive taboo. And Isabella did it."

Finally pieces were starting to click and Winry finished the king's thought. "She was wooed by the Amestrian King."

Roy nodded his head. "Her parents were only nobles. They wanted her to marry another noble, and it had to be someone with less wealth than them. But in she comes one day saying she wants to marry me. Wants to become a queen. And not just any queen, either. Queen of Amestris. One of the most successful kingdoms in the world, a kingdom that had always been at odds with Creta. Her parents were furious."

"But Bella and I weren't just betrothed because it made sense. We were in love...and nothing was going to stop us." Here, Roy's eyes found a point on the wall behind Winry, as he fell into whatever memory this story had drudged up. Winry could tell he wasn't lying, if his expression was anything to go off of. He clearly had been fiercely in love with Isabella Catalina.

It was quiet another moment before Winry gently asked, "Then what happened?"

The king sighed. "Her parents told her they'd had a change of heart. That they were still not happy, but they'd let her do what she wanted, so that they could become the family of a royal. She was staying at their home in Creta, only a few days away from journeying to Amestris for our wedding. Their 'change of heart' should have been our first clue."

Winry didn't like where this was going.

"Then, one night as she's sleeping, she hears someone breaking into her room. Her parents had placed her at the far end of the house where no one else was staying, and had arranged for the guards to be mysteriously absent."

Winry closed her eyes for what she knew would be the next part of the story.

Roy's voice was grave as he spoke. "She was raped. Multiple times. By her uncle...and her brothers. They figured if they could 'defile' her before her wedding I'd never take her, or anyone else for that matter, and she'd go off to live in a home or something."

Winry put a hand to her mouth as she thought of the horror.

"They were wrong, though. Nothing they could do to her was going to defile anything. She was perfect, scars and all."

Winry quickly looked up at him at this, shocked by his words. Had he known? Had he known that her biggest fear after what had happened, was that she would never be acceptable to anyone else? That she'd never fall in love or get married because she was 'damaged'? How had he read her _exact_ thoughts?

"She sent me a...godawful letter. Describing what had happened and how she'd completely understand if I never wanted to see her again. How she had already become resigned to living the rest of her life alone." The king shook his head. "She was crazy."

In a small voice, Winry asked, "So...what did you do?"

"What the hell do you think I did? I married her. I had a child with her. I lived happily with her for three years until...she got sick. Then I lost her."

Winry couldn't even begin to think of something to say after that.

"Your Highness, I'm not telling you this to traumatize you further. It might not be the happiest of stories, but it's still mine. I've seen what this kind of atrocity does to people. I had to pick Isabella up from the worst trauma she could ever imagine. But it wasn't impossible. It's never impossible." Then, in a quieter voice, the king added, "Don't ever think that you've lost everything. That no one could love you. You're perfectly fine, regardless of what happened to you."

Winry remained silent, her mind practically spinning as it processed his words.

"You know, I can't be certain of this, but I have a feeling the only reason your sister sent you here is because she knows I'm the only who can tell you that."

Winry's eyes widened further at this information. "She knows about this?"

The king nodded his head."It's not like we kept it a big secret. We didn't send out announcements, but when people asked, Isabella didn't hold back in telling them. When I first heard about your sister's treaty, I was so upset that I wrote the whole story in a letter and sent it to her. She never replied directly. The only response I got was a letter describing what happened to _you_ , the news about the dissolvement of the treaty as well as any other relations between Creta and Aerugo, and the request to send you here."

Winry couldn't even begin to process all this new information. Her sister had known that story? Was that really why she sent her to Amestris, even though Riza had such awful memories of losing her mother here? What was even happening lately? Winry's life had become so unbelievable in the span of a few short weeks that she didn't even know what to do with herself.

"I know this is a lot to take in. I wanted to tell it to you right away so that you had time to process everything. You're here as long as you need to be. We will all help you. Everyone here knows how to handle someone in this situation. Let me them help you through this."

All Winry could think to do was give the king a small nod, letting him know she'd at least try. She'd give him that much. He smiled and stood from his chair, offering her a hand to help her from her own. She gave him a quick and unsure goodbye as he led her out of the dining room, Edward and Alphonse in tow.

She walked alone back to her room, the brothers a reassuring presence behind her. After that conversation, Amestris suddenly didn't seem like such a scary place. And, who knows, she might actually start to head the king's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Lots of King Roy time in this chapter, as well as a bit about his backstory and how it relates to Winry. Yes, I did decide to give him a dead wife and kid, but, as you can probably already see, there is a good reason for that. Plus, you can't have enough doting papa!roy right?
> 
> Universe note for this chapter: If you haven't already caught on, this universe is big enough and specific enough that I've created a lot of my own characters. Naming them is always a treat and I tried to put some significance behind some of them. Riza and Winry's parents, Boden and Cordelia, both have actual Celtic names (according to a questionably reliable baby name site). Boden means 'blonde', which I thought was fitting given his two blonde daughters and his blond wife, and Cordelia means 'sea jewel'. She doesn't have any particular connection with the sea I just thought a beautiful name like that was fitting for a beautiful woman. Also, in my name research I discovered that Roy means 'king'. Appropriate in the fma context and in this one, though it does mean every time he's addressed as King Roy, it really means 'King King'. Oh well, creative liberties, and all that. Isabella was chosen because it sounds very royal and it goes along with the Spanish influence I've used for the Cretians. Helena just reminds me of a wise, older woman so that's why I went with that one.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one! Next chapter will probably be out in a few days to a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Winry awoke from a fitful sleep the next day and dressed in yet another plain gown. Before leaving her room to find some breakfast, she glanced at where her cloak lay on a nearby armchair. Thinking twice, she decided to grab it and wrap it around herself, liking the comfort of the concealment. She had a feeling, though, that the Amestrian people would be changing her mind about wanting to hide soon enough.

She exited her room to find Edward and Alphonse leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway. At seeing her appear, only Alphonse straightened up and bowed. Edward nodded his head in acknowledgement of her position, but kept his arms crossed and the annoyed look on his face.

"You're awake!" Alphonse said cheerily just as his brother commented with a much less cheery, "About time."

"Brother!" Alphonse admonished as he turned apologetically back to the princess.

"Sorry for keeping you," she responded, slightly unsure of what to make of these two. Alphonse quickly reassured her.

"Oh, don't worry, you're completely fine. Just ignore him. He's a grouch when he has to get up early," he said with a pointed look toward his brother, who was still slouched against the wall.

Winry shook her head. Amestris was already revealing itself to be a very interesting place. "Aren't we all," she responded good-naturedly, causing Alphonse to beam and Edward to let out a huff. "Is there...food anywhere?" she asked, thinking about how little she ate at dinner last night...and really how little she'd eaten the last few weeks.

"Oh, of course! We'll take you to breakfast. If everyone is still there, you might be able to meet the rest of the king's men. And see Margaret and Anwell, that's Rebecca and Havoc's little baby."

"Does everyone eat together every day?" Winry asked in disbelief as they made their way down the corridor.

"Most of the time, yeah. Unless people are busy with something. It's always nice. Everyone's very friendly."

"They're also very crazy," Edward muttered, only partially under his breath. Before Alphonse could scold his brother for his lack of decorum yet again, Winry asked another question.

"Does the king eat with everyone?"

"Sometimes, when he's feeling up to it. Otherwise he'll just have food brought to his study." Alphonse leaned in close to Winry. "Don't tell him I said this, but he's also kind of a grouch in the morning."

Winry couldn't help but let out a little giggle at that. Alphonse leaned back with a smile, pleased to have made her laugh, even a little bit. Edward watched them with suspiciously narrowed eyes.

It didn't take them long to reach one of the main dining areas where a long table filled with people was still busily being used, all kinds of food laid out before nobles and knights alike.

When the trio entered, a few noticed them, but most just carried on their way. Winry liked that. She brought her cloak so she could blend in, right? The least amount of attention on her at the moment, the better.

"Good morning, Princess Winry. I hope you're hungry. I made sure all the men left plenty for you," Rebecca said with a smile, a small bundle cradled in her arms. Next to her, a tall, well-built man with scruffy blond hair who was carrying a sword on his hip much like Edward and Alphonse spoke up indignantly.

"More like you whacked us all with a spoon until we agreed to let you make our plates so we wouldn't have too much. And then stopped us from getting seconds."

"Hush, you," Rebecca said with a sneer, careful not to disturb the bundle in her arms. "You'll get your chance at the rest of it once Winry is finished. Oh! Sorry, Princess Winry," she corrected quickly as what Winry could only assume was the greatest knight in the kingdom and Rebecca's husband, Sir Havoc, pouted beside her.

"No, you can call me Winry," she said with a small smile. Her sister would definitely object, but she liked the absence of formalities the Amestrians seemed to hold to.

"Well, Winry, whatever you want is yours. Ed, Al, your plates are set out over there," Rebecca directed with the authority of a mother. The brothers obediently went to where a rather small plate of food had been set out for each of them. Seems everyone was getting denied, at the moment.

"You don't have to save a bunch for me, go ahead with your seconds," Winry said as Rebecca directed her to the seat at the end of the table.

"Well, you heard the woman, Becca. Can't argue with a princess," Havoc said as he reached for another roll, only to have his hand slapped away. How Rebecca had managed to do that while still keeping a gentle hold of her baby was beyond her.

"At least let her get what she wants first."

Sheepishly, not liking how much care was being given to making Winry feel welcome, she loaded up a plate with one of everything that was sitting out on the table. An impressive feat, given the sheer amount of options. As soon as she sat back down the men present at the table dug into the leftovers like animals and Rebecca could only shake her head.

"Honestly, I don't know why I even try," she said as she sat down in the seat beside where Winry was thoroughly devouring her food. She chewed on her current bite, swallowed, and shyly asked, "So, this is your son?"

"Yes! His name is Anwell Havoc. He was born on December 10th. The midwife said he weighed around-,"

"Becca! Not everyone wants to know his stats," Havoc said, abruptly stopping his wife's gushing.

"Well they should!" she countered, before turning back to Winry. "He's the cutest baby in Amestris."

"I'd believe that," Winry said with a smile, before digging back into her breakfast.

She ate her gloriously delicious food in peace for a few minutes before Rebecca suddenly gasped beside her and abruptly stood to her feet. Given the look on Sir Havoc's face, even he was surprised at her sudden outburst.

"I can't believe I almost forgot! How can I even claim to be a lady without proper manners. Everyone, listen up!" she shouted in a voice that left little room for argument. The loud sound woke baby Anwell, who had been sleeping in her arms. As he began to cry Rebecca worriedly looked down at him, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from behind her. "Give him here, Rebecca, and continue with what you were going to do," said Helena as she delicately transferred the crying baby to her own arms and began consoling him like a pro.

"Okay, well, everyone. I'd like to officially introduce Princess Winry of Aerugo," she said as she stood next to Winry, who tried to take it all in stride but found herself slightly embarrassed by the shift in attention.

"Winry, these fine men and women are some of the king's most trusted knights, advisors, and heads of house. You wouldn't believe it watching them eat like animals, but it's true," Rebecca said sarcastically.

"This handsome and ridiculous man is my wonderful husband, Sir Jean Havoc, the king's First Knight. Next to him is Sir Heymans Breda. Then we have two of the king's top advisors Lord Vato Falman and Kain Fuery. You know Ed and Al. And then there's…" Rebecca continued as she went around the large table identifying everyone present. Winry acknowledged each of them as they acknowledged her, still slightly embarrassed, though remembering to not forget her manners.

"And...let's see, I think that's all. Did I forget anyone?"

A small and excited voice shouted from the doors leading into the dining hall. "You forgot me!" said a little girl, who couldn't have been more than five or six years old with jet-black hair falling around her face in curls and deep brown eyes.

Behind her, stood the King of Amestris himself, wearing a contented, albeit slightly exasperated, smile. Rebecca returned the smile to the pair of them and spoke, "Well, of course, how could I possibly forget you? Winry, I'd like to introduce Her Royal Highness, Princess Margaret of Amestris."

Little Margaret skipped over to her chair and Winry smiled down at her. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Margaret," Rebecca said as she placed her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "This is Princess Winry of Aerugo."

Margaret's eyes widened and she stared up at Winry in awe. "Wow, you're a princess too? And you're like...a real one."

A deep, masculine voice spoke from behind them. "You're a real princess too, Margaret," the king said as he walked up to the table and sat in the seat on the other side of Winry. She was still amazed at how a man of such importance carried himself like he was just another member of this very dysfunctional, yet loving, family. And, truth be told, he probably was.

"Yeah, but not like her," Margaret paused a moment, still looking utterly awestruck. "She's so pretty."

This earned smiles and laughs all around. Even Winry smiled bigger than she had in weeks and let loose a genuine laugh. "Thank you, Margaret. You're very pretty too."

Margaret smiled and immediately turned her head toward the king. "Papa! Can I play with Princess Winry today?"

"Only if she lets you," the king answered in a voice slightly more stern than was usual.

The little princess turned her head back toward Winry, her eyes wide with hope.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

"I hope Princess Margaret hasn't completely worn you out," Helena said as she walked next to Winry through the beautiful gardens that encircled the castle grounds.

Winry smiled. "No, it was nice getting to play with her. She's such a fun child."

"That she is. Has the stubbornness and determination of her father, though. Gets her into trouble more often than not."

"I'm sure."

"I see she made you a crown," Helena commented, noticing the flowers strung together sitting atop the princess's head.

"Yes," Winry affirmed as her fingers rose to touch one of the fragrant blossoms. "She told me all about how to make them. She said that when she reached my age, she'd rather wear crowns made of flowers instead of jewels. That they were far more unique. I told her that was a very...nice outlook on life."

Helena chuckled. "It is nice, isn't it? To know the innocence of a child," she said knowingly as Winry's eyes met the aging woman's. Winry gave a sad smile and turned back to look ahead of her.

"Yes, it is," she whispered.

The pair walked in companionable silence for awhile before Helena cleared her throat and spoke up. "So, how is your sister doing? Unlike the king, I would consider myself to know her on a personal level."

"You do?" Winry asked, surprised.

"Yes, who do you think watched over her and Roy when they were children? I've been with the royal family in Amestris for quite some time. I have the privilege of taking care of babies, then watching them grow, then taking care of their babies."

"What an honor," Winry stated sincerely.

"It is indeed. So, how is the Queen of Aerugo? Adjusting to the throne?"

Winry looked out at the gardens. "I suppose so. To be quite honest, I don't know if she'd tell me she was struggling with it or not. She likes to put on a strong front."

Helena nodded her head. "Mm, yes. I remember she never liked to admit when she was wrong."

Winry scoffed. "That's the understatement of the century. But overall, I think she's okay. Or at the very least she'll be okay. Everything that's happened over the last few weeks has certainly...changed things," Winry stated sadly.

"I can imagine. I'm sure it wasn't easy on her, sending you all the way over here. She must be lonely."

Winry shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

Helena stopped in her tracks, causing Winry to stop as well and face her head on. "Your sister misses you, Winry. Even if you don't think she does, I'm _sure_ of it. And I haven't seen her since she was a little girl, not much older than Margaret."

Winry nodded her head and was silent for a long moment. Eventually, she raised cautious eyes back up to Helena, unsure of whether this was the right time to ask the question she wanted to ask. "Helena, d-do you...remember... _that_ day?"

Helena nodded her head in understanding and began walking again, Winry following next to her. "You mean the day you were born?"

"The day my mother died."

Helena sighed and answered truthfully. "Yes, I remember it vividly."

"What can you tell me? Both my father and Riza refuse to ever say anything about it. I've had so many questions for so long."

"I think some of that day would be best left to your sister to tell you."

"Then what do you think _you_ should say?"

Helena contemplated this for a minute before speaking up. "Well, I was with little Riza when it happened. I was there with her when she was told."

This time it was Winry who stopped. Her eyes were wide. "Did she say she hated me? That she didn't want to see me because I killed her mother?"

Helena's own eyes widened at the princess's question. Winry was trying to slowly, but surely make her way to that one, but it had been carried with her for so long that she couldn't hold it back. "Your Highness, I don't think-"

"Tell me!" Winry exclaimed as she stepped up to the elder woman and gripped her arms. "D-does my sister really hate me?"

"Winry," Helena responded sternly, actively trying to ignore the rather strong grip the princess had on her arms. "Your sister undoubtedly loves you. Did she act rashly, as any other seven-year-old girl being told her mother is dead would? Yes, she did. But that does not mean she's held any shred of animosity toward you for the rest of her life. Now that your father is dead, you are all Riza has. And I may have not seen her in seventeen years but I know for a fact, she loves you more than you can even comprehend."

A lone tear fell down Winry's cheek as she released Helena and looked dejectedly toward the ground. "How can you be so sure?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Because you're here," Helena spoke in a firm voice, causing Winry's eyes to meet hers in surprise. "She knew _exactly_ what to do for you. She knew what would be best. She went against everything she wanted to do, which was keep you to herself and never let you go, because she knew being here would be best for you. And I know, without a shadow of a doubt, she must miss you like crazy."

More tears followed the one before until Winry couldn't stop them at all. Helena made no move to comfort her physically. This was part of the process. It was a long process and a hard one, but facing these demons from her past would help the princess overcome the greatest trauma she'd ever faced.

Suddenly, the sound of someone approaching caused both woman to look up in surprise, Winry with tear-filled eyes and Helena with eyes filled with wisdom and understanding, and, after getting a look at who was coming up to them, a tiny bit of smugness as well.

"Everything alright here?" Edward asked, his hand near the hilt of his sword, just in case.

Helena opened her mouth to reply to him, but Winry beat her to it. "Yes, we're fine. Thank you for checking up on me," she told him, doing her best to form a reassuring smile, despite her uncontrollable emotions.

Helena couldn't help but let out a small amused grin as she watched a particularly rosy color appear on the golden-haired knight's cheeks. He coughed animatedly into his hand then answered in a self-assured voice that the elder woman knew was completely fake, "Uh, yeah, just doing my job."

"Perhaps, Edward, you should take the Princess back to her room to get washed up for dinner," Helena suggested to which Edward immediately nodded his approval.

Winry placed a hand on Helena's shoulder as she walked past, in an effort to show some indication of how thankful she was for this talk. Helena merely smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

She would get there. There would be ups and downs along the way. But she would get there. Helena looked forward to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a shorter one, but I think important as well. Something I'd like to note here as we move forward is that I don't claim to speak for anyone who has been a victim of violence. I'm very glad I've never been through something like that but someone very close to me has, so I've seen it from the outside looking in, which is where I'm getting a lot of Winry's experiences and emotions from. Every victim is different, so I don't mean to imply there's one right way to cope, just that this is what I've seen. And that's all I'll say about that
> 
> On a lighter note, you'll notice we have more names in this chapter. Anwell is yet another Celtic name, this one meaning 'beloved'. I thought about giving him a more Latin name, given that Rebecca is Cretian in this story, but then I decided against it. I don't think Rebecca would be too proud of her heritage, like Isabella wasn't. So, they both gave their children names that align better with their Amestrian fathers. Margaret was a name I chose early on in my planning of this story and tbh I don't really know why, just that I could see a young girl who was a princess being named Margaret at this time. Her name apparently means 'pearl' (i really like names, if you couldn't tell).
> 
> Another universe note is that Team Mustang has kind of been distributed as different members of the collective "king's men." Havoc and Breda are both knights, and help lead the army, while Falman and Fuery are both advisers. Falman handles a lot of the military politics and other important aspects of the monarchy whereas Fuery handles more of the king's day-to-day agenda (kind of like Riza's role in the actual Team Mustang in the manga/anime) Ed and Al are also high-ranking knights, but don't really take part in a lot of the planning and governing, hence why they're assigned to be Winry's personal guard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, is Alphonse not with you today?" Winry asked curiously as she exited her room like she had done every morning for the past week and went to greet the two brothers who were always outside her door. Today, however, the only brother who was there to greet her was the sullen, hot-tempered one, who had yet to say so much as a few words to her. She was understandably a little concerned that his brother was absent.

"No, the king asked Al to do something for him, so for at least the first half of the day you're just getting me," Edward told her plainly, as straight-to-the-point as he always was.

Winry tried not to let her concern show on her face. Just because his brother wasn't there to wrangle him in, didn't mean she'd be miserable with the elder of the two. Edward was clearly just as experienced as Alphonse, otherwise the king wouldn't have assigned both of them to watch over her. She tried to force a reassuring smile on her face and, given the skeptical look Edward gave her in return, had failed miserably. Without another word, Edward pushed himself off of the wall (which he had been leaning nonchalantly against like he did every other morning) and began walking down the corridor, not even stopping to see if she was following him or not.

Winry let out a quiet sigh before speaking quietly to herself, "This should be interesting." She then dashed to catch up with the long, golden-haired knight.

Breakfast was as much of an event as it usually was, despite there being significantly fewer people in attendance. Whatever the king needed Alphonse for, he had apparently needed half his court for as well. Still, Winry cheerily greeted Rebecca and Helena and settled in beside them to devour her breakfast, while Rebecca rocked Anwell in her arms and Helena tried to keep a watchful eye on Princess Margaret. Winry was becoming used to this routine, even after one short week.

Once they were finished, everyone Winry was used to following around to find something to do (like Rebecca, Helena, and Alphonse) were either absent or had rushed away quickly saying they had something they had to attend to. Perhaps today was just the one day a week everyone in the castle got all their duties done, or they had been neglecting them since her arrival, and figured she'd been here long enough that they couldn't ignore them anymore. Either way, that left Winry very definitively alone as she wandered the sprawling castle grounds.

Well, she wasn't completely alone, she remembered, as she spared a quick, watchful glance behind her. Edward was only a few steps back, but far enough away that any conversation between them would be difficult to carry out. He didn't even notice her look at him, too busy surveying the grounds around them, no doubt looking for any potential threats. Edward might be an excellent body guard, but he apparently lacked in any kind of social skills.

Sighing yet again at her boredom, Winry made her way back to the intricately designed stone walls of the castle proper. There was a nearby corridor that was open to the outside air, with its high arched ceilings and stone pillars covering what looked to be a lovely little spot to sit and stare out at the land. Winry had become sick of walking in silence, so she figured this was the best place to do what she was planning on doing.

She plopped down atop the low-set stone wall and waited for Edward to walk up to where she had situated herself. Once he did, he stood next to where she sat with his hands folded behind his back and a blank expression on his face. Winry, however, wasn't having any of that anymore.

She cleared her throat with the primness of a princess and waited until his golden eyes flickered down to her. When they did, she gave him what could only be described as a condescending smile before she patted the stone next to her, knowing he'd catch her meaning.

He eyed her warily, but still sat himself down beside her after taking one last cursory glance around the grounds. He continued looking out ahead of them as the silence stretched on. Winry knew he could feel her eyes on him, though, but he was still decidedly ignoring her.

"You know," Winry began in an annoyed voice, "For someone who shows as much attitude to those in high positions as you do, you certainly are rather quiet once you're caught alone."

This blunt statement caused Ed to turn toward her with a flash of something behind his eyes. But, just as quickly as it appeared, it was wrangled back in. He turned toward the gardens again. "I was just looking for any potential threats. You don't need to talk to do that."

Winry scoffed at his answer. "You won't fool me with that, Sir Elric. You're not going to find any threats within the castle walls. I may have only been here a short while, but I've learned that much. Why do you refuse to speak to me?" Winry accused.

Edward turned back toward her, his eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up in anger. Good, she wanted to get this kind of reaction out of him. He had shown her very little respect as a princess since they'd met, but he still acted like she was fragile. She was sick of him walking on eggshells around her. She needed a friend, and he might not be the best option but, for right now, he was all she had.

"I don't refuse to speak to you. If there was something I wanted to say then I would say it," Ed countered, getting visibly defensive.

"Oh really? Then why have we been walking in silence since this morning? Suddenly, without your brother, there is not a single topic you can think of."

"What the hell do you want me to say?" he questioned with a huff.

Winry threw up her arms in exasperation. "Anything! Something about the weather, the kingdom, whether or not the rolls at breakfast tasted too stale. I'm so sick of all this quiet. You and Alphonse have been watching over me for a week now and yet I know hardly anything about you two other than the fact you're brothers."

Ed seemed to pause to contemplate her words. Finally, in a slightly more subdued tone he asked, "What do you want to know?"

Ah, now they were getting somewhere, Winry thought victoriously. "Well...how did you and Alphonse even end up here? You both don't look much older than me, and yet you're clearly very high-ranking knights for such a prosperous kingdom. How did that happen?"

Ed let out one last annoyed huff before he shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the gardens again, readying to speak. "Our father used to be one of King Phillip's top astronomers and alchemists. We were born into a high position in the kingdom."

"Your father?" Winry asked, the curiosity multiplying at this new piece of information. "Does he hold the same position with King Roy?"

Ed let out a sneer at this, startling the princess. "Hell no. That bastard walked out on us when we were just kids. I don't even know where he is now."

Winry paused a moment, for once feeling a twinge of guilt about her prodding. She shook it off though. Both her parents were dead. They all had their issues. "Sooo, you still haven't really answered my question then. Being the sons of an old famous scientist doesn't really earn you a knighthood."

Ed shrugged. "Our father wanted us to make something of ourselves, even without his help." To himself, Ed muttered, "Like the bastard knew he was going to leave us all alone." He then raised his voice back to a normal tone again. "So, he had us seeing a swordsman master since we were real young. We studied alchemy and astronomy as well. Al and I have always been real curious." Ed paused a moment to think. "It wasn't so much my dad's position that got us to where we are today as it was his money...and our hard work, of course," Ed was quick to add.

Winry let out a smile at that. "Oh, of course," she said with a smirk. "You don't have to defend yourself as a privileged noble's kid to me, though. I'm a princess, remember? I'm the definition of born into money."

"Yeah, but you don't act like it, though," Ed commented flippantly, not seeming to stop to think twice about how his words sounded. Winry appreciated it all the same. A compliment was a compliment, even if it was said in Ed's own roundabout way.

"Thanks," she told him sincerely, which caused him to turn surprised eyes on her. He saw her sincere smile and quickly looked away, not wanting her to see the faint rose color blossoming on his cheeks. That was definitely not acceptable for a cool knight like himself.

It was silent for a moment (as Ed tried to get his goddamn cheeks under control because he sure as hell wasn't blushing over an admittedly gorgeous princess' smile. Nope, not even a little) before Winry spoke up again, liking the direction this conversation was going.

"So, you and Al are interested in philosophy, astronomy, alchemy, and all that, huh?" Winry waited for Ed to nod his head, affirming her statement, before she continued on. "To be honest, I'm kind of surprised this country even has people around like that. I've always heard Amestrians were devout to the spirits and believed in a lot of old legends."

"Oh, trust me, most people still do. This country is riddled with legends."

"Do you believe any of them?" Winry asked curiously. She didn't believe in a lot of the old religious ways of thinking either, as Aerugo was a far more science and logic-based kingdom, but there were a few she'd probably give a second thought to. The idea that her mother's spirit was still lurking around the Amestrian land was a comforting one, so she wasn't rushing to give it up.

Ed shrugged at her question. "Not really. From what I've seen and learned they're all just that...legends." Ed stopped as his face contorted, as if he suddenly remembered something. He then looked pensive as he continued on. "Though...there is one I'm more...inclined to believe," Ed added. Winry raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Really? Which one?"

"I've never seen proof of it myself, but people I know and trust that usually don't believe in these kinds of things swear by it."

"Who?"

Ed turned fully toward Winry to make sure she was paying attention, but she was already hanging on to each of Ed's words. Finally some interesting information about this strange kingdom would be revealed.

"The king," Ed answered, his voice a touch lower than it had been. Apparently what Ed was planning on telling her about this legend was rather secretive. She couldn't help but feel glad he was trusting her with something like this, especially after she'd just been yelling at him.

"Why does the king hold so steadily to it?"

"Because, according to him, he's seen it happen before his very eyes."

"Seen what happen?"

Ed continued in an even quieter, almost conspiratorial, voice. "According to the legend, and to the king himself, there's this strange pond nestled deep in the woods to the east of the capital. The king said he first discovered it when he was a young kid."

Winry stayed quiet as she listened attentively.

"Supposedly, it houses the spirits of those that have died in the city."

Winry's eyes widened at that. Ed still continued on. "On particularly cold days just before dawn, between the transition of fall and winter when you can hardly see in front of you because of the dense fog, you can hear the voice of someone you love who've you've lost calling to you."

"The king has heard voices?" Winry asked, not being able to stop herself from becoming concerned.

Ed nodded his head. "Just one, though."

Understanding dawned on the princess. "The voice of Queen Isabella."

"Yeah. The king said one day, not long after she had died, he woke up just before the sunrise to hear her calling his name. He was so shocked and eager to see her that he immediately grabbed his horse and began riding toward the voice. It led him to the pond, where it was apparently as clear as if she was standing right next to him."

Chills ran down Winry's spine at this bit of the story. She didn't usually believe in things like this, but when a man as rational and logical as the King of Amestris swore by something? She was inclined to trust him. And she didn't like the thought of something like this happening to anyone.

"He said she called him into the water. That's why they all do, apparently. And, he followed her instruction."

"Then what happened?" Winry asked as she leaned closer, eagerly awaiting the next part of the story. And, Ed didn't disappoint.

Ed scoffed. "The idiot started drowning is what happened. What the king saw while he was under the water he won't tell me, just that it pulls you down so far, you can't get back up. If you go into the pond, you're doomed to never get out."

"Then how-,"

"He was saved. One of his men-I still don't even know who-had seen him leave suddenly and had followed after him. When he got to where the king was, he had to pull him out of the water and rush him back to the castle. The king had a fever for weeks, but he eventually recovered. When the queen died, we were all worried about him. He wasn't in a good state of mind. Even so, I still think what he says is true."

"Incredible," was all Winry could think to say as she shook her head.

"There is one other thing," Ed added, though he looked to be unsure of whether or not he should tell her this. Winry hoped he did. Something like this legend was far too good to pass up learning about.

"What is it?" she eagerly asked.

"King Roy says he still hears Queen Isabella's voice from time to time, especially if he's awake around the time the voices usually call. He's never gone back to the pond since he almost died, but it's more because of what he learned, than just knowing to stay away."

"What does that mean?"

"According to legend, once you hear the call of the voice, you're practically under a spell. You're obligated to follow after it and drown in the water. It's very difficult to break."

"So then how does the king?"

Ed shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me the specifics. Just that he figured out the trick behind it, and it has to do with love."

"With love? You fight the voices of the ones you love with more of it?"

"Something like that. I don't even know. I've never met anyone else that's followed a voice to the pond before, but, then again, if it is true, they'd all never come back."

Winry shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, just hearing about it makes me feel ill at ease."

At this, Ed's head shot up in surprise. "Should I not have told you?" he worriedly asked, afraid he had done something to hurt her.

"No, I'm glad you did it's just that...well, the pond houses the souls of those that have died near here, right?"

Ed nodded in confirmation.

"And you hear the call of the ones you truly love? That means that...I could hear my mother's voice."

Immediately Ed understood what she was feeling. He tried to reassure her. "Hey, that's not necessarily true. Winter is still far off and you might have returned to Aerugo by the time it does get here. And, like I said earlier, it could still just be nothing more than a legend."

Winry nodded her head without saying anything to give Ed some sign she would be alright, though the feeling of uneasiness that welled up inside her didn't seem to be going away.

Suddenly, as if the spirits of the land could hear what they had been discussing, a harsh breeze blew past the pair where they sat, and Winry could have sworn she heard a melodious voice accompanying it.

* * *

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Winry was dancing. She wasn't quite sure where. The ballroom before her wasn't familiar, but she danced anyway, a long, beautiful white and gold gown swishing around as she went. She had always loved to dance. People all over her kingdom said she was the best they'd ever seen.

She loved the movement. Loved how free she was as she glided across the dancefloor. And, most of all, she loved the reassuring hand at the small of her back from her partner. The man she was currently dancing with had a face that was clouded over and blurry. Odd, but she didn't think too much of it. She didn't need to see his face, right now all that mattered were his feet. And he was directing them excellently.

The pair drew in a crowd as people of all kinds surrounded them, watching their movements in wonder, and cheering them on for more showmanship. And, as a princess, she couldn't let her people down.

Still, she noticed, as the room began to spin in time with her and her partner's movements, that everyone's faces were also clouded and blurry. She couldn't make out a single one. She looked around for the reassuring sight of her sister's hazel eyes and found nothing. Just more clouds. More blurriness.

Eventually the spinning became too much and Winry let go of her partner in a huff before falling to the ground. However, instead of hitting the hard floor she felt the softness of a mattress with silk sheets. They were red, very red. Had they always been that way or was she making it so?

Her dance partner from before was above her now. His face remained blank but his hands and legs were crystal clear. They pinned her down, immobilizing her. The panic began to rise as she felt the man's hands start sliding her dress down off her shoulders. No, she didn't want this. She couldn't! They had just been dancing, when did they get to her bedroom?. And why couldn't she see his face? She wanted to scream at him, but nothing came out. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Just clouds. Just blurriness.

Finally, she found her voice and let loose a harsh scream as sat up in her bed, the red of the room fading into darkness. She looked down at herself and found she was wearing the nightgown she had put on before she fell asleep. She looked around the room and saw familiar sights. She was in her guest room in the Amestrian castle. It was all a dream.

A terrible, terrible dream.

The tears began to fall down her cheeks as the door to her room burst open. Fear immediately gripped her and she reached for the knife she'd always carried with her that she now placed on her bedside every night, pointing it at the intruders. The tears in her eyes obscured her vision to where everything was blurry.

"Your Highness! It's just us. Put the knife down," a familiar voice that she knew belonged to Alphonse Elric said. His tone was one of worry and fear.

"Winry, we're here to help. We're not going to hurt you," another voice that she knew was Edward's said next.

She continued to cry, the hand holding the knife starting to shake. She saw one of the brothers, she couldn't even determine which one, take a step toward her crumpled form and she immediately lashed out.

"No! Go away!" she shouted, her voice on the verge of hysterics.

"Please, Winry, we can protect you. We can-,"

"I said go away!" she shouted again throwing the knife blindly behind the two brothers.

She folded herself into a ball on the bed as she sobbed, hoping they'd get the message and leave.

Edward turned to his younger brother with a look of confusion and worry. "What do we do?" he asked. Alphonse was better at handling situations like these, caused more by emotion than by an actual threat.

Alphonse only sighed and shook his head. "We leave her."

Ed's eyes widened. "What! You can't be seri-"

"Clearly she just had a bad nightmare. And us being here isn't going to do anything to help. If anything, it'll just make it worse. We have to let her cry it out and hope she's exhausted enough to sleep through the rest of the night."

"That's a really shitty plan, Al."

"Yeah? Well, unless you have a better one that's what we're going to do. Now, come on. She doesn't want us here," Alphonse said gravely as he turned to leave the princess's room. Edward turned to look back at her, curled up and sobbing, and a foreign part of his heart ached. He hated feeling powerless like this. He didn't want to just let her cry the rest of the night. He wanted to do _something_. But, unfortunately as was usually the case, his brother was right. They'd probably only make it worse at this point. With a sigh and a clenched fist, Ed followed after his brother and closed the door on the sobbing princess.

* * *

Winry lay in bed the next morning, watching the clouds roll past her window. A storm was brewing behind the nearby hills. She'd welcome the rain, yet again, as it always seemed to line up with whatever mood she was in. She was told there would be good days and bad days. And today was definitely one of the bad ones.

As the rain began to pitter-patter against her windows, Winry heard a soft knock from her bedroom door. Before she could even beckon the person inside, Rebecca peaked her head around. "Hey, it's me. You weren't at breakfast this morning so I made you a plate. All your favorites," she said gently as Winry watched her enter the room (still without permission) and close the door behind her. She walked up to where Winry lay across her bed, uncaring about decorum, and set the food on the bedside table along with the utensils and juice she had also brought with her.

Again without asking permission, Rebecca plopped herself at the foot of the bed, and gave Winry a sympathetic smile. "You know, two little blonde birds told me you had a bad night."

At this, Winry looked back toward the window without a reply. Rebecca sighed and continued, as only Rebecca could. "Ed and Al told me how helpless they felt, wanting to do something but knowing they couldn't. I know what that's like."

Immediately the king's story about his late wife, Rebecca's big sister, came rushing back. She turned back toward the brunette woman.

"Was it like this?" she asked in a small voice.

Even though Winry suspected Rebecca knew exactly what she was referring to, she still clarified. "Was it like this with what?"

"With your sister. Was it ever like this?"

Rebecca heaved a big sigh and her face became more serious than Winry had ever seen it in the few short weeks she'd been here.

"Was it like this? Are you serious? When was it _not_ like this? I can't even count the amount of times I'd go running to my sister's room in the middle of the night after hearing her screams, knowing there was nothing I could do to make her feel better. She wouldn't let me hold her, I couldn't go to the king, I couldn't do anything."

Winry didn't say a word, knowing Rebecca well enough by now to know she'd keep speaking until she was really done. "I know what it's like to be on the other side. I'm fortunate enough that I don't know what it's like to be on your side, but I can tell you this much. Shutting people like Ed and Al out is not going to do you any favors. You have people who want to help you. They want to do something, so let them. I promise you on the lives of my husband and child that they'd never hurt you. Winry, cutting us off is going to hurt us more than it would ever help you. I know you've only been here a few weeks, but I think we can consider each other friends, right? Or at least close to being friends. Let your friends help you through this before you lose them."

Rebecca leaned over to pat Winry's leg affectionately before she hopped off the bed and made her way to the door. "I'll be back to check on you later. I better see that plate as empty as possible, you hear?" she directed before she closed the door behind her with a flourish.

_Friends_. Were they her friends? She could never before point to anyone she'd considered a friend, at least outside of Riza and the Aerugonian royal court (all of whom were forced to be nice to her) so the concept of having people that cared for her and wanted to help her even in her most traumatic times was foreign, almost unbelievable.

But maybe, just maybe, it could be true. She'd just have to do her part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we have a very Winry-heavy chapter this time as she goes through the ups and downs of recovery. I hope you guys like the budding Edwin we got going on. Trust me, that will be touched on again a bunch later in the story.
> 
> And, we have our first little glimpse at what the second half (the Riza half, as I like to call it) of the story will kind of be about. The story about Roy and the pond will be featured pretty heavily once Riza finally makes her appearance (yes, she's coming, but it'll take a little while, you'll just have to be patient). 
> 
> Quick universe note: as was the case back in ancient times really all around the world, disciplines like philosophy, astronomy, and yes even alchemy were very popular and widely practiced. I don't know how much of a scientific background ancient Celtics had, but I figured (given that this is a fullmetal alchemist story) sciences like alchemy would be appropriate for our two resident geniuses Edward and Alphonse Elric. I do still kind of picture Amestris as a country that relies heavily on myths, though. Celtics were big about the mythical creatures and stories and legends so most of the country adheres to those beliefs. And, since I still consider this a 'fantasy' story, there might be a touch of truth to some of those old legends. You'll just have to wait and see ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Ha! Ten again, pay up Breda," Havoc said with a confident smirk before turning to his partner, who merely sighed and fished a few coins from his pocket.

"Dammit, I'm going to beat you one of these days."

"Beat the greatest shot in Amestris? Unlikely." The king's first knight placed the remaining arrows back in their quiver and walked to where the bows were stored at the back of the outdoor range.

"Hey, records are meant to be broken right," Breda offered before he stepped through the wooden gate dividing the actual range from the observation stands behind it.

"It's a difficult one to beat," Havoc replied back, as confident as ever. It had been a few years since he'd claimed the title of Amestris' best archer, and no one had beaten him. There was a reason he was the best knight the kingdom had.

Leaning against the wooden rail, watching the exchange, was the king, looking as laid-back as ever. "You really shouldn't bother, Breda. You have your charm, he has his."

The bigger man scoffed at that. "Gee, thanks, Your Majesty."

The other two man laughed at his annoyance and continued taking turns battling each other on the archery range. The day before had been completely ruined by rain, but now the sun was out and the king was relaxing with his best men.

That is, until a pair of rather feminine footsteps were heard approaching the range. The king was the first to notice the newcomer. There was an understood rule among most people in the castle that when the king went to blow off steam after a day of hard negotiations, he wasn't to be disturbed. That suggested the woman was unfamiliar with the rule. Which meant it could only be one person.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. I'm surprised to see you here," he addressed, causing Havoc and Breda to turn in shock toward their unwanted guest.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Rebecca told me that I might enjoy shooting some arrows down at the range."

"Did she specifically tell you to go now?" Havoc questioned accusingly.

Winry looked confused at the inquiry, but answered anyway. "Yes, she did."

Havoc scoffed to himself and shook his head. "Of course."

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your downtime, Your Majesty. I can come another day."

"No, please, don't worry. The more, the merrier," Roy answered as he beckoned her through the gate onto the range. Havoc and Breda gave him a questioning look but he ignored them. "Do you shoot, Your Highness?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I do."

"Really now? That's...a little surprising, to be honest."

Winry could see where this was going and this time she was glad for it. She chuckled lowly. "Yes, King Boden did an excellent job of training his daughters in some of the more...warrior-specific trades."

"Really?" this time it was Havoc who questioned the validity of the princess.

Winry merely turned to him and nodded her head with a suspiciously sweet smile. "Yes, it's true. Archery, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat. He wanted to make sure we'd be prepared for wherever our lives took us," she said confidently as she sauntered over to the racks of bows and grabbed one. She began turning it her hands, inspecting it.

"That's admirable. Albeit, a tad strange," Roy commented. Though it was said more toward himself, Winry heard him nonetheless.

"I fail to see anything strange about it. My father saw the potential in his daughters for leaders, so he trained them. You mean to tell me you'll never teach Margaret how to shoot a bow?"

Roy laughed at that. "When Margaret makes her flower crowns, she apologizes to the bushes for stealing their blooms. Not particularly someone I'd like to see on a battlefield." Havoc and Breda both chuckled at this.

"Perhaps," Winry offered, truthfully enough. Not everyone was cut out for battle. Being male or female had nothing to do with that. "I suppose Riza and I were never like that."

Suddenly, the memory of a young girl with short blond hair and hazel eyes gleefully kicking him to the ground and claiming she'd stolen his favorite toys as 'the spoils of battle' came flashing through the king's mind and he conceded Winry's point. "You're right about that," he muttered to himself.

"So, my father trained us. And I'm happy he did. I'm sure my sister is as well. She's the greatest archer I've ever seen."

"Well then you haven't seen me, clearly," Havoc boasted confidently. Winry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need to see you to know my sister would wipe the floorboards with you."

Both Breda and Roy whistled through their teeth and laughed at her gall, causing Havoc's eyes to narrow in anger.

"Listen, Your Highness, I don't mean to fight with a princess, but there's no way your sister is better with a bow than I am."

"Clearly you haven't seen her," she replied smoothly, throwing his own words back at him.

"Let's see what you can do then, Your Highness. It sounds as though you don't claim to be better than the Queen of Aerugo, but maybe we can get a good sense of how much better, given that, I assume, you were taught by the same master," Roy suggested, knowing this could devolve into something both of them would regret, as he looked between the two, who were busy staring daggers at one another.

"You assume right, Your Majesty. I'd be happy to show Sir Havoc the error of his ways," Winry said confidently as her eyes narrowed into slits.

Sir Havoc returned the gesture with a huff, then stuck out his hand. The princess shook it with a smirk and they both went to prepare their bows and arrows.

Breda walked to where the king was standing, thoroughly amused at the situation that had just unfolded. "You sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

Roy chuckled to himself. "Probably not. But it'll make for a fun story. Something tells me Havoc has bitten off more than he can chew."

"You don't think she'll beat him, do you?"

"No, not really. Though I have no doubt she'll put on quite the show." Then, speaking more to himself, the king lowered his voice. "What I'd really be interested in seeing is if the princess's claims about her sister are truly accurate."

Breda shook his head. "You might be waiting a while for that, Your Majesty."

Roy nodded his head in agreement with that statement as he and Breda continued watching the two very angry archers prepare their stations for their little mini showdown. In fact, the king was so absorbed with watching the two that he didn't notice yet another intruder breaking into their little gathering. This time, the unwelcomed guest was of neither the feminine, nor royal, variety.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for interrupting, but a rather urgent letter has just come to you from Lord Hakuro's base," a young messenger said, slightly out of breath as he rushed to where the king stood, bowed low, then handed over a piece of parchment sealed with Hakuro's insignia.

Roy frowned at the letter before wondering aloud, "Lord Hakuro? What does he want?"

"Isn't he the one guarding the Cretian border?" Breda questioned, his suspicions rising. An urgent message from the noble watching over the Amestrians' sworn enemy couldn't be good.

Without replying, King Roy ripped open the letter and quickly scanned the words etched onto it, his eyes narrowing as they traveled down the paper.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Breda asked curiously, not liking the look on his king's face.

Roy looked up once he finished reading the letter. "Nothing good." He turned to where Havoc and Princess Winry were also curiously watching him, having paused their furious preparations as soon as the messenger arrived. "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone this match for now. I need to go find Fuery and make sure he cancels all my meetings for tomorrow."

"Why?" Breda questioned.

"It seems I need to pay a visit to someone in East Lake."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't His Royal Majesty, the King. And here I thought you'd never return to my humble abode after what happened last summer," said Lord Maes Hughes with a smirk as he watched the king's boat sail up to the private dock in front of the sprawling, though still quaint, home nestled along the shores of Amestris's biggest lake.

"Well, as long as there are no more snakes sleeping under the covers of my bed, I should be fine," the king replied with an annoyed look as the servants began tying the small transport boat to the docks while he hopped off onto the land with ease. "But I'm here for a specific reason, this time."

Maes let out a fake gasp. "You mean to tell me you didn't just want to join me in gushing over my beautiful wife and daughter?"

"Not this time," Roy replied sarcastically as he walked up to his friend and they exchanged a small embrace. Before any more words could be said Maes led his friend into his home and up to his private study, knowing before the king could even ask that this matter of business was serious, and needed to be discussed in private right away. The gushing over Gracia and Elicia would come later.

As soon as the pair entered the room, Roy immediately tossed the letter down onto the desk for his friend to read. Lord Hughes grabbed it, quickly scanned its contents, promptly widened his eyes and let his jaw fall open as he processed the words, before looking up at the king in shock.

"Prince Sergio has overthrown his father?"

"Seems so," Roy replied with a serious tone.

Maes scoffed. "That bastard! He's still only a teenager, yet he thinks he runs the world. How could this have happened?"

"I have no idea. I used to think the Cretian king was alright, even though the rest of his court was despicable. I never would have thought he'd be overthrown this easily, but I guess I should have known. No one with any kind of decency could last on the Cretian throne," Roy commented with a sneer.

"Unbelievable. So now what happens?"

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good. Out of all the surrounding countries ours is the most vulnerable to whatever his plans are."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because ours is the temporary home of the Aerugonian princess," Roy commented, more to himself.

"The princess? What does she have to do with this?" Maes asked, thoroughly confused.

"It seems you haven't heard." Maes shook his head and Roy continued. "She was raped by Prince Sergio, over a month ago, while the Aerugonians were trying to create their little peace treaty."

Lord Hughes's eyes widened. "So that's why the treaty was so quietly dissolved. I had been wondering about that. Oh, that poor girl."

Roy could only nod his head in agreement. Maes turned to look at him again. "So now the princess seeks asylum in your home? That's bad news, Roy."

"We have no reason to believe that he knows that's where she is, or that he'll come after her."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. With the amount of spies Creta has running around here, someone's bound to have told him."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Is that why you came here? To ask for my advice?"

"Well, you are my top advisor. Even if you won't admit it."

Maes sighed at that. "Roy, you have to be careful. Housing the princess could finally give that little shit enough of a reason to come after you."

"So you think I should mobilize my armies?"

"No, not yet. Doing something like that would tip off all the other countries that something was brewing, and that could lead to a conflict no one wants. Not to mention the fact that the newly coronated Queen of Aerugo wouldn't be too happy if she heard the country her sister is being housed in was getting ready for a battle."

Roy nodded his agreement, knowing his friend was right. "So, again I ask. What do you suggest I do?"

"Keep on your toes. Have a team set aside keeping watch for any new developments. Have regular communication with Hakuro, he's the one who's going to know what happens in Creta the fastest."

"Alright," Roy said, his mind already racing at the possibilities and everything that needed to be done to stop them from happening.

"And, Roy," Maes started, his face taking on an uncharacteristically serious appearance. "Don't forget that, though relations have always been rocky, you have no actual reason to engage in battle with the Cretians...aside from the princess. It might be time to think about sending her back home."

Roy's eyes narrowed at his friend. "And let Aerugo deal with them? The kingdom with the new ruler who probably has no idea what's she doing? You want me to toss someone like the Cretians at them?"

Maes sighed. He knew where this was going. "Roy, I know the Aerugonians have always been our allies, but, objectively speaking, the princess is not your problem. And she could bring a host of issues to your kingdom that you're not prepared for."

"Hughes, I can't toss Winry aside like that," the king spoke, his voice low.

His friend lifted an eyebrow at that. "Winry?" he asked, catching his friend's familiarity with her in the use of her first name instead of her title. Roy avoided Hughes's knowing stare.

Maes shook his head. "Don't do that, Roy. Don't let the princess become like a little sister to you, to the point where you let her cloud your judgement."

"It's not like that, Hughes."

"Oh? Than what is it like? Because the amount of defense you have for her, the one who could single-handedly bring the entire Cretian army down on your kingdom, destroying everything you and your family have worked for, is a little concerning."

"I can't just abandon her, Hughes. She just went through one of the most traumatic events any human being could ever go through. And how do you think she'd react to this? Knowing that the man who did this to her is now leading one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. He could take her back, Hughes. He could force her to marry him and there would be nothing I, or the Queen of Aerugo, could do. Do you really want me to tell her to leave? You have a daughter, Hughes. Would you want Elicia in her position?"

At this, Maes looked away with an unreadable expression. Roy continued speaking, "I can't even imagine watching my daughter go through that. Can't even begin to imagine."

The room was silent for a moment, as both men processed everything that had been said. Quietly, Roy broke the silence. "The Queen of Aerugo tasked me with protecting her sister, so that's what I'm going to do. If Prince Sergio comes after me, I'll fight him."

Finally Hughes sighed and looked up into his friend's eyes noticing the unwavering determination behind them. He shook his head. "I don't suppose I'll be able to change your mind, then?" At a shake of Roy's head, Maes resolved himself to having lost the argument (knowing he'd never win) before he stood from his desk and went to the door. "Alright, then. At least let Gracia feed you some dinner before you head back to the castle."

* * *

"What's going on?" Winry asked curiously, as she entered the large dining room everyone usually ate their breakfast in to find an unusual flurry of activity (well, more so than there was any other day). Instead of the usual long wooden table set up with food and occupied by the highest members of the king's court, the room was empty, at least in the middle, and multiple long tables were being set up at the front of the room beneath the large Amestrian monarchy banner and along the sides. Servants of all kinds were busy running around, preparing tables, hanging banners, and sweeping the floors.

"Ah, I had wondered if they were going to start early," Alphonse commented beside her as they stood in the doorway.

Ed let out a small snarl. "Great, you'd think they'd at least wait for us to eat first."

"What are they doing?" Winry asked again, not having any idea what this strange gathering was all about.

"The annual summer festival starts in a few days, so they're getting the main dining hall ready for the kick-off ball," Alphonse informed her.

"Summer festival? Is that like the solstice gathering we do in Aerugo?" Winry asked, as she watched one particular pair of servants argue about a table placement. The two men bickered, not aware of their royal guests watching them until an older female maid came over, smacked the two rather forcefully across the head, and shooed them away.

"In a way. Though the timing for our festival is different than it is in Aeurgo, from my understanding. It's just a way to celebrate the spoils of the harvest and enjoy the prosperity the spirits have granted Amestris this year."

Ed crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow at his brother's explanation. "It's also an excuse for the entire kingdom to get piss ass drunk and party until they pass out."

Alphonse conceded his brother's point with a nod of his head and a grimace. "That's also true."

"So, a kick-off ball, huh? I've never experienced an Amestrian party like that. My sister has, but she never told me what they were like," Winry said as this bit of information made the wheels in her head start to turn...and not in a good direction. A small feeling of apprehension welled up inside her before she could stop it when she realized the last time she'd been to a ball was the night that Prince Sergio had...done what he'd done.

"They're probably no different than what you do in Aerugo. Just different music and people. Hey, can someone tell us where the breakfast is," Ed commented with a shrug of his shoulders before he attempted to stop one of the servants buzzing around.

His voice caught the attention of a group of them nearby. They stopped what they were doing once they realized who had arrived, bowed, and then one mentioned they'd moved the breakfast for the nobles to the east wing dining area. It was the smaller of the two dining halls, but would do just fine for what they needed while the main one was being prepared.

The trio thanked them and started to walk toward the eastern side of the castle. As they moved, a million thoughts began to run through Winry's head. The feelings of anxiety that had started at the first mention of a ball began to grow and multiply as the thought of all the possibilities, and the memories of the past, came rushing back in a flood.

Suddenly, she voiced one of her many questions. "D-do you think I'll have to go?" She didn't look up to see the brothers' reaction to her question, but if she had, she'd have seen Alphonse's face contort in confusion and Edward's take on a slight twinge of suspicion.

Alphonse answered her. "Well...I don't think anyone is going to make you attend but...do you not want to go?"

Immediately Winry realized they were catching on to her. She probably should've just kept her mouth shut and gone along with whatever was planned for the festival and the party, even if she would be busy wrestling her own fears and anxieties the whole time.

Winry tried her best to come up with a valid excuse. "U-uh...well...I was just thinking that it would be a little hard. You know, since I don't know any of the Amestrian dances or traditions or anything. I'd probably not be very presentable as a representative of Aeurgo."

It wasn't wholly untrue. She really had never learned any Amestrian dances or jigs, even though she'd desperately wanted to. Her father, and subsequently her sister, had made sure all bits of Amestrian culture never made their way into Aerugonian parties and rituals. Winry had wanted to learn dances from all the countries, since she loved it so much, but her father and sister had made sure she stayed completely away from any Amestrian knowledge.

Alphonse's face lit up in understanding. Still, walking a bit behind the other two and trying to keep his emotions under control, Edward narrowed his eyes, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Alphonse had always been the brother better at dealing with people, but Ed could tell when someone was lying to him. He'd had plenty of practice dealing with his father.

"Oh! Is that all? That can be fixed easy enough. I can teach you the main Amestrian dances and Rebecca will find you a nice dress and some jewels. You'll be plenty presentable!" Alphonse spoke animatedly, his mind beginning to plan out everything that needed to be done to get Winry ready for the ball.

Winry tried to keep the uneasiness out of her voice and sound appreciative. She'd chanced a glance at Ed and could tell he wasn't buying it. "O-ohh. You don't have to do that," she answered demurely.

Alphonse immediately shook his head. "No, no it'll be perfect! Brother hates dancing, but I love it and I don't mean to sound vain, but I'm pretty good. I can help you learn the dances today and tomorrow and you'll be good to go the night of the party. In fact, I can go find Paninya to help us out. She's one of the kingdom's best bards and leads a lot of the music for most of our dances. She'd love to help you."

Winry didn't know what to make of Alphonse's offer, happy that he was being so helpful, but still dreadfully afraid of having to go to another ball, considering what happened at the last one. Before she could think of a response, in a rare showing of social expertise, Ed stepped forward and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"That's a great idea, Al! Hey, why don't you go track Paninya down now and ask her. We'll save you some food for when you get back."

"Okay, sure! I'll go find her now. You'll really like her, Winry. She's amazing. Make sure Sir Havoc doesn't steal all the rolls," Alphonse said as he began running in the opposite direction down the corridor, already quite pleased with his idea.

"Will do!" Ed called with a fake smile and a small wave as he watched his brother disappear down the hall. As soon as Al was out of sight, he turned an accusatory glare toward Winry who merely crossed her arms and did her best to seem nonchalant, even though she knew he was fully aware she was hiding something.

Ed took a quick look around the empty corridor, confirming there was no one else around before he gently grabbed Winry's arm and led her to a nearby window bench and plopped them both down. "Alright, I may not be the world's best socialite, but I can tell you're not telling the truth. What's really going on Winry? Why don't you want to go to the party?"

Winry sighed, knowing she couldn't brush this one away. "It's complicated, Ed."

Ed let out a 'tch' sound and spoke accusingly. "Apparently not complicated enough to stop you from being afraid of a party. I always heard you loved shit like this."

"I do!" Winry insisted until Ed shot her another "I'm not buying it" glare and she corrected quietly, "I used to."

"What changed?" Ed demanded. Well, he certainly wasn't walking on eggshells around her anymore, Winry thought to herself.

She stayed silent, pointedly avoiding Ed's determined look. She didn't know if she was ready for this.

Ed let out a sigh of his own and spoke in a much softer tone. "Winry, come on. You can talk to me about this. Remember what Rebecca told you? You don't have to close yourself off from us. This is what we're here for."

Winry looked up into Ed's golden stare and considered his words. He was right, she admitted. Rebecca had charged her with letting her friends help her through this. How was Ed supposed to help her if she never told him anything? It would be difficult, of course, but maybe letting him into this incredibly private part of her life would be, as Rebecca said, more helpful than harmful.

"You really don't beat around the bush, do you?" She questioned with a shake of her head.

Ed gave her a confident smirk in return. "Not when I know I'm right. Now, tell me, Winry, as best you can, what's going on?"

Taking a quick glance around to make sure they really were alone, Winry took a deep breath to steady herself before she started. "That night. The one where I was...well, you know...we were having a big party like this. It's the last event like that I've been to."

A flash of understanding was seen in Ed's gaze, but he, for once, stayed silent.

"And even though I know no one here is going to hurt me, just watching them prepare the main hall made all the memories from that night start flashing through my mind. It made me keep thinking...what if it happens again? What if I go to the party and every little thing there reminds me of what happened. I don't know if I can handle it."

"I'm sorry," was all Ed could think to say. He had been waiting for something like this as soon as the king requested he and his brother take charge of her protection, but that still didn't stop him from being at a loss for words.

Winry shook her head. "But you're right, I used to love dances. It was always my favorite thing I got to do as a princess. All the diplomacy, all the etiquette lessons, all the breath-stealing dresses...it was all worth it if I got to let loose every once in a while at a party.

"And I had always been so curious about Amestrian cultural things like this since my sister never let me find out what it was like. I should be excited about this."

Ed sighed. "You don't have to be anything, Winry. If you don't want to go, no one is going to make you. However you want to deal with it, is up to you."

Again, Winry met Ed's eyes. She could see the deep sincerity held within them and gave him a small and, slightly unsure, smile. "I know. But the quicker I deal with all of this head on, the quicker I face my fears, the better I'm going to become."

Suddenly a thought came to her as Ed stayed silent. She had to learn to face her fears right? She had to heed Rebecca's advice and open up more to Ed and Al. Alphonse would help her deal with her fears concerning the ball itself, whether he even knew he was doing it or not, but there was something Ed could help her with too.

"Edward," she started in a small voice. He leaned closer to her, seeing that whatever she was going to say was of incredible importance. "Can I tell you what happened? That night? Can I tell you my story?"

Ed's eyes widened at her request and he immediately became nervous. He wanted her to tell him what was wrong with her, but he wasn't sure he was the best candidate for this kind of job.

"Y-you don't have to Winry."

"No," she was quick to say. "I need to. I want to. Will you listen to me?"

Though he was still unsure whether she really should tell him all of this he gave her a determined look and nodded his head. "Absolutely."

Winry took another deep breath. "Okay…so…I don't really know where to start," she admitted as the gravity of the situation finally settled in her brain.

Ed was nervous too but he could still help her along. "Well, you said there was a ball that night?"

"Yeah. The summer solstice ball. Very similar to what Amestris seems to be doing in a few days. It was also supposed to be a celebration of the new treaty between Creta and Aerugo."

Ed nodded his head to reaffirm that he was listening intently and she continued. "I danced the whole night. It was incredible. There was such a spirit of happiness among everyone there. A lot of Aerugonians believed being on the Cretians' bad side for so long was never a good thing, so they were happy we'd finally be allies.

"The negotiations continued for weeks, though. My poor sister worked so hard. Right after she was coronated, she was called to handle this. I believed she wanted to, but it took such a toll on her. I never paid any attention though. I was too busy being selfishly fixated on the Cretian prince."

At the mention of the bastard that had done this to her, a feeling of hatred flared up in Ed, but he tried to keep it under control and keep listening.

"Prince Sergio and I flirted obscenely. We must have been so obnoxious. He was so forward and I was so boy crazy I soaked it all up gladly. After the negotiations had been finalized and the parties for the solstice started, we danced together every night. We made sure everyone knew we were 'madly in love'." Here Winry scoffed. "I was so foolish. The only person who could ever bring me down off the mountaintop I had climbed was my sister. And even she failed.

"I believed, that during the final night of parties, Sergio was going to propose to me. I was practically convinced. During the ball, Riza pulled me aside and confronted me about it. We got into such an awful argument. She told me I was being delusional and I told her she was getting in the way of my happiness. I threw her fragile feelings back into her face. While the treaty was being discussed, she had apparently become quite close with the Cretian king, Sergio's father. I don't know to what extent their feelings for each other reached, but there was definitely something there. I told Riza she wouldn't admit what she felt because she was afraid to love," Winry said with a shake of her head. "I was so selfish…and so blind."

Ed knew, as Winry steadied herself again, that this was the part of the story where things got really ugly. He kept his mouth shut and let her tell him everything she was prepared to.

"Sergio pulled me aside toward the end of the night and all I could think was… _finally_. He'd propose, I'd leave Aerugo and the stuffy court forever, and be a Cretian princess, then eventually the queen.

"He led me to a random guest room and began to spout off all these proclamations of love…while he was busy testing the physical limits of whatever relationship we'd had. Eventually, he said that if I really loved him, I'd give all of myself to him, and him alone. That's when the red flags started going up.

"He kept pushing and pushing. He was so high off of whatever dreams he'd had for us. I don't really know if he truly loved me or not, but he was certainly ambitious. He wanted us to live together as royals, conquer the world, everything imaginable would be possible for the two of us, so long as we stayed together, and I gave everything to him.

"The only problem was, I didn't want to. I may have been flirtatious and blinded by whatever adolescent romance we'd had, but I still knew what I wanted. And what he was saying…what he was doing…it wasn't what I wanted."

It was silent a moment as Winry relived the memories of that night and Ed could only imagine the horror. He looked up in time to see a lone tear fall down her face and his heart practically cried out for him to do something, but he couldn't. Not now. This was Winry's battle and all he could do was be there for her.

"What he did to me," she began in a whisper. "I'll never be able to tell anyone. He took everything from me…everything," she finished in a small whisper.

"What people don't realize is, in that situation, it's just not the physical act that's so horrible. It's everything. The loss of security, the loss of trust. I felt like the most foolish person in the world. I felt betrayed, I felt tainted, I felt like I was nothing."

A long moment of silence ensued, which Ed felt was appropriate. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the young princess had gone through. He wouldn't wish something like that on his worst enemy.

"Sergio left, knowing exactly what he had done. He stole a horse and ran away that night, while his father and everyone else slept after the end of the party. It didn't take long for the servants to find me, I wasn't quietly sobbing by any means. They tried their best to help, but I was inconsolable. Eventually I just…shut down. Once Riza had been told and she ran to find me, I was practically immovable. I barely even remember her next to me, trying to figure out what I was feeling…trying to do something. All I remember is her crying. She cried like nothing I'd ever seen from her. Riza is one of the toughest people I know and for her to let out that kind of emotion? I knew this had affected more than just myself.

"The next few days were a blur. I remember a servant telling me that everything with Creta was destroyed. The treaty was dissolved and the king and his son had been banished. Riza had apparently confronted the king in her throne room. She never told me exactly what was said, so I can only imagine how terrible it must have been for the both of them. A few days after that, we were told King Roy would offer his home for me to recover and before I even knew what was happening, I was hugging my sister goodbye and getting in a carriage."

Ed couldn't even begin to process everything she had just told him. His heart broke in ways he couldn't even describe. He might try to put on a tough guy façade, but this? This could break even the strongest. "Winry," he spoke in a voice filled with emotion. He couldn't think of anything else to say. What could anybody do after being told something like that?

Suddenly, Ed felt the soft touch of Winry's hand on his own and looked up in surprise. He was shocked to find that, amidst all the sadness her deep blue eyes held, there was a hint of something else. Something that told him this wasn't the end of her story.

"I know it's a lot. I wanted you to hear everything, though. It may not be a good story, but it's still mine. And I've decided that I don't want it to weigh me down forever. I want to move forward."

Ed's eyes widened.

"So, today I'm going to go with Alphonse and learn all about Amestrian dances. I'm going to get Rebecca to find me a pretty gown and I'm going to attend the ball and all the other celebrations that go on."

"W-Winry. You don't have-,"

"No," she cut him off quickly. "I need to go. I need to face this. I just have…one small request."

"Anything," was Ed's immediate response. And, despite everything, Winry couldn't help but smile at him.

"I want you and Al to promise to always protect me, even if you have to protect me from myself."

"That's the least I can do," Ed told her in response, his voice unwavering.

"Thank you," she whispered as they shared a look that spoke more volumes than any words possibly could.

"Oh, did you two already finish breakfast?" asked a foreign voice. Both Edward and Winry quickly snapped to attention and turned to find Alphonse looking at them quizzically. Thankfully, it didn't look like he had heard anything that had just been exchanged between the two. Winry knew she'd have to tell Alphonse the same story one day too, but, for a reason she had yet to identify, she knew it would be easier to tell Edward before anyone else. It wasn't something she was sure she wanted to dwell on for too long (as the implications were enormous) but she knew they now shared something that went way beyond what they had previously.

Winry was the first to respond. She laughed nervously and waved her hand, "Oh, no, we just got caught up talking."

"Oh, okay, then. Well, let's hurry and make sure there's still something left for us," Al said as he beckoned the two to follow them.

They shared one last, deep and meaningful look before they got up and followed after Alphonse to the east dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, Alphonse. When you said you needed help teaching a friend some dances, I wasn't expecting a  _princess_ ," a young girl around Winry's age with her hair pulled back in a tight bun and dressed in the slacks and tunic typical of an Amestrian man said in shock as she and the Elric brothers walked into a medium-sized meeting room deep in the heart of the castle. Winry took a quick glance around and noticed a few instruments were set up in one of the corners.

"Ah, yeah, this is Princess Winry of Aerugo. Winry, this is Paninya, the bard I told you about earlier," Alphonse introduced politely.

"Did you also tell her that I'm the greatest one in the entire kingdom? That the entire summer festival would be boring and lifeless without my incredible talents? That I'm quite humble?" Paninya joked as she elbowed Al lightly and came up to greet the rather taken aback princess properly.

Winry couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was certainly spunky and a tad bit unrefined, but who in the Amestrian household wasn't? She liked her already. "It's nice to meet you, Paninya. Ed and Al spoke very highly of you."

"I should hope so, considering how long we've known each other. It's nice to meet you as well, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Winry."

"Sounds good. I didn't think I was going to remember all that 'Your Highness' stuff anyway. So, Aerugonian, huh? How many Amestrian jigs are you even a little bit familiar with?"

"Well, that would be a grand total of none," Winry replied somewhat sheepishly.

"Good! That means I get to play all my favorites. I guess Alphonse already told you how good of a dancer he is."

Winry turned to look at Al. "He mentioned some things about that."

"Well, he's one of the best. Together we'll have you an Amestrian dance expert by the end of the day," she told Winry with unwavering confidence before she turned and walked toward where the instruments were piled together. She picked out a fiddle and walked toward the large open space at the front of the room. "Okay, Al, name a song and we'll get started."

"Mmm, how about Second Figure?"

"Good choice. Let's do it!" Paninya exclaimed before she put her bow to the strings and began playing a lively, though still simple, song that sounded quite similar to the Aerugonian ones she had grown up with.

Alphonse turned toward her with an excited smile. "Alright, this one is a little fast for our first lesson, but it's played at nearly all Amestrian gatherings. Everyone loves the dance for it, as well. Lots of twisting and turning."

"I'm ready," Winry spoke confidently, hoping finally being out on a dance floor would bring back all the positive memories she'd had, and not the particularly gloomy ones.

"Alright, now we start the sequence by circling around our partner. First, men go then the ladies. Yes, just like that. Now give me your left hand and we're going to hop onto this foot then the other…" Alphonse continued his lesson and Winry paid rapt attention. So far, the dance didn't seem too unfamiliar, she'd just have to memorize the exact sequence of the movements.

Typically with dances of this kind, there was a lot of twisting and turning, swinging the partner back and forth, as well as many complicated steps and hops. Then, the whole sequence was repeated until the song ended, or the couple got winded. Winry was a pro of the similar style that they did in Aerugo, so it didn't take her long to pick everything up.

"Wow, Winry! They weren't kidding when they said the Aerugonian princess knew how to dance," Alphonse complimented once the last notes of the song had been played.

"Al's right. You got that down impressively fast," Paninya said as she cleaned off her fiddle.

Winry smiled at the pair. "Well, maybe it's in my blood. My mother was apparently an incredible dancer here in Amestris, as well."

"I'd believe that," Al said enthusiastically before they got ready to learn another, slower, dance.

As the pair moved in perfect synchronization once Winry had the basic framework of the dances learned, and Paninya played wholeheartedly from the corner, Ed watched the scene with growing interest.

He was trying to keep his eyes peeled to see if there was anything that brought back a bad memory for the princess, but so far she was enjoying herself immensely. It brought a smile to his face when he thought about it.

She'd be fine at the ball, he was sure. He'd watch her like a hawk to make sure she was properly protected, Al would dance with her to all their favorites, and they would all have a good time. There would always be difficult moments, he knew, but he could tell that Amestris, and it's people, really were changing Winry for the better.

* * *

**-Two Months Later-**

"Hey, Winry! You got a letter," Edward shouted across the gardens to where Winry was busy making flower crowns with Princess Margaret. She looked up at his voice and smiled before leaning down to tell the little girl something, standing up and brushing away the grass and dirt that had accumulated on her dress, and running over to where the young knight stood waving a piece of folded parchment.

Even though he tried his best to contain the weird butterfly feeling in his stomach as he watched her run to him, he couldn't help the content smile that spread across his face. The difference in this young woman before him, slightly out of breath, with her long hair flowing out beautifully in the wind, compared to the broken and scared girl constantly covering herself in a dark cloak from a few months before was striking. Ed couldn't believe how long it had been already. To everyone in the Amestrian castle, Winry's time with them seemed to fly by. It almost seemed like she had always been a part of their strange little family.

Ever since that night he and his brother had run into her bedroom to the sound of her screams, scared out of their minds, their relationship with the princess had shifted and molded in ways the young knight couldn't even dream. He really did consider her a friend, now, as most everyone else in the castle did. She was certainly enough of a friend to constantly tease him about his perpetually scowling face or how, even though he was older, he was a few inches shorter than Alphonse. It was certainly not his favorite thing she did, but to have her feel so carefree, compared to shy and embarrassed, was a welcome relief.

"Here you go," Edward stated once Winry had finally slowed down enough to approach him fully. The cerulean-eyed princess took the letter with a quick thank you before turning it over in her hands to inspect the seal. Her face lit up in a way that made Ed's heart do a backflip, strangely enough.

"It's from Riza!" Winry stated excitedly. She gave Ed a quick, and surprising, side-hug as thanks for delivering such a precious message before she ran off to read it in private.

Ed watched her go happily.

* * *

"Wow, has it really been three months?" Sir Havoc asked in disbelief as he settled into his usual spot around the king's main table, the place where all the important meetings and negotiations took place in the castle.

Rebecca came in and sat beside her husband. She wasn't as used to this room as he was, since women usually weren't allowed in most of the king's private meetings, but she had been specifically asked to come today. The king had something important he wanted to discuss with her and a few of his other men. Lady Helena had also temporarily left her duties watching over Princess Margaret and the rest of the house to come listen in on this particular meeting. At Havoc's inquiry, she nodded her head.

"Man, it seems like just yesterday you were loudly introducing the princess to the rest of us at the breakfast table," Havoc thought as the rest of the meeting's attendees, including the king himself, filed into the room and took their seats.

"Yes, time certainly has seemed to fly by. But when you think about what Princess Winry was like when she first got here and what she's like now, she really has come a long way," the king stated from his place at the head of the table. He motioned for a servant to close the shutter doors near the open windows as another chilly breeze blew through the meeting room. It was another reminder that the last sprinklings of summer were fading away into a chilly fall.

Everyone at the table nodded their head in agreement with the king's statement before they all turned to him with listening ears. "Now, I've asked you all to come here for various reasons. To start, I want to hear from Breda's reconnaissance team. Any changes we need to know about concerning the Cretians?" Roy asked.

The bigger man shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. Everything has been suspiciously quiet. King Sergio hasn't made any drastic moves, yet."

"Which means it's only a matter of time until he does," Havoc commented.

"I agree. Breda, keep up the good work. Remain vigilant. What you and your team are doing is of the utmost importance. As soon as anything changes, let us know. Do you understand?" the king addressed.

Breda took on a determined look. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'll do my best."

"Good. Now, the reason I asked Rebecca and Helena to come here today is because I'd like to discuss the princess."

"What about her?" Helena asked curiously, with a hint of protectiveness ghosting around the edges of her tone.

"As we were just saying, she's come a long way. She fit right in with everyone here and is now rather close to you two, the Elric brothers, and a few others. These are all good things."

"But…" Rebecca prompted, knowing there was something else to the king's inquiry.

"But we're still in a dangerous position having her stay at the castle. The Cretians haven't made a move, but it's only a matter of time until they do."

"You mean to discuss sending Winry back to Aerugo?" Helena asked in disbelief, catching onto to the path the king was directing the conversation.

"No one is going to send her anywhere. What Winry decides to do will ultimately be left up to her. I'm not going to force her to leave."

"But you think now would be a good time to start talking to her about it?" Rebecca suggested.

The king nodded his head at her. "Yes. The reason she came here in the first place was to deal with what happened. It's been quite awhile since the incident. I'm sure she's not completely over it, or if she'll ever be, but she's made incredible improvements these last few months. If she were to return home now, I think she'd be alright. Plus, something she told me today has me thinking."

"What's that?" Rebecca asked, quietly contemplating the king's words up until this point.

"She met with me to discuss a letter she had just received from her sister. It seems I'm not the only one asking these questions. Apparently, Winry had sounded so much happier in her last few communications with her sister, that the queen brought up the possibility of a return home herself. Winry told me she didn't know what to think of it."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Rebecca asked.

"Get a good feel of what she really wants. She told me she had no idea what that was, but I think she does. You don't have to ask her outright, just...poke around a bit. See if she reveals something that would indicate whether she really wants to leave or not."

Both Rebecca and Helena nodded their head and quietly thought about how they would broach this subject with the princess. Suddenly a thought occurred to the elder of the two.

"Your Majesty, do you think we should tell her about the Cretian prince?"

It had been two months since the king had first received the letter from Hakuro about Prince Sergio overthrowing his father and taking the throne. He had instructed Winry not to be informed, lest the bad news bring up a host of negative emotions she wasn't prepared to deal with. Now, it seemed like the appropriate time for the difficult information to be shared. She'd need to know it eventually.

The king sighed. "If you think it best. I'll leave that up to your discretion. I don't want the news to tip her in either direction. She's already particularly vulnerable to feeling like too much of a burden. If she learns that her presence here puts our kingdom at more of a risk of being attacked by Creta, she might decide to leave before she's ready. Be delicate with the situation."

Rebecca and Helena bowed as they accepted the king's command, though they still shared an uneasy look between the two of them. Already this was sounding like bad news. Still, a command was a command.

"You don't need to have this discussion with her right away. Wait until the appropriate time. Now, you two can go back to your duties while we discuss other matters."

They both bowed again as they got up to leave, not knowing when, if ever, they'd be able to talk to the princess about such a difficult topic. Especially because they both, whether selfishly or not, didn't want her to leave. It seemed as though most people in the Amestrian royal household felt the same way. The Aerugonian princess had become a steady presence among everyone and they would be sad to see her go. They knew that Amestris wasn't really her home, but it was easy to forget, given the ease with which she fell into place among everyone.

A few days had passed since the king had instructed the two woman in charge of Winry's care to try and find out what the princess's plans were regarding her return home as well as her mental stability. The conversation had yet to be had by either woman, an opportune time not presenting itself.

One time, when Rebecca thought she'd be able to sit Winry down to discuss everything with her, the two Elric brothers had shown up and whisked her away to ride horses along the hillside or something. That was another issue blocking the way of Winry's caretakers. The Elric brothers had gotten suspiciously close to the Aerugonian princess in their time as her personal guard. It seemed Winry's frequent nightmares, and her subsequent hindrance to Rebecca's advice to not close herself off from them, had allowed the trio to grow quite close. Winry let them protect and comfort her and they had apparently done an excellent job at it. Enough to where it was clear to anyone Winry trusted them both with her life.

Rebecca knew both Ed and Al (Edward especially, who, despite his overall negative demeanor, had grown closer to Winry in ways his own brother hadn't) would be rather upset if they ever heard Winry was considering leaving. Rebecca was afraid that they'd, even inadvertently, sway the princess to do something that might not be best for her. And, as of right now, the only one who knew what was best for the princess...was the princess.

So the days passed and still Winry was kept in the dark about the Cretians and the possibility of her returning to Aerugo. Rebecca went to bed on a particularly windy and cold night with her head spinning. This issue was beginning to really plague her and she didn't really know what to do. Not even her own husband was sure of how to deal with the high-strung woman. Still, she somehow, blessedly, managed to wind her tired brain down enough to fall into a relatively decent sleep.

Until she was awoken an hour before dawn to a loud, blaring, and constant trumpet being sounded. She shot up out of bed quickly and looked around. The sounds of far more activity around the castle than should be present this early in the morning accompanied the warning sounds of the trumpet-caller. That could never mean anything good.

"Becca! Are you awake?" shouted her husband in a frantic tone as he entered through the door of their bedroom.

"Y-yes, I-I'm awake. Jean...what's going on?" Rebecca noticed that he was already dressed in his armor and had his sword equipped to his side. Her worry grew exponentially.

"We're under attack."

"What!?" Rebecca exclaimed with wide eyes as she jumped out of the bed and rushed to where her husband stood. His face frightened her and a nagging thought appeared in her brain. Her eyes widened even further. "Y-you don't mean to tell me it's-"

"The Cretians," Havoc finished for his wife as he moved around the room, gathering whatever last minute items he needed.

At his words, Rebecca's entire world came crashing down. The only thought that was going through her head was…

"How?" she asked in a breathless tone.

"I don't know," Havoc stated with a grim face. "No one does. But they've surrounded the city's outer walls. I have to go, Becca," he told her gently as he gripped her arms and leaned down to peck a quick kiss to her lips. His wife merely stood in the center of the room, completely frozen.

"You need to get Anwell and go with the other women to the safe room. Helena should be there along with the princess. Hopefully you won't be harmed."

"H-hopefully?" Rebecca squeaked out, her scared eyes searching for some kind of comfort from her husband. Unfortunately, he could give her none.

"I have to fight on the front lines, Becca. All I can do is trust the castle guards to protect you and everyone else, okay? I'm sorry," he told her meaningfully before he grabbed her hand, quickly squeezed it, and then rushed out of their bedroom in a sprint, eager to get to the capital city's outside wall where the rest of the high-ranking knights and soldiers were gathering.

Rebecca could only watch him go as her legs trembled and her heart thumped against her chest.

* * *

"Where is she!?" Edward shouted as he grabbed a soldier running the opposite direction and forced him to stop and address him.

The soldier looked impatiently at the rest of his men and then turned an annoyed glare down to Ed. The young knight didn't really care at the moment what this soldier thought of him. He had a duty.

"Where is who?" the soldier countered in an exasperated tone. The chaos in the castle went on around them, but neither paid any attention.

"The princess! Princess Winry, where is she?" Edward questioned through gritted teeth.

"How the hell should I know? Isn't she  _your_ charge, Sir Elric?" the soldier asked with a sneer before he shook himself from Ed's grip and rushed to catch up with the rest of his men.

"Dammit!" Ed shouted as he continued running down the hall, looking for any signs of the blond-haired princess. All he found though, as he turned down the guestrooms hallway, was his brother. "Al!" he exclaimed, causing Al to turn to look up at him in surprise. Ed rushed over to check in.

"Have you found her?" Al asked, looking as worried as Ed felt.

"No, and I take it you haven't either." Alphonse shook his head and Ed immediately responded by lashing his fist out against the wall in frustration.

"Goddammit! How is this possible? Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know," Alphonse stated sadly.

"You're sure she wasn't in her room?" Ed asked again.

"Yes. As soon as I heard the warning call, I ran there and looked around, but she was gone."

A maid who had been running past stopped next to the brothers and quickly turned to them. "Are you looking for Princess Winry?" she asked. The brothers nodded their heads and desperately clung to the maid's every word.

"I don't know where she is for certain, but earlier I saw her run out with a group of soldiers into the village. I believe she said something about having to get to the outer walls," the maid said.

"The walls? Why the hell would she go there? Doesn't that idiot know how dangerous it is right now? Let's go, Al," Edward said in a frustrated and fearful tone before he began running to the front castle entrance. Alphonse said a quick thank you to the maid before running after his brother, intent on finding the princess.

* * *

The door to the strategy room atop the southern half of the outerwall burst open and two very frazzled and out of breath brothers ran through. Havoc and the rest of his men, along with the king, looked at the pair in surprise.

"What is it?" the king asked, his voice low and dark. Given that his kingdom was currently under attack, he wasn't in the mood for their nonsense.

"W-winry," Edward stated, out of breath from having just run across the entire city from the castle to get to the wall. "Have you seen Winry?"

The king started at that. "What do you mean have I seen her? Why don't you know where she is? You're supposed to be her guard!" the king shouted, getting angrier by the second.

"When the warning calls woke us up she was already gone, Your Majesty. A maid told us she was heading to the wall."

"Heading to the wall!? Why the hell would she do that?" the king asked, muttering the last part to himself.

"If she made it here she's surrounded by soldiers and guards. I'm sure they'll direct her our way once she's found. It's pointless for you to run around the length of it," Havoc stated, doing his best to remain calm and rational. It was difficult given the magnitude of the situation.

Suddenly a terrible rumbling shook the group of nobles and knights for a few moments before it eventually subsided. The sounds of violent shouts, clashing swords, and whizzing arrows could be heard all around. Alphonse turned toward the unreadable king. "Your Majesty," he addressed in a terrified voice. "What's happening?"

"We're besieged," the king stated simply, his voice betraying no emotion. "King Sergio and the Cretians have completely surrounded the city and are waiting for a battle."

"T-this can't be! How could they have just snuck up on a city like this overnight?" Edward asked, completely astonished.

"We don't know. And right now, it doesn't really matter. We need to figure out what to do before everyone in the city runs out of food and water and we lose everything."

The king turned back to the strategy table with a resigned look, leaving Edward and Alphonse completely shocked. How could this have happened? How was the Amestrian army supposed to fight off someone with the strength of the Cretians when half the army wasn't even in the city? A surprise attack was always bad, but one of this magnitude was unheard of and spelled instant failure. What were they going to do? They couldn't let Amestris fall.

Before the brothers could process anything else, a disruption was heard from beyond the door leading into the main room. Guards were apparently trying to restrain someone, but whoever they were was fighting as best as they could, shouting that they needed to see the king right away. At first, the voice was unfamiliar, and everyone inside prepared to protect the king should a Cretian have slipped through their defenses. But as they got closer, the voice was instantly recognizable.

The door burst open again and Princess Winry ran up to the king, completely out of breath, with two guards trying to hold her back.

Ed and Al weren't even sure if they were relieved to see her in such a state or not.

Immediately Roy ordered the guards to release the struggling princess and leave the room, which they did with shocked expressions, wondering why the king would ever let a woman like her into such sensitive conversations.

"Are you alright, Winry?" the king asked as she hunched over to try and catch her breath. She nodded her head slightly at his question and stood up. After a few more steadying breaths, she fixed her steely blue eyes on the King of Amestris.

"It's the Cretians, isn't it? No one would tell me who was attacking, but I just know...it's Sergio. He's come for me. He's come to attack your kingdom because of me."

The king's (along with everyone else present) mouth dropped open at her questions. She was supposed to have been kept in the dark about the movements of the new Cretian king. How did she know if no one had told her anything?

"H-how did you-"

"It's awfully difficult to keep something like that a secret, Your Majesty," Winry said with a hard glare directed toward the king.

Roy, to his credit, at least had the decency to look guilty. "When did you find out?"

"Almost as soon as it happened. Though you shouldn't feel terrible about not telling me. I'm not surprised you didn't. And I selfishly kept it a secret that I knew because I thought I could stay here longer if I didn't feel an obligation to leave." Suddenly Winry's eyes filled with tears. Edward had to hold himself back from going to her. He hated watching her cry. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Sergio is only here because of me. If I had just left...if I had just dealt with him head on...you wouldn't be here having to defend your kingdom like this."

The king let Winry cry a moment before he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No, Winry. This is  _not_ your fault. I knew exactly what I was getting into as soon as I heard about the prince taking the throne. And really, since your sister asked me to take care of you. No one here blames you for anything."

His voice was so self-assured that the tears stopped falling from Winry's eyes long enough for her to look up at the king in shock.

"We will protect you. We will protect this whole kingdom. That's what leaders are supposed to do."

All Winry could think to do, as his words swam around in her mind, was nod her head.

"Now, Ed and Al can take you back to the castle so you can bunker down in the safe room with everyone else there. We'll figure out what to do about Sergio. I don't want you worrying about it."

Surprising everyone in the room yet again, Winry vehemently shook her head. "No," she said as she wiped away the last of her tears and sniffed a few times before turning a determined look to the king. "I'm going to stay and fight."

Ed and Al made to protest, but they were cut off by the king. "Winry, you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerou-"

Winry abruptly cut off his protests. "Do you remember what I told you, that afternoon on the range? King Boden trained his daughters in  _all_ the warrior-specific trades. I can fight. I'm ready to fight. I won't let you handle this battle by yourself, not when I'm the one Sergio wants."

Roy almost thought about throwing out another protest. But he knew, as soon as he looked into her eyes, filled with a fire and a determination he had yet to see from her, that he would never be able to stop her. He sighed and said, "Alright."

Immediately Edward rushed over to them. "You can't be serious! She can't-"

The king held up a hand to stop the young knight, his eyes not straying from the princess. "Clearly, I need to learn to trust her better. If she says she's ready to fight, then who am I to stop her?"

Winry gave a determined smile at that statement, before picking up one of the many bows lying around the room, along with a quiver, and strapping both of them to her back. "So, what's the plan from here?" she asked and, even amidst continued protests from Ed and Al, Roy let her come up to the table where they were busy drawing out their strategy.

The royals worked for awhile, trying to figure out the best way to attack Sergio's weakness. He had found King Roy's, so now they needed to return the favor. The growing sunrise began to paint the sky in beautiful colors as the sounds of battle drowned out the usual calm of dawn. The section of wall they were in continued to shake as the Cretians began their barrage.

Suddenly, as the planning continued, a call was heard from their lookout in the nearby tower.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! There's something coming up on the horizon. Looks like more troops."

"Reinforcements?" Edward asked in horror. "As if what we were dealing with wasn't bad enough."

The king exited the strategy room to the top of the wall near where the lookout was shouting from the tower. The others followed him, eager to know about the new developments.

Before the king could ask anymore questions, the lookout called again. "Just making out the colors of the flags, now, Your Majesty, and...wait a second...these don't look like the colors of the Cretian flag."

The king called back with an exasperated sigh. "Then whose colors are they?"

"I don't know. They look almost...blue. It's hard to tell with the light from the sunrise, Your Majesty."

At the mention of the color, Winry's eyes widened and her heart began to speed to an erratic pace. She dashed off to the door leading up to the top of the tower, all men surrounding her shouting their protests. She didn't much care. If this was what she thought it was...

She ran up the steps of the tower two at a time, eventually getting to where the lookout was busy staring through a hand-held scope at the new troops that had just arrived. She grabbed his scope and waved him away, immediately holding it up and looking in the direction of the horizon, to the hills that surrounded the capital city of Amestris.

She focused on the small figures moving toward the Cretian army stationed outside the city and focused on the flags carried by the ones in front, and saw….

Instantly, Winry's entire world lit up. The feelings of relief and joy washing over her were absolutely indescribable.

Through her elation she could barely hear the voice of Edward calling up to her from the wall. "What is it Winry? What do you see?"

"Do you know who it is?" the king asked. This new group of people could either make or break his kingdom. They were either more troops looking to assist the Cretians or they were, dare he to dream, allies coming to save their lives.

Winry lowered the scope practically in slow motion, her hands shaking so much that the lookout even asked if she was alright. Her only response was to begin laughing and smiling so big her cheeks hurt.

"It's my sister!"


	7. Chapter 7

"It's my sister!"

Winry's joyous exclamation caused all of the king's top men, himself included, to widen their eyes and rush to the side of the wall closest to the incoming army. They only had to wait a few more minutes before the figures approaching became clearer. Eventually, no one could deny what it was they were seeing:

The entire Aerugonian army.

A victorious shout echoed across the outer walls of Amestris's capital city as every soldier realized what this new group meant: they would all be saved. Alone, the Cretian army would have taken over the city, but with a surprise appearance by the Aerugonians from behind, they would be able to win this battle. There was nowhere for the Cretians to run, and now they were going up against the power of two kingdoms, instead of one.

The king of Amestris was practically frozen in place as he watched the Aerugonians come closer and closer. By now he could tell that they weren't just approaching, they were attacking. Their horses were sprinting up to where the Cretians and Amestrians were already engaged in battle.

 _I'm saved_ , Roy thought to himself as his own relief overtook his senses. The further the approaching army got, the more clearly he could see not only what they were doing, but who they were being led by.

There, front and center, riding the sole white horse and clothed in a deep royal blue cloak to stand out from the rest of her men was the Queen of Aerugo. If she had been even closer, he would have been able to get a glimpse of the murderous look in her eyes as she approached the hated Cretian army. They were attacking this city to get to her sister.

And like  _hell_ was Queen Riza going to let that happen.

Finally, stunned enough into motion, the king ran to where a large group of soldiers were posted on the wall, awaiting orders.

"Archers, to your positions! Ready the catapults. I want everyone prepared to fire on my command."

A chorus of "aye's" rang out among the soldiers as everyone got into position. While the Aerugonians would continue carrying out their surprise attack from behind, the Amestrians would be ready to unleash hell from in front. It wouldn't be long before the Cretians would fall.

Amidst the chaos of soldiers readying their weapons and finding their positions, Roy found Havoc as he was loading arrows into his quiver. He stopped his furious motions and listened to his king's orders.

"I want you to keep a lock on that bastard Cretian prince who thinks he's a king. When I say, I want you to shoot him dead. Understood?" Roy commanded in a deadly tone.

Havoc smirked at him. "Got it," he affirmed, pleased to get to take out the bane of everyone's existence currently.

Roy then rushed over to Ed and Al, still waiting at the bottom of the watchtower. "Stay with her," he told them, knowing that's what they were planning on doing anyway but deciding to discuss it with them all the same. In the same manner as Havoc, they smirked and nodded their heads in agreement. They knew this battle would be won.

As the Aerugonians grew ever closer, and the Cretians began to panic when they realized the army coming from behind wasn't one of their allies, Roy raised his voice and began to command his own troops. "Take aim!" he shouted and hundreds of bows were raised, poised to strike as soon as their king told them to.

The Aerugonian queen coming from the other side was busy giving instructions of her own as the cavalry leading the army, in an impressive show of strength, lifted their own bows or swords as they continued riding further forward.

Any minute now, and the Cretians would be regretting their choice to attack the Amestrian capital. Roy was planning on following the lead of the queen. As soon as he saw her order her own troops to descend, he would too.

Finally, in these last moments of battle, the king's eyes found those of the Cretian prince, who was looking between the Amestrian army atop the wall and the Aerugonians rushing from behind the hills. He was trying to maintain his own army, but chaos had clearly erupted. No one, especially Sergio, knew what to do. Roy let a sadistic smile cross his face. The punk was going to get what was coming to him. He nodded to Havoc who raised his weapon and aimed it steadily on the Cretian prince.

The Aerugonians rode closer and closer until finally the queen raised her hand and let out a shout. "Fire!"

The cavalry let loose their arrows as the Cretians began to drop, one by one. Not a moment later, Roy gave his own shout and the arrows started to rain down from atop as well. The king had a hand placed on Havoc's arm, stopping him from shooting the prince until the opportune time, when suddenly something that he really should have seen coming, but was still shocked to witness, happened before his eyes.

Instead of pulling back to a safe distance so she could adequately command her army, the queen of Aerugo rode further still past all of her soldiers until she abruptly stopped. Everyone else, apparently knowing she would do this, rode quickly past her in a successful attempt to completely dominate the rest of the Cretian army. The only person no one in the Aerugonian army seemed to even get near was the prince, the one who had done such a heinous act to the princess and who had overthrown his father in order to come marching in to Amestris to claim her back like some kind of prize.

He was staring at the menacing-looking queen in fear, but only she could see it. Roy still couldn't see her face clearly enough, but he was sure it was one of complete hatred. Reaching behind her back, she pulled an arrow from a quiver and readied her own bow before aiming it directly at the prince's heart. He had been so confident in his victory that he was walking around the battlefield without armor.

Roy should've known she'd be the one to do this. This was her battle, far more than it was his. So he made Havoc lower his weapon completely and watched as she released her hold on the bow's string and the expertly-aimed arrow went flying through the sky hitting it's target directly. The Cretian prince staggered before he grew very still, gave the queen one last look, and collapsed to the ground.

The battle was won.

* * *

Winry impatiently bounced from foot to foot as she waited for the leaders of the Aerugonian army to cross through the village and into the castle grounds. All the Amestrian leaders, including some of Winry's friends like Rebecca, Helena, and of course Ed and Al, were also all waiting, ready to greet, and thank, the Aerugonians for their help in saving their city.

King Roy was particularly anxious about finally seeing the queen after so many years. The last memory he had of her was as a seven-year-old girl just finding out her mother had died. But now she was grown, and was leading an evidently formidable army and kingdom. He wasn't really sure what to say to her, other than to give her his undying thanks.

A messenger from atop the castle gates called down to say that the queen and her group had just passed through the outer wall and would be making their weaving way through the villages surrounding the castle grounds. Winry sighed. She didn't think she could wait that long. It had been months since she'd seen her sister. And now, to finally reunite with her after watching her take down an entire army that had come to get her? 'Excited' was an understatement.

* * *

"Here you are, Your Majesty. The sword of the king of Creta," one of Riza's top soldiers said as he bowed low and presented the weapon to her, just outside the walls of the Amestrian capital as they were waiting to be let in. She had been told by an Amestrian messenger that the king would be expecting her at the entrance to his castle.

"You mean the prince. I refuse to ever acknowledge that disgusting boy as a king," Riza said as she took the weapon and gazed upon it. It was a beautiful one, clearly having been crafted to perfection. Typical of someone as wealthy as the Cretians. Riza contemplated what to do with it for a moment before the iron gates were lifted to allow the passage of her and her top leaders.

Riza held the sword to herself before she mounted her horse and began to lead the small group through the gate and past the wall. The majority of her army would camp outside the walls and return to Aerugo once it was deemed safe, but, for diplomatic purposes, Riza and her top knights and commanders would accompany her to the Amestrian royal castle to decide what to do next.

As they slowly made their way down the road leading into the city and past the large river that surrounded it, Riza paused, her men stopping behind her.

"What is it, cousin?" her right-hand man, Lord Matthew, said from his spot atop his own horse.

Riza didn't answer him. She just looked from the sword in her hand to the flowing water below. Without another thought, she heaved the sword through the air and it fell with a loud splash into the river, where it would be carried out of the city to the nearest lake.

Surprised gasps were heard from behind her as her men witnessed this strange act. "Riza, why did you do that?" Matthew asked in shock. Riza merely turned back toward her cousin and shrugged.

"The only person who deserves that sword is my sister. And something tells me she wouldn't want it," the queen stated simply as she dismounted her horse. This also earned a fair share of gasps and questions.

"We're not here to conquer Amestris, riding through the villages like proud kings on our horses is unnecessary. Come, let's move quickly. The less time I spend in Amestris, the better," Riza muttered as she instructed the rest of her party to dismount and lead their horses on their way to the castle. Her men followed her actions obediently, not without a fair amount of curious exchanged glances, though.

As they made their small journey through the capital city, scared villagers looked out their doors and windows at them, almost in awe. A moment ago their city had been under attack and now, because of this queen and her army, they were saved. Most of the Amestrians that came out to watch the Aerugonian queen pass were too stunned to even cheer.

Riza's heart rate started to pick up the closer they got to the main gate of the castle. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that her little sister would be waiting for her on the other side. It had been so, so long without her. Riza had never been away from her younger sister for such a great amount of time. And, especially after what had happened, she was glad they'd finally be reunited.

When Riza had received the message that the Cretians were making their move on the Amestrian capital, she had been struck with a fear she had never before experienced. The thought of that slimy prince taking down her ally's kingdom and then abducting her sister and forcing her to be with her abuser as a spoil of war made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't bear the thought. So, praying to the gods that the Amestrian army would be able to hold the Cretians off long enough for her to make a surprise appearance to help them, she made the journey to Amestris.

She couldn't stop thinking that the last time she had been in this kingdom, her mother had just died. Riza shook that thought away. That was not why she was here. This wasn't the time to face her own demons. She had to be there for her sister. That's all that mattered to the young queen...for now.

Finally they crossed the moat bridge up to the iron gates guarding the castle grounds. Before she could even ask, they were lifted to allow her entrance. As soon as the iron was raised to allow Riza to see into the grounds, she began searching for the beautiful blue eyes of her young sister. Her heart rate practically doubled.

It didn't take long for Riza to find her. Her baby sister, the young and reckless teenage girl who had no sense of royal decorum, but had more love in her pinky finger than Riza possessed in her entire body, was standing completely still in the middle of the castle grounds, far ahead of the rest of their welcoming party, who Riza guessed had to be the Amestrian king and his men.

It was still a moment as Riza paused, her own men stopping behind her. She merely gazed upon her sister before she could see, in the distance, an enormous grin break out on Winry's face before she shouted Riza's name, picked up the ends of her dress, and threw all royal manners out the window as she sprinted to where her sister stood.

Riza couldn't help but let a little decorum go as well, as she too began running to meet Winry, her only remaining immediate family, the one who had been hurt so badly and had been gone from her for so long.

But now, she was finally here. They were finally together.

As soon as the sisters met, they shared a fierce embrace. Winry began crying into her older sister's shoulder as Riza cradled the girl's head, taking in every bit of her essence, having been apart from it for so long.

"R-Riza!" Winry sobbed as her sister's hands began to run comfortingly across her back. "You're here. You're finally here. You came to rescue us."

Riza smiled knowingly. "Yes, I'm here.  _Finally_."

* * *

Roy watched the scene unfold before him with a curious sense of fondness. He had never had a sibling of his own, so he was wholly unaware of the emotions the two Aerugonian royals must be feeling right now. It didn't stop him from imagining, and he just knew they were experiencing the first sense of happiness they'd both had in a long, long time.

The king's eyes became fixated on the elder of the two, the woman who he had previously only known as a girl. They were still a ways ahead of the welcoming party, so he couldn't see completely clearly, but he could tell that his old childhood playmate had become a beautiful, and powerful, young woman. Her blue cloak stood out as a contrast among the dark black, brown, and green coverings of the rest of her men, a testament to her standing. Her hair was pulled back in a particular braiding style that displayed the Aeurgonian culture. The armor she had been wearing when she made her attack had apparently been left outside the wall, leaving her in a simple dress that, though plain, still made her look positively regal.

He wasn't quite sure she had turned out the way he'd always pictured, when his thoughts would, every so often, shift to the sad little girl from his childhood. He remembered Riza as being rambunctious, always testing him and teasing him. He had never quite gotten on her good side while they played, but, at the time, they were the only two children in the castle, so even though Roy knew she barely tolerated his presence, they still shared a bond only the innocence of youth could produce.

This woman before him, still busy reuniting with her young sister, looked relatively similar to what he remembered, except for a glaringly obvious difference. Even though he was sure she was absolutely elated at the moment from reuniting with Winry, she still possessed something of a hard glint to her eyes and her overall persona. She carried herself like someone who had seen the hardest trials the world could throw at her. And, given what Roy knew of her history, that was certainly true.

Before he could dwell on his curious thoughts any longer, the two sisters disentangled themselves from each other. They seemed to exchange a few words before Winry turned back toward their group, her eyes finding him in particular. She smiled, took her sister's hand, and began leading her toward the front entrance of the castle, where they all stood.

As they walked closer, Roy's eyes immediately met the Queen of Aerugo's. He looked into her familiar hazel orbs and promptly reaffirmed his earlier suspicion. She may look the same, despite years of maturity, but Roy could tell this woman, this queen, had been hardened by the world far too many times. First, her mother's death, then her father's and her subsequent coronation into a difficult throne, and now the crime that had been done to her sister and their long absence. Roy couldn't really describe the feeling, but looking into her eyes now made a foreign part of his heart twinge.

The pair finally made their way to the welcoming party, walking right up to where Roy stood leading them. The king's eyes continued to analyze the emotions held behind those of the queen, and, he noticed curiously, they began to take on a calculated appearance, as if she was sizing him up just as much as he had.

"Your Majesty," Winry finally addressed, a barely contained smile breaking out on her face, her hand still connected with her sister's. "I'd like to officially present to you and your court, my sister, Queen Riza of Aerugo."

The words had barely left Winry's mouth before Roy bowed low before the two women, the rest of the group that had gathered at the entrance of the castle following their leader's example. Once he had given her the proper reverence, Roy raised himself back up and gave the pair a grateful smile.

"Your Majesty," he began, again locking eyes with the Aerugonian queen, who still kept her true emotions hidden behind her straight-faced facade. "You have rescued me and my entire kingdom. I shudder to think of what might have happened if you hadn't arrived when you did. I speak for all Amestrians when I say we are eternally indebted to you," he told her sincerely before he bowed yet again.

When he raised himself up the second time, he found the queen still giving him that calculated look, as if weighing what she should respond with. Eventually, she spoke in a strong and commanding voice, the first time he had heard the sound in almost eighteen years. "You have no need to thank me," she began, surprising everyone. "I came to save my sister. Your kingdom was a very fortunate benefactor of that act. Don't concern yourself with any sort of 'debt'."

Well, her words were certainly not expected, Roy thought. Even now, she still found ways to surprise him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and tried to appear jovial. "Well, that's kind of you to say, but the sentiment still stands. You and your men are, of course, always welcome here as the great allies of Amestris."

The queen again considered his words and, even though it looked like she wanted to say something else, stopped herself with a sigh before answering. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Slightly more affirmed than he was before, Roy continued on. "I've already instructed my staff to prepare our finest rooms for you and your court. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

Before Riza could respond, Winry spoke up again quickly. "Thank you, Your Majesty. My sister will find them much to her liking, I'm sure."

Roy watched curiously as the queen shot her sister a small glare after being interrupted. Winry met her sister's look with one of her own and the pair exchanged a wordless conversation. Finally Riza gave a small roll of her eyes (that really only Roy and Winry could've seen) before she sighed and turned back toward him. "Yes, I appreciate your hospitality. My men and I will be glad to celebrate our collective victory."

The words seemed decidedly forced, but Winry gave a relieved smile all the same before locking arms with her sister, clearly quite hesitant to ever let her go. Not really knowing what to make of the sisters' dynamic now that he finally had a front row seat to it, he merely smiled and turned toward his court members, figuring he should start introducing them now.

But, as apparently seemed to be her way, Riza surprised him yet again by noticing one in particular and taking on a much more sincere expression.

"Lady Helena," she addressed fondly, as the elder woman returned the queen's sentiment with a smile of her own. "It's been a very long time."

Helena walked up to where they stood. "Indeed it has. I'm surprised you still remember me."

Riza returned her smile. "How could I forget? You were like a grandmother to me all those years ago."

"Well then if that's the case, I suppose I should act like one," Helena returned with a cheeky glance before she walked right up to the queen, placed her hands on Riza's shoulders and began roaming her eyes over her form. "Let me get a good look at you," she said by way of explanation before she practically beamed. "Oh, you have become such a beautiful woman, haven't you? Strong too." Her hands moved from the queen's shoulders to her face, but it looked like she didn't even mind. "It's so good to see you again, Little Riza."

It seemed as though the queen didn't even care that she wasn't addressed by her proper title. Roy didn't remember the pair interacting too much when he was younger, but clearly they'd formed a bond that had lasted throughout the years. "It's good to see you too, Helena."

The elder woman gave one last smile before dropping her arms and turning back toward the rest of the group. "Well, I suppose some introductions are in order. I'm sure you'll become quite acquainted with the rest of the king's court, but there are a few you should probably get to know right away. Winry, would you like to do the honors?"

Roy smiled fondly as Winry's face brightened and she dragged her sister over to her group of friends. He was the king of the entire kingdom and yet it seemed as though he had been decidedly forgotten. Although, if he was honest with himself, he didn't really mind.

"This is Lady Rebecca Havoc, wife of the king's first knight. And these two are my personal guards Sirs Edward and Alphonse Elric, and then there's-,"

Roy began to tune out as Winry excitedly went down the line of people, who all bowed respectfully before the Aerugonian queen. Roy was certainly curious, as the introductions continued until Helena and Winry had practically whisked the queen off to find her accommodations, leaving behind the entirety of the Aerugonian court that had accompanied her, how things would change now that Queen Riza had finally made her (rather triumphant) return to Amestris. He knew that she and her father had purposefully kept themselves away for years after what had happened to try and stop the feelings of pain from welling back up inside them. Now, even though he was sure she hadn't wanted to return, she was back and would, at the very least, be forced to stay a few weeks to finish off discussions concerning what to do with the Cretians.

He hoped she'd be able to handle it. Roy looked back out over his land as he thought about how the Amestrian hills certainly had a way of making people...not forget about those who had passed.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you're actually here. I feel like I'm in a dream," Winry spoke as she landed on the sprawling bed with a flourish and a deliriously happy smile.

Riza untied the string holding her royal blue cloak together and tossed it on a nearby armchair. The Amestrian king had certainly not been lying when he said they'd set her up in one of their finest guest rooms. Riza was still taking in the impressive space as she flashed her younger sister a contented and knowing smile.

"Not a dream, this time."

"Thank goodness," Winry replied.

Riza's smile grew at that. After slipping out of her shoes, she walked to where her sister was sitting on the bed and plopped down next to her. "You know, I was surprised to see how familiar you'd become with most of the Amestrian court. It's almost as if you know them better than you know the Aerugonian one. You must be so happy here." There was a hint of something else behind the queen's otherwise calm tone, but either Winry didn't catch it, or she chose to ignore it.

"Oh, Riza, you wouldn't believe it. Everyone here has been so welcoming and friendly. I feel as though I've lived here my entire life," Winry gushed.

"That's...great," Riza replied hesitantly, not quite sure how she felt about her little sister's newfound love for a kingdom that she, objectively speaking, didn't belong to. She tried to contain her feelings of uneasiness as best she could. She didn't want to have a conversation that difficult right after she and Winry had been reunited. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I am, Riza. I really am. And now you're here to share it with me. I hope you learn to love Amestris as much as I have," Winry spoke with a content smile before she placed a hand on Riza's thigh where it rested next to her own.

The queen wasn't so sure about  _that_ ever happening, but she did her best to give her sister a reassuring smile all the same. No sense in bringing the happy mood down by talking about her distaste for every square inch of this land. Given how content Winry seemed to be, she didn't expect that would be taken lightly by anyone here. Not Winry, not the Amestrian court, and  _especially_ not the king.

Without warning, Riza's thoughts turned toward the dark-haired royal. The leader of Amestris was just as she had always pictured he would be. When they played together as children, he was an annoying little thing, also trying to best her in everything they did...and failing miserably each time.

Still, everyone grows out of their childhood nuances eventually and he had become quite the competent ruler, if almost everyone's words were to be believed. Thinking back to their greeting from before, she figured she hadn't been quite as cordial as she probably should have been, but it didn't matter much now. She was a guest in his home and they would have to work together far more closely than they ever had before to deal with the Cretians. There was obviously a spirit of celebration floating around the kingdom after such a decisive victory, but once they finally got right down to it, Riza knew she would have to be the bearer of bad news.

The Amestrians might not know it yet, but their dealings with the kingdom of Creta were  _far_ from over.

* * *

Maids and knights alike moved quickly in perfect synchronization across the wide open dining hall floor. Men and women sat along tables taking up each wall and conversed jovially. Whether they were Amestrian or Aerugonian, it didn't much matter. The spirit of happiness was infectious.

The party commemorating the decisive victory over the Cretians was in full swing.

And, considering how quickly it had been planned and put together, it was quite the celebration. Food was abundant and the wine was flowing freely. Everyone was in good spirits, especially a certain cerulean-eyed Aerugonian princess.

Winry danced like a pro with Alphonse as her partner, unable to keep the practically giddy smile from her lips. This was everything she had dreamed it would be, as soon as she finally got acquainted with everyone here in Amestris. Her new friends laughing and dancing with her countrymen was more than she could have wished. The night had been perfect so far.

As she danced, she was completely unaware of one of the few people in the room who wasn't smiling steadily keeping his eye on her as she glided across the dance floor. Edward was leaned up against a column, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a trademark scowl on his face. It wasn't that he was displeased Winry was happy (quite the opposite actually), he just wished she would at least  _think_ to ask him to dance one time. True, he didn't particularly care for the activity and his brother was definitely more skilled at it than he was...but that didn't mean he didn't like to be thought of from time to time.

Too busy watching his brother and the Aerugonian princess dance together, the young golden-haired knight was rather startled when a knowing voice spoke from behind his spot by the wall.

"Don't like to dance, I take it?" the rather feminine voice questioned, causing Ed to turn toward the source in surprise. He was even more taken aback when he saw the Aerugonian queen standing before him. Her dark blue gown and sapphire jewels made her stand apart from the majority of the other guests (though her sister was also sporting a rather expensive pink gown with the appropriate jewels). She had a particular look her in eyes as she questioned him that seemed oddly...sisterly. It was strange coming from someone who had appeared so sophisticated and regal when they were first introduced.

Ed bowed before her as was proper and answered her question. "Uh, no, Your Majesty."

The queen gave a small smile at that. "Well, that makes two of us, at least," she said in a kind voice before she walked up next to him and turned in the direction he had been staring, which just so happened to be at her younger sister.

"I take it your brother is the dancer of the family," she spoke as she eyed the pair with the same calculated look Ed had been giving them a moment ago.

Ed was still wary at how laid back the queen was acting toward him, but he sighed and turned to look back at Winry and Al anyway.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, that's the understatement of the century. Al was the one who taught Winry all the Amestrian dances when she got here."

Riza pursed her lips at that, holding back a particular comment, but Ed was too focused on his brother and the princess to notice. "I see. It looks as though he did an excellent job at it. I haven't seen her dance like that in a long time."

The tone with which the queen spoke the last statement caused Ed to finally look back toward her with a questioning glance. What he saw was an almost...far-off and glassy look behind her eyes, as if she was drowning in memories.

"I apologize if it seems like I'm prying too much, Your Majesty, but Winry mentioned something about her mother being a good dancer. She said she was particularly proficient at the Amestrian jigs," Ed started. It was a longshot given what he knew of her history to ask a question so forward, but the queen had made it seem like their conversation was private and personal enough, so he went with his gut feeling.

The queen gave a small smile at his inquiry and Ed wasn't sure whether he was surprised to see it or not. "Yes, our mother was Amestrian. She was a lot like my sister. Loved to dance and would make sure everyone knew it. Everytime she stepped on a dance floor, all eyes were on her. That fact always used to annoy our father, who wanted to keep her for himself, but it never stopped her from doing what she loved. She was far too free-spirited to be contained."

Ed gave a small laugh at that. "Sounds like Winry," he spoke affectionately, as his eyes never strayed from the blonde-haired princess. Riza noticed this quickly, and raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Do you mind walking with me, Sir Elric? Just around the hall," Queen Riza said as she held out her arm to be escorted. Ed quickly straightened up and practically gulped nervously at her request. Being asked to escort a queen, even in a laid-back capacity like this, was no small manner.

"N-not at all, Your Majesty. I'd be h-honored," he spoke shakily as she weaved her arm through his. They began moving along the wall, away from the majority of the commotion enough to not be noticed. They walked in companionable silence (well, companionable for Riza, Ed was still too busy trying not to sweat too much) for a moment before Riza finally asked the knight the question that had been at the forefront of her mind since she first spotted him gazing longingly upon her little sister.

"What is your relationship with Winry, Sir Elric?" she asked, not giving any thought to being discreet. Queens couldn't afford to beat around the bush.

Ed would be lying if he said he hadn't half expected her to ask him something like this. It didn't stop him from feeling nervous at her words, however. "She's my good friend, Your Majesty." It was truthful enough, at least for the moment. Both he and his brother had grown close enough to the Aerugonian princess to consider her a friend. There was definitely something...more lingering between them, though, but not even Edward could define what it was at the moment.

"Is that all?" the queen asked, seemingly nonchalantly, though Ed still caught the curiosity and protectiveness lingering behind her tone.

He sighed. "Yes, Your Majesty. My brother and I were tasked with keeping an eye on your sister. That gave us a lot of time to grow close to each other, especially when Winry was dealing with the worst part of what happened to her. It shouldn't come as a surprise that we became good friends in the months she's been in Amestris."

Riza was silent a moment as she weighed his words. "I see," she said, her tone one of complete calm. Ed still knew she was being cryptic and he didn't much care for it. After a few more moments of silence, she spoke again. "Forgive my curiosity, Sir Elric, but you have to understand why I'm asking you these questions. The way you were looking upon my sister just now...this might sound forward but, not many  _friends_ look at their other  _friends_ like that."

Alright, so there was one thing Ed at the very least respected about the queen of Aerugo. She didn't skirt around the issues at hand. She cut right to the core.

Ed tried his best to blow it off. These were not things he wanted to address with Winry's big sister, the ruler of a powerful nation. "You said it yourself, Your Majesty. When she dances like that, it's hard to keep your eyes off of her."

Riza tilted her head to concede his point. "True enough."

Again they walked in silence, crossing over to the other side of the large hall, where the rest of the Amestrian court was busy drinking and laughing among each other. Riza knew she'd eventually have to converse with her hosts yet again, as was proper. She wanted to say one last thing, however. "Sir Elric, I don't have any bad intentions for you. My purpose in talking to you like this was not to grill you, I promise. I just want you to know that...if your feelings for my sister ever do get to the point where they go beyond friendship...I want you to be open and honest with me, and with her. Do you understand?"

Ed looked directly in the eyes of the queen and could tell immediately why she was chosen to rule Aerugo. She had unwavering determination and an air of command that would make anyone follow her word. He found, as she stared him down, that he couldn't possibly find it in himself to deny her. "Of course, Your Majesty."

She smiled at him. "Good. Thank you for escorting me. It seems I have to be sociable again, but I appreciate spending time with a fellow wallflower."

Ed relaxed (slightly) at her sincere words and smiled back at her before bowing respectfully. "It's my honor, Your Majesty." At that she turned and was gone, and Ed released the tension in muscles he hadn't even realized were clenched.

* * *

Rebecca watched the happy party guests with a content smile. She, like almost everyone else, couldn't help but look upon Winry's happily dancing form. Rebecca hadn't seen the young princess this joyous since they'd met and she knew the girl's older sister had everything to do with the change. Rebecca knew what it was like to feel that kind of happiness around a sister you loved. What she wouldn't give to have her own back to share moments like these with.

Rebecca shook that thought immediately away. Tonight was a night for celebration, not for entertaining sad notions that would never come true. If anything, the attack by the Cretians had shaken her enough to teach her a few valuable lessons about living in the moment and enjoying those around you, rather than dwelling in the past.

Her eyes strayed from those dancing in the middle of the hall to where her husband, the king, and other members of the court were laughing together at the head table. It seemed Winry wasn't the only one having a good time at the party. Rebecca could do nothing to prevent the roll of her eyes at the sight. Her husband had been ignoring her all night in favor of drinking with his friends. Given what he and the others had just been through, she figured that was fair, though it didn't stop her from feeling a tiny flicker of resentment.

As her eyes continued scanning around the room, she caught an interesting sight. Edward was walking arm in arm with none other than the Aerugonian queen. Given Rebecca's extensive people-watching during the night, she figured she would have seen more glimpses of the beautifully strong woman in royal blue, but it seemed Sir Elric wasn't the only one who liked to keep out of the way at parties. Rebecca noticed curiously that the pair seemed to be deep in conversation, both their brows furrowed together in thought. She could only guess what they would be talking about.

However, when she saw both their eyes flicker back over to where Winry and Al were dancing, it clicked in her mind what the topic of conversation must be. Rebecca smiled to herself. So it seemed she wasn't the only one to notice Ed's rather obvious staring at the princess.

She kept her eyes on them as they casually walked along the back wall of the room until they came within a few feet of the king's table. They stopped to share a few more words, before they both smiled and went their separate ways. Ed slipped back into the shadows and the queen regally walked over to her spot at one part of the long table, next to her right-hand man and cousin (Matthew, she remembered hearing his name was). The queen made it a point to ignore the rather boisterous conversation happening between the Amestrian court members, but Rebecca didn't fail to catch the king's quick glance at her as she sat back down.

Well, there was one good thing about her husband ignoring her all night: she was able to observe all kinds of discreet glances and longing looks. People were not as sneaky as they thought they were when Rebecca Havoc was around.

Figuring now was as good a time as any to give her husband plenty of grief (and possibly try to have a conversation with the Aerugonian queen herself) Rebecca made her way over to the table, practically strutting as she did so. She walked confidently up to the loud group of men and tapped Jean on the shoulder.

It took a few moments for his no doubt fuzzed over brain to register her insistent poking before he turned around toward her in surprise, cutting off the ongoing conversation. "Rebecca? What is it?"

"Oh? You still remember me? And here I thought you had gone and eloped with the barrel of wine," she started pointedly, her hands on her hips. She belatedly noticed out of the corner of her eye, the queen turned to look at her with a questioning (though slightly amused) glance.

Rebecca's question and subsequent annoyed expression had caused a round of barely contained laughs to break out among the king and the rest of the men. Havoc sheepishly looked back at them, then turned exasperatedly toward his wife.

"Becca? What are you on about now?"

"What do you mean 'what am I on about'? Have you not noticed me standing off all alone people watching the whole night when I  _should_ be out on the floor dancing with my husband like the rest of the ladies? Or were you too busy getting drunk with your little group of hooligans? No offense, Your Majesty," she added as an afterthought when she remembered that, though these were all her husband's friends, her king was still present.

"None taken," he answered her good-naturedly, more amused than annoyed at her remarks.

"Come on, Becca. I danced with you a bunch at the Solstice parties. Can't I just relax for once?"

"Not when you're a married man, Jean Havoc. Not everything is about you. And for that matter, it's not all about me either. You and your friends drinking off to yourselves has made you forget all about your guest of honor!" Rebecca exclaimed as she motioned to where the Aerugonian queen sat to the side, a surprised expression on her face at having been so suddenly dragged into the argument.

"The queen has been wandering aimlessly around the hall just like I have, and she's the whole reason you're having this party in the first place. She comes and saves your entire army and the king's entire city and this is the thanks you give her? Getting drunk with your buddies?"

All the men, at Rebecca's rather spirited qualms, turned curiously toward the queen who was looking slightly embarrassed by the shift in attention. Clearing her throat, she addressed the fuming woman. "While I appreciate you thinking of me, Lady Havoc, and while I understand why you wouldn't be content with just wandering around the party, I'm perfectly fine with doing so. No one needs to focus their attention on me."

Before anyone could say anything else to rebutt, or agree with, the queen's words, her cousin spoke up from beside her, a slight slur to his words and a jovial smile suggesting he too had had a few cups of wine. "No, no, no the lady is right, cousin. You might like it, but hugging the walls isn't the place of a queen. No one should be encouraging your anti-social tendencies." It was clear the man meant the comment to be harmless given his close relationship with his family member, but that didn't stop an annoyed glare from taking up residence on the queen's otherwise stoic face.

"Rebecca's right, Havoc." This time it was the king who spoke up and the ever indomitable Lady Havoc watched as the Aerugonian queen turned her glare from her cousin back toward him.  _Curious_ , she noted to herself. "I haven't been a very good host it seems. My apologies, Your Majesty, if I have offended you."

Though everyone's eyes were on her, the queen still lifted an eyebrow at the king's apology. "As I said, you don't need to worry about me. I'm perfectly capable of entertaining myself. Why shouldn't you enjoy a time to relax with your men?" Her words were innocent, but even a fool could see the slight animosity in her eyes. Rebecca had to wonder what might have caused that. It had only been a few days, and the royals hadn't interacted much in that time (at least, not in front of other people) but every conversation between them so far seemed to be clouded with a particular kind of chill from the queen. Rebecca knew she didn't care for Amestris, but what did she have against the king? There must be more to their story from their childhood, something no one besides the two of them knew.

The king, almost as if he was accustomed to her strange attitude, took it in stride. "Yes, but why shouldn't you enjoy it with us? There's plenty of wine to go around, after all."

"Clearly. If your men's gradual absurdity is anything to go off of."

Her words were icy, but it seemed, as the king said, the wine was making the decisions for most of the other people gathered at the table tonight. Only Rebecca, and the king and queen, seemed to sense the tension slowly building. The other men laughed at the queen's feisty words and nudged their king good-naturedly. He, however, kept his dark and calculated eyes on the Aerugonian queen, having sobered rather suddenly.

"Ha! She's got a point there, eh Boss?" Breda said with a laugh as he grabbed a carafe and refilled his cup, the other men joining in.

The queen's eyes briefly shifted to the boisterously laughing group before turning back toward their leader. "You certainly seem to command respect," she commented, her words clashing with her sarcastic tone.

Instead of brushing aside her comments, as had been his practice before, the king held her gaze firmly and began to speak, his tone confident and self-assured. "I command loyalty, not respect. I find that to be a far more valuable trait, wouldn't you agree?"

Rebecca watched as the queen weighed his jabbing words. She probably hadn't been expecting a rebuttal quite like that, but she held back any signs of surprise or shock incredibly well. While the others laughed to themselves, Rebecca felt as though she had an inside look at this strange dynamic between the Aerugonian and Amestrian rulers. They might not have been face to face in years, but it was clear they shared something not many people did. Whether that was something good or bad remained to be seen.

Turning back toward the dancing guests as another song was beginning to wrap up, the queen tilted her head. "Perhaps," was her only answer to the king's words, effectively ending their conversation. Rebecca was beginning to see that she had that effect on people. When the queen decided she was done talking to you, she meant it.

Roy sighed at her dismissal and turned to join back in on the conversation his slightly drunk court members were having. Rebecca tried to process everything she had just witnessed, feeling as though her sobriety had helped her in more ways than one, before she walked to the other end of table. Lord Matthew, having also curiously watched the exchange between Riza and Roy without any idea what to do or say, quickly excused himself to see if the bards would play an Aerugonian jig, so he could join in on the dancing.

Though the queen was clearly not in an overly happy mood, Rebecca straightened her shoulders and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do.

"May I join you, Your Majesty?" she asked politely. The look the queen gave her was significantly kinder than what she had just been directing toward King Roy and for that Rebecca was grateful. She didn't yet know what to make of her, but Rebecca could tell that, if the queen approved of you, you would be fine. If she didn't? Well, what happened to Prince Sergio and the Cretians should be enough of a clue as to what you had coming.

"Not at all, Lady Havoc."

Rebecca took a delicate seat in the chair Lord Matthew had just been occupying and found herself sitting a bit straighter than she normally would. Once again, Rebecca figured the queen had to have that kind of effect on people, the kind that made them want to act properly. It didn't stop her fool of a husband, however.

"I apologize for involving you in that just now. I wasn't expecting the king to get so...offended."

Queen Riza smiled. "Don't worry about it. I've dealt with far worse."

Rebecca figured as much. She was sure that, as one of the first female leaders of the kingdom of Aerugo, she was no stranger to such verbal questioning.

"Still, I really am sorry. Your welcome to Amestris should be far more kind to you than it has been."

"Oh, on the contrary, Lady Havoc, I've felt very welcomed. There are always moments of tension in situations like this. But I've reunited with my sister and my army was victorious. I am grateful for that." Rebecca could tell her words were sincere.

"Well, that's good to hear, then. I hope Amestris continues to treat you well. And, at the risk of sounding too informal, you can call me Rebecca. I sound like an old spinster when people call me Lady Havoc."

The queen seemed to hesitate briefly at the potential loss in decorum before she shook herself from that thought and smiled. "Rebecca it is, then."

The brunette gave a smile of her own at that. It was good to know that the queen wasn't always so cold. She was fortunate to be considered okay in her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what she had done to deserve the high opinion, given that she had just been chewing out her husband and the king only a moment ago. Though...when Rebecca thought about it, that was probably what did it.

She opened her mouth to ask the queen another question, when she spotted a head of velvety black, curly hair poking around a nearby wall column, staring at the two of them with wide eyes. Smiling knowingly, Rebecca leaned around the queen and gave a mock reprimanding look. "Can I help you?" she questioned the tiny Amestrian princess. At her words, the queen turned around in confusion and met the eyes of young Margaret. When she did, the little princess gasped and quickly hid back behind the column, out of sight.

The queen turned back around toward Rebecca, who was busy laughing to herself at the child's antics. "I take it that's the young Princess Margaret I keep hearing so much about."

Rebecca continued smiling. "Yes. She's normally chaperoned by Lady Helena but it seems she figured out a way to escape for a moment."

She watched curiously as something of a twinkle appeared in the queen's eyes. "I see. Then she accomplished something I could never do when I was her age."

Rebecca's smile softened even more at that. "Margaret is quite...resourceful."

"Like her father?" the queen questioned knowingly.

Rebecca scoffed. "Exactly like her father."

"Of course."

"By the way, you haven't had the opportunity to officially meet her because...well...she's a bit shy when it comes to...queens."

"When it comes to queens?"

"Yes, the child has gotten it in her head that queens are practically some otherworldly creature. Helena is not short on stories about some of the more important ones in Amestrian history and...without a queen close by, Margaret has come to practically worship them. She's been so shy since she was told you were here."

That twinkle grew to a sparkle at her words. "I see." Before the queen could say another word, Lord Matthew came rushing back to the table, a delighted smile on his face.

"Cousin! You won't believe this, but those Amestrian bards must be as good as people say. The one I talked to said she knew all the Aerugonian jigs. When I challenged her, she agreed to play David's. This is my favorite, you must dance it with me."

"Clearly you've had more wine than I originally thought, Matthew, if you've even begun to think I'll ever dance with you," she retorted harshly, that glare that was becoming so familiar to Rebecca and the rest of the Amestrian court reappearing on her face.

"Did you say they're going to play David's? Oh, I love that one!" A new voice happily exclaimed from behind the queen's top commander. He turned to find Princess Winry practically jumping at how giddy she was. Alphonse had stolen away to speak with his brother once again since there was a break in the dancing. Behind her was another young man with short, scruffy blonde hair. Claudio was the knight directly underneath Matthew in the Aerugonian chain of command, and had acted as Riza's personal bodyguard many times.

Winry continued on once Matthew had confirmed her suspicions about the upcoming song. She turned to her sister as she did so. "Riza, you must come dance it with us. How can you call yourself the Aerugonian queen in front of all these Amestrians when you won't dance one of our own jigs?"

Suddenly, the fire of the queen's glare was on her sister, though with much less ire than before. "Easily," she commented, tongue-in-cheek.

Winry rolled her eyes. "Riza, you get the opportunity to show all these important Amestrians how great our dances are and you don't even take it? What kind of leader does that make you?"

Riza knew right away what her sister was doing. "I'm not going to fall for that, Winry. You're not going to anger me into doing what you want." Rebecca noticed, as the queen spoke, that the Amestrian court members and the king had ceased their conversation and were listening to the interaction among the Aerugonians with interest.

"Come, Your Highness. We'll show off enough to make up for it," Claudio said, as he held his arm out to the princess. She merely sighed, gave her sister one last reprimanding glare, and accepted Claudio's escort. The pair walked out into the middle of the dance floor where the majority of the rest of the small group of Aerugonians who had accompanied their queen had gathered with the partners who were familiar with the dance.

Matthew turned back toward his queen, still unable to give it up. "Riza, your sister is right, you know."

"She's using dirty tactics, Matthew. I hope you don't resort to the same."

"And why not? It's obvious it's working, even if you won't admit it."

Riza gave a haughty huff at that. "What do you mean it's working?"

"Because, you aren't stepping up to the full calling of your position. You're here, as the representative of the great kingdom of Aerugo, under the Amestrian roof you've been provided, and are refusing to partake in what is technically the first real showing of Aeurgonian culture here in almost twenty years. Seems to me like you're not playing the part of a good diplomat."

Rebecca turned an amused eye to where the queen was practically fuming silently to herself and knew immediately that Lord Matthew was right. It was working...splendidly well.

Keeping her glare on her cousin strong and scathing, the queen rose to her feet and circled around the table up to where he was standing, rather pleased at having won the argument. He offered her his arm, but she brushed past him without a word. Lord Matthew smirked to himself before following after her.

"Well, now,  _this_ is interesting," a deep voice commented quietly, causing Rebecca to momentarily take her eyes off of the Aerugonian queen and her right-hand man to look at her king. His eyes held a sense of curiosity with a hint of something more mysterious lurking behind. It seemed he was just as eager to see the queen out on the dance floor as Winry and Lord Matthew had been.

 _Interesting indeed_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

"Come on, cousin, no need to be a sore loser," he said once he had caught up to her and the first notes of the song began playing. Riza continued moving to the back end of the dance floor, as far away from the piercing glances of the entire Amestrian court, who she was mortified to know had witnessed that entire exchange and would be witnessing her first attempt at a dance in years.

"Matthew, you know as well as anyone that I haven't danced this jig since I was presented in court. And we all know how well that ended up," her voice was scathing as the dancers began moving in earnest to the familiar Aerugonian tune while the pair walked calmly to their place. Claudio and Winry had already begun twirling around to the sounds coming from Paninya's expertly played fiddle.

"Come now, Riza, plenty of men wished to court you," Matthew said with a smile as they turned to face each other to begin their part of the dance.

Riza gave him one last glare as their hands lifted to grasp the other in the appropriate stance. "Yes, well, I'm fairly certain they cared more about my crown than my charm."

Matthew grinned at her as they too began to join the rest of the happily moving couples in a familiar dance. While it had been a while, Riza hadn't forgotten any of the steps. She had been far too conditioned by her childhood etiquette instructors to forget any of the Aerugonian jigs.

The pace of the song picked up and Riza and her annoyingly persistent cousin weaved in and out of the other people gathered around. As they spun and twirled and jumped about, Riza caught glimpses of her younger sister. Sir Elric had been right when he said it was difficult to keep one's eyes off of her when she was like this. The dance floor was her home and, now that she was joyfully moving to an Aerugonian jig, her smile like a shining beacon in the Amestrian castle, the queen could not remember a time when she had seemed any more like her mother. The emotion of that thought carried Riza throughout the dance, and, strangely enough, she found herself getting caught up in the happiness of it all.

At one point, when the men let go of their partners to watch the women dance around each other in pairs, the sisters found one another and, as they spun in repetitive circles, exchanged happy, laughter-filled smiles. There was no substitute for the comfort of each other's presence. Riza might have been stuck coming and staying in Amestris, but with Winry by her side she was already happier than she had been in years.

As the sisters laughed joyously together, the rest of the dining hall watched in wonder. In particular, one set of obsidian eyes couldn't bear to stray from the sight of them.

Roy wondered, as his eyes were practically fixated on the Aerugonian queen, when he'd last seen something so perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

The double doors of the guest room parted to reveal the Queen of Aerugo, dressed in an intricately designed day dress and wearing a simple black opal and pearl crown. She was flanked on either side by some of the maids that had been assigned to see to her daily preparations. She looked every part of the fearsome and unyielding ruler that she was. The parties celebrating the victory against the Cretians had come and gone. People were finally starting to resume their normal routines and the brown-eyed queen was no exception.

It was time for business.

She walked along the sprawling corridors to where she knew the set meeting place was. Guards and maids alike stopped to bow respectfully before her as she moved, as commanding as she had been when her army first approached the city.

Once she had finally made her way to the entrance of the king's main meeting room, she found Lord Matthew waiting somewhat impatiently for her. He bowed respectfully as she approached.

"Good morning, cousin," he said conversationally, though Riza could tell he wasn't in a particularly good mood. She knew exactly why.

"Good morning, Matthew. Are you ready?" the queen asked before she gave a quick dismissing nod to her accompanying maids and they both left.

"I suppose so. Are you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she spoke confidently, not letting her relative have the satisfaction of seeing her true nerves.

He gave her a knowing look at that response. "Don't lie to me, Riza."

The queen's stare became cold at that. "You're not exactly in a position to be ordering me around, Matthew."

"My apologies,  _Your Majesty_ ," he told her, an extra, cynical emphasis on her title revealing his true feelings. "So, did you decide how much you want to reveal to them?" he continued on to ask, quickly nodding his head over to the doors blocking them from the rest of the Amestrian and Aerugonian leaders who were gathered to discuss their plans concerning the kingdom of Creta.

"Yes. I plan to reveal everything," was Riza's simple answer. Matthew's look became even harder than it already was at that.

"Riza," he began in an admonishing tone that made the queen bristle. "Why must you be so candid?"

"The Amestrians are  _not_ our enemies."

"Yes, but they're not our countrymen either. How is it in our best interest to tell them all our secrets?"

"We won't be telling them every secret an Aerugonian spy has gathered, Matthew. Just what they need to know about Creta."

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, but that's what we're going to do. Even if Amestris didn't already have a long history of partnership with Aerugo, what these people have done for my sister has been…" Riza quickly stopped short as she struggled to find the words to say. Revealing these kinds of emotions was foreign territory for the young ruler. "I can't even begin to repay them for what they've done for Winry, but I can make them aware of everything we know. The only thing we can do now is work together, Matthew, not apart."

It was silent as Riza's cousin contemplated not only her words, but the emotions in her tone. It was obvious this was something the queen was incredibly serious about, and she was still his commander in everything. Who was he to tell her no now?

"Alright, then. I'll follow your lead," he conceded.

Riza's face remained as stoic as ever but she still replied, "Thank you."

The queen's right-hand man then turned and nodded to a nearby guard to open the door to the meeting room. The intricately carved door was moved aside and Matthew went ahead to announce her presence.

As Riza walked in the room, her head held high and as serious of a look as she could manage plastered on her face, she noticed that all the Amestrians, including the king, had stood to greet her before they all,  _except_ the king, bowed respectfully.

"Thank you for joining us here today, Your Majesty. Please, have a seat," King Roy said cordially, as he motioned to the vacant spot beside where he stood at the head. There was an equal mix of Aerugonian and Amestrian rulers sat around the large meeting room. Lord Matthew and the queen were the last to arrive.

"Thank you, once again, for hosting us," Riza replied before she walked to where the Amestrian king indicated and took her seat. Once she had settled in, and Matthew found the spot beside her, everyone else sat back down and they all prepared for the upcoming discussions.

Riza noticed curiously that as the king began to speak, there was an uncharacteristic tenseness in his voice. She clearly wasn't the only one who had let the gravity of the situation finally make itself known. "I received a report yesterday from Lord Hakuro that the remaining Cretian soldiers we escorted back have crossed the border into their country. There still has been no word from any of the Cretian court leaders concerning the lost battle."

"Will we ever receive word? They've lost two kings in the span of only a few months, surely their entire governing body must be in disarray," Sir Havoc spoke up from his seat.

"Supposedly, yes. It's clear the kingdom is disorganized, enough to allow someone like Sergio to take the thrown and attack someone like us, but they've still remained suspiciously quiet. It's unusual," the king replied.

Out of the corner of her eye, Riza noticed Matthew turn his head slightly toward her, silently wondering when she would step into the conversation. She had already decided to wait it out, though. Let the Amestrians figure it out on their own, in a way, then reveal what she knew.

"Everything about this situation is unusual." This time it was Sir Breda who spoke, his voice carrying a twinge of annoyance and anger. "A teenage punk with no experience or tact takes control of one of the world's most powerful kingdoms, then somehow manages to sneak up on our city and surround it overnight without anyone knowing. My reconnaissance team included some of our best spies and informants, yet we never even knew they had crossed the border."

The king considered his words, and nodded his head, clearly deep in thought. Finally, after a few more moments of pondering, he spoke. "It's all quite strange. But there's something more important I'd like to figure out first." Here, as his men hung on to his words expectantly, the king turned toward Riza. This, however, did not surprise her at all. She knew what he was wondering, and she knew they would have to have this conversation eventually, however unpleasant it might be.

"How is it that no one in our kingdom knew a massive army was coming to surround our city until they were quite literally under our nose...but the Aerugonians made it to us in record time?"

Riza could feel all eyes in the room land on her, some glances accusatory, others confused, and some simply curious. The queen let out a sigh and spoke plainly. "We received the message of the Cretian army's movements a few days before the battle."

Here, many pairs of eyes in the room (or at least, the Amestrian ones) widened in shock. "A few days?" the king questioned in disbelief. "How?"

"By the same method you would receive any message of that level of importance. A direct messenger."

"But how did you get that message? Who gave it to you?" an unfamiliar, and unsettlingly accusatory, voice asked from the other end of the table. Riza didn't even bother turning to address whoever it was directly.

"The tip came from a spy, just like it would in any other circumstance." Her voice was calm and patient, but that didn't help quiet the rising concerns of the Amestrians. The Aerugonians in the room, already having a much better grasp on the situation, stayed silent. They knew what their queen was doing.

"But how exactly is it that spies from a kingdom not involved in the conflict heard about this before any of the ones patrolling the Amestrian-Creta border? How is it that we were completely blindsided, but you had known about the attack for days?" Sir Breda questioned, unable to keep the growing animosity out of his tone. The queen forgave him for it, though. Given that he was apparently the reconnaissance leader, she figured this discrepancy was more personal than anything else.

"The Cretians entered Amestris on the southeastern side," Riza begun. "Very close to our own border with them, which is why my spies were able to get word about it to me. As for your men, I have no explanation for their inability to see what was right in front of them." The queen fought to keep her tone and her facial expression under control as she delivered that particular line. She knew it would not make any of the Amestrians particularly happy.

"What is it you're trying to imply, Your Majesty? Our spies are some of the best," another foreign voice questioned.

"I'm not implying anything other than what everyone here already knows. My men were able to see the Cretians enter Amestris and inform me. Your men were not."

Finally, after being suspiciously quiet for the past few minutes, the king raised his voice, quieting the others gathered around the table who had qualms with the Aerugonian queen's words. "There's no reason to believe our spies are any more or less competent than your own, and I say that not out of any kind of pride but out of a need to remain rational. Do  _you_ have an explanation? Because we do not."

Ah, now he was starting to figure it out. "Let me ask you something, Sir Breda," the queen addressed by way of answering the king's words. The red-headed man looked wary, but nodded his head anyway. "These men you have on your team. When was the last time you spoke with any of them?"

The question seemed to confuse the man, but he answered truthfully enough. "In person? About a month ago. By messenger? About five days before the attack. They reported no changes."

"I see. And you haven't heard anything from them since that time? Nothing recently." Riza wasn't looking at him to see it, but the king's eyes widened slightly at her questioning.

Breda still seemed confused. "No, I suppose not."

It was silent for a moment before Roy asked, his voice gravely serious, "You think something happened to them to prevent their delivery of the message? Like someone took them out?"

At this, gasps and surprised questions were heard throughout the Amestrian court members gathered. Once again, the Aerugonians kept to themselves.

Riza finally met the king's eyes and had to stop herself from feeling sorry for him. The look of astonishment and betrayal on his face would make most people's heart twinge. "Unless you have another explanation for their suspicious silence and failure to do their jobs when they've always been so reliable, I'm afraid I can think of no other conclusion."

As the reality of the possibility weighed down on the Amestrians there, a silence ensued in the meeting room.

"You know something we don't," the king finally said, his voice cutting through the tense quiet like glass through butter. Riza noticed that his fists were clenched and he was trying to keep himself composed, but the realizations that must be revealing themselves in his overworked brain were clearly affecting him in a negative way. "Are you going to ever tell us or will you continue to keep silent?" The king's teeth gritted together and Riza knew that he was frighteningly angry. Whether that was at her, or whoever had potentially harmed his men, she didn't know.

She met his hard stare with one of her own, not planning on backing down. "Rest assured, I never intended to keep you or your men in the dark. I will tell you what I know, but first I have some questions of my own."

Without waiting for any kind of reply Riza continued on. "Sergio took the throne over two months ago. Did none of your men second guess such a thing? A mere boy overthrows one of the most steadfast and strong kings Creta has ever had and no one here thought twice about it? No one tried to investigate? I negotiated directly with the king and I can assure you, Sergio didn't overthrow him by chance."

"You believe we went on with our lives as if nothing happened? No one here brushed that aside," the king finally responded, his voice rising to match hers. She wasn't done however, not by a longshot.

"Yes, but you weren't thinking about how strange it was, were you? You didn't think to question it. You only accepted it as a fact and thought about what it would mean for you. You were only concerned about your own well-being."

"I was concerned about your sister!"

"You were concerned about your kingdom,  _not_ my sister," Riza shot back with all the authority and power she could manage. The king sat back a bit at her shout and the queen used the opportunity to continue on, everyone else in the room not daring to speak a word. "You don't expect me to believe that the only thing you were thinking once you heard the news wasn't that Winry was here and that meant trouble for you and your people. You weren't concerned about her well-being. If anything, I'd venture to bet that you discussed sending her back home, because you knew she wasn't really your problem and all of a sudden she had become far more trouble than she was worth."

Riza didn't look around the room, but if she had, she'd have seen the guilty looks cross the faces of the Amestrian court members, who knew the queen was right.

The king tried to remain calm, not liking how accurate her assumptions were. He  _had_ discussed sending Winry back home. Hell, he'd had a whole argument with Hughes about the matter, right after he heard the news. She was right, his first thought hadn't been to question the oddness of the situation, but to wonder what it meant for him and his kingdom. There was something she hadn't gotten right, however.

"I won't deny the topic came up. I won't even deny that was my first thought, but I won't have you thinking I  _wanted_ to give Winry up or even thought it would be best for her. Ask any Amestrian noble in this room, when we talked about it, it was not to figure out a way to get rid of her to keep ourselves safe, it was to find the solution that would benefit everyone,  _including_ you and your sister. Everyone in this room that I am able to vouch for would give their lives for Winry and I am no exception. I assure you, we have always wanted what is best for her."

It was silent for a long moment, as Riza narrowed her eyes at the king, who continued to hold her stare, not withering beneath it as most people did. The queen weighed his words, testing the sincerity of them in her mind. She had to remind herself the state in which she had found her sister upon arriving in Amestris. Winry had seemed happier than she had ever been in her whole life. She raved about every member of the royal household and asserted that they were all her friends, including the king. Surely, if she thought that highly of them, their intentions weren't all that bad. Riza's eyes drifted from the king to the other Amestrian nobles in the room and found them all giving her looks of sincere determination. They agreed with their ruler and were prepared to vouch for his words.

At this realization, Riza let out another long sigh before turning her attention back to the king. "Fine," she conceded. "I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

When Matthew and his royal cousin had argued the night before about the way they wanted to handle the next day's meeting with the Amestrians, this wasn't exactly how he had pictured it going. He suspected this wasn't Riza's intention either, when she planned out the discussion in her head.

His cousin was normally level-headed, but the few times he had seen her emotions break through like they just had, the cause was always the same.

It always came back to Winry.

When the princess was assaulted, Riza had cried like no one had ever seen. She then had apparently yelled and screamed at the Cretian king more viciously than he would have thought possible. And now, when the question of the Amestrians' true intentions concerning Winry were questioned, Matthew would never have believed Riza would've lost her normally calm composure in front of so many important people so quickly. He suspected that was just the way his queen's mind worked when it came to her sister. Winry, above all else, was the queen's motivation and really her entire world. She would have no one taking that lightly.

Matthew watched the entire exchange between his cousin and the Amestrian king with varying stages of shock and pride. He was glad to know she wouldn't just roll over and give the Amestrians what they wanted. It wasn't quite how he figured she'd go about it but, to know that she would only reveal the information once she was sure the king and his men were sincere was a comforting thought.

"Fine," Riza said after a long sigh and a moment of contemplation. "I'll tell you what I know." What Matthew knew his cousin would reveal was not a surprise to him, but he still paid rapt attention to his queen, admiring, as always, the way she led, even in a place where she was not the one in charge.

"Sergio, and his father for that matter, were nothing more than figureheads. Everything that's happened has been strategically planned." This statement drew the expected amount of surprise and confusion from the king and his men, but Riza pressed on.

"There is a group of Cretian nobles, some members of the royal court, others not, who are pulling the strings behind the royalty there. They arranged for Sergio to overthrow his father. They designed the attack on Amestris and…," here Riza paused and Matthew knew exactly why. This next bit wasn't easy to take. "...they were the ones who made sure I defeated them."

"B-But that doesn't make sense!" Sir Havoc exclaimed, the first Amestrian court member to speak up since the king and queen's little spat. "Why would any Cretian want their army to fall?"

"Well, for one, the group that surrounded the city here was not the extent of the Cretian manpower. Not by a longshot," Riza said, her tone grave. "The people they sent were nothing more than trash for this group to throw away. They were all expendable...even their so-called king."

"So, you think whoever is behind all of this arranged for the Amestrian messengers and spies to be killed, so we'd be caught by surprise, but then made it so you were aware right away?" Breda asked, completely taken aback at this new information.

"I believe so, yes. I'm not quite sure what the reasoning behind bringing me and my army here is, though. I believe Aerugo is safe for the time being in my absence, but we don't know what their next plans are. One thing I am sure of is this: they wanted to get rid of Sergio and his father, to make it known that it's not the royals who are making the decisions. It's them."

Everyone sat and contemplated the new developments, with varying degrees of shock and pure disbelief. The king's brow was furrowed in thought as he tried to take everything in. It was obvious the Amestrians were not expecting any of this.

"Do you know anything more specific about this group?" a gray-haired man Matthew believed was called Falman asked.

Riza answered him. "They call themselves The Republic. As of right now, we believe their numbers are still small, though the members all hold a certain amount of power. We don't know who they have on their side as of yet or what their ultimate plans are. We have every reason to believe they're incredibly dangerous."

"How do you know all of this?" this time it was the king who asked the question, and Riza's eyes turned to him yet again.

"Believe it or not, I still have Cretian friends. Some people left over from when we were trying to make our treaty who denounced the Cretian royals once everything with my sister had come to light. They've been feeding me information, along with some other valuable allies from other countries."

Matthew believed, that if he were in King Roy's position at this moment, he would feel like an utter and total fool for not having tried to figure all this out sooner. Though, he couldn't really blame the man for not wanting to get involved. Truth be told, he probably wouldn't have even been sitting here having this discussion if it weren't for Princess Winry.

Matthew watched as the king shook his head, his face unreadable, though he had no doubt he was overwhelmed by everything he had heard. Finally, he spoke in a small voice. "So, did you come here to tell me all of this?"

Riza's gaze became even more determined than it already was at that question. "As I said before, I came to save my sister. I don't care if I'm playing directly into these people's hands, Winry's safety is my top priority...but yes, I did plan on revealing this all to you once I arrived. I didn't intend for it to take this long, but I was afraid of sending such sensitive information via letters."

"Of course. I understand. I thank you for telling us everything. Once again, our fathers' friendship has done many good things," the king commented, and Matthew could already tell how his cousin would respond to that.

"The relationship our fathers once had should mean nothing to us now. If we are to find out and stop whatever it is the Republic has planned, we must learn to form our own bonds."

At this, King Roy's face took on a mysterious look, one that no one in the room, especially Riza, could ever dream of trying to interpret. "I agree. And I look forward to it."


	10. Chapter 10

Roy looked out over the sprawling Amestrian capital city, once again amazed at the beauty of his own lands. He was even more thankful for the rolling green hills and the bustling towns now after the events of the last few weeks. He found he took for granted what he ruled over and never gave much thought to what would happen if he lost it. He was determined to not make that mistake again. He needed to be vigilant, especially now.

"What do you have for me?" the king asked his two right-hand men, Havoc and Breda, not turning from his spot by the window of his personal study. They had just arrived to give an update on the investigations into the new and mysterious "Republic" group Queen Riza had told them about. He prepared himself for both good and bad news.

"So far I haven't been able to contact or figure out the whereabouts of the reconnaissance team. No one has seen or heard from them since we last communicated. I even tried to find local citizens in the areas where they were stationed to see if they've seen any of them. I haven't found anything," Breda said, his tone serious and slightly defeated.

"That could be good news, though, right? I mean, at least we don't have evidence they've been killed. They're just missing," Havoc pointed out, trying to remain hopeful.

"Sir Claudio, that one Aerugonian knight who's always following Lord Matthew around, seems to think the Cretians might have taken them into custody of some kind. Keep them hidden long enough for what they need then let them go. He says to keep watching out for signs of them. They might turn up soon if that's the case," Breda offered.

"It's a possibility, to be sure, but so is finding their bodies in a river. Keep searching. Whatever we can find is useful to us," Roy said, his tone no less serious than his two men.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"And you, Havoc? Anything to report?" the king asked, finally taking his eyes off of the view out the window to turn to his top knight.

"We finally got a letter from Lord Hughes. He says he's willing to offer up his help and get us in touch with whatever allies he has. He said he might even make the trip here if the situation gets serious enough."

"Well, that's good at least. Hughes has always had a knack for getting through things like this. Hopefully he can pull himself away from his quaint country life to help out an old friend," Roy commented, a brief smile appearing on his face as he thought about his most trusted advisor ('retired' advisor, if they were going off of Hughes's word).

"We can only hope so. Something tells me leaving his wife and daughter, even temporarily, isn't going to be so easy for him," Havoc added with a smirk. Roy conceded that point with a nod of his head and a roll of his eyes.

"What about the Aerugonians? Have they made their plans known yet?" Breda asked, furthering the conversation.

"Last I heard the majority of them are returning home to restart whatever their own investigations are. The queen will remain here so we can have more direct contact should a major decision need to be made. Sir Claudio and a few other knights will stay, but Lord Matthew is taking the rest home to help keep things straight there."

Havoc scoffed. "I'm sure the queen is thrilled she gets to be here longer than she was expecting," he spoke sarcastically.

"All the more reason to make sure she remains welcomed and respected while she's here. As you can imagine, she has plenty of reasons to dislike our kingdom. Let's not give her more," the king said.

The other two men in the room nodded their heads in agreement. "I take it the knights staying with her will be in charge of the queen's guard, but what about Princess Winry? Are we still tasked with her protection or will that change now that her sister is staying?" Breda asked.

Roy turned his eyes back toward the window and walked closer to it, surveying his lands as he had been doing before. He had his hands behind his back and a calm expression on his face, the perfect picture of a 'large and in charge' king. "The queen has not told me anything specific about that, but I've assumed nothing will change. She'll still be under watch by the Elric brothers and we will all take a part in the responsibility of her safety. Just because her attacker is dead, doesn't mean the threat against her will go away, especially now that we know so much more than before."

"You still think it's a good idea to give the Elric brothers personal guard duty? We've all seen how...cozy they've gotten with the princess. They could let emotions get in the way of protecting her," Havoc commented.

"Edward and Alphonse are some of the best knights we have. Edward may not be particularly level-headed and Alphonse might be considered too kind, but they balance each other out well and their closeness with the princess only serves to reaffirm their loyalty. I have no doubts about them protecting Winry as best they can."

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! I wait around all goddamn morning so she can do what she wants and  _this_ is the thanks I get?" Edward growled as he dashed down one of the corridors in the western half of the castle. His loud footsteps echoed off the walls and his curses caused quite a few people to turn and stare in his direction, but he didn't much care. He had a duty to carry out and, by all intents and purposes, he was failing miserably at it.

"Stupid princess with that stupid smile that gets me to do whatever the hell she wants…" Ed huffed out as he ran. "She's too sneaky for her own good...told her it was too cold to go anywhere...but does she listen to me?...hell no," Ed continued to grumble between breaths as he finally reached the central part of the castle. He couldn't believe, after all his intense training and past experience, he was bested by a goddamn  _princess_.

He was almost to the exit that he knew led out into the castle stables when someone reached out to grab his arm, rather abruptly stopping him in his path. "Ed? Where are you going now?" His brother asked as the long, golden-haired knight took the time to catch his breath.

"Have you...seen Winry?" he asked breathlessly. Alphonse's eyes widened at his question.

"What do you mean have I seen her? Did you  _lose_ her?"

"Look," Ed started, not in the mood to be questioned by the one person who was supposed to take his side...or at least, most of the time. "I didn't try to lose her, but she got the best of me."

"How?" Al accused with a reprimanding tone.

"She told me she was going to go find her sister so they could talk about a book or something. I waited around for awhile and then she didn't show up when she told me she would be done. I asked around and someone said she was heading to the stables even though I  _told_ her it was too cold and rainy out today to ride."

Al's eyes widened at this piece of information. "You mean she's probably outside the walls? On a day like today? With no  _guard_? Ed, how could you be so careless!"

"I know I screwed up, alright! It won't happen again, I promise. Plus, if it's any consolation I don't think she's alone. Someone said the queen was with her."

"The queen?" Al asked, his anger dimming slightly at that knowledge.

"Yeah, a stable maid said they went out together. I was just on my way to ask some of the people down there if they knew where they were going. Hopefully, it's just out for a quick jaunt, but we should be ready in case anything happens."

Alphonse let out a long, exasperated sigh. "You really should've known better than to let her out of your sight, Brother. You'd better hope the king doesn't get word about this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, I'll fix it later, but right now I have a job to do. You coming with me?" Ed asked. He didn't like it when his little brother had to be the disciplinarian of the pair but it, unfortunately, happened more often than not.

Again, Al sighed. "Yes, I'm coming," he said with a resigned tone as he followed after his older brother toward the stables.

* * *

"Ha! See? I told you it would be easy to get away," Winry said victoriously as her horse bounded to the top of a hill. Riza's white steed was not far behind.

"Should I be concerned at how easy it is for you to escape your guard?" her sister asked as a stiff breeze made her long cape billow out behind her. It wasn't the prettiest day to go riding out in the countryside, but Winry had been insistent on showing Riza her favorite spots.

"What do I have to fear?" the blue-eyed princess replied with a sparkle in her eyes as the two horses began slowly circling one another while their riders conversed. "I have the Queen of Aerugo by my side. Can't get much better protection than that."

Riza's eyes narrowed slightly, but she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she teased, and Winry let out a joyful giggle at that response.

Winry turned her horse toward the magnificent view from atop the hill. Though it was slightly foggy, from this vantage point they could see miles and miles of rolling green speckled with forests and the flowing river that would lead them back to their temporary home. "Oh, isn't Amestris beautiful?"

Riza's horse trotted up next to Winry's and they both observed the land as the winds began to pick up. "It is indeed," the queen conceded. When she realized she'd be staying in Amestris longer than she had originally wanted to, Riza hadn't been particularly happy (to say the least), but there were parts of this place she did admire. She'd always thought that the kingdom was one of the most lusciously green out of all of them. She hoped King Roy knew how lucky he was to rule over a place so naturally beautiful.

"Ed, Al, and I like to come over here a lot. When the sun's out, the views are absolutely breathtaking. There's even a beautiful little cove over in the eastern forest that has a waterfall. It's practically magical."

"I can imagine," Riza responded as she continued to survey the land.

"You don't have to," Winry spoke, her tone taking on a more mischievous note. At this, her sister could only eye her warily. She knew she was plotting something. "We can go down there right now."

Riza sighed. "No, we should probably get back before the rains start to pick up. I don't want either of us nursing colds right now."

Winry rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being paranoid. We have plenty of time until the storm really starts. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I have a sense of adventure, Winry. However, unlike you, I also possess some common sense."

Again, Winry gave her sister a sarcastic roll of her eyes. Riza had to wonder when she had lost her ability to command respect from people. It seemed like everyone around her was undermining her authority as of late. "That's just another way of saying you're boring. Come on, Riza! What if I made it interesting? We could race! First one there gets their pick of the desserts at dinner tonight. I saw you eyeing those tarts yesterday."

"I-I was not!" Riza exclaimed indignantly.

Winry giggled. "Right, of course not. You'd better hope your horse is as fast as they say, otherwise I'm taking every last one." And, with that, the boisterous princess kicked her horse into motion and was racing away down the other side of the hill.

Riza sat in shock for a few moments before she let out a growl and followed after her sister, shaking her head at her ridiculous antics once again.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder if they'll have the blueberry or the strawberry tarts tonight," Winry said in a mocking tone as she dismounted her horse and handed the reigns over to a stable-worker.

Her sister followed not long after her, a look of annoyance flashing across her face as she gracefully landed on the ground and began taking off her riding gloves. "I still think that was hardly a fair contest. You knew the way far better than I ever could and you had a head start."

Winry laughed as she also removed her gloves and adjusted her damp cloak. While the sisters had managed to avoid the worst of the rain, it had started to pick up once they had reentered the city and now they were both dripping wet and rather cold. The warm bath before dinner would be much appreciated. "You know, sister, you are an awfully sore loser for a queen."

They walked back into the castle and out of the rain as they made their way to the guest room corridor. "Yes, well, if the positions were reversed, you would be throwing a fit right about now."

At that, Winry smiled. "Well, can you blame me? Those tarts are delicious! I promise I'll save you one," she told her sister with a slight nudge against her arm.

"Thank you," Riza replied, only slightly sarcastically as their footsteps left little puddles of water behind them on the stone floors.

Suddenly, before they could round the next corner, Winry stopped in place, causing her sister to flash her a look of confusion. The princess's face had turned from one of contentment to slight fear and apprehension. Riza turned her eyes to whatever had caused her sister to change emotions so quickly and, once she found the source, had to work her hardest to prevent a snort of derision from escaping. That would've been far too inappropriate for a queen, however necessary the situation made it.

"There you are," a menacing voice called out from the other end of the hallway. It seemed the sisters weren't the only two people walking around the castle soaking wet as they both caught a glimpse of the practically raging and drenched Sir Edward Elric.

"Uh-oh," Winry let out before she, without another word, turned tail and ran the other direction as fast as she could.

As amused as Riza was at the turn of events, she kept to herself, content in just watching the exchange. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Ed as he began to run after her. He didn't even stop to acknowledge the queen as he dashed away, leaving his own fair share of water on the floor. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you? And out in the rain too...you'll pay for this Winry!" His voice faded away to quiet echoes as both the princess and her angry bodyguard turned the corner.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," a new voice said from behind where she stood still in the middle of the corridor. She turned to find Alphonse Elric looking practically mortified. In an effort to calm him down, she gave him a kind smile.

"Don't worry, Sir Elric. My sister needs to be taken down a peg from time to time. I sincerely apologize if she's caused you and your brother trouble. I won't let it happen again."

At this, Alphonse gave the queen a smile of his own, thanked her for her kind words, bowed, and ran after the pair, knowing he was the only one who would be able to keep the peace. Riza shook her head again as she watched him go and muttered to herself, "The amount of tomfoolery rampant in this castle should be a crime."

Still looking behind at where the odd trio had ran off to, Riza turned the corner of the corridor...and promptly ran face first into a hard, and suspiciously warm, object. She let out a rather undignified "oof" and turned to look at the source of her collision right as she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her upper arms to keep her from falling backwards

She was met by a pair of piercingly dark eyes and a mop of unruly black hair. Immediately, the queen froze in place.

"Oh! My apologies, Your Majesty. I didn't see you there," the King of Amestris said jovially as he continued to hold her steady. For whatever reason, she couldn't seem to find her voice. They were in rather...close proximity to each other, as she looked up at his face, feeling rather small in his arms. He wasn't that much taller than her, but in the moment he seemed like a tower swathed in royal tunics.

"Are you...alright?" he asked, and Riza thanked the gods that this particular question was able to snap her out of whatever trance she had been in. She quickly came to and disentangled herself from the king, while also taking a few steps back to a more appropriate personal distance.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Riza cursed the small stutter as she found her voice. "I'm sorry for running into you like that, Your Majesty, I should've been looking where I was going."

"It's alright," the king replied as the arms that had been previously wrapped securely around her were dropped back to his side. He seemed to be more amused with her than anything else and, for some odd reason, that made Riza want to disappear into the wall.

Now that they were at an appropriate distance from each other, the king took the time to rove his eyes over her form. Normally, Riza would've been offended, but she already knew why he was doing it.

"You look...wet," was his simple observation. This caused a small smile of amusement to find itself on the queen's face as she looked down at her drenched cloak and dress and fingered a bit of her soaking wet hair.

"Yes, well, Winry and I were out riding," she explained, causing an eyebrow to lift in confusion on the king's face. He turned toward the window they were closest to, observed the rain pelting the surface, and then turned questioningly back toward her.

"In this weather?" he asked.

"It was Winry's idea, not mine. We were fine until we got back into the city. It seems we weren't quite able to escape the storm."

The king's eyes lit in understand. "Ah, I see. Well then, I should probably let you get back to your room," he said as he stepped aside for her to move past him.

"Yes, thank you," Riza replied cordially as she began to walk away. She reminded herself to keep her head held high, but it was rather difficult given the odd turn of events.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" he called, as if he suddenly remembered something.

She turned back toward him and answered, "Yes?"

"Before I forget, there's something pretty important that I've been meaning to show you. If you get the time in the next few days, find me in my study and I'll take you. I believe...you'd want to see it," the king spoke, his voice taking on an uncharacteristically soft tone. Riza had to wonder at that, and at whatever thing the king wished to show her. It was odd, but she didn't think he would have bad intentions so it must be alright.

"Okay. I will do that," she replied with a nod of her head.

"Good. Just let a guard know you've arrived and we'll go. I'll see you at dinner. Hopefully, you have the chance to dry off a bit," he said with a casual wave before he turned and walked away.

Riza couldn't help but stand still and watch his retreating back, wondering just what the hell had happened. From the awkward collision to a mysterious request, the King of Amestris was certainly keeping her on her toes. And really, this whole kingdom was doing the same. Riza shook her head at the absurdity of it all before she turned and finally made her way to her guest room.

She'd rather not be dripping water onto the table at dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh! Helena, I'm so glad I found you," Rebecca said with a sigh of relief when she spotted the elder woman sitting comfortably in a portable chair set atop a sprawling picnic blanket in the middle of the palace gardens. While most other days lately had been dreadfully chill, as the beginnings of a new winter were coming upon the kingdom, today the sun was out and, with the help of a thick cloak, made for rather enjoyable weather. Most people were taking full advantage, Helena and Rebecca among them.

Rebecca cradled little Anwell in her arms, his small body wrapped in cozy blankets to keep him warm. As the younger woman walked over to her mentor and friend, she noticed Helena busily knitting away. Another quick glance around found Princess Margaret not far away, frantically roaming from bush to bush collecting the season's remaining flowers to no doubt build up her impressive collection of flower crowns.

"What is it?" Helena asked, a slight note of alarm in her voice as she noticed Rebecca's rather fast pace. She put down her knitting project and gave the young mother her full attention.

"Oh, nothing serious. I was just wondering if you'd look after Anwell...just for a little while."

"I'd be happy to, though I have to wonder where you're off to this time," Helena said good-naturedly, knowing that Rebecca had a knack for handing her child off to her when the lady's duties became too busy for her to handle. Helena certainly didn't mind watching the young child (as he mostly just slept and dawdled like any other infant), but she really was hoping to shed her unofficial 'nanny' title now that she was getting older. It had been easier to care for the kids when people like Roy and Riza had been young, but now it was a tad bit more difficult, especially given how rambunctious of a child Margaret had turned out to be.

Rebecca heaved another sigh and tried to look as appreciative as possible. She laid Anwell down among the few pillows that had been gathered there and made sure he was snuggled up tight in his blankets. "I promised Winry I'd take her to the village fare to look at the trade stores. I hadn't counted on Jean running off on a hunting trip with the king. He was supposed to be the babysitter for the day."

Helena smiled knowingly at the younger woman's exasperated tone. It was difficult to ever nail down any of the king's men, she knew that well. "I see. Well, it's no trouble leaving him here. Margaret and I are just enjoying the weather. You should go do the same."

Rebecca gave a sincerely appreciative smile at that as she pressed her lips to her sleeping baby's forehead and stood back up. "Alright then, I shall. Oh! And here comes my company for the day right now." At this Helena turned in her seat to see the beautiful Aerugonian princess come trotting out of the nearest castle entrance. Helena couldn't help but lift an eyebrow when she saw her older sister trailing behind her. Unlike Winry, the queen was dressed in a more casual dress and didn't have a heavy cloak on. Surely she wasn't also heading out to the villages.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness, Your Majesty," Rebecca greeted cheerfully as she addressed each of the sisters who both nodded their head in response.

"Hello, Rebecca! You have no idea how excited I am to see the villages. Are we going to leave soon?" Winry questioned, practically bouncing with anticipation. It was rare for royalty like herself to mingle with the non-noble countrymen. Winry hardly ever traversed through the villages surrounding the castle back in Aerugo, so to get the opportunity to do so here in Amestris made her practically giddy.

"Yes, I have everything squared away on my end. I'm assuming Ed and Al are coming along?"

The princess nodded her head. "Yes, I told them to meet us at the gate entrance."

"Perfect. Then we should get going!" Rebecca said before she turned toward Riza. "Are you coming as well, Your Majesty?"

The queen shook her head demurely with a small smile on her face. "Oh, no, I'm not. As much as I'd like to, it's a bit more difficult for someone like myself to be seen outside of the castle."

Rebecca nodded her head in understanding. Security became a lot more difficult to control outside the castle walls, and Riza was far too important of a figure to just be waltzing around with minimal guard. Edward and Alphonse's skills were good, but they weren't  _that_ good. It was a rare enough occasion that Winry was getting to go, let alone her far more recognizable sister.

"I told her she'd be fine, but she insisted on staying," Winry said with a huff and a roll of her eyes. Riza merely responded with a harsh "don't even start with that" look and Rebecca couldn't help but smile at the sisters. Clearly, they had argued about this for awhile. As much as the Aerugonian queen liked to put on an air of calm and collected superiority, she knew that her younger sister could get under her skin in ways no one else could.

"I see. Well, Winry, we really shouldn't keep the Elric brothers waiting. Plus, the longer we wait around here the less time we have to shop! Have a good rest of your day, Your Majesty, Helena," Rebecca said with a twinkle in her eyes as she bowed and whisked the princess away.

When it came to something as sacred as shopping, Rebecca Havoc wasted no time.

* * *

Riza watched the pair excitedly head off for their day outside the castle grounds with an amused smile. Winry had practically been beside herself when Lady Havoc suggested the idea to her and had argued with her sister constantly over the past few days to get her to come along. That, however, was one thing Riza knew she couldn't back down from. She was alright with letting Winry go, but things were still too early in their dealings with The Republic for Riza to feel comfortable mingling with so many people.

She turned back toward Helena and found the older woman giving her a peculiar look. "What is it?" she questioned.

"You're really alright with letting Winry go out like that?"

Riza sighed and moved toward the large blanket set out atop the grass. Lacking her usual grace (given the nature of her company), she plopped herself down, right next to where Rebecca's young son was happily dozing away. "I had plenty of second thoughts, but eventually I decided she would be fine. It might be naive of me to think so, but, for now, I don't believe Winry has anything to fear from the Amestrian people."

"That's not naivety, my dear, that's wise judgement. Not only do I agree that Winry would never have anything to fear from the Amestrians, she's also guarded by two boys who would lay down their lives for her without a second thought. And that's to say nothing of the mama bear Rebecca can turn into when she wants. Trust me, Little Riza, you're not the only one who keeps knives hidden up your sleeves."

At that comment, the queen turned surprised eyes toward the elder woman happily knitting away in her chair. "Oh? You thought I didn't know about that?" Helena began with a smug expression. "Come now, Riza, you should know by now who you're dealing with."

Riza sighed and shook her head. Helena hadn't changed at all in the years they hadn't seen each other. If anything, she'd gotten more shrewd. "Can't keep anything a secret around you, can I?"

Helena chuckled at that. "I wouldn't attempt to."

There was silence for awhile, as the pair were content to just enjoy the weather and the scene before them. Riza watched in amusement as a head of long curly black hair poked out from the bushes every so often. It was probably fortunate the small princess hadn't noticed Riza sitting with her caretaker. Given the reaction Margaret had the last time their eyes met, this was probably for the better. Riza hoped the young girl didn't always think she was some kind of goddess and would actually be comfortable approaching her. The young queen would be the first to admit that there was certainly nothing overly special about herself to warrant such reverence.

Suddenly, breaking through the calm quiet, a soft cooing was heard from the bundle of blankets beside where the queen sat. She turned toward it and her expression softened once she noticed Rebecca's baby finally waking up.

"Oh, he's a sweet one, isn't he?" Riza spoke affectionately as she lightly moved some of his blankets out of the way to get a better look at his face. Once she did, Anwell reached for her hand and firmly wrapped his own around one of her fingers. The queen smiled at this.

"He is. It's hard to tell because they're always so busy, but Rebecca and Jean are over the moon about him. Have been ever since he was born," Helena commented, as she watched the queen interact with one of the castle's youngest inhabitants.

"Hi there, little one. Did you sleep well?" Riza cooed at the baby as he graced her with a giggle-filled smile.

"You know, I wasn't expecting you to be as fond of children as you seem to be," Helena commented with a thoughtful expression as she continued to watch the pair.

At this, Riza turned back toward her old caretaker. "To tell you the truth, I didn't used to be, especially when I was younger. Eventually, I got to the point where their innocence endeared me far more than their misgivings could annoy me."

Helena pondered these words. "Hmm, I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

Riza had more thoughts on the matter, but she wasn't sure whether she should tell the elder woman. Though she trusted Helena (more than she really should, all things considered), she still didn't know if the information she kept to herself concerning the topic of children was really better off being told.

 _Oh to hell with it_ , she eventually decided,  _if anyone is going to understand where I'm coming from it's going to be Lady Helena._

"I also find myself drawn to little ones like Anwell because...well...I don't anticipate having any of my own, so I suppose I'm trying to fill whatever void that fact may create."

Though she kept her attention on the giggling baby, she could just picture Helena's shocked expression at this revelation. "Oh really? And what makes you so sure of this?"

The queen sighed. "Don't pretend to be ignorant, Helena. I'm in my mid-20's now. I was presented in court almost a decade ago. And now I'm the sole ruler of my kingdom. Do you really think marriage and children are at the forefront of my mind right now?"

Helena gave a sigh of her own at this. "I think you're giving up a little prematurely, Riza. You still have plenty of time to start a family, if you wish. And besides, as the sole ruler of a kingdom, isn't producing an heir part of your job?"

Riza promptly looked away at this. Perhaps revealing all of this had been a bad idea after all. Now they were getting onto a topic she wasn't quite comfortable discussing yet, even if she had come to the conclusion in her mind ages ago.

Helena continued on, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You mean to tell me that your court are perfectly fine with letting the royal lineage die with you? Or are you actually planning on giving the throne to Winry should something happen to you?"

"Gods, no. Winry will never lead Aerugo. I'd never be able to ask that of her. She wasn't born to rule, that much I'm sure of."

"Well then who is supposed to-" Helena abruptly cut off her inquiry as it finally occurred to her what the queen was getting at. Riza continued to avoid her knowing stare, not sure she could handle the heat behind the older woman's eyes. "Wait a minute. You don't mean to tell me that...you're planning on giving the throne to your cousin?" Understanding dawned on Helena's face as Riza remained silent. "So  _that's_ why he's made no moves to undermine your authority. He's willing to accept your rulership so long as he and his children get the kingdom once you die, is that it?"

Finally, the queen knew she could stay silent no longer. "Well, what else do you expect me to do? You really think I want to spend my entire time as queen fighting off whatever detractors he'd bring against me? Everyone acts like Matthew was perfectly fine once my father gave me the throne that he was practically guaranteed, but that wasn't the case. He was angry. Who wouldn't be? This was the only way to get him to accept my father's decision. Besides, it works out plenty well for me. Matthew is still part of our family, so it's not like we're losing the royal line. Winry would never be able to take any part of the throne and now I have no pressure to marry and have children. This arrangement is what's best for everyone," she spoke with an air of finality.

"Are you sure about that?" Helena asked, her voice taking on a low and frightfully serious tone. Riza finally met the woman's eyes and knew, once again, that there was no way she could keep her true feelings from her.

"Helena, I can't concern myself with finding a husband and raising a child. I've…," here, Riza paused, trying to get up enough courage to admit the one thing she hadn't told anyone else. "I've been in love before, and I had my heart broken. I don't want to put myself through that again...especially not for the sake of the throne."

The queen watched as Helena's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the sudden revelation. She clearly hadn't been expecting the queen to tell her so much and was thoroughly shocked at what this all meant. "Little Riza," she said with an empathetic tone as her face softened considerably.

Riza looked away once again. She found she was unable to handle the sympathy in the other woman's gaze. "I assure you, this  _is_ what's best for everyone. Matthew will remain loyal to me and Winry will be protected from ever having to take over the throne."

"And what about you?"

Riza stopped to consider this. What about her? It had been a long time since the queen had considered her own feelings. She spent so much time catering to the interests of the those she loved, that she never took the time to think of herself. It was easier this way, though. She'd never have to relive what she had gone through with the Cretian king if she closed herself off. She'd rule as her father wanted and everyone around her would be taken care of. She was fine with this fate. She was a leader, after all, she couldn't afford to be selfish.

"Don't concern yourself with me. No one should. I'll get by," was her response. She knew Helena would never be content with an answer like that, but she was grateful the older woman had seemed to give up the argument. There were only a few things Queen Riza would not, under any circumstances, change her stance on, and this was one of them. "I hope you know what I've just told you is incredibly secret. I trusted you enough to tell you, Helena, now I have to trust you won't speak a word of this to anyone...even Winry."

Helena sighed and nodded her head. "You have my word, Your Majesty." The use of her title was striking. As endearing as the appellation 'Little Riza' was, it was out of place now. Riza was not a child anymore, she was a grown woman and a queen, and decisions like this one went to show just how different she was now that she led a kingdom. Helena would have to be able to acknowledge this.

Silence once again ensued between them as they let the gravity of the conversation wash away with the coming breeze. Helena had turned her attention to Anwell, setting down her knitting project to pick him up and rock him in her chair.

As the pair remained content to be left alone with their own thoughts, Helena began to sing a soft tune to the baby in her arms, willing him to go back to sleep for the time being. Riza listened in silence, wondering what it was the elder woman was singing. It wasn't the language commonly spoken in either of their kingdoms. In fact, it sounded oddly...Cretian.

"What is that?" she finally asked, once Helena's voice tapered off as Anwell closed his eyes to drift into his baby dreamland once again.

"It's a song Queen Isabella taught me. It's crazy to think, but it really wasn't that long ago that she was sitting where you sit now, rocking little Margaret off to sleep."

Riza couldn't help but smile as Helena's face took on an affectionate expression, no doubt remembering the times she spoke of fondly. "Is it Cretian?"

Helena nodded her head. "Yes. Isabella told me her own childhood caretaker would sing it to her to get her to fall back asleep. It's named after the Cretian word for 'happiness'. The queen thought it appropriate to sing to her daughter because, even after all the bad memories she'd had of her home country, she felt true joy when she was here with her husband and daughter."

Riza considered her words thoughtfully, as many different questions began to swim around in her mind. Like Winry, she had known very little of the late queen other than her heritage and how she'd died. "What was she like?" she asked curiously.

"Queen Isabella? Oh, she was incredible. I've never in my life met anyone with the amount of joy and kindness she possessed. Even after everything that had happened to her, she still remained true to herself and was a beacon of light for almost every Amestrian. I take it you know what was done to her?"

Riza nodded her head. "Yes. King Roy told me the whole story in a letter, not long before Winry was attacked. To be quite honest, it's one of the only reasons I ever sent her here."

Helena's face took on a knowing look at that. "I see. Well, then Isabella's legacy continues to do good things, considering how your sister has changed since she's been here." The elder woman paused as she watched the blonde queen's expression become unreadable. "You know, I think you would have gotten along quite well with Isabella. You're very different from each other, but you still share a few things. Your intense loyalty to those you love being one of them."

Riza smiled at this. "Yes, you're not the first person that has told me that."

Suddenly, as if she knew what they were talking about, Queen Isabella's young daughter popped her head out of a bush and finally noticed who had settled down next to her caretaker. A sharp gasp was heard that caused both adults to zero in on the small princess. Margaret froze in place once she realized Riza was watching her and Helena couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Margaret, come over here and greet the queen. You're being quite rude just standing there."

Riza couldn't help but laugh to herself as little Margaret's eyes widened and she ran over to where they were situated on the blanket. She abruptly stopped before she could reach the edge and was, once again, frozen in place. Helena looked exasperated at the little girl's antics but Riza couldn't help but be amused.

"Hello, there. I take it you're the Princess Margaret I've heard so much about," she addressed kindly.

The young girl merely nodded her head in response to the queen's inquiry before shyly looking away. "Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Riza."

At this, the princess's head lifted slightly and, in a small voice, she spoke. "You mean Queen Riza?"

Before Helena could admonish the girl for correcting a queen, Riza smiled and said, "You can just call me Riza."

This seemed to knock some of the shyness away as Margaret's head lifted even more. "O-okay."

Riza looked down and noticed the handful of flowers the little princess had clutched in one of her hands. "What are you doing with all of those?" she asked curiously.

At this, Margaret's eyes practically lit up. Helena could only chuckle to herself. The queen had found just the right thing to say.

"I make things with them!" she responded excitedly, finally meeting the queen's eyes for the first time since she had been called over.

"Really? What kinds of things?"

"Well, typically I make crowns, but I can also do necklaces and bracelets."

"Oh, is that so? That sounds wonderful. I don't suppose you can make me one of these flower crowns I hear so much about?"

At this, Margaret's eyes widened even further (which Riza had figured would've been impossible) before she enthusiastically nodded her head and ran back into the bushes to find whatever little workshop she had set up for herself back there.

Helena and Riza only had to wait a few minutes for the princess to reappear. The little girl ran up to the blanket and, this time, plopped down right next to where Riza sat.

"Here you go! It's not one of my better ones and I didn't know how big your head was, but I made it with my favorite flowers," she said before she handed what looked to be a rather well-crafted crown over to the queen, who took it reverently.

"Oh my, this looks beautiful," Riza spoke kindly with a hint of over-exaggerated awe. Her hands went to where the jeweled crown rested on her head before she took out the pins holding it in place and removed it. It wasn't anything special or elaborate, given that the queen had nothing to dress up for that day. It really only served to remind those around her of her status more than anything else.

Riza gently set it down beside her on the blanket and replaced it with the flower crown Margaret had made for her. She adjusted it slightly, as it was a touch too small for her head, and then, once she was satisfied with the placement, turned back toward where the little princess was looking at her with one of the most amazed expressions Riza had ever seen.

"Ah, yes, this is much better," Riza told the girl cheekily before an idea suddenly occurred to her. "You know," she began as she reached for her jeweled crown once again, "I think this one might need someone to look after it for a while. Do you mind?"

Margaret froze once again, but this time Riza suspected it was because she was so excited she didn't know what to do with herself. Eventually, she turned toward Helena, as if asking for permission. The elder woman merely smiled and nodded her head in approval. The young princess then turned back toward the queen in anticipation. Riza merely smiled and leaned over to place the small crown on the girl's head. Once she did, it sagged slightly to the side, given how much smaller Margaret's head was compared to her own.

"Hmm, it's a little big. But don't worry, you'll grow into it one day. You'll need to be good at wearing crowns when you become the mighty Queen Margaret."

As if the little girl wasn't amazed enough, Riza's words combined with the weight of the crown on her head had her looking practically beside herself. She raised a tiny hand to hold the lopsided piece of jewelry in place and gave the queen a beaming smile.

Eventually, once the amazement had subsided enough to put her into motion, she turned excitedly back toward her caretaker. "Look! Helena look! I got a crown. A real queen's crown!"

Helena smiled down at the girl with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes, I see that, dear."

Margaret then proceeded to start bouncing and jumping around, proclaiming herself as the 'Mighty Queen Margaret' as the two other woman laughed at her joy. Suddenly, as her eyes caught sight of something behind them, Margaret stopped and flashed another one of her beaming smiles.

"Papa!" she exclaimed happily before she began running toward the nearest castle entrance behind them. Riza's eyes widened at this as she and Helena turned around to find King Roy walking up to where they sat. He had a delightfully pleased smile on his face, mirroring his daughter's fairly accurately. Riza stopped laughing abruptly when she noticed it. How long had he been there? Had he been watching them? And why did he look so...pleased with himself?

Margaret ran up to her father, who greeted her by scooping the small princess up in his arms, carrying her back to where her caretaker and the queen sat watching them. As he did this, Margaret continued to gush. "Papa, look what Queen Riza gave me! It's a crown, a  _real_  crown. Isn't it pretty?"

"It's beautiful, Margaret. Did you tell the queen thank you?" Riza heard the king say as the pair finally approached the other two woman.

At her father's instruction, the princess turned to look down at where the queen sat, sitting much straighter than she had been before. "Thank you, Riza!"

Shaking away the intimidation of her father's sudden presence, Riza smiled up at the little girl. "You're very welcome. Thank  _you_  for my lovely flower crown," she said as she touched one of the petals delicately resting atop her head.

Margaret smiled even wider and turned happily back toward her father, who was watching them in amusement. Eventually, taking on the parental role that Riza still found strange to see from him, the king leaned in closer to speak quietly into Margaret's ear as the queen rose from her position on the blanket and brushed off whatever grass or dirt that had gotten on her dress.

"You know you can't keep it forever, Margaret. You'll have to return her crown eventually."

A part of Riza's heart twinged as she watched the princess's face fall slightly at that piece of information. While true, the queen didn't think she could take away the child's source of joy just yet. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that right now," she assured as the father/daughter pair both turned questioning eyes toward her. "Just give it back to Helena when she puts you to bed. For today, it's yours."

Margaret's face lit up again and she turned expectantly back toward the king, who lifted an eyebrow at her. "You sure?" he asked. Riza merely nodded her head in response.

The king eventually had to put his daughter back down on the ground, knowing he'd never be able to contain her excitement. However, before dashing off to play with her new toy, she surprised everyone by wrapping her arms around Riza's legs, squeezing tight, and giving the queen one last heartfelt thank you. Before the queen could even begin to form a response to that, the child had dashed away again to her hideout in the gardens.

The three adults remained still in stunned silence for a moment before Helena finally snapped everyone out of their reverie. "Did you have a good time hunting, Your Majesty?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. She could tell both royals didn't know what to make of how easily the princess had taken to Riza and weren't interested in discussing it, so she figured she'd direct the conversation somewhere else.

"Oh, uh, yes we did. I take it both of you are also enjoying this weather?" the king asked, slightly startled by the change in topic, but recovering quickly.

"Yes, the queen and I have been having a wonderful time. We've had many  _interesting_  conversations," Helena replied with a teasing look in her eyes. Riza turned around to give the woman a small and harmless glare at the reference to their previous talk only to be given a deceptively innocent smile in return.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm actually glad I ran into you, Your Majesty," the king began, causing Riza to abruptly end her silent conversation with Helena to turn back toward him. "I figured since most people have been free today, you'd be available to come with me for a little while. You know, to see that thing I mentioned to you the other day?"

Riza was confused as to what he could be talking about until she remembered their random encounter in the corridor the day she and Winry had been out riding in the rain. He had mentioned he wanted to show her something really important. She still had no idea what he could possibly be referring to, but his tone the day he first said something about it and his apparent eagerness now made her believe it really was as important as he said.

"Oh, of course I can. Do you mind if I leave you, Helena?" she said as she turned back to where the elder woman was watching the two curiously.

"Of course not, dear. You go on ahead. Rebecca will be back soon anyway, so I won't be alone with the two children much longer. Or, I suppose since the hunting group is back, I can go have someone track Jean down to come and take care of his child."

The king let out a smirk at that. "Not a bad idea. Havoc knows his wife is mad at him for dropping dad duty so suddenly so he's probably looking for some way to make it up to her."

"I'll investigate then. You two go do what you need to do," Helena shooed as one of the arms cradling Anwell quickly waved the royals away.

King Roy turned and motioned for Riza to follow him and she did so silently. They didn't speak as he lead her through parts of the castle she hadn't yet seen. She wondered, as the corridors around them became darker and she noticed less servants milling about, where he could possibly be taking her. When they reached a pair of old double doors that, upon being pulled aside, revealed a dark, winding staircase leading to areas beneath the castle, Riza started to wonder if she should be concerned about her safety. Had the king had ulterior motives? Was he leading her down to the dungeons to do something terrible and be done with her once and for all? The queen quickly shook such notions away. She was getting ahead of herself. She had her qualms with the man, but he still had proven himself to be nothing short of completely trustworthy. She would have to rely on that.

Eventually, once they reached the bottom of the torchlit staircase, Riza noticed another pair of doors. These, however, were far more ornate than the simple wood of the ones that lead to the stairs. Two guards were posted outside (which made the queen feel a bit better about the situation) and, once the two royals had walked up to where they stood, Riza was able to notice the engraving scrawled elegantly across the upper part of the wall. Her eyes widened as she read the ancient script. The language used may not be popular today but Riza, in all her schooling, could understand it well.

"Wait, t-this is..." she began as she turned questioningly toward the king. In response, he nodded his head to affirm her suspicions.

"Yes, the room behind these doors is where the royal shrines are set up for past kings and queens of Amestris. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that the ground there is sacred, so you can leave your shoes out here with us."

Noticing that Riza's gaze had not flashed with understanding at his words, King Roy continued. "While she may not have been an Amestrian royal, your mother's shrine is among them. I know it's been difficult for you to be here, in the place she died, so I figured this was the best way to get...some kind of closure."

Finally, Riza began to understand why he had been so insistent on bringing her here. To say that what was behind these doors was "important" was an incredible understatement, however.

"I-I don't know what to say," she spoke honestly, completely dumbfounded.

"You don't need to say anything. Take as much time as you'd like to pay respects. I'll wait here."

The queen opened her mouth to say something else but found, as she looked into the steady gaze of the Amestrian king, that there was nothing she could possibly tell him. Her heart sped up as she turned toward the two guards. She quickly slipped out of her shoes and motioned them to let her through into the sacred room.

She gave one last appreciative glance to the king before she took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming scent of burning incense as well as the immense size of the room. On every wall stones with the ancient text engraved on them lay in successive order, a small candle lying before each one. She looked around in amazement before she began to read the names, using her knowledge of the Amestrian monarchy to find the time period she was looking for.

The first name she found was that of King Phillip, Roy's father, with his wife's stone next to his. As was proper in both the Amestrian and Aerugonian cultures, Riza dropped to her knees and bowed her head respectfully before the two shrines, silently thanking them for all they did to craft the kingdom of Amestris into what it was today. They had helped further an incredible country, and had raised their son to be a mighty and fair king.

Standing back up, Riza looked to the side of the two shrines to find what she figured must be the next name in line, given that the stones seemed to be set up chronologically. Her heart continued to speed at an erratic pace when she moved to the second to last stone set up in the room. Overcome with emotion, Riza dropped to her knees yet again and read the engraved text:

_Queen Cordelia of Aerugo, Wife of King Boden_

_Death in Childbirth_

The rest of the text listed the years she had lived, but Riza could barely focus on it. Seeing this, the shrine erected to honor her dead mother, here for the first time ever made emotions the queen had long since believed were locked away in the deepest depths of her heart resurface. She tried her best to prevent the tears from spilling out of her eyes as the memories of her mother's kind smile and joyous laugh came rushing back to her.

With trembling hands, Riza took one of the nearby matches and shakily lit the candle in front of the shrine. As the flame began to burn, the queen closed her eyes and bowed her head low, thanking her mother for everything she had given her in the seven years they'd had together. The world had cruelly taken her away from Riza, but she was determined to remember every moment they'd shared and everything Cordelia had done for her daughter.

Not only had she been the most kind, sweet mother a young girl could ask for, she'd given Riza one of the world's greatest gifts:

Her little sister.

Cordelia had died bringing Winry into the world. Young Riza had been distraught over that fact, letting it cloud the excitement she'd had about finally getting a younger sibling. It had taken years for Riza to come to the conclusion, but eventually she had decided, that if she were to choose between keeping her mother and losing Winry or letting her mother die to bring her sister into the world, she'd choose the latter every time. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, Cordelia would not have wanted it any other way.

At this revelation, a lone tear fell down the queen's face. She let the rest of them come flooding out as memories of her time with her mother rushed over her like a wave.

" _Oh, my little Riza, what am I going to do with you?" Cordelia admonished as she ran her fingers through her young daughter's freshly cut hair._

" _It's okay, Mama. I didn't like my long hair anyway. Now that smarmy prince won't keep saying I have cooties," seven-year-old Riza said with a confident (and far too self-satisfied) grin._

_The queen merely sighed at her daughter's antics. "Yes, but I can think of better ways to get rid of it than having it get caught in a tree branch. Poor Helena was beside herself with worry. She'd thought you'd gone and hanged yourself on it!"_

" _Nah, I'm too strong for that. Now I get to play in the trees without having to worry about my hair getting caught. I'll beat the prince every time at 'Race to the Top' for sure. This is_ way  _better."_

_Cordelia shook her head at the feisty child. "You know, Riza, you really shouldn't compete with Prince Roy as often as you do. You know you're going to have to marry him one day."_

_It wasn't anything the little princess hadn't been told before, but she still stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Ugh, why? He's a gross boy and thinks he's better than me even though he's not. Why do I have to marry_ him _?"_

_Cordelia chuckled at this. "Because that's what would make me and Papa happy, dear. You'll understand better when you get older."_

_Riza rolled her eyes at this. "Yeah, okay," she responded sarcastically and the queen had to wonder where this child of hers had gotten such sass at such a young age._

_It was silent a moment as Riza sat still while her mother combed her fingers through the little girl's new hair-do trying her best to style it. Finally, in a voice not nearly as self-assured as it had been before, Riza spoke up. "Mama? Are you mad at me for making it so they had to cut my hair?"_

_Cordelia's eyes met her daughter's in the mirror and she, upon seeing the look of worry on her face, quickly smiled at the girl. "Of course not, Little Riza. I just wish you would be more careful. You could've gotten hurt really bad. You don't have the ability to go and do whatever you want with yourself. You're about to be a big sister! You can't love on this one if you're injured," Cordelia explained as she affectionately rubbed a hand over her swollen belly._

_Riza nodded her head at this and turned around to face her mother. She leaned down to press a quick kiss to her stomach before looking back up into Cordelia's eyes. "You're right, Mama. I promise I'll be more careful next time."_

_Cordelia flashed a quick smile at her young child, which caused a sense of true joy to wash over the little princess. "Good girl."_

Queen Riza opened her eyes quickly once the memory had finished playing in her head, the tears still steadily falling down her cheeks. She had always given her poor mother so much grief, but every time Cordelia had forgiven her with all the love a mother could give. Riza couldn't help but think of what life would have been like if she hadn't died. She had always pictured them living happily as a family of four, her father training she and Winry up to be rulers, her mother watching with pride. A part of Riza's stomach twisted when she realized that if that had happened, she'd be King Roy's wife by now, ruling whatever joint kingdom they would have formed between Amestris and Aerugo by his side. She would no doubt have had children of her own. She'd be calling someone like Margaret her daughter instead of her ally's young princess.

Riza figured that the way she treated children like Margaret was just her method of coping with the loss of what she always figured she'd have. If life went according to plan, she'd be a wife and a mother right about now, not a lone ruler struggling to keep her kingdom afloat. She'd be calling this castle home, instead of thinking it was some kind of symbol of her grief. Her mother would've taught Winry the Amestrian jigs, not Alphonse Elric. Winry never would have been raped…

Riza quickly shunned those thoughts away. She couldn't live her life like this, always wondering what might have happened. Queen Cordelia's death was a turning point in many of their lives, and there was no way to undo it or bring her back. She had to be content in the reality that she had been given.

Finding a new sense of resolve, Riza wiped the last of her tears away and stood back to her feet, giving her mother's shrine one last look before she turned to leave.

However, just as she was making her way toward the doors she had entered through, something caught her eye. She turned and noticed the last shrine erected in the long line of them. The one right beside her mother's.

_Queen Isabella, Wife of King Roy_

_Death by Illness_

As Riza remembered the young girl with the long and beautiful dark hair and the rich chocolate brown eyes, she couldn't, in good conscience, leave before paying respects to one last person.

She knelt before Isabella's shrine and lit her candle just like she had lit her own mother's. Suddenly, as she bowed before the stone, she felt a connection to the little princess she hadn't noticed before. Just like Riza, Margaret had lost her mother far too early and would live the rest of her life without knowing that kind of fierce love.

 _No child should ever have to live without their mother_ , Riza thought.

When the queen raised herself up after thanking this woman she had never known for all the happiness she had brought to Amestris, despite the awful things that had been done to her, she remembered she was still wearing the flower crown Margaret had made for her. Smiling sadly to herself, and not noticing the sound of the doors being opened behind her, Riza removed the simple crown from her head, gave it one last fond look before placing it on the shrine, forming a ring of flowers around the lit candle. She sat back and observed her work as she again read the ancient text engraved on Isabella's stone.

She wasn't the only one who had suffered a such a heartbreaking loss. King Roy and his daughter had also been dealt one of the world's most unfair hands with the death of the beautiful Cretian queen.

It was this thought that was running through her head when she was brought out of her own little world by the sound of a throat being cleared. She quickly swiveled in place, still on her knees before the shrine, to find the king himself giving her a piercing look.

It was silent a moment as they both continued to stare at one another, not having any idea what to say. Finally, seeming to understand how she must look, Riza quickly stood to her feet and faced the unnerving look from the king head on.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I know I have no right to light Isabella's shrine but…" here Riza turned to look back at the flaming candle, with the flower crown surrounding it, before she turned back to the king, "...her daughter was the one who made that so...I figured she should have it."

The king was silent as he seemingly weighed her words before his expression softened considerably. "I see. Thank you, then."

Riza merely nodded her head in response, not having any idea what else to say.

"I apologize for interrupting. I know I said I'd give you all the time you needed, but I was just told that Winry has returned from the villages and is looking for you. If you need more time, I'll go tell her."

"No, I'm done here. We can go now," she spoke quietly, as she took one last, longing glance at her mother's shrine.

As the pair began to walk out of the sacred room to rejoin the others in the castle proper, Riza, overcome with too many unnamed emotions and feeling her first sense of any kind of connection to this strange land, reached her hand out to grab the king's arm, stopping him in his place. He turned back toward her with a questioning glance and she tried to give him the most sincere look she was capable of.

"Your Majesty," she began, before correcting herself, " _Roy_ , thank you."

His eyes widened and he said nothing in response, but she could tell he got the message loud and clear. She was eternally grateful that he had thought to bring her here. She felt more connected to her dead mother than she ever had before, and she would never be able to thank him well enough.


	12. Chapter 12

A sly look appeared in her eyes as the younger Elric brother watched the princess warily. She merely smirked at his apprehension, grabbed her method of destruction as his eyes widened, and spoke confidently.

"Checkmate," she claimed victoriously, as she placed her last piece down on the chessboard and crossed her arms in a self-assured stance.

Alphonse reared back at the sudden move and shook his head. "Aw, man, I can't ever win against you, can I?"

"Not in this lifetime," Winry told him as she cleared the rest of the pieces off the board and began setting up for another round.

"Damn, Winry, I don't think you've lost a match against us since you got here," the elder of the two brothers said from the large window near where they had set up their little chess tournament. The position of the sun, though hindered somewhat by the early winter clouds, indicated noon had just come and gone.

Alphonse got out of his chair and walked over to where his brother was leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "Your turn, Ed. I don't expect you'll be able to take her down, but at least you can try."

"Hey, I'd venture to say I'm a better chess player than you, Al," Ed countered, immediately on the defensive. A spark of anger ignited when he noticed both his little brother and the princess lift an eyebrow at that claim.

Before either of them could offer up a rebuttal, a scoff was heard from the doorway of the room they were in. "Really? You guys are  _still_ playing that dumb game? Don't you have anything better to do with your day?" Paninya asked as she sauntered up to the trio. Though her position in the castle wasn't as high as the other three, the young bard had a lot in common with them and had wiggled her way into their friendship. It was helpful that she was one of the only other people their age that lived and worked in the castle.

Winry gave her friend a flat look as she continued placing the pieces. "Not really, no."

"The weather has certainly limited our options as of lately," Alphonse commented with a sigh as he watched his brother step into their little chess ring just as Winry was finishing setting up the board.

"What are you talking about? It hasn't gotten that bad yet. The king's out right now riding with his men so what's stopping you guys?" Paninya informed with her usual self-confidence.

"The king is being an idiot for going out in this weather and my sister is even stupider for going with him," Winry commented with a bitter tone. She hadn't been expecting her normally rational sister to take the leader of Amestris up on his offer to do some exploring in the chilly morning, but when she had gone into Riza's room to walk with her to breakfast like they always had done, she'd been shocked to see that the queen had left.

"This coming from the girl who rode her horse through a storm," Edward added pointedly as he started off the game with his first move.

"Hey, in my defense, I hadn't been expecting it to rain and it hadn't been nearly as cold."

"Uh-huh," Ed countered with a roll of his eyes and a skeptical look. He still hadn't quite forgiven her for making him frantically search in the rain when she escaped his guard.

"Well, all the same, you guys are boring me to tears. Clearly, I can't convince you two power-hungry idiots to do something else given how much you both hate losing, but maybe Al can at least come with me to get some lunch? I'm starving," Paninya offered. Ed and Winry both looked annoyed at her jab, but still weren't about to deny it.

Alphonse smiled at the bard and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm getting hungry too. Plus, it's best if we leave these guys to their competition. It might get brutal otherwise. Though I do have to wonder if it's alright for me to leave you both alone?"

"Don't worry, Al, we'll be fine. You know we can handle ourselves," Winry assured as she moved one of her pieces forward strategically.

"I'm more worried about you tearing into each other than someone tearing into you," Al offered with a wary glance. At this, Winry smiled diplomatically and reassured him, even know she knew he was probably right.

"Go on ahead. Maybe you can bring us something back when you're done?"

"Sure thing! You ready, Paninya?" Al offered as he began to move toward the entryway.

The bard hopped off where she was sat on the window sill with a relieved sigh. "I've been ready. Let's put some food in my stomach before I go nuts," and with that, the pair had left Ed and Winry by themselves.

They silently played through their game for a little while, too busy thinking up what move would be best to ensure their victory to make light conversation, until Winry noticed a group of horses approaching the castle down below. Their chess table was set up right next to the large windows in the room they had occupied, which gave them the perfect view of the grounds a few floors below. It just so happened that this particular room was right above the castle stables. Winry watched as the group the king had taken out in the early morning arrived back on their horses. They all began to dismount and hand over the reigns the stable workers that had gathered upon their arrival.

The princess couldn't help but lift a curious eyebrow as she watched, her hand still clutching the next chess piece she was planning on moving, as King Roy and her sister got off their horses and began removing their riding gloves practically in sync with each other, talking amicably the whole time.

As the weeks passed by, it had been curious to watch as her sister and the king became more...friendly with each other. Whenever she was alone with the queen, Riza never spoke particularly highly about him and she still tended to curse the kingdom of Amestris whenever she got the opportunity, but there still seemed to be some sort of random change in the way they interacted.

Take this morning, for example. Winry was sure, without a shadow of a doubt, that if the king had offered a random riding expedition when Riza first arrived in Amestris, she would've turned him down flat. But now, even though she had railed against her little sister for going outside the city walls when the weather was bad, she was galavanting through the hills on a cold morning as if there was nothing she'd like to do more. And now, as Winry watched from her perch up above, she spoke to the king like a friend. There seemed to be no hint of the previous animosity or reserve she used to give him whenever she was in his presence.

As Winry continued to observe the pair, she was shocked to see the king find something that must have been terribly funny, point it out to Riza with a smile, and her elder sister smile and laugh right back at him. It definitely wasn't the happiest she'd seen Riza, but still strangely jovial all the same. It brought up far too many questions in the princess's mind, questions that she had been wondering for weeks now.

She couldn't quite pinpoint the day everything changed, but her sister had been acting decidedly...strange lately. Winry was determined to get to the bottom of it. Though she wanted Riza and Roy to get along, she didn't like that something seemed to have happened between the two to soften the otherwise impenetrable queen without her knowledge. This was not the kind of the thing she wanted her sister to keep from her.

"What are you looking at?" Ed asked curiously, snapping her out of her daze. She turned back toward him with a doey-eyed look, having completely let herself become distracted by the people milling around below.

Winry considered blowing off Ed's question, as his eyes also turned toward the the grounds below and he found what the princess seemed to be so intently staring at, but she knew that would get her nowhere.

"Ed," she started as her eyes finally turned from the stables to the game still going on before her. She placed her piece down and continued. "Have you noticed my sister acting...differently lately?"

"Different? How so?" Ed's eyebrows furrowed as he pondered his next move intently.

Winry tried to ignore the royal pair still chatting down below as she rested her chin on one of her hands, waiting for Ed to play his piece. "Oh, I don't know. She's just been...not quite herself. Or at least, not herself when she's around some other people," Winry commented, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ed placed his piece down and turned to give the princess his full attention. "Which people?"

Winry shrugged, still feigning a casual air even though she suspected Ed could see through it before she said, "The king, for one."

"Sooo, you think your sister has been acting different around the king?"

Now Winry was starting to get frustrated. "Yeah, that's what I just said. Have you noticed it or am I just crazy?"

At this, Ed shrugged his shoulders. "You know her better than I do, Win. If you think she's being different, then you're probably right, but I haven't noticed anything."

Winry pondered his words (while trying to maintain her cool after the use of his little nickname for her) and came to an abrupt conclusion. "Well, I know just the way to get to the bottom of this, then. Come on!" she said quickly as she stood to her feet, grabbed his hand to pull him out of his seat, and dragged him from the room, all the while ignoring his many questions.

* * *

"We're  _spying_ on the rulers of two of the most powerful kingdoms in the world? You realize people get beheaded for doing shit like this, right?"

Winry turned back to where Ed was crouched behind her, trying to ignore his close proximity in order to make him stop talking so damn loudly. She put a finger to her mouth and gave a rather insistent "Shhh" sound. That at least shut him up long enough for her to explain everything a little better.

"Would you stop being such a baby, Ed? This is my sister we're talking about here. Even if we were caught, which we won't be if you keep your voice down, she'd never let anything happen to me and then I wouldn't let anything happen to you, kay?" Winry whispered, though the annoyance in her tone was still quite noticeable.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "That gives me a lot of comfort, thanks. Something still tells me that 'the princess said it was cool' isn't going to stand up that well when I'm accused of treason."

Winry rolled her eyes at him. "Now you're just being ridiculous. Oh! Shhh, they're coming," she whispered urgently when she noticed the two people they were spying on coming down the corridor. They both retreated further into the small nook in the wall they were hiding in as they kept perfectly still and listened to the conversation between the royals.

"...I suspect we won't hear anything until they make their next move," a familiar masculine voice could be heard saying as the sound became louder the closer its owner walked to where they hid.

"Yes, I think you're right, unfortunately. Still, it shouldn't stop us from doing our best with what we currently have," another familiar voice, this one rather feminine, answered.

"I couldn't agree more. I'll have Sir Havoc meet with me soon to gather up all the intel we currently have so we can correspond with Lord Matthew. That way we can finally piece everything together."

The voices were still growing ever closer, though they weren't moving at a particularly fast pace. Winry felt Ed lean down near her ear and whisper, "They're just talking about diplomatic crap. This is a waste of our time."

Not giving any thought to their proximity, Winry turned back around to quiet him yet again, not appreciating his negative attitude in the slightest (even though his breath on her neck sent thrilled shivers down her spine).

"Yes, I think we have a solid plan for now. Let's just hope things don't change all of a sudden," the female voice cut through the pair's whispered argument rather suddenly, its volume giving an indication of just how close the two royals were to Ed and Winry's hiding spot. They both froze, not even attempting to breathe for fear of giving themselves away.

"Mmm, yes, that wouldn't help us in the slightest," the voice belonging to the king said before it paused and offered up in a much more casual tone, "Would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

The place Winry had decided to hide was nestled between something of a crossroads in the castle corridors. The king and queen no doubt had paused there to see if they would be going their separate ways: Riza, down the left hallway toward the guest wing and Roy toward the right which led to the royal family suite.

"Thank you, but no," Riza answered in her typical demure, yet confident way. She gave no indication (in her voice at least) that the king's gentlemanly offer had fazed her. "I need to go find Winry. I figure now is as good a time as any to talk to her about...well, you know."

Winry lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Really? You're sure you want to do it now?" Roy asked.

Riza gave a long sigh. "Yes, I need to just get it over with. It's not going to be pleasant for either of us, so there's no point in putting it off."

"Well, in that case I wish you the best of luck. If I don't see either of you at dinner tonight, I'll know why."

"Yes, thank you," Riza answered in a grim tone before footsteps were heard in the direction of the left hallway. There was silence a moment as the king no doubt watched her go, before his own footsteps echoed down the path of the right hallway.

They had exchanged nothing more than strategic information and pleasantries, nothing to indicate that their relationship had become anything more than two leaders working to bring down a common enemy.

Though Winry wasn't really thinking about that anymore.

Just what did her sister have to discuss with her?

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking all over the castle for you," Riza said in an exasperated tone once she peered through the doorway of a random sitting room on the second floor, not far from the stable entrance down below. Her sister was sitting alone at a table with a chess board set out before her. "Is your opponent a ghost?" she questioned cheekily, trying to make the nerves currently bubbling in her stomach at the prospect of the upcoming conversation go down slightly with a joke. It didn't work, however.

"No, I was playing with Edward and Alphonse, but they had to go," Winry offered nonchalantly, though something in her tone made Riza think twice.

"I thought they were your guard."

Winry laughed lightly at this, but the queen could tell something was still lurking behind her otherwise easy-going attitude. Had she somehow known what her sister had to tell her? "They don't have to be my side every hour of the day, Riza. You should know as well as I do that the castle is plenty safe."

"Fair point. Do you mind taking your attention away from your fascinating chess board to speak with me for a minute?" Riza offered, as she came to sit opposite her sister at the table.

At this request, Winry folded her arms in a defensive stance and the queen had to lift an eyebrow as she watched her. "Not at all. In fact, I've been meaning to discuss some things with you myself."

Well, that certainly took Riza aback. Just when she thought she would have the upperhand in this talk, her sister turned the tables on her. "Really? About what?"

The princess gave a long sigh before she met her sister's gaze with a determined look. "Well, for one, I would like to know what's gotten into you lately."

"What are you talking about, Winry?"

"You've been acting strange. Different. I don't know what exactly happened, but you're all of a sudden so much...happier."

Shock and confusion filled the queen's body. "What do you mean? I was happy before."

Winry scoffed at this. "No, you weren't. I knew as soon as you stepped through the front gates that first time that you didn't want to be here. You showed so much animosity those first few weeks...especially when the king was involved."

All of a sudden, understanding dawned on the queen and she became even more nervous than she already was. Now she knew what her sister was getting at and it wasn't something she liked to dwell on. She knew what had caused the sudden change of heart, especially where King Roy was concerned. Ever since he had shown her the shrine made to honor her mother, and ever since he had watched as she paid respects to his dead wife, things had been different between them. At first it had been rather awkward, as they both weren't quite comfortable with the amount of personal connection they now held after such a meaningful moment, but gradually they began to fall into a routine.

Between diplomatic meetings and casual run-ins, they had grown much more comfortable around each other. Riza, dare she say, was even beginning to think of him as something of a friend. She knew it was stupid of her to hold her bad memories against him, simply because he was there. And, once she came to the realization that he had seen just as much pain in his lifetime as she had, it allowed their bond to grow stronger. She still couldn't quite put a label on it and she definitely knew it hadn't become anything serious, but still, things had changed.

And now her little sister had noticed. While it wouldn't normally be an issue, as Riza didn't usually care what others thought about her and her relationships, she knew this would be more personal. She and Winry hadn't ever talked about their mother's death and the grief they both struggled with, in their own ways. Riza had purposefully denied all inquiries Winry had had, in an effort to protect her from her own demons. The queen didn't even know how to broach the subject. As such, she hadn't yet told her sister what had happened between her and the king. She knew it would be a difficult conversation and it seemed she was no longer able to avoid the topic.

"Something must have happened between you two. And not recently too, because this has been going on for awhile. I didn't ask about it at first because I figured you would just tell me, but clearly we've gone past that point. What happened? And why did you never tell me?" Winry's voice was harsh, though firm. She wasn't going to let her sister brush this one away like she always used to do with hard topics. She wanted answers.

Riza knew she had been backed into a corner, but she still didn't know how to explain everything Winry wanted her to. She heaved a big sigh and met her sister's hard glare head on. "I didn't tell you because it's something I can't put words to so easily."

"What does that mean?"

"Winry, you and I have shared a lot of things with each other, as sisters really should, but I know, and you know, there are some things you can't tell anyone, not even your closest family."

The princess didn't respond to that, seemingly weighing Riza's words, finding a bit of truth to them, for whatever that was worth. She still didn't look all that convinced, though.

"I've struggled with a lot of things in my life that I never told you about, simply because I didn't know how. But with the king...some of those things become easier to speak of. We've known each for a long time, Winry. Really, as long as we both can remember. I don't think you can truly appreciate just how close our two kingdoms were before you were born. He's seen me experience some of the worst parts of my life. And while I wasn't here for the worst parts of his, we still can understand each others in ways not many people can.

"The king...did something a few weeks ago that helped us understand each other far better than we ever had. We were able to...share our pain, in some ways, and since then, have been allowed to form some kind of friendship. That's all, I swear to you."

"What did the king do?" Winry demanded immediately, not even taking the time to ponder the fierce sincerity of her sister's words.

Riza let out an exasperated sigh. "Winry, I can't just-"

" _Tell me_. What did the king do and why did it change everything? This is far too important for you to keep lying to me."

Riza watched as Winry's eyes narrowed. Clearly, she was completely serious about wanting to know this information. The queen would not be able to leave her sister with half-truths and partial reveals. She needed to be fully transparent. And really, if she sat and thought about it, Winry did deserve that much.

Even though the queen knew she wouldn't be too happy once she knew the truth.

Taking another steadying breath, Riza spoke again. "He showed me mother's shrine, and allowed me the time and space to pay my respects."

At these words, the princess's face took on a look of confusion, as if that was the last possible thing she would've expected her sister to say. "Mother's shrine? That doesn't make any sense, I thought it was erected in Aerugo?"

Riza shook her head. "No, it's here."

Winry's eyes promptly widened in shock. There was silence between them as she tried to process the implications of what she had just been told when suddenly, the princess's gaze became heated and accusatory. "You and Father always said mother's shrine was in Aerugo, with all the rest of them, and that I wasn't allowed to see it."

"That was Father's idea. He didn't want you experiencing any of the grief that we did." The queen was trying to remain rational and calming, but she knew it wouldn't help. Her sister was just as offended as she expected her to be. This was why she never wanted to have this conversation if she could help it.

"You think I didn't hurt the same way because I never knew her? Mother died giving me life and you really thought I wouldn't cherish that? That I wouldn't want to pay my respects? How  _dare_ you!"

"Winry, please, we were trying to do what was best."

The princess angrily continued on, as if she wasn't even hearing her sister's words. "And now! You're here telling me that the shrine was in Amestris this whole time. I've been here for  _months_  and it's been right under my nose. Do you have any idea how hard I tried to go see it in Aerugo? I must have grilled every member of our castle and our court to try and find  _someone_ who would take me to it. I searched the castle for hours on end, looking for it and it was  _here!?_ "

Riza couldn't even begin to think of something to say. She stayed silent as her young sister raged, not even able to look her in the eye anymore, far too overcome with guilt.

"Now you come and tell me that the king showed it to you  _weeks_ ago and you never even told me!? How could you keep something like this from me? Just because I entered the world when she left it, doesn't mean she was any less my mother than she was yours." The tears began to well up in Winry's eyes as the harsh truth brought up the realest, and most gut-wrenching emotions.

"She was my mother too, Riza," she spoke, her emotion-filled voice tapering off to a choked whisper. "She was mine too. Don't ever forget that."

The silence that ensued was thick and heavy. Riza still couldn't look Winry in the eye, as she weighed everything that had been said. She had no idea her sister had wrestled with these emotions and thoughts. She hadn't expected her to go off looking for the shrine erected in her mother's memory. Her and her father had just expected that, because Winry didn't have any memories of her mother, she wouldn't stick her nose where she shouldn't. They really had believed keeping her in the dark would keep her happy.

Now the queen was realizing just how wrong she had been.

"I-I'm sorry," she spoke in a shaking voice, trying to keep her own emotions under control.

"Apologies won't help you, Riza. They only feel empty."

That comment stung the young queen more than anything her sister could've said.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Riza spoke truthfully, even though she knew how pathetic it sounded.

Winry waited a minute to reply, as she thought about what it actually was that she wanted before she said in a low voice, "I want you to leave me alone for awhile. I can't even look at you right now."

Though her words practically broke Riza's heart, she nodded her head and stood from her chair, making her way to leave before Winry's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"...After you tell me what it was you came here to discuss."

At this, the queen widened her eyes and quickly turned back to meet Winry's, trying her best to not shrivel at the harsh glare and the glassy appearance. "W-what?" she asked with genuine confusion.

"You were going to talk to me about something and I know it wasn't about this."

"H-how did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I know. You wanted to discuss something with me and you knew it would be difficult, but it wasn't about this. Now tell me, what did you want to say?"

"Winry, I don't think now's the right time."

"It's the only time," Winry put in swiftly, her gaze hard and her face determined. "I'm already angry with you, so there's no point in avoiding it."

Riza's stomach twisted at this. Yes, Winry was already angry with her, but she just knew, especially after that outburst, that her sister wouldn't receive what she had to say with any kind of rational thought or clarity. It would only serve to push them farther apart.

"I-I was going to...well I thought that maybe...we had discussed-"

"Just tell me already, Riza!" Winry exclaimed, growing frustrated with her normally steadfast sister's meekness.

"I was going to tell you that I wanted you to go back to Aerugo," the queen finally said in a rush of words. She closed her eyes against the onslaught she was sure was inevitable.

Now it was Winry's turn to be at a loss for words. "Y-you were... _what_?"

"I was going to talk to you about returning home. I didn't want you staying in Amestris any longer."

The pause in the conversation practically killed the young queen, but she stayed her ground.

" _What!?"_ Winry finally shouted, the implications of her sister's words finally hitting home. "You were going to send me back to Aerugo? Why on  _earth_ would you do something like that?"

The complete shock and confusion that Winry was giving her made some part of the queen's mind snap. She could see where her sister was coming from in her anger about being kept in the dark, but she couldn't stand by and watch Winry's befuddlement at the thought of going home.

"Because you don't belong here!" she finally exclaimed, not able to keep her words to herself. Winry looked to be even more shocked by this action, but she stayed silent as Riza continued. "You are not of Amestris, Winry. Somewhere along the line you must've forgotten that you are an  _Aerugonian_  royal. Your home is not here, it's in Aerugo. I was happy to see that you found a place you felt you could belong in Amestris, but it seemed as though you figured you could stay here forever. You have a duty to your country Winry!"

Despite the heated nature of their argument, the queen was surprised when, instead of fighting back against her sister's words, Winry stayed silent and her face became totally blank.

"You really think I don't belong here? You think  _you_ don't belong here?" the princess started in a deceptively calm tone. She didn't wait for Riza to respond before she narrowed her eyes and said, in one of the most deadly serious voices the queen had ever heard come out of her sister:

"That's the biggest lie you've told, so far."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Mica aka thesilentwatcher on tumblr. https://thesilentwatcher.tumblr.com/tagged/mica-draws

***Seventeen years prior***

" _Helenaaaa. Riza stole my favorite toy!" a young boy with raven black hair said with a whine as he ran up to where the middle-aged woman was knitting away._

" _You know, Roy, you get to play with it all the time whenever she's not here. Don't you think you can spare it for just a little while?"_

_At this, the young prince let out an indignant huff. "Yeah, I know I'm supposed to share, but she's always really mean about it. She didn't even ask me first! Mama always says you're supposed to ask nicely."_

_Helena resisted the urge to roll her eyes before she sighed and turned to where a little girl with short, blonde hair was hiding behind a tree, watching their exchange to see if he was going to get her into trouble. "Riza, come here, dear," the elder woman called. She watched as the princess slowly walked up to them, the hands behind her back no doubt hiding the toy that had caused their little spat._

" _Little Riza, you know it's not polite to take things from someone without asking first," Helena admonished. She curiously watched as Prince Roy took on a self-satisfied look, happy to see his playmate in trouble. Princess Riza shot him a dirty look before turning guiltily to their caretaker._

" _I know," she answered in a small voice._

" _I'm sure if you asked him nicely, Roy would let you borrow his toy for a little bit. Right, Roy?" Helena said, turning toward the prince whose face quickly shifted from self-satisfied to borderline betrayed. These kids were too much, sometimes, Helena believed._

_Riza heaved the most put upon sigh and turned begrudgingly toward her playmate. "May I_ please  _play with it, Roy?" she asked without a hint of sincerity. Oh well, Helena thought, at least she had actually asked._

_Roy turned desperately back toward his caretaker as if asking her to take his side, but Helena was having no part in it. Realizing he would have no other choice, the prince grumbled out a short, "Fine," before he turned and stomped back off into the gardens somewhere._

_The princess looked rather pleased with herself and victoriously spun around with Roy's toy clutched tightly in her hand. Helena watched the pair go and shook her head at their antics before calmly returning to her knitting._

_They stayed like this for a while, the two children playing with each other (only somewhat cordially) and Helena throwing herself into her knitwork, only looking over at the young royals every so often to make sure they hadn't killed each other yet._

_There was nothing about the scene or the day to suggest anything would be different._

_And yet, it all had gone so wrong, so fast._

_Helena looked up suddenly as a woman she recognized all too well came rushing up to where she sat in the gardens, her face one of total concern and panic. She was one of the visiting queen's personal handmaidens. She normally lived and served in Aerugo, and had been fortunate enough to make the trip to Amestris with the royal family. Her expression couldn't possibly mean anything good._

_Before the royal caretaker could ask any questions, the handmaiden rushed up to her, leaned down into her ear, and whispered an urgent message, so the children still playing wouldn't hear her._

_Once Helena had grasped the severity of what she had been told, her eyes widened._

" _A-Are you serious!?" she exclaimed, still remembering to keep her voice low. The handmaiden's face was grim as she nodded her head to affirm her words._

" _H-how could this have...but it's far too...what are they going to…" Helena mumbled out, too overcome with shock to form a complete sentence. Finally, a thought occurred to her. "Have they sent for the midwife?"_

" _Of course," the maid replied, "But you should know as well as I do, Lady Helena, that this can't be good...for either of them."_

_Helena's heart began to race even harder at that thought. "No, you're right. It's too early." It was silent a moment as she processed this fact before she reached an inevitable conclusion. "If either of them come out of this alive, it will be a miracle."_

_The only response the handmaiden gave was a small nod of her head. The younger woman was still coming to terms with the harsh reality and was trying to keep her emotions under control._

_Helena turned to look at Princess Riza, blissfully unaware of what was going on as she ran around chasing the prince. She felt sick to her stomach when she realized someone would have to tell that little girl what was happening. Or, at the very least once it was all over, what_ had  _happened._

_Helena heaved a shaky sigh before she turned back to the handmaiden. "I'll bring the children back inside, so we're close by in case there's any news. Have the King and Queen been informed?" she asked, referring to her own country's rulers._

" _Yes, they're waiting in a sitting room in case anything changes."_

" _Alright, if you could let them know I'm bringing Roy and Riza to them, I'd appreciate it."_

_The younger woman nodded her head, still trying to prevent the tears from falling. Lady Helena didn't know what to say to comfort her. "Yes, ma'am."_

_With that, she was gone, and Helena was left feeling absolutely speechless. Queen Cordelia had gone into labor? The child was not nearly full term and yet here they were, in the middle of a terrifying situation. What she had said earlier was still true. The chances of either the queen or her unborn child making it through such a premature birth were slim to none. Helena's heart ached at the thought._

" _Riza! Roy! Come here, now," she called to the unaware children. They stopped their game to turn questioningly back toward their caretaker. She looked far more upset about something than she had the last time she called to them. They were, of course, too young to fully grasp the emotions plaguing the elder woman._

" _Why?" Riza was the first to speak._

" _Because we're going inside now. And I won't hear any protests."_

" _But it's not even dinner time yet. We can still play outside," Riza whined indignantly._

_However, given the circumstances, Helena wasn't going to deal with her immature tendencies._

" _Riza!" she exclaimed in a voice that left little room for argument and made the small princess shrivel in fear. "Come inside,_ now _."_

_Without even making sure the two children were following her, Helena turned on her heel to head back into the castle. Riza watched her go for a minute, her bottom lip trembling at having been scolded so roughly. Roy glanced at her with a curious look before turning to watch his caretaker walk away. The few years he had on the little girl allowed him to have a better understanding of why Lady Helena had become some rough with them so quickly. He could tell something wasn't right._

_The two children eventually made their way into the castle and were led to the previously discussed sitting room by a silent Helena. Once they entered, they saw King Phillip and his wife both on their feet, pacing. Thinking the new arrivals were servants coming to give them more news, they turned expectantly toward them, then promptly deflated once they realized who it was._

" _Mama?" Roy asked, unsure of what to make of both his caretaker and his parents' strange behavior. Though he had matured past the point of calling his mother 'mama' regularly, the uneasiness he was feeling warranted it. At his call, his mother gave a soft, albeit slightly strained, smile and kneeled down to welcome her son into her arms. He came willingly, and they shared a reassuring embrace. Helena watched the exchange with sad eyes, knowing that they could very well be heading to a point where Little Riza would never get the same kind of affection again._

" _Mama, what's going on? Helena made us come inside all of a sudden. And everyone looks really sad," the prince asked, which caused his mother's face to fall. Her eyes flickered to where Princess Riza was staring at them in confusion before she turned back to her son._

" _Roy, some things have...happened...and we want everyone to be close so we can all know if anything changes."_

_This answer didn't satisfy the young prince. "What does that mean?" he asked before turning to look up at his father, who was also eyeing his playmate with a sad expression._

_Before either of his parents could come up with an adequate answer, large and commanding footsteps were heard coming toward their room before an exhausted looking King Boden entered. All of the adults present froze and looked to him expectantly, prepared to hang onto his every word._

_Lady Helena knew, as soon as she got a look at his crushed expression, what he was going to say. He looked defeated and lost, as if his entire world was crashing down on him. The Aerugonian king couldn't even meet any of their eyes as he wearily walked further into the room, searching for one occupant in particular._

_Eventually, his eyes found those of his eldest daughter, who was looking up at him with an expression that was a mixture of confusion and slight fear. Even in her young age, she, like Prince Roy, was beginning to understand that something bad had happened._

_Helena wanted to weep as she watched the normally indomitable king slowly walk up to Riza and kneel down before her. He placed two large hands on her tiny shoulders and finally looked up into her eyes._

" _Papa?" she asked in a small and confused voice. Helena noticed, out of the corner of her eye, as the Queen of Amestris wrapped her arms securely around her son, her husband placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They both knew what was about to happen._

" _Riza, my darling. I have something I have to tell you...and it's not going to be good. But...I need you to stay strong for me, okay? Can you do that?" King Boden asked, his voice trying to remain calm and gentle for his little girl._

_Everyone in the room could tell the little princess was scared, but she still nodded her head to reassure her father. The king heaved a big sigh and steadied himself for what he had to say._

" _Riza...your mother has died," was his simple statement, knowing he wouldn't be able to sugar coat it any more. From the side, the Amestrian queen let out a choked sob before covering her mouth to silence her cries. She wanted to give the father/daughter pair the proper silence. Roy looked up at his mother then back to his playmate with an unreadable expression as he watched the exchange._

" _W-what does that mean?" Riza asked, her expression revealing her overall confusion and dread._

_Boden took a deep breath. Never would he have imagined having to explain the concept of death to his children, especially in the context of their mother. Still trying to contain his own emotions at the sudden passing of his beloved wife, he couldn't pinpoint a more difficult moment in his life than the one happening before him. "It means...she's no longer with us. Your sister came too early, it seems. And your mother couldn't handle it. She's gone."_

_The little princess's face contorted in understanding and grief. It seemed even her young mind knew what it meant when "mother" and "gone" were in the same sentence. The tears welled up in her eyes as she asked, "M-m-mama's g-gone?" she stuttered, as the emotion filled her voice. "B-but why? She's not supposed to leave me. Why did she go?"_

" _Because," Boden started as his own tears started to fall down his face. "She needed to keep your sister alive. She stayed strong, right up until the end so that your little sister could stay. You know you're a big sister now, right?" The king offered, trying to think of anything that might make any of this easier. He knew it was futile though. Nothing could numb the pain of losing a parent, just like nothing would numb the pain of losing a spouse._

" _You mean the child survived?" King Phillip couldn't help but ask, thoroughly shocked at this news. It was unsurprising that the queen had passed, given the nature of the premature birth. But for her child to survive was nothing short of impossible._

_Briefly taking his eyes away from his dumbstruck daughter, King Boden addressed his friend with a shaky nod. "Yes, miraculously she's alive. The midwives say she might have problems later in life but...for now...she's shockingly healthy."_

_Before anyone in the room could offer up a response to that bit of information, the young, grief-stricken princess surprised them all by roughly pushing away from her father's arms and letting out choked sob. "NO!" she screamed. "I don't_ want  _a little sister. I want Mama! I want my Mama!" The cries began to wrack her body as the little girl started to have a full-blown meltdown._

_His heart breaking even further than it already had, King Boden reached for the princess and, despite her struggling against him, wrapped her in a tight embrace, not caring about the tears falling down in torrents along his own face. "I want Mama!" Riza continued to scream, as the other occupants in the room couldn't help but look away in an effort to prevent their own turbulent emotions from surfacing._

_Prince Roy, however, continued to watch his playmate as she kicked and screamed and cried for her dead mother, his face completely blank. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't quite understand the emotions the adults and the little girl were feeling, so all he could think to do was cuddle up further to his crying mother and try to block out the pleading screams of the little princess._

" _I want Mama! I want my Mama! I don't want a sister, I want my_ Mama _!"_

* * *

Queen Riza awoke with a gasping breath and sat up straight in her bed. Her nightgown clung to her body, drenched in her sweat as she tried to control the pace of her breathing. She looked down and found her hands shaking and she couldn't quite focus on anything in particular, her eyes blurring in and out.

She began reminding herself where she was, what she was doing,  _who_ she was. It had only been a nightmare, a terrible reminder of what had happened so long ago. It had been a long time since she had been plagued by that particular memory. She thought she had rid it from her mind forever.

She stood from her bed on shaky feet, still trying to calm herself down even though, at this point, it was almost futile. The dream had felt so real, as if the memory was happening again before her eyes. The visceral feeling of losing someone so dear was overtaking her senses, just like it had almost eighteen years ago.

Riza reached for the dark robe that doubled as a cloak resting on a nearby armchair. She wrapped it around her sweat-coated body and took more deep, calming breaths.  _It was just a dream_ , she reminded herself again and again.  _What happened back then is in the past. I can't change it. I'm better and stronger now. I can handle this_.

Despite her reassurances, she continued to feel overwhelmed by the panic and the gut-wrenching grief that practically wracked her body. What had brought this on? This gripping feeling of loss she'd long since learned how to deal with? She hadn't felt like this about her mother's death in years, hell, probably even a decade. The lingering feeling of pain was always there, of course, but never had it felt quite this intense.

Was the argument with Winry to blame? She had wrestled with her sister's words since they'd had their little blowout the day before. She had kept to herself for the rest of the night, wanting to figure out just what she believed about herself and her past. She hated how accurate Winry's words truly were. She was afraid she'd succumb to the feelings of belonging she'd experienced here in this kingdom that she had always tried to prevent. She was the queen of Aerugo, she couldn't let Amestris overtake her the way that it had.

And what about Winry? How was she supposed to deal with this intense attachment her younger sister had formed with this country? She knew it was going to be difficult to convince her sister to come back home and continue to live as the Aerugonian princess as soon as they'd been reunited and Riza saw how truly happy the people here made her. She certainly hadn't been expecting it to be  _this_ difficult, however.

And now, all of a sudden, she'd had the most realistic nightmare about the memory of the day Queen Cordelia had died. It had come without warning, and Riza really didn't know what to do. Should she go seek comfort from Winry? If anyone was going to know how she was feeling, it'd be her. But no, her sister was still furious with her. She wouldn't care about the emotions Riza was feeling. She'd only place more blame.

As Riza continued to wrestle with a million different thoughts in her brain, the sound of rushing wind caused her to pause. She turned to look behind her and found one of the window doors wide open and moving with the motion of the breeze currently rushing through the room. The queen could've sworn she'd closed all of them before she had gone to bed, as was usually the case, but perhaps a storm was blowing through and had knocked one of the locks on the doors loose.

Riza walked over to the window alcove and looked out at the grounds, one hand on the flapping window door to pull it closed. She paused in her movements, however, as the force of the breeze blew against her face, bringing the sound of a whispering melody along with it.

Though still mostly dark, a dim light emanated from the hills, indicating the early morning time. Frost from the coming winter clung to the grass and the trees, painting the scene before Riza in a misty white. It made the castle grounds, and the surrounding hills, appear fuzzy, as if she was in a daze. A dense fog also lurked around, making the scene almost nightmarish.

Still, Riza was frozen in place, the melody carried by the wind practically locking her bones in place. The queen's mind, still thoroughly jumbled after the hellish dream, tried to decipher the sound she was hearing. It was faint, almost unrecognizable, but it continued to wash over her like a pulsing wave. The same each time, becoming more and more familiar.

" _Rizzzzaaaa,_ " it called, filling the royal's blood with ice.

Surely, she was dreaming again. She must still be in some kind of nightmarish fantasyland. She couldn't possibly be hearing her name with the incoming winds.

And she most definitely wasn't hearing her mother's voice saying it.

Finally, seeming to come to grips with just what she was imagining, Riza shook her head and propelled herself into motion. With fast movements, she shut the open window door, plunging the room into further darkness and a hush stillness.

The only sounds now were of her ragged breaths.

She placed a hand on her head, willing her mind to control itself. This was absurd! She was usually far more collected than this, but now, all of a sudden, her brain had decided to not only bring up the memories that were the farthest buried in her mind, but also plant ideas of whispering winds that sounded peculiarly like her dead mother calling her name.

She certainly hoped this didn't mean she was going insane, though she honestly wouldn't have been surprised. With all the stress she had been going through from father's death and her sudden coronation to Winry being attacked to the rise of The Republic, she had been working herself to the bone, and her mind was probably thoroughly frayed.

Still, everything appeared so  _real_. She could almost  _feel_  the soft calls of her mother's voice, as if she was a young girl again. The memory from her dreams was surreal, like she was standing there in the Amestrian castle eighteen years ago, feeling what she had felt that day all over again.

Riza tried desperately to rid herself of all these crazy thoughts. Perhaps just emptying her mind and going into a meditative state was the best course of action for her. Yes, that would be good. She'd continue to take deep breaths and would abolish all thoughts of her past and the strange mystical lands of Amestris from her brain.

That would've worked just fine, if the voice calling her name hadn't been heard yet again.

" _Rizzzzaaaaa,"_ it continued to say, even now without the accompanying wind to muffle it. The queen's eyes widened as she continued to listen. It was louder now, as if it was trying to get her attention.

Well, it certainly had.

" _Riza, come to me,"_ it said, clearer than ever before. The queen sat perfectly still, her previous shaking and nervous breathing coming to a halt. She felt as though she was being put into a trance. She almost thought she would fall asleep, until the next whispering words caused her entire form to freeze.

" _Little Riza, come to me, my love."_

There were only two people in the world who had ever called her that. One was no doubt resting on the other side of the castle in the house servants wing…

...And the other had died in childbirth almost eighteen years ago.

Suddenly, feeling as though she wasn't even directing her limbs, Riza stood from where she sat on the bed. She walked to where her slippers lay on the floor and put them on. She tied the robe she had put on earlier tighter around herself and walked toward her bedroom door.

" _Come to me, my Little Riza."_ The queen's footsteps quietly were heard along the walls of the corridor, her steps light, but sure. She weaved her way down the familiar path of the old stone building and found the exit she was looking for.

" _I miss you, love. Come see me_." A stable worker, already awake preparing the horses' early morning meal, noticed the queen as she approached her familiar steed. His eyes widened and he bowed quickly, before firing off far too many questions.

"U-uh, Your Majesty! I wasn't expecting to see you here. Why are you up so early? Do you need your horse for something? We can go get the saddle for you. Y-Your Majesty, what are you doing?"

Without a word, Riza hoisted herself onto her horse with a strength she didn't know she even possessed. She clutched the white hairs at its neck, not taking the time to address the befuddled man. She leaned over to kick the gate aside then let her foot collide with the horse's side, silently giving it only one command:  _Go_.

She heard the sounds of the shocked stable worker shouting after her as she rode her horse bareback out of the stables, past the other servants who were just now awakening to begin the morning chores, ignoring every protest or question sent her way.

Miraculously, the castle gate was already lifted as a group of servants were about to leave to go into town for groceries. Giving no signal or indication of who she was or what she was doing, she kicked her horse into further motion, as it galloped past all the startled stares and opened mouths.

She couldn't concern herself with any of them. She had only one thing on her mind and nothing could possibly stop her now: follow the voice where it leads, and get there  _as quick as you can_.

* * *

Roy's fingers gripped the railing of the balcony outside his bedroom until they turned white. He closed his eyes, trying his best to rid his mind of the sounds practically infecting it. The wind continued to blow, but the king paid it no mind.

_You're smarter than this, Roy. You_ know  _it isn't real. Think of the people still here. Think of your friends. Think of Margaret. Don't forget the ones you love!_

The king repeated these thoughts to himself like a mantra, over and over again.

And yet, Isabella's voice continued to plague him.

It was always strange, whenever this time of year came around, to notice the subtle differences in the ways it happened. It wasn't the first time he'd heard the haunting voice of his dead wife calling to him in the cold, foggy morning, and it wouldn't be the last. Still, this particular instance felt truly odd, for some reason. The pull toward the voice felt stronger than it had in previous years. Something was going on and he wanted to know what it was.

It didn't take the king long to get his answer, when his eyes caught a glimpse of an incredibly strange sight, at least for this time of day. Someone, clothed in a dark, velvet robe and riding a white horse, was sprinting past all the early morning workers. They moved surely and far too fast for this part of the castle grounds. Without stopping, they rushed past the gate and continued on into the village fare, no doubt on their way outside the city.

Roy had to wonder, at first, just who the hell it could have been, desperately riding away on a horse only deemed for the most important, until all the pieces clicked in his brain and his eyes widened.

Before he could even begin to process the implications of what he saw, his bedroom door burst open from behind him. He turned with a questioning glance and exited the balcony back into the room to find a sight even stranger than the one he just saw.

The young Aerguonian princess was hunched over, breathing hard and being restrained by the guards Roy knew kept watch at his bedroom door at night. She was still wearing her nightgown, her hair disheveled from sleep. As she continued to struggle, her eyes lifted and met his head on.

Once they did, understanding flashed between them and they exchanged no words.

All Roy had to see was the pleading and desperate look in her eyes for him to get everything he needed to know.

* * *

The icy wind was practically biting against Riza's face as she rode on through the hills and into the forests surrounding the Amestrian capital city. Despite the cold weather and her thin clothing, she felt no discomfort and paid no mind to the way the hands gripping her horse's mane turned white from lack of warmth. There was only one thing going through her head at the moment and she couldn't focus on anything else.

_My mother. She's calling to me. I'm sure that's her. I have to follow where she leads me. I have to go there!_

Riza didn't even take the time to think about what it was she was doing or how absurd that a woman who had been dead for almost two decades was now calling to her daughter across an entire forest. She wasn't thinking rationally at all, it was as if something else had commandeered her mind and was making her decisions. She knew what she was doing was dangerous, deep down, but her body continued to move forward without turning back. She was in far too deep.

The voice calling to her grew stronger as she rode toward the eastern forest, so she continued to direct her horse that way. She slowed down only a little bit once she had thoroughly immersed herself in the thickest part of the wood, still only narrowly avoiding hanging tree limbs and split paths. The further she went through the trees, the more otherworldly her surroundings became. A thin mist hung on every part of the wood, obscuring her vision except for the few feet in front of her. The cold temperature painted the scene with a ghostly white and the whispering winds practically whistled as they wound around the many trees.

Here, in this mystical atmosphere, the melodious voice of Queen Cordelia felt so close, Riza could almost see her. She half expected that any minute her dead mother would appear from behind the mist, with her familiar and soft smile.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sensation came upon the queen and she abruptly stopped her horse in the middle of their path. It reared back on its hind legs from the quick halt and Riza had to take her mind briefly off of her surroundings to control the beast. Eventually, once the horse had calmed down enough, the queen dismounted it and gave it a quick command to stay put. Though it didn't seem overly happy about being told what to do, it had been the queen's trusted steed for far too long to disobey its mistress now.

Having taken care of that, Riza walked through a particularly dense part of the wood, ignoring the scratching of tree branches and twigs against her skin. She didn't know what she was doing, except that her brain was practically screaming at her to follow this unforeseen path. Even though she hadn't ever explored this part of the kingdom, she walked with sure footsteps, knowing exactly where she was going. A terrifying thought, for sure, though the queen still didn't dwell on it.

She could almost feel Cordelia whispering into her ear.

Finally breaking through the thick brush, Riza walked into a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Her eyes widened when saw caught sight of a pond of water nestled in between the trees, steam rising from its glassy surface. The water was dark, making what lied beneath completely obscured. A calm hush hung over the area and the queen walked with reverent footsteps toward the edge of the water.

"Riza, come to me," said the voice, and this time, it felt so real Riza quickly spun around looking for its source, thinking for sure someone had to be standing right behind her. But when she turned, nothing greeted her except the edge of the trees.

_I'm going crazy,_  she had enough sense to think.  _I must be losing my mind._

Her mother's voice continued to call and again, like before when she was making her way through the forest, a strange sensation told her what she had to do.

Once again feeling as though she was being put into a trance (and hell, maybe she was), Riza looked toward the dark and murky surface of the pond water and took a step forward, not even feeling as though she was controlling her own movements.

"Come to me, Little Riza. Just a little further.  _You're almost there_." The queen continued to move forward until the tips of her feet were hanging over the pond edge only a fractional distance from the hypnotizing water.

Without any thought of what she was doing or what she would find, she followed her mother's instructions, took one last steady step off the ledge, and plunged into the murky water.

* * *

"Riza," a voice called from the dark oblivion, this time far off and with a touch less mystical wonder than the one that had lead her to the pond in the woods. All around Riza was there was still darkness, though the sounds of a soft breeze and a familiar voice began to awake her from whatever stupor she had been put in.

Finally, allowing the bright light to flood into her eyes bit by bit, the scene before her gained some clarity and she was able to see clearly a sight she hadn't laid her eyes on in almost eighteen years.

"M-mother!?" the queen sputtered out as she sat up from where she had apparently been lying on the ground, too dumbfounded to say anything else.

Cordelia smiled knowingly at her daughter. "Riza. It's been a long time."

The young queen couldn't even begin to fathom what she was seeing before her. Was she dreaming? She wouldn't have been surprised. Still, her mother's face seemed so  _real_. "M-mother!" Riza exclaimed, her voice a mixture of befuddlement and happiness. "Y-you're h-here." The queen's hands moved to either side of Cordelia's cheeks, testing her form to make sure she wasn't just an apparition. "You're...alive."

Cordelia's smile became even bigger at this and she let out a soft laugh. "Well, you got one out of two right, I suppose. I  _am_  here. I am not, however, alive," was her matter-of-fact statement.

Riza's face contorted in confusion at this, but the previous Aerugonian queen didn't seem to notice. She merely shook her head at her shocked eldest daughter and said in an almost reprimanding voice, "Little Riza, why are you here?"

"I-I don't know," the queen responded, not having any idea what was going on. "Where even is here?" Finally taking the time to notice her surroundings, Riza's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of an unbelievably beautiful scene. She was leaned up against an impressive willow tree in the middle of a pristine and blooming meadow. The sun was bright and felt warm against her face as it began to rise along the sky, painting the heavens in beautiful swaths of color. The queen knew she had to be either dreaming or hallucinating or  _something_  because the landscape surrounding her was the total opposite of the cold and dreary forest she had last remembered being in.

"Well," Cordelia began with a tilt of her head as she thought of how to respond to her clearly shocked daughter. "I suppose the 'afterlife' would be the best thing to call it, even though it's not entirely accurate."

"The afterlife?" Riza questioned as she put a hand to her forehead, willing her mind to quit playing tricks on her. "Does that mean I'm...dead?"

"I certainly hope not!" the deceased queen shouted suddenly, causing the current queen to jump a tad at the outburst. Cordelia's eyes had turned from loving softness, to motherly frustration. "You'd better not be dead, Little Riza, because I had fully planned on reuniting with you here after you became old and crotchety. I better not be seeing you entering the afterlife again looking prettier than me."

Riza had to raise an eyebrow at her mother's words, wondering just what the hell had brought on the change in temperament, though her face softened once she realized just how familiar her behavior was. "I had forgotten how alike you and Winry are."

At this, Cordelia's face changed once again, reverting back to its previous kind appearance. "Yes, Boden has told me many times about the similarities. He says it's borderline scary how alike we are, even though she never knew me."

This caused Riza to pause. "Boden? You mean Father is here too?" she questioned as she began searching around the mysterious place for her other deceased parent.

"Oh, he's around. But we still haven't dealt with the bigger issue yet. Why are  _you_ here, Riza? As far as I know you're still very much alive. It's too early for us to be having this reunion."

"I...really don't know. One minute I was in a forest, the next I'm...wherever this place is."

"A forest? Why were you in a forest?"

"Because I…" Riza abruptly cut off her statement when she realized it was Cordelia's calls that had brought her there in the first place. She remembered the clearing she had been led to and the pull to jump into the water of the mysterious pond, but she couldn't recall anything past that. Why did her mother sound so confused about her sudden appearance when it supposedly had been her calling for her daughter to come see her.

Unless of course...that hadn't been Cordelia leading her at all.

The queen almost shivered visibly at that thought, not having any idea what was happening or why it had happened the way it did. It was almost as if she had crossed into another dimension, one that was apparently inhabited by lost souls. Her brain was starting to hurt from all the speculation.

"Little Riza," her mother said, cutting through her racing thoughts. "You need to go back to where you came from. It's not your time yet."

Her words had the effect of erasing all previous thoughts from the young queen's mind as she looked into her mother's eyes and found a strange kind of...sadness there. "W-what do you mean?"

"It's too early for you to be arriving here. You still have so much more to do. You have people who count on you. What will happen to your little sister if you don't go back home?"

"B-but, mother," Riza answered, her voice cracking with emotion. She knew she sounded like a scared child, but she didn't much care in this moment. "I don't want to leave you. I just got here. I just reunited with you!"

Cordelia's face took on an understanding look at her daughter's words and she lifted a reassuring hand to rub against her cheek. "I know, my love. I know it's tempting, but you have a full life ahead of you, I'm sure of it. You have a kingdom to run, family to take care of...people to love."

Without warning, tears began to gather in Riza's eyes as she realized what it was her mother was trying to tell her. "I-I can't, Mother. I can't do it anymore. I can't lead them the right way. I'm not...I'm not strong enough."

"Riza," this time Cordelia spoke with all the assurance she could muster, "You're  _wrong_. You can do it, I know you can. It's difficult, I'm sure. You and Winry have been through so much heartache already, but at the end of the day the fact remains that you're all she has. She won't be able to go on if you don't return. And you have other people who need you. People you aren't even aware of just yet. You must go to them."

More tears leaked out as Riza realized she would have to say goodbye to her mother yet again. She wasn't ready to leave. She had just got here! After so many years, she was seeing her mother's smile again and now she had to part from it? She couldn't bare the thought.

But, as was always the case, her mother was right. She did have people who depended on her. She had a whole kingdom! And, most importantly, she had Winry. If there was anyone she knew she had to keep living for, it was her. She had sworn to herself after Cordelia's death that she would always look after Winry's best interests. She had failed so many times, but she was still determined to make the world a better place for her little sister.

"I-I...I love you, Mama," Riza whispered out as she silently made the decision to head her mother's words.

Cordelia smiled knowingly yet again, and pulled her tearful daughter into a fierce embrace. "I know you do, my Little Riza. I love you too. So much. And I'll miss you," she said before she pulled back to look into her daughter's hazel eyes, the ones she had given her.

"I'll miss you too."

"Now, you need to go out there and do what's best, Little Riza. Don't close yourself off. Love on everyone you can, and don't become fooled by the world. Be smart and strong, okay? You have to go quickly, now. You don't have much time," Cordelia instructed before her eyes drifted off to the side and her head nodded to something on Riza's left. The queen turned and finally saw a pond, not much different than the one she had entered in the forest, except with crystal clear water and sun glinting off the surface.

The pull back into the water resumed, and the queen stood to her feet on shaky legs. She turned to give her mother one last look and squeezed her hand for comfort. As she walked in the direction of the pond, she could hear her mother giving her one last piece of advice.

"Don't be afraid to rely on others, my love. You're going to go through more difficult times, this is inevitable. But you can lean on those who love you most. Go, and do it now."

These were the last words Riza heard before she turned, took one last, longing look at the practically ethereal form of her beautiful mother, and plunged back into the water.

Despite the clarity of the pond she had just entered, the world around her began to become very dark, very fast. Suddenly, an intense chill filled Riza's body, straight to her bones, as the light began to fade even more and the waters surrounding her became murky.

Realizing she had no idea which way was up and which was down, the queen began to panic as a need for oxygen became more urgent. She was losing the ability to keep herself moving forward as she struggled and an intense fear overtook her body. Then, as if that wasn't enough to deal with, she began to feel thick slimy bonds encircle her arms and her legs. Her eyes widened in the briny deep as she struggled against her new entanglements and found she could hardly move.

A faint light could be seen above where she lay in the water, trapped and drowning, but there was nothing she could do to get closer to it. Her last remaining bit of oxygen was used up and she found herself choking on the water that felt never-ending. Her mother had said she wasn't ready, yet here she was helpless and struggling, losing the last bit of life force she had left. Maybe Cordelia had been wrong? Maybe this really was her time.

_No_ , Riza immediately thought,  _she wouldn't have told me that if she didn't believe it to be true. But she also wouldn't have told me to rely on others if that wasn't important either. So who am I supposed to rely on now? There's no one here. I'm going to drown. I need help. I need someone to save me!_

These thoughts continued to plague the queen's mind before, as the last bit of strength left her body, the world suddenly became very dark and her whole form grew very still.

The last thing she could remember, as everything faded into darkness, was the feeling of something wrapping securely around one of her wrists as it grew limp. It didn't feel like the slimy things currently circling her arms and legs. No, this felt much more secure, much more firm, much more steady.

It almost felt...human.

* * *

Roy's hand wrapped securely around Riza's limp wrist and, if he wasn't deep underwater, he would've promptly breathed a sigh of relief. Immediately he tugged her drowning body up, but was quickly met with a resistance that the king was not altogether surprised to find. Without giving it another thought, knowing he had little time to work with given how long she must've already been under, he pulled the small knife he had kept at his side and propelled himself deeper, all the while ignoring the unbelievably overpowering urge to let the briny deep take him as well.

Once he swam further down, and got a better glimpse at the queen's entangled and unmoving body, he sprang further into motion. He reached down and swiftly cut against whatever was restraining her, first around her arms, then her legs. Seeing one more entanglement across her waist he cut there too and promptly pulled her toward the surface, relieved, once again, that she wasn't being pulled back down.

Using the last bit of strength he had, he wrapped his arm protectively around the limp woman, kicked his feet out behind him, and swam back up to the surface.

The king took in a massive gulp of air once the pair had finally broke the top surface of the water, thankful to be out of the intimidating depth. The pull of his dead wife's voice was incredible, but, for whatever reason, he had the strength push it away. He didn't even have to think about the ones he loved and wanted to return to. His only thought was of Riza, and getting her out of there alive.

Though the harsh chill of the early morning practically took his last remaining bit of breath away, Roy swam toward the edge of the pond and pulled both he and Riza out in one strained movement. Once he had gotten them both out of the water, he collapsed on his back and allowed the cold air to fill his lungs so he could get back some strength. He looked over and found the queen also lying on her back, her head lolled to one side and her complexion frighteningly pale. This sight filled the king's veins with whatever adrenaline he needed to continue moving, knowing that he had a job to do, and that they weren't out of the woods yet, both literally and figuratively.

He immediately sat back up and leaned over Riza's still form, knowing he had a small window of time to work with. He lowered his head down near her mouth to hopefully hear the sounds of breathing and was thankfully met by at least something. They were small and faint, but she was still alive. Deciding to waste no further time, Roy weaved his arms underneath her prone form and lifted her up as he stood to his feet. He did his best to gently carry her away from the tormenting and mystical pond back to where he had left his horse, his feet moving sluggishly, but with purpose, all the same. The king looked down at the woman in his arms to find her head had fallen back at a sickening angle and her arms were hanging down, motionless. He knew now he had to move faster than he was. She didn't have much time left.

Again, finding some reserved source of adrenaline in his body, the king made it to his trusted horse and was able to mount it while still cradling the queen's body in his arms. He laid her across his lap as best he could and, with one hand, reached out for the horse's reigns before kicking it into motion and racing through the forest as fast as the beautiful beast could go.

The hillside scenery passed by in a blur, as Roy kept one reassuring arm clutched tight around the queen's rapidly fading form, not knowing if she would make it through this. Memories of his own experience getting pulled into the pond flooded his brain, but he tried his best not to think about it. If he was still here after jumping in, Riza could make it too. If anything, she appeared far more mentally put together than he ever had been, so hopefully that would work in her favor.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the outer gates of his city finally come into view. Thankfully knowing who he was, the guards at the gate already had it lifted and he raced past the walls into the village fare. He, again, thanked the gods that the early morning time meant that very little villagers were out and about on the streets, so he could dash through them on his horse, intent on not wasting a single second.

When he finally came upon the castle gates and they were swiftly lifted upon his command, he rushed his horse in the direction of the stable entrance, hoping the ones he needed right now had followed his orders after he had run out of the castle not too long ago.

And, not disappointing him in the least, he could already catch a glimpse of Lady Helena busily instructing maids and guards alike to do her bidding, knowing that she was getting a room close by prepared so that the medical workers could do their best to treat the ailing queen. He wasn't pleased to see, however, Princess Winry worriedly awaiting his arrival, with Ed and Al by her side practically restraining her. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stop her from coming out to meet him. Her terrified expression when she had rushed to his bedroom to plead for his help had been enough of an indication of her worry.

As Roy slowed his horse down and immediately sprang to action, he watched as Alphonse rushed forward to help him lower the queen off his horse, while Ed stayed back, his arms gripping those of the princess so she wouldn't get in the way. He knew she was scared and he knew she would want to be involved in helping her sister, but, at this point, there wasn't much she could do.

Lady Helena rushed forward with a thick blanket that, once Al and Roy had lowered Riza down and the king was able to get a more secure hold of her as he carried her, bridal style, toward the entrance, wrapped it around her limp body. "The maids prepared a bedroom nearby with a fire and some spare robes so she doesn't freeze to death. Marcoh has already been informed and should be meeting us there. Come, let's move quickly," she said, and the king wasted no time in carrying Riza through the front doors and in the direction Helena led.

What he didn't see, however, was Princess Winry, completely overcome with fear and shock, collapse to her knees in the middle of the stables as she sobbed. Ed's arms wound further around her and pulled the crying girl into a fierce embrace. She clutched the front of his tunic and cried out for her sister, praying to any god that would listen for this not to be the end.

Because, in reality, Winry was lost without Riza. They were together, had always been through everything, and she couldn't bare the thought of being so quickly and so permanently separated. Seeing Riza's body, lying fragile and still in King Roy's arms had pulled at her heart in ways she couldn't even describe. She didn't want to lose her right now. She didn't  _ever_ want to lose her. And now, things had become so serious, so fast.

Winry continued to cry when she realized that it was all her fault.


	14. Chapter 14

A shiver wracked through Roy's body and he fought to contain it. Ever since his impromptu rescue mission, he couldn't get rid of the chill that had completely overtaken his body. While it made perfect sense that riding a horse soaking wet through the early morning winter cold would make him feel this way, something told him it wasn't just the weather that was freezing his bones at the moment.

He pulled the last piece of a new, dry tunic over his head, used a nearby cloth to somewhat lessen the water dripping from his raven locks, and grabbed a short cloak for extra warmth. One of his attendants eyed him warily as he did this, and the king knew exactly why. He was already mentally prepping himself for the lecture Lady Helena would give him as soon as she had him alone for a minute, so he wasn't about to defend his actions to a mere attendant.

Wrapping the cloak securely around himself, still not feeling any sort of relief from the harsh cold, he made to leave his bedroom, intent on returning to the room many a noble and friend had gathered outside of for news. It was enough of a victory that the servants had managed to drag him away from it long enough to change out of his damp clothes.

As soon as he stepped out of his bedroom, he was greeted with a calculated and reprimanding glare courtesy of his old caretaker. She blocked his path out into the main corridors so he knew there was no avoiding the inevitable.

"I was just on my way to her room," he told her by way of explanation. Her expression didn't change at his words.

"I was, as well. We'll walk there together," Helena spoke with a flat tone before she turned and began moving away in silence. The fact that she didn't ask for his permission indicated her feelings toward him at the moment. He sighed and followed after her obediently. He may still be her ruler, but years of being disciplined by her as a child made it difficult for him to do anything else when she was like this.

They walked in silence for a few moments, both contemplating a way to start before Lady Helena asked, seeming nonchalantly, "Are you alright?"

Seeing no point in skirting the issue any further, Roy released a deep breath before answering, "Yes, Helena, I'm fine. A little cold, but that's to be expected, all things considered."

"You're sure?" she countered, no doubt searching for any trace of dishonesty in his tone.

"Quite sure. I'm not the one you should be concerned about right now."

"Maybe so, but that still doesn't change the fact that you did something you know is dangerous. The last time you were in a situation like this, you almost died, and now you're here saying you're perfectly fine? Forgive me for being a little worried." Helena's voice was a mixture between harsh reprimanding and motherly concern. It caused Roy to stop in his tracks in order to face her head on. She stopped alongside him and they shared a look that could only be born from years of loyalty.

"Helena, I assure you, I'm alright. I know what I did was stupid and I know it could've done even more damage than before, but I really am okay." The king did his best to make his words sound as sincere as possible.

"Roy," Helena replied in a low voice, the use of his first name rather striking given that it had probably been years since she'd referred to him using anything but his proper title. "The last time you went into that water, you almost didn't make it back out. Now you tell me that not only did you return, but you rescued the queen and made it here perfectly unscathed? How is that even possible? What's different this time?"

Roy paused as he contemplated her words, really giving thought to the issue for the first time since he had gotten back to the castle. What  _was_ different this time? Based on what they knew about this mysterious drowning pond hidden deep in the forest, both he and the queen shouldn't be here. It was a miracle he had been saved, and his rescuer didn't have the ties to the pond like he did. Merely remembering the ones he loved wouldn't have been able to give him the strength to go in and come back out. Yet he had done it, almost without thinking. What was it that had saved him this time?

"Honestly? I don't really know. I haven't given it much thought. My only concern right now is the queen. That's a question to be answered another day."

Helena silently pondered his response before she nodded her head to concede his point. "Alright. But you should know I'm not the only one who is going to be asking you these kinds of questions. I would prepare yourself, if I were you. Come, we've wasted enough time as it is. There might be news of Riza's condition," she said with a finality in her tone that didn't have Roy second guessing her. They both began walking in the direction of the room that had been prepared, wondering just what they would find upon arriving. The medical worker, Marcoh, had arrived promptly and had been busy attending to the queen while they were away. They both had to wonder if he would be able to give them a positive report or not.

When the pair arrived in the hallway outside the door leading into the room where the queen was being treated, they were both surprised to find a bit of a crowd had formed. Everyone present looked thoroughly overcome with worry.

Both Edward and Alphonse were pacing back and forth, while Rebecca stood still near the wall, nervously biting her nails. Other members of Roy's court were present, all gathered around waiting for news. Roy also noticed Sir Claudio, the only other Aerugonian court member remaining in the castle, leaned up against the wall closest to the doorway with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.

As Helena and Roy approached, a few acknowledged them, but most went back to their anxious thoughts. Only Ed and Al seemed to really address them. As Roy walked up to the brothers, he asked the question on everyone's minds, "Any news yet?"

Alphonse was the first to respond. "No, nothing. They've been in there a while, so it can't be much longer," the younger Elric brother replied with a shake of his head and a grave tone.

Before the king could acknowledge this, Ed let out a frustrated huff. "It's been way too long. I can't decide if this means he's going to come out with good or bad news. I mean, if something really bad happened, we'd know by now, right?" the golden-haired knight asked, looking about ready to pull out his long locks from worry.

"Perhaps. It's best to let Marcoh do what he can. He's the best medicine worker in the kingdom. If the queen stands a chance, he'll see to it that she survives," Helena told him, trying her best to sound reassuring even though she had her own fair share of doubts.

A voice from the other side of the gathered group caused all heads to turn in their direction. "What if she doesn't?" Rebecca asked, speaking the question everyone didn't want to acknowledge, but were all thinking. A strange sense of uneasiness passed like a plague throughout the group and they all turned to their leader for answers. Roy looked at all the faces of the people he most loved and trusted, and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that their concern was genuine and born out of a deep fondness for the Aerugonian queen. Though she hadn't been here long, she had forged her way through their group much like her younger sister, and none of them wanted to think about the possibility of losing her...least of all, Roy.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," was his firm response. His voice didn't leave any room for argument and his court knew this was something he was just as concerned about as the rest of them. They would all handle whatever happened...together...just as they had done before.

Suddenly, breaking through the tense silence, the door they had all gathered around suddenly opened wide, and a short, aged man walked through, noticed everyone who was looking at him rather expectantly, and took a step back in surprise. It seemed even the great medicine worker, Marcoh, hadn't been expecting this kind of vigil.

Roy stepped forward, clearly no less anxious than the rest, before he asked in an almost pleading tone, "What's the news, Marcoh? How is she?"

The old, wise doctor turned toward his ruler with a peculiar look. "You should know, Your Majesty," he replied, his voice cracked with age.

Roy deflated a little at his words, but he still pressed on, needing to know specifics. Thankfully, Marcoh could sense the same desire from everyone else and he continued. "She's alive...for now. I think that would be the best way to describe the situation. She's stable, but very, very sick. It's strange, whatever it is that's ailing her. It's almost exactly like what you had, Your Majesty."

So, exactly what he had been expecting. That could be good news, given how he turned out. "So, does that mean she'll be alright?" he desperately asked.

"Hopefully. History suggests that she can make it out of this alive, but right now that's completely up to her, as I'm sure you know. I've done everything I can at this point. It's her battle now. All we can do is hope she fights it with the same ferocity and determination as when she leads her army."

Well, it wasn't particularly fantastic news, but there was still hope. Roy believed, as he did before, that if he was capable of getting through something like this, so was she. However, the only person who truly knew how much mental strength the queen possessed was still inside the room, no doubt stationing herself at Riza's bedside for much of the foreseeable future. And, speaking of Winry…

"The princess would like a word with you, Your Majesty," Marcoh addressed, quickly summoning the king from his thoughts. His eyes widened at the request.

"Really? She wants to see me specifically?"

The aging doctor nodded his head. "Yes, that's what she said. And alone, too."

The king nodded his head at this, not before chancing a quick glance at Ed and Al, who were both eying him with something close to suspicion. He chose to ignore them as Marcoh bowed before him and moved to speak with Lady Helena to coordinate the queen's minor care and form a plan in case anything changed. Roy cautiously moved to the door before he steadied himself, grabbed the doorknob, and swung the wooden structure aside.

He entered the small bedroom, already feeling far more warmth emanating from the fireplace blazing away in the corner than was present even in his own room. Preparing himself, his eyes drifted toward the other side of the space, where the bed lay. Once they fell upon the two sisters, he had to stop himself from sucking in a harsh breath at the sight.

His feet moved practically in slow motion as he gazed upon the ailing queen and her distraught sister. Riza was sprawled out beneath the sheets, her still damp hair in disarray. Winry was gently dabbing a wet washcloth along her forehead as the queen, in her feverish state, would give small shivers every so often. Though Roy didn't remember much of his time being ill after jumping into the pond, the sight before him was exactly like the state he'd been in. It was strange, to fall into freezing water and then immediately go into a frightfully powerful fever, but, then again, so was being led through a forest by the calls of a dead person.

Winry didn't turn to look at him as he approached, even though he was sure she heard him. Her movements were slow, but precise, and her eyes never strayed from her elder sister. Not knowing what else to do, as he waited for Winry to acknowledge him, Roy took a seat in a chair on the other side of the bed from where the princess sat.

The silence seemed to stretch agonizingly long until, finally, the she spoke. "You knew," were her quiet and targeted words. Roy couldn't help but widen his eyes at her statement, but he let her continue before he attempted to explain himself. "You knew this would happen. You've been dealing with this for years, and yet you said nothing. You didn't warn her, you didn't warn either of us, even though you knew all about the danger." Winry's eyes finally tore away from her sister to rest on him, and he found himself withering beneath the power of her glare.

"Why?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper, even though it still carried all the force of her anger.

Roy sighed and avoided her stare as best he could. "I didn't know how to," was his honest response. "It's not something that happens everyday, and it's not something a lot of people know about. I wanted to warn her, but starting a conversation with 'oh by the way, watch out for when it gets kind of nippy outside because your dead mother's voice might try to kill you' would've made me sound crazy."

"You could've at least done  _something_! Have some kind of safeguard in place without telling us the whole story. Instead, you just let her give in to something like this without even trying to stop her."

The rising anger in Winry's tone told the king that he was doing this the wrong way. There was no point in defending himself any longer. "I'm sorry," he began quietly with an air of defeat. "I really am. I know I should have handled this better, otherwise we wouldn't even be in this situation to begin with, but you have to understand...when you hear the voice, all rational thought leaves your mind. I was too focused on trying to keep myself from giving in, to worry about stopping you or your sister."

It might not have been the best thing to say, but it was honest. Winry stayed silent as she weighed the sincerity of his words. And, while Roy knew he was in no place to be asking his own questions, there was something at the forefront of his mind that he needed to know before they could continue this discussion.

"Winry," he began, and he watched as her eyes met his questioningly. "You knew too, didn't you? Even though I'm sure you both were called, you knew  _exactly_ what had to be done. You didn't give in. You came directly to me to ask for help. You knew I was the only one he could do anything to save her."

The princess's eyes widened slightly at his words, but she tried her best to keep her expression neutral. She lowered her gaze and nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I...I heard it too. The voice of my mother. Even though I didn't even know what it was supposed to sound like, somehow I just...knew."

"So then why didn't  _you_ do anything. You knew this would happen as well but you clearly didn't warn your sister any better than I did."

Immediately she was on the defensive. "But I didn't know what to expect! I had never experienced it. Part of me didn't even believe it was real, let alone that it would be so...powerful."

"Then we're both at fault, aren't we?" Roy offered in a an attempt to keep the peace. Honestly, it was pointless for them to even be talking this way. What happened had happened. Placing blame would only divide two people that needed to stick together to stay strong for the ailing queen.

Winry conceded guiltily. "Yes, I suppose so."

"How did you find out?" Roy asked after another pause in the conversation.

"Ed told me, not long after I arrived in Amestris. He told me the story of what happened to you and I remember even then being scared. I had no idea what to expect, though."

The king let her continue on, as the words practically spilled from the princess's mouth. "I woke up this morning to my mother's calls. It was  _terrifying_. Every part of my body practically screamed at me to follow her, but I knew I couldn't. Ed had told me that you mentioned, in a roundabout way, how to fight it. My first thought was of Riza and that's when I realized how vulnerable she would be. I rushed into her room and found that she was gone. When I saw her robe and slippers were missing, I immediately knew what she had done. Then, my first solution was to go to you. It was a decision based solely off of fear, but I think it was the right one."

"I agree," Roy added, after listening to her recount her own experience intently. "There were only minutes to spare. Any longer and she would be gone. Believe what you want, Winry, but you saved Riza's life far more than I did."

Winry's eyes softened at his words and she fought to keep the moisture from leaking out of her eyes. "Thank you, Your Maj-" she quickly cut herself off, paused to shake her head, then met the king's gaze head on. "Thank you, Roy."

Roy couldn't help but smile at this, feeling something akin to sisterly affection as he looked at the princess. He couldn't quite explain it, but ever since Winry had first arrived here, he'd felt a need to protect and love on her in the way an elder brother would. He'd never had siblings of his own, but she was starting to become the closest thing to it. It was a comforting thought, in the midst of all the other turmoil in his brain.

Without a word, as if their thoughts were connected, the Amestrian king and the Aerugonian princess both turned back to look at where Riza lay on the bed, completely oblivious to their conversation. Both Winry and Roy's smiles faded as they continued to watch her shiver and struggle to breath normally. In the short time he'd known her, Roy couldn't possibly claim he knew what seeing Riza in this state must feel like for Winry, though he figured he could, at least partially, understand.

"Roy," Winry started as they continued to watch the queen, her voice feather quiet. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

The raw sincerity of the fear in the princess's voice made the king's heart ache. "If I can do it, she can," he said honestly.

Winry nodded her head at his words, though she didn't look overly convinced. Before he could say anything else to try and reassure her, she spoke again. "I have one more question, then."

"What is it?"

"Ed said the way to fight the pull is to think of the ones you love. I did that, and even then it was difficult to resist all the way back here in the castle. I can't even imagine how strong it must be in the forest, let alone in the actual water. How did you...how could you have  _possibly_  gone in and come back out?"

Ah, so his old caretaker had been right. "Lady Helena just asked me that, so I'll tell you exactly what I told her. I really don't know. Every other time I've heard Isabella calling me, I've thought of Margaret and my friends here in the castle. But when I was there, trying to get to your sister as fast as I could, there wasn't anything else in my mind. My only thought was that I had to get to her, I had to save Riza. Everything else just...washed away."

Winry's face scrunched up in confusion at his words. "That still doesn't make any sense. How could you have fought against something so strong with nothing but the thought of saving my sister? Unless…" the princess immediately stopped short, as the cogs began spinning in her brain while she tried to process everything he was saying. She quickly looked up at him and found that his gaze was not on her, but on Riza lying sick in the bed.

Winry's eyes gradually widened in size as she watched him, analyzing the look on his face. The only way to fight against the strange voice was to think of those one loved the most. Roy had done that for years, but this time, even though he was literally in the water (theoretically the strongest the pull could possibly be) he only could think of Riza.

Another thought appeared in Winry's brain, and it caused a flurry of emotions to flare up inside of her. The look on the king's face...she recognized it. She had witnessed him make that far-off, dreamy look that spoke volumes about the things he must be feeling only once before.

" _But Bella and I weren't just betrothed because it made sense. We were in love...and nothing was going to stop us." Here, Roy's eyes found a point on the wall behind Winry, as he fell into whatever memory this story had drudged up. Winry could tell he wasn't lying, if his expression was anything to go off of. He clearly had been fiercely in love with Isabella Catalina._

He...he couldn't possibly be...no, surely he wasn't...but then how did he make it back to them alive and unscathed? Did that mean he really was…?

The realization hit the princess with the force of a typhoon wind, practically taking her breath away. He  _must_ be. It was the only explanation for how he could've gone all the way to the pond, swam through the water fighting off the call to drown in it alongside her sister, and made it back perfectly fine, even though he had almost died the last time he had been there.

Winry almost shook her head when she thought about how she had asked to speak with him so she could get most of her questions answered...and then he had only given her hundreds more.


	15. Chapter 15

Winry quietly stepped out of her sister's bedroom, a basket full of old rags clutched tightly in her hands, not even mildly prepared for the hard body standing in her path that she promptly rammed into.

"Whoa! Sorry about that," Ed said sheepishly as he made sure the basket she was carrying didn't fully tumble over after their little spill. He made a mental note to himself to give her more space in the future. The swing of the old doors was far more expansive than he initially predicted.

Winry looked startled at their rather sudden meeting, but shook it off quickly. With nothing more than a pointed, "don't try that again" look, she turned her back and began walking down the corridor. Not hesitating in the slightest, Ed followed after her.

"Where are you going with those?" he asked, as he fell into step beside her.

"I'm taking them down to be washed, and going to pick up some fresh ones," was her simple response.

"Can't the servants do that?"

Winry sighed. "Not everything should be left up to them, Ed. They're all already very busy keeping this castle in line. Whatever I can do to help, I will."

"Yeah, okay, but that doesn't make up for the fact that you've been working yourself into the ground."

They turned a corner and began heading in the direction of the place where all the laundry in the castle was taken care of. "What are you talking about, Ed?" Winry asked with a slight annoyed edge to her tone.

"You've taken it upon yourself to try and handle every part of your sister's care, not giving a thought to your own. Helena told me you've been staying by Riza's bedside every night this week, watching her off and on. Aren't you exhausted?"

Pointedly avoiding Ed's hard stare, Winry continued walking, all the while trying to keep her head held high, even though she really was just as tired as he had predicted. "This isn't the time to be thinking about me. Riza needs someone to watch after her."

"Yeah, and she's got an entire castle's-worth of people willing to do it. Hell, you could probably ask the king and he'd step in for a bit. You don't need to do this by yourself, Win. You working yourself ragged isn't helping anyone, least of all your sister."

Finally, at his words, Winry stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned an angry glare toward the golden-haired knight, who weathered it like a pro. She lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Just what do you suggest I do, Ed?"

"Well for starters…" he began matter-of-factly before he reached down and yanked the basket of rags from the princess's hands. She made to protest, but he instantly cut her off. He looked around quickly and spotted a pair of maids walking in the opposite direction down the hall. "Hey, Merra?" he asked, and one turned questioningly at the address.

"Yes, Sir Elric?" the small maid politely replied.

"Do you mind taking these down to get washed, and bringing a new set up to Queen Riza's room? And, while you're at it, if you could find someone to watch over her for a little while that would great. You could even do it, if you're not busy," the young knight offered.

Before Winry could protest, the maid smiled, nodded her head, and gave Ed a small bow. "Of course, sir, I'll get right on it," she said as he handed her the basket and she and her companion walked away.

"What are you doing, Ed? I can handle myself," Winry finally managed to say as she crossed her arms indignantly.

Ed turned back toward her and couldn't help but give a small smile, his plans already going perfectly. "You need some time for yourself, Win, and I know just how to spend it. Will you come with me?"

"To where?" she immediately asked, wary of his intentions.

"Some place that will help clear your head for a bit. Riza will be fine while we're gone, I promise."

"You can't promise that," she told him pointedly.

This time it was Ed's turn to let out an exasperated sigh. "Just trust me, okay? Do you remember what you said when you first told me what happened to you?"

At this, Winry's whole body froze and she lifted shocked eyes to him. Still, he continued on. "You charged Al and I with always protecting you, even if that meant protecting you from yourself. The only thing you're doing right now is whittling yourself away, Win. You're not helping Riza, you're not helping your friends, you're not helping anyone. You need to get away for just a bit. Please, let me do this for you."

Winry knew his words were sincere. She couldn't look into his golden eyes right now and think anything else about his intentions. Plus, she remembered her charge to him crystal clearly. He was protecting her from herself. This was the one time she wouldn't be able to tell the kind of damage she was doing, so she'd have to learn to trust him.

She sighed and nodded her head slowly. "Alright."

Ed could only smile.

* * *

After being instructed to bring a fur-lined cloak for warmth, Winry dutifully followed after her personal guard on their way out of the castle, still positively befuddled at what he could possibly have planned. She still felt a nagging sense of regret at not being by her sister's bedside, but she worked her best to ignore it. Riza's condition hadn't changed much in the last week and, if history really was repeating itself, it would stay like that for much of the foreseeable future. It would be pointless for her to worry about anything happening.

They walked out to the stables together and up to where a servant had already gotten Ed's horse prepared. Effortlessly, he mounted his steed and turned to offer a hand expectantly to the princess, who only eyed him suspiciously.

"You didn't think to have my horse prepared?" she asked. Immediately Ed's hand dropped and he closed his eyes to try and reign in his rapidly fading patience.

"Where we're going, it'll be easier to only keep track of one."

"You're sure your horse can even handle two people?" Winry asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ed met her skeptical gaze head on. "He'll be fine. We're both not the...heaviest of people, as much as I hate to admit it, and he's dealt with worse. Come on, you're stalling and you know it."

Giving the knight one last hard glare, Winry heaved a sigh and grasped Ed's proffered hand as she mounted the horse and settled in front of him. She turned slightly back to where her companion sat and said, "Apologies if I don't take the care to be ladylike."

Ed scoffed at that, even though Winry could practically hear the smile edge into his voice, as his arms loosely wrapped around either side of her to grasp the reigns. "Like I care about that. Hold on tight," he spoke before instructing the horse to ride out of the stables to their secret destination. Only having a second to grab a hold of Ed's horse's mane, she narrowed her eyes at the lack of care her guard was showing. His playfulness was clearly getting in the way of his better judgement. But, she did agree to trust him, at least for the next few hours, with taking care of her so best to rely on that.

Winry let the sound of the wind rushing past them, as they rode through the village and out of the city, put her into a calmer state of mind. Ed's hands around her filled her with a comfort she still didn't like to acknowledge, but could recognize all the same. He didn't say anything as they continued through the frost-covered countryside. The biting cold of the wind against her face didn't even phase the young princess. If anything, it made her feel more alive than she had in a long time.

Eventually, Ed pulled up on the reins to slow his horse as Winry took a good look at where he had taken her. It wasn't anything particularly spectacular. In fact, she was fairly certain she had been here before on one of her rides with he and his brother. A dense meadow stretched out before them and the edges of distance cliffs could be seen even through the fog. The wind swirled around the pair, but it wasn't unbearable, even given the colder temperature. When the horse came to a stop, Ed dismounted first and, eventually, Winry followed his lead. She turned toward him expectantly, wondering just why he had brought her all the way out here.

"So…" she began, "what's this big surprise you wanted to show me?"

Ed smiled at her as he lifted his hand to pet his horse's head affectionately. "We'll get to that later. But first, I wanted to bring you out to the meadows so you could clear your head a little bit."

"Oh really? And how do you expect me to do that?" she skeptically asked.

At this, Ed's smile grew and he turned back to the browning expanse of land laid out before them. "Well, you have miles of empty space in front of you. Sometimes that can be more cathartic than anything else. Do what you have to do. Run, cry, scream, it doesn't matter. No one here is going to judge you for even your most raw emotions."

Winry's eyes widened at his words. It was rare for Ed to say something so...emotionally mature. His personality dictated that he was inept in most situations like this, a fact he himself admitted to quite frequently, but for him to almost know exactly what she was feeling? It was both disconcerting and comforting at the same time.

The princess shook her head. "How do you always know what it is I need?"

Ed scoffed. "I don't. But this kind of thing has helped me in the past. When I get frustrated or angry or just overwhelmed...I come out here. Sometimes all I need to do is scream off into the sunset but somehow it….relieves the tension a little bit. I figured after the past few weeks, and really the past few months, you've had, you could use something like this."

"I see," she responded thoughtfully.

"So...just...take all the time you need. I'll be here," he told her comfortingly. She eyed him curiously, then faced the meadows. A small smile graced her face as she turned back to him and extended a hand.

"That's a lovely offer, and I appreciate it, but I think I'd rather have a little company."

A rosy color immediately bloomed all across Ed's face and Winry did her best to suppress a giggle at the sight. She did enjoy keeping him on his toes, even in situations where he seemed to have the upper hand. "A-are you sure?" he nervously asked.

Winry's smile was reassuring and kind. "Yes. I don't know what it is about you, but just your presence makes me feel better."

Ed's face became even redder at that, despite Winry believing that to be previously impossible, but he nodded his head and weaved his hand through hers all the same. He turned back to his horse to motion for it to stay close as it grazed along what was left of the fields before the true brunt of winter hit, then began walking away, the princess close beside.

They didn't say anything as they traveled together, comforted only by each other's presence. That seemed to be one of Winry's favorite things about the golden-haired knight. As much as they liked to rib each other and argue about small things, when they needed, they could be content with complete silence. They didn't really need to say certain things. It was as if their thoughts were connected enough to know exactly what the other was thinking, even without them saying it. A flutter appeared in Winry's heart when she thought about this. What a strange feeling it was, though not altogether unwarranted.

Ever since Riza had arrived in Amestris, her and Ed's relationship had come to something of a stalling point. They didn't spend as much time together, and certainly not lately now that Winry had taken so much control of her sister's care. She missed these moments, where they could just be themselves without anyone watching or judging or saying things they shouldn't. They were completely alone to be whoever they wanted to be. That thought alone was enough to, at least temporarily, wash away the burdens from the past few weeks the princess had endured.

Winry wasn't even aware of how long they had walked. The scenery passed by in a blur, almost, but eventually they made it to the edge of another forest. Here, Ed turned with a raised eyebrow back to his companion and she nodded her head in acquiescence. The knight then lifted his fingers to his mouth to call his horse back and they mounted it together with a kind of quiet shyness.

Speaking the first words between them in gods knew how long, Winry asked, "So do I get my surprise now?"

Ed smiled as his hands again wove around the princess, a little tighter this time. "You're so impatient."

Winry smiled at his good-natured teasing as he motioned for his horse to start their journey back to the city. As they rode, the princess found herself leaning further into Ed's chest. At one point she even let her eyes close, relaxed enough by the sway of their movements and the comfort of Ed's presence. She could get used this, she decided. Random getaways to the beautiful rolling hills of the Amestrian countryside, the comfort of a strong and determined man with his arms wrapped securely around her and his long golden hair flowing in the breeze. It was a future she finally decided she wasn't too scared to picture.

Again, they remained silent as they rode back to the Amestrian capital city and, once they finally arrived and passed through the outer gates, Ed began directing the horse down a path she had never seen. They weren't riding toward the castle, in fact they were heading toward the eastern outskirts. Winry had to wonder just what Ed was going to show her.

Eventually, they reached a small and quaint side street of one of the village propers and Ed slowed his horse. He dismounted and turned back to help Winry down in a rare show of gentlemanly chivalry to which the princess promptly ignored as she jumped down to the ground. Giving him a teasing smile, thoroughly amused by his positively affronted expression, Winry then turned to their surroundings questioningly.

"So, what is it here you want to show me?" she asked as Ed led his horse to a nearby house, tied it up outside near the water trough as if he owned the place, and turned back toward the princess with a barely contained smile.

"That right there," he replied, as he motioned to the less than impressive building they were standing in front of. It looked just the rest of the rows of village buildings, built sturdy and to last centuries without care to the flashy shows of wealth she was so used to. A rotting wooden sign haphazardly hung on the door simply read "Garfiel's". Surprisingly enough, Winry's many questions hadn't been answered at the sight of the old building.

"And?" she continued, turning back to Ed expectantly.

His response was to smile knowingly, reach for her hand, and lead her through the rickety front door.

"Mr. Garfiel? You home?" Ed shouted across the cluttered and cramped space. It was silent a moment as they both waited for a response before a man's voice (slightly higher than Winry originally anticipated) called from what sounded like the other side of the house.

"I'm out back!"

At this, Ed silently led Winry through the main room out a back door into a booming workshop fit only for a proficient blacksmith. Winry couldn't help but look around with wide eyes. She had always loved visiting the palace blacksmith back in Aerugo, even though her father had never quite approved. There was something so fascinating to her about the ability to make finely crafted metal swords from molten metals.

"Ah! Well if it isn't my best customer, Sir Elric! And who is this beautiful lass you've brought with you?" the voice from before said, bringing Winry out of her thoughts. She turned to the source and found a perfectly made up, and rather large, man wearing a black, leather apron currently hitting a piece of steel with a hammer in the corner.

Ed smiled, almost sheepishly, as he used the hand not currently holding Winry's to give a small wave. "Hey, Mr. Garfiel. Good to see you." He turned toward her, sighed, then turned back to the blacksmith. "This is Princess Winry of Aerugo," he introduced.

At the mention of her title, both the hammer and steel rod Mr. Garfiel had been working on promptly fell from his hands and clattered to the floor. He froze in place before his eyes widened. "A  _princess?_ " the blacksmith said with a gaping mouth. "What are you doing bringing someone so perfect to my humble shop?"

Winry couldn't help but blush at the compliment, though she stayed silent in an effort to let Ed handle the situation. "I figured she might be interested in seeing some of the work you do." Here, he turned back to the princess. "Mr. Garfiel has been my blacksmith for a long time. We had a run in when I was younger, I got a good look at the stuff he does, and decided to always buy from him instead of getting everything from the royal blacksmith," he offered by way of explanation.

As he spoke, the man came over to the pair, approaching Winry almost reverently. "Your Highness," he said as he bowed somewhat dramatically before her. "It is an honor to have your presence here today."

"Oh...uh...you're welcome?" was Winry's response, as she didn't quite know what to make of the eccentric man just yet. Immediately he popped up from where he had been bowing low and his face took on a much more jovial appearance.

"Well, I should make your visit a memorable one, shouldn't I? Sir Elric and his brother have been some of my best customers for years. I'd do anything for one of their... _friends."_ The inflection on the word, "friends", had the heat rising to the princess's cheeks a little, but she fought to keep it at bay. She had mentally decided she didn't care if that's what people thought of her relationship with Ed, so what did it matter?

"Have you ever seen a sword forged, Your Highness?" Garfiel addressed.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, then, today is your lucky day!" Mr. Garfiel said with a flourish as he immediately yanked the confused, yet excited, princess from her guard and began walking her through all the steps of forging a sword.

Ed couldn't help smile, as he watched Winry's eyes practically light up as his blacksmith went step by step through the process. Something had always told him that she would enjoy the craftsmanship of the art significantly, knowing she was rather handy herself and liked to do things very hands-on. Mr. Garfiel didn't disappoint his expectations as, at one point, he showed Winry how to shape the steel into a point with a hammer and gave her the opportunity to try it herself. She looked delighted, and it filled Ed's heart with a feeling that was becoming rapidly more familiar the more time he spent with her.

Ed contentedly watched them from the side as Winry asked curious questions and Garfiel answered them delightedly. He was immediately drawn back into the conversation, however, when his blacksmith when over to where he kept his customer orders.

"And, here, you can see some of my finished workmanship. This one in particular, I'm rather proud of," Mr. Garfiel said with a knowing smile as he picked up a smaller sword, unsheathed it and delicately handed it to the princess to look at. Ed immediately perked up when he saw exactly which sword Garfiel had given her and couldn't help the flutter in his heart as she looked upon it with amazed eyes.

"Wow," she spoke as she inspected every inch of the weapon from the blade, to the guard, to the hilt. Noticing the careful engraving on the hilt end of the sword, her eyes widened. Seeing this, Garfiel shot his old customer a cheeky glance before proudly describing in detail the process he went through to craft it. "That particular design was commissioned specifically. The rose with the thorns encircling it is supposed to represent beauty coming out of adversity."

"It's beautiful," the princess replied with a choked whisper, thoroughly entranced by the metal work. Here, Garfiel shot Ed a questioning glance that the golden-haired knight immediately interpreted, before he nodded his head in response.

"The man who commissioned this sword wanted to give it to a pretty lass who had been through some hard times," Garfiel said as he took the sword from Winry's hands, sheathed it, and then presented it back to her with a twinkle in his eyes. "He figured she could use something like this at her side, and wanted it to be meaningful. It's one of my favorite pieces I've ever crafted...and now it's yours."

Winry's eyes widened as she looked first at the sword being placed into her hands, then to the practically giddy blacksmith. Before he could even say anything else, her eyes immediately found Ed and they softened at his self-assured and deliriously happy gaze. She clutched the weapon closer to herself and walked to where he stood on slightly shaky feet.

"Is this my surprise?" she asked with a beaming smile.

He answered her with the same enthusiasm. "It is. I wanted you to have something by your side in case I couldn't be there, but also I just wanted you to know the kind of strength you have, for going through what you went through and coming out the other side so...beautiful."

The pair didn't see the dramatic tear fall down Mr. Garfiel's face as he let the pair have their moment. Winry's smile grew even bigger at Ed's words and she looked back at the weapon in her hand, before unsheathing it to yet again admire the sharp blade.

"I can teach you how to use it," Ed offered, pleased beyond measure that she approved of the gift.

At this, the princess shocked both men present when her face took on a practically wicked expression. She laughed before she turned back to the knight, sword still clutched firmly in her hands. "It's cute that you think I don't know how to wield a sword."

Ed couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at this, as he attempted to deal with the strange flair up of attraction he felt toward her after such a statement. Winry laughed at his reaction. "We can spar together, sometime. I'll show you the ways of the Aerugonian fighting techniques," she spoke confidently.

Ed's eyes softened at her newfound determination. Seeing her so lost and broken after what happened to Riza had practically torn his heart in half. Now seeing her so confident and happy, a true reflection of her old self, had Ed almost shaking in his boots.

"Sounds like a plan."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Mica aka thesilentwatcher on tumblr. https://thesilentwatcher.tumblr.com/tagged/mica-draws

"Really? That's great news!" Rebecca spoke with an excited tone, her arm linked with Winry's as they leisurely walked down the castle corridors.

The princess smiled happily at her friend. "Yes, it is. Marcoh seems to think it won't be long before she's back to her old self. Still, I'm trying not to get my hopes up too high. He still reminds me it's always been a difficult illness to predict."

"Even so, the fact that she's woken up enough to talk to you? That's huge."

Winry tilted her head. "Well, she hasn't said much. It's mostly just asking for water or a bit of food when she can stomach it. She still sleeps the majority of the day, but...I can almost feel as though it won't be long."

Rebecca smiled even wider at this. "Oh, yes, I have no doubts about that. I remember in the king's case, he did something similar, though it was rather strange. One day he was on his deathbed, and the next he could walk on two feet perfectly fine. How long has it been for Riza?"

"Almost three weeks. If she really is coming out of it, I'm ready to have her back. This time has been difficult."

At this, Rebecca's eyes softened and she placed a comforting hand where Winry's arm was linked with her own. "I'm sure it has. The whole castle has missed her. Just yesterday poor Margaret was telling me how sad she was that Riza couldn't play with her. She almost had a fit when the last of the flower bushes died off before winter. She wanted to make a crown and bring it to her."

"She'll have her chance once my sister is in good health again," Winry said, this time speaking more confidently.

"You're right about that."

The pair then lapsed into silence as they traveled through the large castle. Despite practically attaching herself to Riza's bedside the first week she had been ill, Winry had finally started to spend more time away, letting her Amestrian friends comfort her in their own unique way. Her little adventure outside the walls with Ed had helped her realize just how valuable these people were, and how important it was not to, once again, close herself off from them. When Rebecca had found her after breakfast that morning and asked to go on a walk to catch up, the princess hadn't hesitated.

Part of her wanted to talk to Rebecca about the revelation she'd had after talking to King Roy a few weeks back. She still hadn't told anyone about the conclusion she was almost certain had to be true. While Rebecca would probably appreciate the gossip and would have her own opinions to offer about the possibility of Roy being in love with Riza, Winry knew she had to keep it to herself. It wouldn't be right to talk about it to anyone before she got Riza's opinion. Her sister hadn't mentioned anything about harboring any kind of romantic feelings for the king, or him mentioning his own to her, for that matter. She knew she was probably jumping to conclusions, but part of her still believed there had to be some truth to it.

Winry's thoughts were cut off abruptly when, as her and Rebecca turned the corner into the guest rooms wing, she caught sight of a familiar face standing still in the middle of the space, head buried in what looked to be a rather large pile of letters.

"Sir Claudio?" she questioned aloud. Upon hearing the voice of his princess, Claudio's blonde head immediately popped up from the parchment he was thoroughly engrossed by. When he saw Winry standing there with a questioning glance, he quickly brought the letters behind his back and bowed respectfully.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness."

"Good afternoon to you as well, Sir. What exactly were you just doing?"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hide anything, the Aerugonian knight smiled sheepishly and presented the letters to his princess. "I'm reading over the correspondences that have accumulated while Her Majesty has been ill. It seems she's...missed a lot."

"Has something happened in Aerugo?" Winry immediately asked with a worried tone. Sir Claudio didn't look particularly happy when he was reading the letters, and that gave the princess a bad feeling.

Instead of answering her inquiry, however, Claudio turned his eyes toward Winry's companion and lifted an eyebrow at her. As she was the queen of reading men's emotions, Rebecca knew right away what he was trying to say. This conversation was about to get very political and very important. It wasn't fit for a mere Amestrian lady to be privy to.

"Ah, I can sense I am no longer wanted here. I'll leave you two to discuss whatever is going on without me."

Winry quickly stopped her friend before she could scurry away, thanking her for the time they spent together. They exchanged a quick, friendly hug before Lady Havoc walked away the other direction down the hall.

Claudio watched her go, making sure there really were no unfriendly ears, before he turned back to his princess. "Your Highness, I think we should discuss this someplace private."

The grim tone in his voice had Winry even more concerned than she already was. "Is it that bad?" she quickly asked.

"I'd rather not say anything here. Come, let's find a quiet room."

The knight led Winry down the hall and into one of the many guest rooms spread along the castle. The accumulated dust, as well as the covers on the furniture, suggested the room was not currently in use, and they would not be at risk for any kind of interruption.

Once Sir Claudio had closed the door behind them, Winry was immediately on him. "What is it, Claudio? Has something terrible happened?"

"Not...terrible, per se. Just...concerning." His words didn't bring any kind of comfort.

"What does that mean?"

Sighing, Sir Claudio found a dust covered table and laid out the many letters he had accumulated. "Lord Matthew has been discovering some disconcerting things regarding the Republic."

The princess's eyes widened, but she stayed silent.

"At first, we all believed there was no kind of presence from the group in our country. Everything they had done so far suggested they were only concerned with getting to Amestris, but the more we dug into the issue, the less likely that possibility became."

"What has my cousin discovered?"

"Last week a member of the royal army, a rather high-ranking officer at that, was found to have communicated with known Republic members back in Creta. Lord Matthew believes it was his work that allowed us to know about the Cretian army's movements so quickly and easily, when the Amestrians had no idea they were even here."

Pieces began to fall into place in Winry's brain as she realized what this all meant. "I see. So Matthew believes there might be more Aerugonians working on the inside, feeding things to the Republic."

Claudio nodded his head grimly. "Yes. Unfortunately, at this point it's difficult to really know who's loyal to who. And, the fact that your sister has been absent from all of this talk isn't really...doing her any favors."

"What do you mean?"

Claudio sighed and picked out one piece of parchment from the pile. "I was just reading this letter that arrived today. It seems the court is getting antsy. Once they were told Queen Riza was ill, there was a whole argument about succession and lack of consistency within the monarchy. Matthew is starting to become worried that they're planning a coup."

Winry's mouth fell open and her eyes widened even further at this news. "W-what!? That can't be. There hasn't been talks of any kind of revolution in Aerugo for centuries!" she sputtered out.

"I know. But over the last year or so there have been a lot of changes that make the court nervous. First, a woman becomes the sole leader for the first time ever, then there are efforts to make a treaty with a longtime enemy, then the treaty is quickly dissolved, a spontaneous battle in Amestris happens, and now a queen who has been absent for so long is potentially on the brink of death? It's a lot for them to handle without asking these kinds of questions."

An anger Winry hadn't felt in a long while flared up inside of her at the knight's words. "So you think this is justified? My sister has worked harder than probably any ruler before her and she hasn't even been queen for a year. How can anyone think about overthrowing her!?"

Quickly, Sir Claudio raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Please, Your Highness, I'm only a messenger here. I'm one of the lowest ranked knights in the court, everything I'm telling you has come directly from Lord Matthew."

The princess slightly deflated at that, knowing Claudio wasn't really at fault, but not having anyone else to direct her ire at, all the same.

"And what of Lord Matthew? Does he say he'll remain loyal?"

"Absolutely. He's stated multiple times he will do his best to get to the bottom of all of this. You can read that in the letters yourself. I'll trust you to bring them to the Queen's room and show them to her once she's recovered. It's still early, and nothing major has happened yet, but I would remain prepared, if I were you."

Winry absent-mindedly nodded her head as she let her hands sort through the pile of letters. She couldn't believe that this was even a possibility. She had always known both the Aerugonian court and the people to be fiercely loyal to their royal line. Surely Riza's coronation hadn't been that big of a turning point? And though there had been some difficult times, hadn't she proved herself? She was absent from her country because she was working to take down a threat alongside a country everyone in Aerugo had always recognized as their friends. Was this all the work of the Republic? Or was there something else at play here?

"Thank you, Sir Claudio, for bringing this to my attention and discussing this with Matthew while Riza is ill. I'll go ahead and bring these to her room so she can read them and decide what to do next after she recovers. I don't think it will be long."

Claudio smiled. "Good. I'm sure once she's better, she'll be able to handle everything in the way only she can."

"Yes, I hope so too."

* * *

The princess's trek back to Riza's room gave her plenty of time to think critically about everything Claudio had relayed to her. All this talk of a potential uprising among her own people had her feeling sick to her stomach. She remembered the horrible argument she and Riza had had the day before she'd gone to the pond and how it still consumed the princess with guilt every day. Winry had harshly claimed she and Riza belonged in Amestris, but she had been selfish. Even though they hadn't been gone for that long, already the governing structure of their home country was beginning to fall apart at the seams. Not even Lord Matthew was apparently able to keep the peace. Riza really did need to be back in Aerugo, ruling over everyone so no one would be able to question her authority.

And if Riza had to go home...that meant Winry did too.

She shook her head as she approached her sister's door. She couldn't be thinking like that right now. Riza was still bedridden, too ill to even move last she checked. Right now the focus should be on getting her well again. They could discuss their next move once that had happened.

Still, as much as the princess tried to keep it at bay, a million thoughts were buzzing around in her brain. This was why she never got involved in the politics of her country. She wasn't fit for this kind of thing. She couldn't handle the thought that every time you turned, someone was trying to stab you in the back. She never knew how anyone could handle that life, especially her elder sister. Perhaps they were too kind for-

Abruptly Winry's thoughts were immediately cut off as she entered her sister's room and walked to the bed where the queen was supposed to be fast asleep...

And found nothing but vacant, rustled sheets.

A cold sensation of fear shot through the princess as she began to spin in circles searching for her missing sister. H-had the servants moved her? Winry hadn't been back here since she awoke this morning, but was that really enough time for someone to come in here and take her somewhere else? Had something horrible happened while she had been away? What was going on? Who was she supposed to ask for answers? What was she-

"You know, one of these days your eyes are going to fall out of your head if you keep looking like that," a blessedly familiar voice called. Looking around for the source as her heart raced, Winry eventually saw that the normally tightly shut balcony doors were open...and her sister was calmly watching her from outside, leaned casually against the railing, covered in a warm shawl.

The sight practically took Winry's breath away, as Riza's eyes became soft and slightly teasing, a knowing smile spreading happily across her face. Winry's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find the words to say, before all the emotion she had weathered over the last few weeks crashed in on her, the tears spilling freely down her cheeks as it did.

"Riza!" she exclaimed in a choked voice as she ran to her sister and wrapped her arms around her in a fierce embrace. The queen continued to smile softly as she leaned into her younger sister, relieved beyond belief that Winry was happy to see her up and out of bed. Riza hadn't forgotten the last time they had properly spoken to each other and how poorly it had gone.

Winry squeezed her arms around her sister so tight that Riza began to feel light-headed. She really shouldn't have been on her feet anyway given she still wasn't totally back to normal and her current lack of oxygen wasn't helping matters much.

Luckily, Winry noticed this and immediately sprang into action. "Oh, Riza! I'm so sorry. Gods, what are you even doing on your feet? And out in the cold no less! It's freezing and you shouldn't even be walking around. Don't even try and tell me you're back to one hundred percent. Come on, let's get you back in bed," her sister said with all the concern and authority of a mother. A chill wracked through the queen's body when she remembered speaking to her mother's spirit (or what she had assumed that was) and how truly similar she was to the younger princess.

Winry slowly led her sister back into the bedroom and closed the balcony doors behind them. Despite Riza's shaky steps, they made their way to the bed steadily enough before the princess proceeded to tuck her elder sister in and fluff her pillows.

"Is there anything else you need? An extra shawl? Gods, your skin is ice cold, you shouldn't have been outside," Winry spoke worriedly as she ran her hands along her sister's face, checking her temperature. Quickly she grabbed another smaller blanket and wrapped it around Riza's upper body.

"I wanted some fresh air," was the queen's simple, and slightly amused, response.

"You can get some fresh air when you haven't been lying sick in a bed for three weeks. Here, I'll go add more wood to the fire," Winry said as she began busily running around the room getting her sister comfortable. Riza couldn't help but laugh quietly as she watched the frantic movements. The queen had been used to taking care of herself since she was a little girl, so to now get the comfort of someone fawning over her was strange, though not unpleasant in the least.

"There, how do you feel now?" Winry asked after adjusting the blanket currently wrapped around Riza's shoulders for the umpteenth time.

Flashing yet another amused smile, the queen responded, "I'm  _fine_ , Winry. You don't need to worry over me so much."

"Like hell I don't! I've been by your side since day one and I'm not going to give it up now. I don't know how or why you're suddenly on two feet again, but I know for a fact you're not all the way there. At least let me get you the rest of the way, okay?"

Riza looked deep into Winry's sincere blue eyes and knew she couldn't refuse her anymore. Part of her felt guilty at having the princess so busily looking after her for so long...all because of the mistakes she herself had made.

"Alright then," Riza conceded.

At this, Winry plopped down on the bed with a content sigh and the sisters' eyes met again. "Wow, I can't believe you're so much better. That was a rather quick advance."

"It surprised me too. It was almost as if one minute I could barely move and the next I wanted to run through the hills outside."

Winry pondered this for a moment, remembering what Rebecca had just told her about the king's illness. "It must be as strange of an ailment as Marcoh and everyone else says it is."

"Marcoh?" Riza asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"The doctor who treated you initially and who's been keeping an eye on things as you've progressed," her sister answered.

"Ah, I see," Riza spoke, her voice growing quiet when she thought of how much trouble she had caused everyone. The guilt from before began to grow.

And, when she caught a glimpse of a lone tear falling down Winry's face it practically exploded. "Oh, Riza," Winry said in a choked whisper. "I was so scared. I really thought you would...I thought I'd never...I didn't know what to think."

"Hey," the queen immediately spoke in a comforting voice, trying to ignore her own selfish thoughts in order to act like an elder sister for once. She reached forward to place a reassuring hand on Winry's where it lay on the bed. "You don't have to think any more about it. I'm here, I'm going to be okay. You haven't lost me."

Winry's tear-filled eyes met her sister and, before she could even help herself, she launched into Riza's arms, this time with significantly less force than before. The queen patted her back comfortingly and tried to prevent her own tears from falling at seeing such a raw display of emotion.

"I'm so sorry I caused you to worry, Winry. I'm sorry I put you through that. I'm sorry for...everything I've done and said."

At hearing the apologies begin to spew from her sister's mouth, the princess leaned back from their embrace and began shaking her head. "No, Riza, you shouldn't be the one apologizing.  _I_ should. I was so selfish back then. I said so many awful things."

Winry continued to cry and Riza couldn't help but shake her head at the both of them. They were getting nowhere with this. "Clearly, we've both done things we regret. It will do nobody any good to dwell on it further. I only ask for your forgiveness."

Winry's eyes softened and she let out a small smile at her sister's wise words. "I'll give it only if you forgive me."

Riza smiled. "Deal." And the two sisters shared another far more fierce embrace. Eventually Riza, using whatever strength she had left, pulled Winry to lie down next to her on the bed. The two sisters curled up to each other, shoulders touching and heads leaned against the other as they fully took in the warmth of each other's presence. They lay in content silence for a long while, happy to get back to the way things used to be between them, all bad blood erased.

Eventually, once all the questions swirling around in the newly awakened queen's mind became too much to contain, Riza spoke, "Did everyone really worry about me a lot?"

Winry couldn't help but smile at this question. "You should've seen the people waiting outside your room each day for news. You've impacted a lot more lives than you know, Riza."

That was a scary thought, the queen realized, though she did her best to brush it away. "I see."

"Ed and Al send their regards, as well as Rebecca's family, Lady Helena, and the rest of the Amestrian court. Even little Margaret misses you terribly."

Riza couldn't help but smile at that. "I miss her too."

Though the queen couldn't see it given their positions on the bed, an almost sly look appeared on the princess's face, as she prepared herself to do some extra sleuthing for information. "And, of course, the king has been worried sick. You should've seen him when he first brought you inside the castle."

Riza's smile faltered at this, as her brow furrowed in thought. "Ah, so I was right then," were her cryptic words.

"Right about what?"

"I don't remember a lot about being underwater, but one of the last things I do remember was someone trying to pull me out. I thought I had imagined it, but I could have sworn I had caught a tiny glimpse of the king before I blacked out. So he really was the one to rescue me, then?"

Winry nodded her head. "Yes, he was. I had gone to him once I realized where you'd disappeared to and he didn't hesitate in riding all the way out the forest to get to you."

At these words, an even more confused look crossed the queen's face. "Huh, that's rather strange," she pondered aloud.

"Is it though?" Winry prodded, liking the direction this conversation was going immensely. "Is it that strange that he would go and rescue you? I thought you two were close."

"Well, we've known each other a long time, yes, but I wouldn't say we were  _that_ close. Certainly not close enough to risk his life for me. He  _really_ came after me into the pond?"

Winry nodded her head. "Yes, I promise you he did. And he's been worried sick about you ever since. I thought your relationship had changed."

The queen seemed to be thoroughly befuddled at the things Winry was telling her, which really helped to answer at least some of the princess's many questions. So, at least behind closed doors, neither Riza nor Roy had relayed any kind of feelings beyond basic friendship to each other. "Well, it had changed, I suppose. Though it shifted more from bland ambivalence to kind appreciation than anything else."

Winry couldn't help but let out a laugh at this, which confused the poor queen even further. "Riza. Why must you be so technical all the time? Do you consider the king a friend?"

The queen looked to not have expected this question, but she answered it anyway. "Yes, I guess I do."

"Do you consider him  _more_ than a friend?"

Winry couldn't help but be amused as she turned and saw a faint rosy tint appear on her sister's face at that particular question. " _More_ than a friend? What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean," Winry pointedly replied.

"N-no, of course I don't think of him as more than a friend," Riza was quick to assert. Possibly  _too_  quick, Winry noted.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Winry...why on earth would you think anything like that?"

The princess ignored her sister's question as she turned to lay back on her back and lifted an eyebrow in thought. "Hm, perhaps it's only one-sided then."

"What in the world are you talking about, Winry?"

Finally, the princess let out a sigh when she realized she would have to relate what she had gathered about the king's…peculiar feelings toward her elder sister. She couldn't quite tell if Riza was being entirely truthful or not, but at the very least she knew it was something both halves of the relationship were thoroughly oblivious towards, even if she had so knowingly deduced it on her own.

Winry turned back to meet her sister's eyes and they shared a deeply meaningful look. "I talked with King Roy right after you were brought back to the castle. I had so many questions about what was going on and what he did, and I think I might have figured out something...big."

"Like what?" Riza skeptically asked.

"How much do you know about what happened to you? The legend of the voice and the pond?"

"Quite literally nothing. I think I wouldn't have tried to accidentally kill myself if I had known anything about it. Do you mean to tell me you  _knew_ that was going to happen?" Riza asked with wide eyes, shocked by that particular bit of information.

"Not really. I knew something, but I didn't know it would be that bad. Roy knew, though."

It was silent a moment as whatever further questions Riza was going to ask halted on the tip of her tongue at that revelation. "H-he did?" she quietly asked.

Winry nodded her head. "He knew all about the legend, and he knew how to stop it. I had heard a looser story from Ed but I also knew, at least somewhat, how to stop it as well."

"And what's that, exactly?"

"You can combat the call to go to the pond by thinking intently of the ones you love that are still here. So, when I first heard it-and yes, I heard it too-I immediately thought of you. That's when I realized something was wrong. Roy thinks of Margaret and his friends at the castle."

"Okay," Riza spoke slowly, trying to comprehend what she was being told. She would have laughed it all off if she hadn't experienced the consequences first hand.

"But, as I'm sure you know, it's incredibly difficult to ignore, even if you do use the trick. It was hard enough for me to combat it in the castle, and Roy had gone all the way into the water. That begs the question of how he was able to get in and get you both out alive."

"Wait," Riza stopped, a perplexed look forming on her already confused face. "What is the king fighting against?"

Winry sighed. She had hoped he would tell her this himself, but she would at least have to do half the work. "Roy's been called too, Riza. He hears the voice of Queen Isabella  _every year_. Right after she died, he followed it into the water and almost didn't make it out as well. He was rescued, just like you, and suffered the same feverish illness that you did."

As if the queen couldn't be shocked enough, this news had her head spinning. "Wait, he's been under before?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. At Winry's quick nod, Riza spoke to herself, "So he's seen it too."

"Seen what?" Winry curiously asked.

Immediately Riza's eyes met her sister and all her previous thoughts washed away. She wasn't quite yet prepared to tell Winry exactly what she'd seen after she'd gone under. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to tell her, at least completely. But the fact that King Roy had had a similar experience made her ask even more questions. "Nothing. It seems I have a lot to discuss with the king."

"And that's not even all of it," the princess added and her sister turned toward her with confused eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it goes back to what I was saying. Roy has been under, he's seen whatever it is you see when you follow the voice. He's been fighting it for years but not even that can help you when you're in the water, right?"

Riza nodded her head in affirmation of her sister's words.

"So, do you want to guess what was the only thought in his mind as he rescued you, the thought that saved both your lives?"

Riza waited, somewhat impatiently for her sister's next words, but nothing could have prepared her for what she would say.

Winry took a deep, steadying breath and met Riza's gaze head on. "He thought about  _you_."

"S-so?" Riza questioned, not quite understanding the significance.

"So, in order to combat a voice that normally is only held at bay by the thought of love, the king constantly thought about saving you. You were the  _only_ thing going through his brain that entire time. What does that tell you?"

It took the queen a minute to process the implication of what Winry was saying, but when all the pieces fit together in her mind, her eyes immediately widened in surprise…

Before she promptly burst out laughing.

"That's absurd, Winry! You're actually saying that you think the king is  _in love with me?_  What a ridiculous notion."

"Is it that ridiculous?" the princess fired back, not appreciating being blown off so easily about something so serious. "Is it  _that_ absurd that I may be right?"

Riza let her last fit of giggles pass before she wiped a lone tear from the side of her eye. "Oh, Winry," she lamented half-heartedly. "I forget sometimes how young you are."

"Well then what's your explanation?" Winry sputtered out.

"What?" Riza questioned, still sporting a thoroughly amused smile.

"How else can you explain what happened? What other reason could there be? If I'm wrong, you and Roy should both be dead right now."

Riza couldn't help but shake her head as the last bit of amusement passed. "Winry, that's an awfully big conclusion to jump to, especially without any other evidence."

"So you're really telling me there's nothing about your relationship with the king to suggest he might even  _slightly_ feel that way toward you?"

"Winry, I realize the king and I have shared a lot, but I speak honestly when I say I have no reason to believe he would be in love with me. Even if he did have some kind of romantic feeling toward me, it wouldn't run that deep. We've only just gotten on better terms after years of silence."

"Maybe so, but I saw the way he looked when he watched as you lay sick in bed. I know that look. Let me tell you, sister, it takes a lot of affection for a man to gaze at a woman the way he did at you."

Riza stayed silent at her sister's words, still thoroughly unconvinced, but slightly taken aback at how sure Winry seemed to be. It wasn't just a big joke to the princess, she really did believe the king of Amestris harbored some kind of secret love for Riza.

"Doubt all you want, but I think you'd be surprised if you actually talked to him about it. Once you've recovered more, you'll have to discuss everything with him. When you do, you should at least try to...poke around a bit. You don't have to ask him outright, but if you offer up the right questions...I think you'd be surprised at the answers."

Riza continued eyeing her sister curiously. "You're that convinced of this?" she asked.

Without a hint of hesitation, Winry responded, "Yes, I am."

"I'll think about it, then, but I wouldn't expect too much."

"And I wouldn't write off the possibility, alright?"

With a haphazard nod of her head, the queen at least partially conceded her sister's advice. She shook her head when she realized that she hadn't even been fully awake for over an hour in almost three weeks and already it felt as though she had so many things to figure out and deal with.

And they hadn't even touched on the current state of her country.


	17. Chapter 17

A soft smile graced the raven-haired king's face as he reread the words haphazardly scrawled on the parchment in his hands, as if its sender had been so elated they had written to the king of Amestris as quickly as they possibly could. And, given the nature of the news the letter held, that was probably true.

So Hughes' wife was pregnant with their second child, huh? The king shook his head when he thought about how his friend would certainly become twice as insufferable with another kid. As if he hadn't been bad enough with the first one. Still, Roy was elated for him. If there was anyone in his court who deserved that kind of happiness, it was Maes Hughes. Roy had seen first hand the kind of hardships the other man had endured to get to where he currently was.

The king had to wonder if the new baby would affect the plans he and his friend had only recently agreed upon. After much,  _much_ persuasion on Roy's part, Hughes had agreed to journey to the castle for a few weeks to offer up his typically high quality advice in regards to everything that had been happening lately. It wasn't just the issues concerning the Republic Roy wanted help with, however. Ever since Queen Riza had almost drowned, the many questions the king had concerning the legend of the pond and its possible origin had been plaguing him significantly. After his own experience, he had tried to brush it off and ignore it, thinking that would be the best way to combat the calls when they came around, but now he wanted to know everything possible. Why were only certain people affected? Why did it only happen a particular time of year? Was it really some kind of portal to the afterlife or was it all just a crazy hallucination? These were the kinds of things the king only trusted Hughes to help him research.

He shook his head and decided to brush the issue aside for now. Perhaps, given that it seemed to be rather early, his friend would still come to the main city for a little while. He could bring his whole family if he so desired, given that the distance from his house on East Lake wasn't great enough to prevent Gracia from traveling. Roy couldn't help the smile when he thought about Winry and Riza meeting his friend and his family. Elicia would no doubt get along splendidly with the two Aerugonian women, which would certainly delight Hughes. Roy's friend would also, no doubt, take one look at Riza and immediately grill him about the upcoming wedding Maes would be  _certain_  was inevitable.

Ah, that was another thing that had been at the forefront of Roy's mind as of late. The king set down his friend's letter on the surface of the desk in his private study and went to exit the room out into the main part of the castle. He had been having lots of peculiar...thoughts about the Aerugonian queen ever since his discussion with her sister a few weeks ago. The questions both she and Helena had asked him about his ability to rescue Riza against all odds had been plaguing him almost nonstop.

For awhile, he really couldn't think of any possible reason he had been able to resist the calls. It had honestly begun to upset him that he couldn't figure it out. He had even tried going back through the royal archives to find any piece of information that might help him answer his many questions, but had ended up reaching a bunch of dead ends.

It wasn't until a week ago that he'd had his epiphany.

Winry wasn't the only one capable of piecing together what should have been obvious. It might have taken him a bit longer, but eventually he reached the same conclusion she had.

And it still continued to confuse the hell out of him.

Was it possible to feel something like that for the Aerugonian queen and not even know it? If Roy was honest with himself, he would admit that he'd always harbored some kind of affection for her. Whether it was a romantic kind of affection remained to be seen, but his time with her as a child had solidified her place in his mind as a friend. He expected her to be cold to him when she first arrived and they'd had their fair share of tiffs as they tried to reconcile after so many years apart, but they had also grown far more comfortable with each other since then, a fact which didn't really surprise him.

But  _love?_  It had been years since the king had been able to identify a love like that for another person. Isabella had been the only woman he ever truly and deeply felt such affection for. It had been obvious almost as soon as he met her. The king wasn't one to indulge in "love at first sight" fantasies, but with Isabella, all bets were instantly off. What they'd had was fierce and true, a fact which made her untimely passing all the more difficult to comprehend. Even now Roy found his heart aching for her, especially when he looked into his daughter's eyes.

So was he ready to feel the same way for another woman? He wasn't quite sure. He wondered if there would ever be a time that his heart wasn't attached in some way to Isabella's memory, and if it would be wrong both to her legacy and whatever woman he fell for in the future to give away only part of himself.

These were things he wasn't prepared to deal with, so the realization that he might have (even subconsciously) fallen for the Aerugonian queen was startling...almost terrifying.

He did have the comfort of the knowledge that, at least at this point, he wasn't in any particular rush to figure it all out. He'd let whatever affection he may have gathered for the queen either grow or wane, depending on the natural progression of their relationship. Last he checked, she was still confined to a bed, so it wasn't as if he had to give her any kind of immediate answers.

As he walked down the corridor, his commanding presence following him as he went, his thoughts shifted from his feelings toward Riza, to her health. He had been starting to wonder if anything had changed recently with her condition. It was almost strange, given how long it'd been since he had seen Princess Winry or been given any kind of update. Because of his busy schedule, he hadn't run into the blonde princess in a few days. He would have to track her down and ask. If Riza's illness really was going to progress like his had, she should be coming out of it any day now.

Suddenly, as if the powers in the universe had heard his exact thoughts, a familiar pair of voices was heard around the corner. Roy turned down the corridor and found Edward and Winry walking the other direction, too caught up in their heated conversation to notice him approaching.

"I  _told_ you, I can handle myself. I'll show you and everyone else who comes what I'm capable of!" Winry said animatedly, defiance well evident in her tone.

"And I told  _you_ , you're only bound to hurt yourself. Have you seen some of the guys in the royal guard? They'd eat you alive," Ed countered, his own voice a mixture of worry and frustration.

"They may have size on their side, but that's never stopped  _you_ , has it?" she responded cheekily and laughed when Ed's face turned red in anger, as expected.

Before the long, golden-haired knight could explode after the comment making fun of his height, both he and the princess finally noticed the king watching them, amusement clearly written all over his face. They both practically snapped to attention, which was odd given they'd never really cared about decorum before.

"Good afternoon, Elric, Winry," he addressed fondly.

"Good afternoon," they both responded simultaneously. Roy had to lift an eyebrow at the almost nervous look on their faces.

"Where are you two off to so quickly?" he asked, curiously noting the quick glance they exchanged before they turned back toward him.

"U-uh, just to the training grounds! We were going to...watch some of the...um...exercises," Winry offered shakily. Roy could tell immediately none of her words held any shred of truth. His eyebrows lifted even higher.

"Yeah!" Ed added in quickly and with no less dishonesty. "Winry wanted to oogle all the beefy guards." This bit of information earned him a quick elbow to the side as the princess shot him a heated glare, before her face turned back to innocent perfection when she looked at Roy.

"I see," he said slowly, thoroughly enjoying the exchange, even though he knew they were lying to him. "Is that where you expect the royal guard to 'eat you alive'?"

At the reminder that he had heard much of their previous conversation, both Ed and Winry exchanged another nervous glance, silently communicating before Ed let out a fake laugh. "Ohhh, that was an expression. I was just joking, you know?"

Roy didn't even bother giving that a proper reply.

"You know, Roy, it's been lovely, but Ed and I really should be going," Winry spoke quickly (after she rolled her eyes at Ed's terrible lie) before she weaved her arm through his and began tugging him away from the king. Roy noticed in amusement as Ed commented, more to himself, "You call him Roy?"

"Just promise me you both aren't about to upend the entire castle," he offered with an exasperated sigh. He wouldn't even begin to figure out what they were up to. He only hoped his castle would still be in one piece by the end of it.

"Ohhh, you don't have to worry about a thing," Winry offered with a sweet, and slightly sly, smile. "Before I forget though, Roy, I'm actually glad I ran into you."

"You are?" Roy asked with a confused look.

"You are?" Ed added, no less befuddled.

Winry nodded her head, this time sporting a far more genuine look. "Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you. My sister has been bugging me the last few days to try and get you to come talk to her. She's in her room, if you'd like to go now."

At this, Roy's amused and slightly apprehensive appearance faltered, replaced by surprise. "Y-Your...sister? She wants to...talk to me?" he asked, almost amazed.

Still dragging Ed away the opposite direction, Winry couldn't help but let out an excited giggle. "Yep, and I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you, she's been in a  _mood_ for the past few days." There was a twinkle in the princess's eyes as she gave the king one last wave before forcefully dragging Ed the rest of the way down the corridor and out of sight.

Roy's feet were practically frozen in place as he realized what Winry's words meant. The queen...she wanted to talk to him. She had been in a 'mood' the last few days. He shouldn't keep her waiting…

She was okay. She had made it out alive. She was recovering.

The king couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face even if he tried as he turned tail and practically sprinted off to the guest room's wing of the castle, intent on following the princess's advice. He would  _not_ keep a queen waiting.

* * *

Riza's brow furrowed as the words on the parchment pages before her began to sink in. She set down the last of the letters Winry had brought to her courtesy of Sir Claudio and raised a hand to rub against her forehead. She could already feel a headache beginning to form. She sat on a small table situated right in front of her room's fireplace, the correspondences all spread out before her. She had waited until she felt significantly better to read them, knowing from the way Winry had brought up the topic that she would not like what she would read.

And, she hadn't been wrong.

A  _coup_? How was that even possible? Her family had commanded loyalty for centuries from their court. The thought of any one of them betraying her like this made her both furious and heartbroken. Was this really all because she was a woman? Surely the people she had chosen to help her to the throne wouldn't hold such outdated beliefs enough to where they would overthrow her because of her gender. She thought she trusted them more than that.

Maybe she had been wrong.

She wrapped her shawl closer around herself and sat back in her chair as a chill wracked through her body. Perhaps she really had been absent for too long. She figured she would have nothing to worry about, staying in Amestris for such an extended period of time. Lord Matthew was an excellent diplomat. How had he not been able to keep the peace?

Before Riza could dwell on these scary thoughts any longer, a knock on her door made her raise her head and questioningly look toward the other side of the room.

"Come in," she called, wondering who could possibly be there. Most servants knew to keep away, given that Winry had taken charge of much of her care and the queen appreciated her privacy, and she knew her younger sister would've never had the patience to knock.

As a familiar head of raven-black hair peaked through the doorway and then proceeded to enter the room, a strange feeling flared up inside of her. Ah, so he had finally come to visit. He must have run into Winry, because he hadn't given any indication he would come to see her since she had been fully awake the last few days. They would finally be able to have the conversation the queen was so eager to have. Putting the problems in her kingdom on hold, she could at least attempt to get some of the many answers she needed from the Amestrian king.

He walked up to where she sat almost nervously. He kept gazing at her calm and regal form with wide eyes, practically amazed at what he was seeing. His reverence amused her, at least, but she tried her best to keep a straight face.

"Hello there," she greeted nonchalantly with a slight smile, not knowing what else to say.

At her words, the king's eyes widened, before he quickly came to himself and smiled softly. "Hi," he returned, almost breathlessly, clearly relieved to see her current state.

A somewhat awkward silence ensued as Roy continued watching her with widened eyes and Riza began to feel a little uncomfortable under the heat of his gaze. Not knowing what else to do, she indicated to the seat opposite her own at the small table. "Come and sit."

Seeming to snap out of whatever trance she had put him in, the king quickly followed her instruction and sat himself down. His gaze met hers again, but this time his eyes were filled with a sincere relief rather than an amazed wonder. "I'm glad to see you're alright," he spoke honestly.

Riza couldn't help but smile at that, Winry's 'revelation' about his supposed feelings for her at the forefront of her mind. She tried to hold the thought at bay, though. Any friend would be happy to see another friend alive and well after almost losing their life. His relief right now could be totally innocent. "Thank you," she replied genuinely.

Another silence ensued, but this one was far more comfortable than the last. The only noise passing between the two royals was the crackling sound of the fire as the pair became more lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Roy's eyes drifted to the piles of parchment spread out along the table and he lifted an eyebrow.

"What's all of this?" he asked curiously.

Immediately, Riza's calm and content countenance fell at the reminder of the situation going on in her kingdom. She frowned as she began to gather the papers up together, not interested in getting into the whole story right now. She didn't notice as Roy's face also took on a concerned expression as he watched her.

"Just the letters I've missed from Lord Matthew while I was ill," was her simple reply to the king's inquiry.

"Everything alright, I hope?"

Riza's fingers paused in her frantic gathering before she lifted her eyes to meet Roy's. His dark and heated gaze spoke volumes about his true intentions. The concern practically spilling from the obsidian orbs made the queen falter slightly, a strange urge to tell him everything welling up inside of her for some reason. But no, she couldn't do that. Some of the information that was shared in the letters was for Aerugonian eyes only, she knew. While the king of Amestris had quite obviously proven himself time and again to be trustworthy, there were some things she knew she would have to handle on her own as the queen of her kingdom.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before attempting to give the king a reassuring smile. "Not particularly, I guess, though I wouldn't worry too much."

Riza should've known that wasn't going to stop him. "What's happened?" he worriedly asked.

The queen heaved a long sigh. "Just some trouble in Aerugo. It doesn't concern you, though. This has nothing to do with the Republic and everything to do with...my abscence. It seems I've been gone too long."

At this, Roy's face furrowed in concern and even more worry. He clearly didn't like what she was telling him, though she hoped she was making it clear there was nothing he could do. This was her problem, not his. "I see," he began in a serious tone. "Well, I suppose we should've all expected that. A lot has happened here while you were away, so it would make sense things progress in Aerugo. You should know that if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask."

At his words, the queen gave a small, though no less sincere, smile. "Yes, I'm well aware. And I appreciate it, too. You've already done so much for me." Immediately, the queen's thoughts shifted to what Roy had done a few weeks ago when he dragged her limp body from the depths of the pond and raced her back to the castle. Her voice began to fill with emotion as she continued. "Winry told me how you saved my life. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," was the king's strong and steadfast answer. Riza's eyes quickly locked on his own and the determination behind his gaze practically took her breath away. He was completely sincere and she knew now that he would never let something like this happen to her again. Perhaps Winry hadn't been all that wrong after all…

"Your sister said you wanted to talk to me. I'm sure you must have a lot of questions," the king began, bringing Riza out of her confusing thoughts.

"Ah, yes, that. I've had quite a bit of time cooped up here to think about what happened so I apologize if I ask too much."

The king smiled fondly at her. "Don't worry about it. It's a strange enough thing on its own. And, I'm sure my involvement doesn't help matters much."

"Your involvement is rather...strange," the queen agreed, not even knowing where to begin with everything she wanted him to tell her. "I was surprised when Winry told me you had experienced the same thing."

The king sighed at this, seemingly knowing he wouldn't be able to keep this from her. "Yes, not long after my wife died. I heard her call me to the forest and into the water of the pond, I almost drowned, was rescued, and then fell ill for weeks. It was exactly like what happened with you."

The queen thought hard about this information. So everything she had been told and had suspected about him was true. They really did share a lot more than she originally imagined. "I see. So you've seen it then?"

Though her words were cryptic, the king immediately knew what she was referring to. His eyes widened slightly, but eventually his face became unreadable and he nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes, I have."

"You spoke to Queen Isabella."

The king's voice was low as he responded. "I did."

"What did she tell you?"

Though Roy had been expecting this question, he wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I don't think I can tell you."

The king was rather surprised to watch as a small and somewhat knowing smile graced the queen's face. "I figured you would say that. I feel the same about what my mother said to me. I don't know if I'll even be able to tell Winry."

"It is rather private, isn't it? It's hard to explain but...it feels as though what you experienced is something only you should know. Only you should see. Right?"

Riza's eyes met his. "Exactly," she affirmed, rather shocked by how well Roy could relate. What she had seen when she went under had felt like a dream. It was everything she could have wanted, seeing her mother again like that and having her give such valuable advice. When she first came out of whatever spell the illness had put her under, she wondered how she'd be able to return to her normal life after experiencing something like that, but knowing that King Roy had done the same thing...seen the same thing...it was strangely comforting.

"How do you handle it?" Riza eventually asked. "How do you go back to normal after seeing that. After knowing that their spirits are out there and we can reach them. How do you resist going back there each time you hear her?"

"Well," the king began after a moment of contemplation. "It's certainly a constant struggle, that I won't lie to you about. It's not easy, but remembering the things Isabella told me and the advice she gave to me helps. Having Margaret close by does as well. Don't forget to rely on your sister, Your Majesty. The ones you love the most will be the only people who can help you at this point."

Riza nodded her head as she processed his words. So it seemed Isabella had told her husband many of the same things the queen's mother had. Was it really all just some crazy hallucination or was it real?

"What do I even do now?" Riza asked, her voice quiet and contemplative. She didn't even mean to speak the words aloud, but it was probably for the best that she did.

Smiling knowingly, Roy reached forward to place a reassuring hand on Riza's where it lay on the table. This caused her to quickly meet his eyes in surprise, before a strange comfort washed over her at his gaze.

"You move forward," he said reassuringly. "You go on with your life, you continue to fight the calls, you love on the people around you. It hasn't been easy, but that's the only way I've been able to continue on."

The queen nodded her head at his words, trying to take to heart the meaning. She didn't know how it would even be possible to continue after everything that she had seen, but she trusted the king enough to know he wouldn't lie to her about something like that.

"Have you ever tried to learn more...about the pond, I mean. Have you researched it? Read texts? Are there any answers?" she asked with a slightly desperate tone.

"To be completely honest with you, I haven't. In fact, I was just thinking today about what I wanted to do to look into it. When it happened to me, my way of coping was to ignore everything. I tried to bury all the questions I had, but after what happened to you...I realized I want to know everything."

Riza appreciated the honesty with which he spoke. She could resonate with it. "Me too. It's all so confusing. It doesn't make any sense."

"But it happens," Roy added. "It's real, whatever it is. And I'd like to find out more, if you want to join me."

Riza couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes, I'd love to."

Another silence ensued as they locked eyes and spoke volumes more than any words possibly could simply by their gazes. Eventually, an idea seemed to come to the king and he stood up with a determined step.

"Come on, you could stand to get out of this room."

Riza's eyes widened. "Wait, you want to start searching now?"

Roy laughed. "No, of course not. I just think you've been cooped up in here too long. If you think your body can handle it, I'd like to walk you around the castle. You've been here awhile and I know there are spots you haven't seen."

The newfound fire and determination behind his eyes was too strong to ignore. Though Riza had plenty more questions (especially regarding whatever 'feelings' he may have), she decided to file them away for the time being. They had plenty of time together to get through everything they wanted to know. They would search together, they would learn together.

Strangely enough, that thought excited the queen far more than it could scare her.

She placed her hand in the king's outstretched palm with a new determined spark of her own as she let him lead her out of her bedroom for the first time in weeks.

* * *

With the queen's arm looped through his own, Roy leisurely strolled with her down the many lengthy corridors of his home castle. They had drifted unconsciously toward the southern half, which the king at least was grateful for given that it was a much less populated part of the old building. Hopefully they would have enough privacy to talk as themselves.

A smile graced the king's face as a melodious laughter emanated from the woman he was escorting. "Oh, I remember that!" she began, as the memories were clearly washing over her. Roy at least was thankful they were happier memories than she was used to experiencing here in Amestris. "You were always so angry. You'd run to poor Helena asking her to take your side, but she always took mine."

"A fact I still hold a grudge against," Roy replied with a teasing look.

The queen gave another small laugh at that. "Well, can you really blame her? I clearly was the cuter one."

"I won't argue with that. Though you definitely weren't the sweeter one, Little Miss 'My-Mission-In-Life-Is-To-Steal-All-Your-Toys'."

"Hey, now. I seem to also remember you testing me at every turn. It was always a competition, no matter what we were playing, and you always  _had_  to be victorious," the queen countered good-naturedly.

"Yeah, because you'd never let me live it down if I wasn't. I hate to break it to you, Your Majesty, but you were quite the evil little child."

The laugh that Riza gave after this comment was full and genuine, and a foreign part of Roy's heart fluttered at the sound. "You know why I was always so mean to you, right?" she asked, which caused the king to turn questioning eyes toward her. She met his gaze with a mysteriously pleased look.

"Why?" he questioned.

Riza's smile was rather sly and knowing this time as she turned to look ahead of her again. "I  _liked_ you."

And, as was always the case with this woman, the king was taken completely by surprise. He lifted his eyebrows and tried to prevent the smile from taking over his face. "Really? You had a rather strange way of showing it, then."

"Well, isn't that what we always teach boys? To pick on the girls they like? I just took the advice into my own hands, is all."

"That does seem to be your way," the king replied.

"Right," the queen agreed with a pleased smile before another memory was brought to the forefront of her mind and she exclaimed happily, "Oh! Do you remember that time with the tree?"

"You mean the one where we played Race to the Top and you got your hair stuck in a branch?"

Riza nodded her head. "I almost  _hanged_  myself off that tree. Lady Helena was practically beside herself. My mother was too."

"Isn't that when they had to cut your hair?"

"Yes, it was the only way to free me, since I had gotten it so tangled in the branches. My mother hated it, but I didn't have to worry about braids for the longest time. My seven-year-old self was elated."

"I'll bet."

"It's funny," Riza commented, more to herself after a pause in the conversation.

"What's that?"

"I always used to hold a grudge against Amestris, because I had so many bad memories here. But I forgot that...not all of them were so bad."

At this, Roy halted them both in the middle of the empty corridor and turned meaningful eyes toward his companion. She met his gaze with a self-assured and grateful expression, and Roy couldn't help but marvel at it.

"I hope your time here has allowed you to gather even more good ones."

Riza smiled up at him. "There have been hard times, but, I won't lie and say I haven't been happy here. I thank you and your entire court for that."

As Roy's heart practically soared at her words, a sound coming from the other end of the hallway caused Riza to turn toward it in confusion. "Do you hear that?" she asked, not letting the king reply to her earlier statement. "It sounds like shouting."

Finally allowing his other sensory receptors to start working again, the king curiously noted the sound Riza had as well, and that it was coming from further down the southern corridors. Odd, considering how nearly abandoned this part of the castle usually was. It also sounded like there was a good deal of people as well, which only caused the overprotective king to become worried that something terrible was happening. Before he could advise Riza to go back the other way, she quickly walked in the direction of the noise with a determined step and he had to move fast just to catch back up with her.

They rounded the corner of the hallway closest to where the loud noises were coming from and came upon a fairly run-down courtyard, though the state of the place wasn't really what had their current attention.

Knights, guards, maids, nobles, and pretty much every variety of person that lived or worked in the castle were gathered around the courtyard, some shouting, others shaking their heads in disbelief, and some watching the events silently. Currently, Riza and Roy fit into the third category.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" a familiar voice boasted arrogantly from the center of the makeshift ring the spectators had formed. Roy watched in shock as the person lifted a shining, and rather unique, sword in a fighting stance and charged at their opponent, another strikingly familiar face.

The king chanced a nervous glance at his companion and noticed not too unexpectedly that her face was contorted in a mixture between pure, abject fury and shock.

To the delight of the gathered crowd, Princess Winry dodged and twisted as her sword stayed firmly in her grip, despite the almost constant violent clashing. Opposite her was Sir Elric, his long hair let out of its usual ponytail for some reason and his body practically soaked in sweat. Both the princess and the knight were wearing scruffy clothes fit for heavy practicing and usually only seen on the regular village inhabitants. They certainly didn't look like the normal royal tunic and dress Roy had seen them wear only a short while ago. Suddenly their hushed conversation from before was beginning to make a lot more sense.

The king and queen continued to watch as the pair battled, furiously banging their swords against each others with each passing slash and block. There seemed to be a line-up to challenge the winner, though it didn't look like they were even close to finishing. Even though Winry seemed rather carefree dashing around with a surprisingly honed skill, her poor sister looked about ready to murder her.

And, not surprising him in the least, she began to wade her way through all the people practically oogling her sister as she fought, in order to get to the center of the courtyard. Roy watched her go, knowing that there was nothing he would be able to do to calm her down. This had suddenly become a family affair and he wasn't about to get in between them.

As Riza walked, and more and more people noticed she was there, a quiet hush fell upon the crowd. Just as the queen finally made her way to the front, both Ed and Winry noticed the distinct lack in cheering and turned to see what had happened. When their eyes fell on a practically shaking Queen Riza, they both widened in shock and fear.

"R-Riza," Winry spoke first, breaking the tense silence that had ensued. "What are you doing out of bed?" She tried to remain calm, but anyone with half a brain knew that Riza was furious. Before anything else could even be said, the queen dashed forward, took a firm hold on the princcess's wrist, and, without another word, began dragging her away from the courtyard. Winry went willingly, though not without her own fair share of protesting, before the two sisters disappeared back down the corridor to the main part of the castle.

The crowd stood stunned at the turn of events, trying to fathom what had just happened, before they also noticed their king standing there as well. Most gave the proper reverence, staying silent and slightly bowed as he fixed his own disappointed look on Ed, who sheepishly stood in the middle of the courtyard, knowing he was in for it.

Roy hoped it was at least a good idea in their heads.

* * *

The door to Riza's bedroom swung open before the Queen and Princess of Aerugo bounded through the door. Riza practically tossed her younger sister inside before she shut the door behind them and whirled on the slightly terrified girl.

"Are you out of your mind!?" she shouted as she began her outburst.

Winry stayed silent (for once) against the onslaught.

"What were you  _thinking_  having some kind of boastful tournament in the middle of the castle? Don't you know how dangerous it is for someone of your standing to brag about your abilities like that?"

Winry's face contorted, but she continued to say silent, despite the many thoughts swirling around in her mind.

"Do you even  _realize_ how undignified this makes you seem? How undignified it makes our entire kingdom look? Now everyone in the Amestrian castle knows the princess of Aerugo would throw down in a swordfight."

"Riza," Winry began, trying to get in a word. Unfortunately, the queen wasn't done.

"Here I was, having a lovely stroll when I just so happen to stumble upon my little sister surrounded by palace servants and guards fighting like a sailor!"

"Riza!" Winry tried again, raising her voice signficantly.

"I can't even believe you would do something like this. You're practically defacing the Aerugonian name-,"

"RIZA!" Winry shouted, finally having enough of the barrage. Thankfully, the queen seemed to pause, slightly taken aback by her sister's sudden outburst. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit? It was a simple contest. Ed didn't believe I knew how to wield a sword, so I figured I'd show him. The crowd gathering was his idea."

This didn't really do much to calm the frayed queen. "Winry, I am  _not_ overreacting. There was a reason Father trained us in private. We shouldn't go around displaying our skills for the world to see."

"Why not?" Winry huffed exasperatedly, once again proving the immaturity of her age.

"Because it's dangerous! If our enemies think we're nothing but pretty faces, they'll underestimate us. We're both on the small side, size wise, so all we really have is the advantage of surprise. If our opponent believes we can't defend ourselves, we can use what we know to take them down."

Winry couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Riza, when are you going to stop talking like that. Life isn't always a battle."

Riza fixed the full heat of her glare on her little sister. "You might be fortunate enough that's it not for you, but it certainly is for me."

"Riza, you have to stop taking yourself so seriously. We were just having fun, that's all! Everyone here is friendly and kind, they're not going to think less of us because of this."

The queen weighed the sincerity of her sister's words, finding at least some truth to them. She wasn't sure she'd give Winry the satisfaction of that quite yet.

"This is a silly thing to fight about," the princess continued. "Didn't we just agree not to get angry like this with each other."

Riza's glare hardened when she thought about how accurate her little sister was. She didn't appreciate Winry blowing her off, but if she really and truly thought about it, she  _was_  right. "I still wish you wouldn't act so brash."

Winry sighed at this. "Fine, I promise to be more subtle next time, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that."

"Of course you will," the princess spoke with a teasing smile as she walked forward to wrap her arms contentedly around her elder sister. Even though she knew Riza was still annoyed with her, she also knew, after everything that happened, the queen wouldn't be able to resist such a show of affection.

"You know you love me," the princess said with a cheeky grin as she squeezed her sister harder.

Riza couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "Yes, you and all of your craziness."

Winry let out a giggle. "I make life interesting."

"You make life exhausting."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Winry said with a pleased smile as the sisters continued to hold each other. Finally, a thought occurred to the princess and she pulled back with a questioning glance.

"Wait, who were you on a leisurely stroll with?"

The queen sighed. She was  _not_ going to get into that right now.

* * *

Despite the late hour and the dreadful cold, the moon still shone high above where the woman with the blonde hair and hazel eyes continued her frantic movements.

Riza swung her sword from side to side, remembering the techniques that had been drilled into her head from childhood. The steps were practically second nature, as was the swift dodging, followed by another swing, then turn, then block. The sequence had been practiced hundreds of times throughout the years. She didn't train as vigorously with the sword now like she did with her bow, but it was always good to test out her memory and make sure she hadn't gotten rusty.

Seeing her sister (however foolishly) showing off her swordfighting skills had ignited a curiosity and a fire within the queen. After all she had dealt with since she first heard about the Cretian army's plans to invade Amestris, Riza knew she needed a way to let out her stress. Some of her other methods for doing so were a bit more difficult to achieve in a foreign castle among foreign people, but she knew she could do the best with what she had. Plus, it didn't hurt to polish combat skills that could potentially aid against the seemingly endless threats piling up. And, after tossing and turning half the night, knowing she could go to a place more private to at least get something done during her insomnia had helped drag her out of bed.

The queen again began her sequence with a swing to the right, a swing to the left, and a twist before a block. She was halfway through her turn when a peculiar sight caught her eyes. Given that it was the middle of the night in the seemingly 'always empty' southern courtyard, the last thing the queen expected to see behind her was another person.

As her fight-or-flight response kicked into gear, especially given the sharp steel in her hands, her first response to the intruder was to raise her blade threateningly against their throat. However, once the random person's mop of black hair and obsidian eyes came into focus, she realized that had probably not been a great decision.

Thankfully, the King of Amestris seemed to take it in stride.

"Well, that's certainly not the way I was expecting to be greeted," he spoke with an amused smile as he half-jokingly raised his hands in defense.

The queen let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in, rolled her eyes, and lowered her weapon. "Really? Because you snuck up on a woman wielding a sword in the middle of the night. What were expecting to happen?"

"I thought I'd at least get a 'hello'," Roy answered cheekily.

Again the queen rolled her eyes before she turned her back on him and began running through her sequences. "What are you doing here? I thought you said no one comes to this part of the castle."

"They don't," the king replied calmly. "But considering the fact that I own the place, I figure I'm allowed to go where I please."

"So you make a point of visiting abandoned parts of your home in the middle of the night? I find it hard to believe you just stumbled upon me."

"I had a hunch you might've come back out here after what happened yesterday afternoon."

At his words, the queen paused in her movements long enough to give him a questioning look. Knowing she wasn't buying it, the king smiled and tilted his head. "That, and I couldn't sleep, so I figured taking a walk around the castle would help clear my mind a bit. When I drifted over to this part, I heard the sounds of someone practicing, and here you are."

"How unfortunate," Riza spoke in a flat voice. "I was hoping to have privacy."

"I apologize for invading it," Roy commented with very little sincerity.

Riza shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't be helped."

She continued to practice for few minutes while the king stayed silent, watching her. She didn't chance a glance at his face, but she could tell that he was looking at her with calculated and heated eyes. She tried to focus, but that fact was making it difficult.

Suddenly, in the middle of one of her slashes to the side, Roy's voice broke through the silence abruptly. "Your swing is too wide, you know."

Immediately, the queen froze in place and turned back to the king watching her, giving him a thoroughly annoyed look. "Oh really?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you figure that?"

"When you go in from the side, you're leaving too much room between your invisible target and your body. Any would-be attacker could easily use that to bring you down instantly."

The self-assuredness in his voice rubbed Riza the wrong way and she scoffed at him. "I've been practicing the same sequence for over a decade. I was taught by some of the greatest swordmasters in Aerugo and now you claim my form is completely off?"

Taking a few steps forward, his hands in the pockets of his night tunic giving off an air of perfect confidence, the king answered her. "I don't know what kind of swordsmen you have in Aerugo, Your Majesty, but you might need to reevaluate them if they've always been telling you to swing that wide."

Now even more annoyed at his cockiness, the queen stared down his slowly approaching form. "Really? And you claim to be an expert at this?"

"You may be unmatched with the bow, Your Majesty, but that doesn't mean you're better than me with a sword."

"Is that so?"

Roy smirked. "I may not be the best archer or have the biggest, bulkiest form in my kingdom...but I know my way with a blade. And I can tell you with complete confidence...your swing is too wide."

Not liking the way he was talking to her one bit, the queen straightened up and turned to face him head on. "Prove it," she challenged.

The queen would never know how much restraint King Roy had to show to not completely salivate over her self-assured proclamation. There was something strangely...heated about what they were doing, and Riza was thoroughly oblivious to it.

Roy, however, was not.

"Alright, fine," he said with a strangely unreadable look as he stood still, only a few feet removed from her as the moonlight shined down on them in the middle of the courtyard. "Try and cut me," he offered.

Riza gave him a strange look at this. "What are you talking about? You're unarmed."

"I don't need a weapon to prove my point," was all he said and the queen thoroughly bristled at the tone of his words. His smirk combined with his haughty countenance was starting to infuriate her. As heartless as she knew it was to attack an unarmed person, she couldn't help but charge at him, blade raised as she made to swipe it across his chest.

And, in the blink of an eye, her sword clattered to the ground and she was completely incapacitated. While she had swung, Roy had ducked out of the way of her blade, reached up to grab her arm using the space offered by her large swing, and spun it around her body, pinning it to her back as his other hand rid her of her weapon. The queen could barely breath as not a single sound could be heard between them. She could feel the king's body pressing against her back as he continued to hold her still. Her heart curiously began to race as she felt him lean down to whisper into her ear.

"Told you it was too wide."

The smirk that she could practically hear in his voice was enough to snap her out of the daze he had put her in from so quickly gaining the upper-hand and she rushed to free herself. He immediately let her go as she spun around to fix him with a harsh glare. He merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to look as confident as ever.

"Okay, fine," she conceded breathlessly, still trying to collect herself after...whatever that was. "You proved your point. Doesn't mean you're better than me."

"No?" Roy replied, his soft and quiet voice carrying a hint of something more...deadly. It sent a shiver down the queen's spine.

"I've been trained for almost as long as I can remember. I can take down a man with one shot to the heart from half a mile away, I can hold my own against even the beasts of Aerugo, and I  _don't_  like to lose. You won't beat me at my own game."

Roy's response to this was only to narrow his eyes dangerously, widen his smirk, and walk over to the stack of practice blades resting in a corner. He haphazardly picked one at random and raised it horizontally to point directly at the challenging queen.

"Prove it," he spoke with a quietly calculated tone, throwing her own words back at her.

Lifting an eyebrow curiously at his own ferocity, Riza gave him a smirk before she too raised her blade to point at him, the universal sign of the start of a battle. They both then simultaneously lowered their swords to their sides, sharing looks full of fire and determination between them.

"Ladies first," the king offered with a teasing smile.

The queen didn't waste a second after this statement to come rushing toward where he stood calmly at the other end of the courtyard. He didn't even attempt to ready himself in a fighting stance. He merely watched her approach him, eyes narrowed and blade raised before she made the first move.

Promptly, the sound of steel hitting steel rang throughout the otherwise silent courtyard, creating an echoing wave. Their faces merely inches apart and their blades locked together, the King of Amestris and the Queen of Aerugo stared each other down, both not willing to lose this battle of both strength and wills.

Riza was the first to separate as she went in for her second attack, but this too was easily seen and anticipated by the king. He proceeded to block every blow she tried to deal against him. They practically danced around the empty ground, the constant sound of their swords meeting the only thing passing between them.

The queen began to grow frustrated as she attempted to throw all of her tricks at him, and he saw every one of them coming. When she twisted, he met her on the other side, when she swung, he blocked, when she dipped, he jumped over. She couldn't seem to do anything to him that he hadn't already anticipated. In fact, she became even angrier when she realized he was probably just humoring her at this point. She hadn't changed the distance of her swing, so if his earlier take down was anything to go off of, he could've ended this just as quickly as he started it.

And, once it began to become obvious that Riza was growing tired from the constant blows, he finally made his move, stepping into her personal space to surprise her, then using the edge of his sword to rid her of her own. Before she could even register what had happened, the tip of his blade was at her throat and she was forced to look at his infuriatingly pleased face.

"That's one for me," he spoke confidently, as he lowered his weapon and stepped a few paces back.

Riza struggled to control her breathing as she stared him down, knowing her murderous look was only providing fuel to whatever fire had ignited within him, but not particularly caring all that much.

"Best two out of three?" she offered with a slightly sadistic smile which she just  _knew_  the king would eat up.

And, not disappointing her in the least, a similar expression took residence on his face as he answered her. "You're on."

They continued sparring, throwing blow after blow at each other, sparks practically flying out of their continuosly clashing blades. After using a similar tactic, the king won their second round, finding a way to pin Riza's arms behind her back yet again, a move she was thoroughly annoyed with already. The third round went much the same way, and the queen's rapidly rising temper was beginning to get in the way of her battle strategy.

Damn, he was good. She hadn't really expected he would be  _this_ proficient with a sword but, once again, he surprised her. She should've at least figured a bit of his skill would make sense, given it was expected for a man of such power to be trained in these particular kinds of battle skills, but she didn't figure it would stretch this far. He was almost a master of the trade, not breaking a sweat as he dodged and twisted. He read her moves like a book and the queen was getting rather exhausted having to keep up with it.

She knew she would be unable to best him in her usual way. Riza was a strict proponent of playing battles fairly, but with an opponent like the King of Amestris, she would have to drag up the worst of her tricks.

Deciding to just let him win the last round, she somewhat dramatically fell back on the ground as the blade she was anticipating pointed itself at her neck. He stood over her with all the confidence he had displayed before, knowing he had proved his point rather splendidly. And, even though he was right, Riza had her own plans to prove her dominance.

Letting out a well-practiced grimace as Roy returned his blade to his side, the queen grasped at one of her wrists, letting out a pained hiss as she sat back up. Immediately (and just as expected), the king's entire cocky countenance fell, replaced by one of worry and guilt. He quickly kneeled down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he questioned in a concerned voice.

Riza answered him by quickly shaking her head as she continued to grasp her wrist in pretend pain. Making a move to see the injury himself, Roy tried to gently hold her supposedly broken wrist. But before he could, Riza let out one final smirk, grabbed a quick hold of his arm with her other hand, and used all her remaining strength to flip the king around and onto his back. Using one of the small knifes she always carried tucked into her long sleeves, she pointed the blade at his throat and used the weight of her body to pin him down.

She took probably far too much satisfaction from his completely shocked expression, as his muscles froze and he stared at the menacing queen.

Riza leaned down so once again their faces were only a short distance apart from each other. "You may be quite skilled with a sword, Your Majesty, but we women have our own ways of getting what we want," she whispered before she returned her knife to its rightful place and got up from the still shell-shocked king.

She stood above him confidently and let down a hand to help him up. He took a few minutes to simply gape at her, before he collected himself, shook his head with a disbelieving smile, and accepted her gesture. "Well played," he said, once they were finally both standing again. "If you weren't a queen, I'd make you my head strategist."

"You'd put someone who tried to kill you in charge of all your battle movements? You have a strange way of picking friends, Your Majesty," she teased.

"You may be right about that. I picked you, after all."


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Roy spoke in a jovial tone as he walked out into the biting cold to greet his guests. He had been shocked to hear of their unexpected arrival only a few minutes ago, but he wasn't about to complain.

Maes Hughes exited the carriage that had brought his family into the capital city of Amestris with his usual flourish. Before addressing his friend, he turned back to help his pregnant wife from the vehicle, then his five-year-old daughter. Though they had to slosh through the accumulated snow and ice, they were happy to greet the king. "Sorry for the short notice, but I figured you wouldn't mind too terribly."

Roy smiled and walked the rest of the way down the castle entrance front stairs to welcome the Hughes family. "Not at all. I'm just curious as to what made you come now, especially after the storm."

"Well, we saw the ice starting to accumulate around the lake and figured we'd get out before the whole thing froze over. Weather like this so early in the season is rare and we didn't want to be stuck all alone for that long."

From Hughes's side, with one arm linked in his and the other reaching down to hold her daughter's hand, Gracia spoke up with a twinkle in her eye. "I think I would've gone crazy being snowed in with him for months on end. Especially with the new one on the way."

Even though he knew she was only teasing, Hughes's face contorted dramatically at the slight. Roy could only roll his eyes.

"I don't blame you. Congratulations, by the way. I got the letter with the news a few weeks ago. I've been meaning to send you something."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. The second one is always less exciting than the first. All I ask is for some hospitality during this winter. I'm glad we got here when we did," Gracia spoke as she waved away the king's congratulations.

"As always, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. The castle has been home to its fair share of visitors as of lately, one more group won't be a problem. Come on, let's get inside where it's warm," the king directed as the young Hughes family followed him through the main doors and out of the snowy cold.

"Yeah, about that. Do we finally get to meet these Aerugonian women I keep hearing so much about?" Hughes teased his friend with a knowing smile as his wife began to calm an inpatient Elicia who kept demanding she get to see her friend, Margaret.

"Of course. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Last I heard, Winry was going to the gardens to make snowmen with Margaret. They might still be over there."

"Ooh! Margaret! I wanna go see Margaret!" Elicia continued to plea. Before either of her parents could hush her again, Roy smiled and turned to her.

"We'll go see if we can find her for you, how's that sound?"

The little girl beamed at the king's words and began to jump up and down. "Yay! We get to see Margaret! Thanks Uncle King Roy!"

At the child's use of the appellation, the king turned a curious look toward her parents. "Uncle King? That's a new one."

Maes sighed at that. "Yeah, she's been learning about monarchies from her tutor and now she thinks it's 'mean' not to refer to you by your actual title. Don't let it get to your head," he warned as the group began walking toward the garden entrance.

Roy chuckled. "I'll try not to."

They caught up amicably as they walked, discussing everything from what the girls were learning in their respective studies, to life by the lake, to the regular happenings at the castle. Eventually, they reached the outdoor walkway that led into the snow-covered palace grounds and were immediately stopped by the sight of a lone figure staring out at the scene.

Riza stood quietly and calmly, no doubt watching both her sister and Roy's daughter as they played in the snow. She looked as regal as ever, dressed in a thick, grey winter dress with fur lined sleeves and hood. She didn't seem to notice them approaching as she watched the other two girls with a soft smile gracing her face.

Before the king and the Hughes family could approach her, Maes stopped his friend and gave him a quick look. Roy didn't particularly like the suggestiveness of the glance, but he rolled his eyes and nodded his head, as if to confirm that it was indeed the Aerugonian queen standing before them.

"Margaret!" Elicia called out excitedly, breaking the calm silence rather unexpectedly. At the sound of her voice, Riza quickly turned toward them and lifted an eyebrow at the newcomers. Behind her, the Amestrian princess popped her head out from around the snowman she and Winry were busy working on before her face lit up in excitement.

"Elicia!" she shouted happily. She then enthusiastically beckoned her friend to come join her. The young Hughes daughter turned expectantly toward her parents for permission and, after a quick reminder to not stay out in the snow for too long, Gracia let her child's hand go and the girl rushed off to hug Margaret.

While Winry turned to watch the adults back in the walkway curiously, Riza cordially made her way to greet the two strangers.

As she approached, Roy began the introductions. "Ah, good to see you here, Your Majesty. These are some old friends of mine that have come to spend part of winter here in the castle. This is Lord Maes Hughes and his wife, Lady Gracia. And, of course, now you know their daughter Elicia," the king offered with a slightly sheepish smile as he indicated where the young girl  _had_ been before she'd run off. "Gracia, Maes, this is Queen Riza of Aerugo."

With her normal grace, Riza smiled and tilted her head politely. "It's nice to meet you."

Both the Hughes's bowed before the queen politely and smiled as they returned her greeting. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty," Gracia spoke kindly.

Maes smile turned sly when he spoke up. "Yes, it certainly is. We've heard  _so much_  about you."

Roy could tell what his friend was doing, and he wasn't even going to give him the satisfaction of being annoyed.

"Good things, I hope?"

Before her husband could say anything a little less...refined, Gracia spoke up quickly. "Oh, of course, Your Majesty. Roy speaks very highly of you."

" _Very_  highly," Maes offered before his wife quickly elbowed him in his side as the king tried to ignore him.

Not really knowing what to make of the trio and their dynamic, Riza gave a slightly unsure smile. "I...see. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in the castle as much as my sister and I have."

"Speaking of…" Hughes began as he noticed another figure approaching from behind the beautiful queen.

"Hello there," Princess Winry offered sweetly as she walked up next to where her sister stood.

"My sister, Princess Winry of Aerugo. Winry, these are the king's friends, Lord Maes and Lady Gracia Hughes," Riza introduced, not missing a beat.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Your Highness," this time it was was Maes who responded. Roy thought it a little strange to see such friendliness from Hughes, especially once he remembered the argument they'd had all those months ago about sending Winry back home. The king almost shook his head when he thought about how many things had changed in that time.

"You as well, my lord."

"Please, call me Maes. There's no need for formalities in the Amestrian castle, as I'm sure you've already figured out."

Winry smiled beautifully at this. Roy could tell the pair would get along splendidly. He wasn't quite sure yet how Hughes and the queen would interact, however. "You're right about that."

"I see your daughter and Princess Margaret are good friends. I haven't seen the child smile that wide since I got here," Riza spoke up, as she fondly looked over at the playing children.

Gracia was the one to answer her. "Oh, yes, they've been friends practically since our little Elicia was born. They're two years apart, but it doesn't much matter. They took to each other almost as easily as their fathers."

"You and the king have known each other awhile, have you?" Riza addressed Maes conversationally.

Hughes practically beamed as he slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, causing the king to nearly fall over from the unexpected force. Despite the nasty look Roy gave him, Maes smiled jovially. "Oh, yeah, we go way back. I've been keeping his life together for almost fifteen years now. I used to be his top advisor, you see, until I retired out into the countryside."

"Retired, and yet you're still here," the king reminded with a pointed look, to which Lord Hughes responded by merely lifting an eyebrow.

"To escape the worst of the winter, of course."

"Uh-huh," the king spoke in a disbelieving voice.

Before the two friends could further rib each other, an excited shout was heard from the two girls playing in the snow. "Papa! Papa! Can you come play with us?" Princess Margaret called, and all the adults chatting in the open corridor turned toward her.

Roy made to protest, figuring it would be rude to interrupt his time with all of his accumulating guests, before Maes squeezed his shoulder. "Go on, Roy. I wouldn't keep that little girl waiting, if I were you."

The king stopped to consider his options for a minute, before he let out a breath and affectionately turned toward his daughter. "If you'll excuse me," he said politely, more to Riza and Winry before he began trudging through the snow. The rest of the adults watched him fondly as he quickly reached down to grab a handful of the fluffy powder before making into a ball and aiming it good-naturedly at the girls. Seeing this, they both squealed and began to run away, intent on forming their own snowballs in retaliation.

Smiling happily, the Hughes' turned back toward the Aerugonian royals. "Are you planning on staying here for awhile as well, Your Majesty?" Gracia asked.

"For the time being, yes. I probably should be back in Aerugo soon, but the recent winter storms have changed a lot of my plans."

"Mm, yes, I can imagine. We're glad we got here when we did. The lake tends to freeze over during the winter, and, since we're so isolated, it can be get pretty hard to make it through. With a new little one on the way, we figured we'd be better off here."

"One on the way? Ohh, how exciting! Congratulations," Winry commented, her entire face lighting up.

Gracia's countenance practically warmed at the young woman. "Thank you. We're very happy, though I have a feeling he or she will completely break my husband."

Thoroughly affronted, Maes exclaimed, "What are you talking about, my love!"

Winry and Riza watched in amusement as Gracia's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Well, dear, when I was pregnant with Elicia...well...you got a little...crazy."

"Crazy with love! What's wrong with showering my precious little girl with all the praise she deserves."

"It makes her think she runs the world. I don't think we want to deal with  _two_ little tyrants."

At this, Winry had to suppress a giggle and Riza smiled fondly. "Don't worry," she began, causing the Hughes couple to turn toward her questioningly. "I'm sure His Majesty will help in...toning down Lord Hughes."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Gracia responded, shooting her husband a humorously pointed glare.

"How long do you plan on-," before the queen could finish her statement, her words were abruptly cut off by the feeling of a cold, wet ball of snow that came crashing into the back of her head. Immediately, the eyes of both the Hughes' and Princess Winry widened in shock as the queen's form thoroughly froze. Turning ever so slowly, and with a deathly glare fixed upon her face, she zeroed in on who she knew the guilty parties were.

Standing out in the snow-covered gardens with the two little girls watching, hands covering their mouth in shock, stood the Amestrian king looking as confident as ever, tossing another snowball up and down in his hand.

The queen's shocked expression was rather comical, and Roy had to try his best to keep the full force of his boyish grin from his face. Silence ensued as the Hughes' didn't know what to make of what had just happened and Winry couldn't even believe what she was seeing.

Finally, Riza managed to stutter out, "W-what on  _earth_ was that for?"

The king's grin grew at her befuddled expression. "Why act so shocked? I seem to remember your particular knack for pelting my head with snowballs."

"What are you talking about? That was  _years_ ago!"

"So, why can't I get my revenge now?"

"Because it's childish!" the queen exclaimed, quickly forgetting a bit of her royal dignity given the annoying and self-satisfied expression on the king's face.

"You say childish,  _I_ say strategic."

Finally seeming to come to the end of her last bit of wits, the queen let out an angry huff before she grabbed the ends of her dress and began stomping out into the snow. "Why,  _you-_ " she mumbled under her breath before her menacingly approaching form had the two little girls squealing in delight and ducking for cover. The king also began to run away, just as the normally dignified and graceful queen threw all caution to the wind and scooped up a pile of snow intent on making a direct hit for the cocky king's over-inflated head.

Still in shock, the Hughes's and the princess watched as the king and queen of two of the most powerful kingdoms in the world began laughing and chasing each other around like children, scooping up snow and tossing it at the other, as carefree as they had ever seen them. Winry couldn't help but laugh in joy as she watched her sister, knowing just how much of an impact this kingdom had had on her. Riza wouldn't have been caught  _dead_ having a snowball fight back in Aerugo, but here she was practically drawing up a battle strategy to get back at the boyish king.

Not able to help herself, the princess also tugged up the ends of her dress and ran out into the fray. "Come on, Riza, we'll tag team him!" she shouted in delight as the battle ensued.

Lord and Lady Hughes continued to watch, their faces displaying their complete surprise at the turn of events. Eventually, Maes's face took on a slightly more knowing and self-satisfied expression as he turned toward his wife. "What did I tell you?" he said confidently.

Gracia sighed at this. "Maes, dear, this doesn't necessarily mean what you think it does."

"No? When was the last time you saw him that happy, hm? He's smitten with her, I just know it."

"You're jumping to conclusions, dear."

"Maybe. But I would bet a good deal of money that, even if he hasn't realized it yet, he's crazy about her."

"Well, good thing we're here to see if your bet proves to be a fruitful one."

* * *

"Your Majesty? The guards told me I could...what are you doing?" Riza asked as she knocked on the door to the king's personal study and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

There, leaning intently over what looked to be a workbench situated in the middle of an elaborate study, was Roy. He had a large candle lit before him and a whole host of random assorted knick-knacks laid out around it, not to mention the stacks of parchment covered in hastily-scribbled writing.

"Ah, you're early. I was hoping to have all this cleaned up by the time you came," Roy answered her, slightly sheepishly, as he leaned up from his work. She wasn't quite sure yet  _what_ he was doing, but it looked to have his total attention.

"I apologize. I was getting bored waiting around for our meeting, so I figured I'd come along."

"Don't be sorry. You're not inconveniencing me...this is just something...I didn't want you to know about quite yet."

Well that thoroughly puzzled her. Was he doing some kind of dark magic she wasn't aware of, because otherwise she wasn't sure why taking notes in front of a fire was something he was trying to hide. "What exactly is it that you're doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a cautiously curious tone. She walked closer to his workbench and saw various kinds of metal trinkets and coins all organized in perfect order around the candle, as well as a few workbooks with...peculiar drawings on them. "What's all this?"

"Ah, well, I was just doing some...research, I suppose. It's nothing really...just something I've been working on for awhile."

More questions came to the queen's mind as she watched the king fidget and nervously rub the back of his head. It really seemed as though she had stumbled upon some incredibly private part of his life. She didn't think she would be inconveniencing him that much by showing up to their little meeting they were going to have to discuss researching the legend of the pond so early.

"Research? What kind of research?"

The king paused to weigh his options, seeming to internally debate how much to tell her before he sighed, closed his workbook, and turned determined eyes toward her. "How familiar are you with the science of alchemy?"

"Alchemy? Isn't that just what your magicians use?"

The king smiled at that. "Sort of. I take it you don't have many alchemists in Aerugo."

"No, not really. At least none that I'm aware of. It's more of an obscure art. Do you study it, Your Majesty?" the queen questioned, thoroughly interested in this new found fact she was learning about him.

"In some ways. Most of what I do is done just out of curiosity, I'm not that invested, but I do find it fascinating."

"I can understand then why you consider it something you don't want many people to find out about. I don't know about Amestris, but many Aerugonians would be a little concerned if their ruler was nothing more than an alchemy magician."

Roy's face took on a knowing appearance at that. "It's not much different in Amestris, I'm afraid, though it is slightly more well-known. It isn't magic, however."

"No?" the queen questioned warily. Everything she had been taught in her studies told her alchemy was a science of fantastical ideas and faith...something that didn't really make it a science at all. She wasn't aware that the sentiment was different in this kingdom.

"No, you see, there is a good deal of truth to it. Studying the makeup of objects, the particles inside them that makes them do what they do. It's incredibly useful stuff." Here, the king's voice took on an edge of excitement, showing a glimpse of what must have been a true passion. The queen counted herself lucky that he was willing to tell her this much, even if she didn't find herself quite buying into it.

"Really? What use have you found?"

At this, the king turned toward his candle set up on the table and laid out his hands. "Well, take what I was working on just now, for instance. Properties of certain metals make them interact with things differently. Things like fire." The king walked around to the other side of the bench and picked up a copper coin. He then took what looked to be a bag of salt and coated the coin in it. Using a pair of metal tongs, he brought the coin into the flame of the candle and the queen watched in awe as the flame turned a beautiful blue color.

She stepped back a bit at the display and, with wide eyes, asked, "How did you do that?"

With a peculiar kind of sparkle in his eyes, the king answered her. "The copper from the coin and the salt together somehow make the fire turn blue. I'm not exactly sure how, but the research I've found says that there's something in the salt itself that reacts with the copper metal and causes the color change. I've been going through other kinds of metals to see if they do something similar."

"And do they?"

"Oh, yes, they do. What's even more amazing is they make different colors. It's actually quite beautiful."

Feeling a little more confident that the king hadn't summoned a blue demon from the fire, the queen took a cautious step forward and perused through the rest of the his set-up. "Amazing. And this is all alchemy?"

"Some of it. Some if it is completely different. I can't say for sure, but something tells me that...centuries down the line...we'll know so much more about what makes each material or item unique. It's incredible...and it could completely change the world."

The sparkle that appeared in the king's eyes as he spoke caused the queen to smile affectionately. This new development wasn't something she had expected from him, but she appreciated it all the same. The fact that he was passionate about something other than...well, being a king, made her feel a fondness toward him she hadn't before. "That  _is_ incredible," she affirmed with a smile. The king returned it with a meaningful look of his own and the pair locked eyes…

...Until a boisterous voice was heard from the other side of the door a mere seconds before Lord Maes Hughes swung it aside and walked casually into the room as if he owned the place. "Ah! Queen Riza, you're already here. Good, that will mean we can start early. What's all this?" he asked, once he noticed the two royals hunched over the workbench.

Quickly coming to, the king shook away the many strange thoughts swirling around in his head before he blew out the candle and began stowing away all the metals. "Nothing, just a little project I'm working on. Did you bring the scrolls?" Roy asked, immediately getting down to the business of why they were both called here.

Maes curiously looked between the two royals with a suspicious glance before he shook his head and presented a few aging scrolls to the king. "This was all I could find from the archives that I knew about. Any potential mentions of a legend concerning lost loved ones and the pond would be in here. We can continue searching through everything we can find based on what these bad boys tell us. I have a feeling we'll be tracking one hell of a parchment trail, though."

The king's face became serious as he accepted the scrolls and began laying them out on the freshly cleared table. The symbols of the ancient language were presented with faded writing but the king's eyes followed the words with practiced ease. Learning the ancient language was part of traditional royal education, so all three of them could read it.

"Well, at least it's a place to start. We'll use the clues we can find in these things and go from there. Are you two ready?" he asked, his voice determined.

Maes and Riza both nodded their heads, prepared to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

The queen meandered through the Amestrian royal archives, passing stacks and stacks of old scrolls and books, looking for anything that might have some kind of mention of the pond. So far, the trio that had set out on their own adventure to investigate the legend had found nothing more than brief mentions and possible references. They had been working for a few hours and still hadn't been able to come up with any concrete answers. It was about what Riza had been expecting, however. Despite how common of an occurrence she figured it to be, there seemed to be very little people besides the king himself who knew much about it. Right away, things were going to be difficult.

As Riza passed a particular shelf that she figured might be promising, and turned into the nook to peruse through it, she took the time to look up from the book currently open in her hands...and nearly fell over from shock.

Two very surprised, very guilty, and very  _familiar_ faces instantly pulled apart at her sudden presence from where they had been...thoroughly entangled, to put it politely.

Winry and Ed's mouths pulled apart with equally horrified gasps and the pair made quick movements to disentangle themselves from each other. A particularly rosy shade bloomed across both their cheeks and they said nothing as the queen stood in shock watching them.

"R-Riza!" Winry exclaimed shakily, failing miserably in her attempt to remain nonchalant. "What are you doing here?"

The queen didn't bother answering her as her frozen body finally made it so the book in her hands dropped noisily to the floor. She merely looked back and forth between the two teenagers in disbelief.

Finally, though her face continued to remain shocked, a single thought passed through the queen's mind and she was rather surprised that it was even there.

Finally  _those two idiots figured out they're in love with each other_.

Despite the rather resigned calm that was taking place in Riza's brain, she decided the secrecy of what they were doing was enough to warrant giving her poor sister a bit of a hard time to try and teach a lesson about keeping things from her, especially once she heard footsteps approaching the nook everyone had gathered in.

"Your Majesty? Is everything...Elric? Winry? What are you two doing here?" Roy asked in confusion, once his eyes fell upon the guilty duo.

At his arrival, the queen turned back toward her sister and flashed her a sly look, one Winry instantly interpreted given the sisters' familiarity with each other. Though the queen was normally level-headed and fair, her wicked ways from childhood did tend to resurface every so often.

Now was one of those times.

Putting on the most affronted look possible, the queen turned back toward Roy, gripping his arm in desperation. "Oh, Your Majesty!" she spoke dramatically, and Ed and Winry's faces practically paled. "You will not believe what I just caught Sir Elric doing to my sister."

Riza didn't like throwing Edward in the mud, as she really did care for the boy, especially now that she had some kind of confirmation that he would one day end up as her brother-in-law, but she figured he would forgive her for what she had to do eventually.

At the look on the queen's face and her perfectly calculated words, the king's eyes widened and he turned angrily to one of his best knights. "What?" he questioned in a low voice.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Riza caught Winry ever so slightly shaking her head, as if pleading silently with her sister not to do what she knew she was going to do.

"I found these two practically...oh, what's the word kids use nowadays?  _Snogging_  in the corner here."

At this new information, Roy's eyes widened even further before they turned murderously toward Ed. The poor knight gulped before his king's heated glare, but wisely stayed silent. Riza knew Roy cared for Winry like a sister, so his reaction was well anticipated.

"I can't believe this. Here I am walking along the archives and minding my own business...only to find Sir Elric in a horribly compromising position with my dear little sister."

"Elric," Roy spoke in a low and dangerous voice. Winry watched in horror as he clenched his fist and took an intimidating step forward before she decided to act.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" she spoke desperately, stepping in between the angry king and the practically shaking knight. She shot her sister a glare who merely answered with a flat face, presuming total innocence.

"Really? Because from where I was standing it  _looked_ rather incriminating," Riza responded pointedly. She was aware that Winry knew what she was trying to do, and, as mean as it was, she didn't feel much guilt at all. If she had to pry it out of her sister with dirty tactics, she would.

"L-look, Ed and I weren't just macking behind a bookshelf for no reason, all right."

"Then please explain to me,  _why_ , otherwise  _Sir Elric_ and I will have to have a few words," the king spoke in a charged voice.

"We're not just messing around, okay? Ed and I...well, we...we're promised to each other," Winry finally blurted out in a defeated tone.

Instead of feeling elated at finally drawing the truth out of her sister, Riza's heart immediately dropped into her stomach and her whole body froze once again.

"Y-you're...you're  _what_?"

"We're promised. Look, I have his letters to prove it," the princess spoke quickly before she reached under the top hemline of her dress and pulled out the chain of a necklace with a small pendant engraved with the Elric crest. At the sight of it, the queen's eyes widened further and any words she may have spoken were lost.

"How long has this been going on?" the king eventually asked, after realizing the queen was too shocked to speak.

Winry sighed. "We've only been officially promised for a week now. But this...thing...or whatever you want to call it has been going on for awhile. We kept it a secret because we didn't know how you'd both react. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

Her words were sincere enough for the king to sigh and turn toward the queen for direction, letting her handle the situation. The presence of the Elric crest necklace around the princess's neck was a big deal, but it was telling enough for him not to get mad at them.

Riza still couldn't think straight as her eyes went from the necklace, to her sister, and back. Too many thoughts were swirling around in her head. Yes, she was glad Edward and her sister had apparently admitted their feelings for each other, but being  _promised?_  It was all too much to handle.

Before another question could form in her mind, Riza reached down to grab hold of her sister's wrist before tugging her forward. "If you'll excuse us, I think Winry and I need to have a discussion," she spoke quickly before dragging her sister out of the nook and down the rows of shelves to the exit of the archives.

In their wake, the king turned slowly back toward Edward, who could only close his eyes and brace himself for the onslaught.

* * *

Finding the closest empty room they came upon, Riza quickly yanked open the door and pulled Winry inside. She closed it behind her before turning a shocked and slightly hurt expression toward the princess.

"You're  _promised_ to each other?" she finally asked in a quiet voice that didn't betray any bit of what she was currently feeling.

Again, the princess sighed and absent-mindedly fidgeted with the chain around her neck. "Yes, Riza, we are. I was going to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't...find the right time."

"Winry...this is more than just a silly love affair that you fancy. Do you realize what wearing that crest  _means?_ "

At the queen's words, Winry's face became determined, something Riza hadn't been expecting at all.

"Yes, I do. Ed and I aren't just flirting around. We love each other. And, one day, when the time's right, we want to get married."

Riza couldn't help but plop into a nearby chair after hearing this, too shell-shocked to stand. "Wow," she breathlessly spoke as she considered the sincerity in her sister's voice. She believed what Winry was saying. This wasn't like what she'd had with Sergio. This was something far,  _far_ more meaningful.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?" Riza asked.

Coming to sit next to her, Winry placed a reassuring hand on her sister's thigh, a gesture that normally went the other way around. "I was afraid you'd think I wasn't being serious. That I was just getting caught up in another 'silly love affair' as you always say. I wanted you to know how different my feelings for Ed have been compared to what I've experienced in the past. I love him, Riza, I really do. And I believe he loves me the same way."

The weight of her sister's words hit the queen all at once and she couldn't help but reach forward to pull Winry into a tight embrace. "Oh Winry, I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't trust me with his. I'm so happy for you, really I am. This is just a lot to take in right now."

"I know. Stumbling upon us 'snogging' in the archives wasn't how I pictured you finding out," Winry said with a small laugh, which caused Riza to smile and lean back to meet her sister's eyes head on.

"I can imagine. At least I know now."

All of a sudden, as a thought occurred to the princess, her face turned from being content to accusatory. "While we're on the topic, why did you use the king's feelings for you against me and Ed? That was a rather low move, Riza," the princess admonished with a light, and somewhat playful, smack of her sister's thigh.

Immediately, the queen's face became stoic and nonchalant. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Winry narrowed her eyes knowingly. "Yes, you do. You  _knew_ if you dramatically pleaded to the king, he would get mad on your behalf and it would force either me or Ed to confess the truth. Don't try to deny it sister, I'm smarter than you think."

Rather surprised at how  _well_  her sister had figured her out, Riza immediately sighed in resignation. "Fine, you caught me. Though I didn't use any kind of  _feelings_  the king may have. I was just relying on his opinion as a friend of the both of us."

"Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that, Riza. For once, it seems as though I'm the only sister willing to admit she's further in than she thought."

It was silent a moment as the two shared the gravity of that thought before Riza smiled softly. "So you really love him, huh?"

Winry returned the smile. "Yeah...I really do."

Riza affectionately lifted her hand to move a stray piece of hair from her sister's face. "I'm happy for you, Winry. Really, I am. Edward will make a wonderful husband."

The glow that appeared across the princess's face warmed the queen's heart in ways she couldn't even describe. "That's still a long way off...but, yeah...I think so too."

At this, Riza enveloped her sister in another embrace and they held each other for a long while in silence, both reveling in the happiness they once considered too far off to believe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Mica aka thesilentwatcher on tumblr. https://thesilentwatcher.tumblr.com/tagged/mica-draws

Riza's hands ran expertly through her sister's long, golden locks as she weaved the strands together to make a perfect braid. Winry sat silently in a chair before the vanity in her bedroom and couldn't help but fidget with the fabric of her dress, nervously weighing her sister's mood.

"You're  _sure_ you're okay with this?" she questioned as Riza's eyes never strayed from her work.

"Why wouldn't I be? I like Sir Elric. He's a good man." There was nothing about the queen's voice that gave away any signs of possible disapproval.

"Yes, but...I figured you might not be okay with the match. I mean, didn't you always want me to marry another royal?"

Winry was surprised when a small, knowing smile graced her sister's face as her hands continued to work through the hair. "I wanted you to marry someone you love. And it's been pretty clear ever since I arrived in Amestris that your feelings for Edward ran that deep."

"And it's okay that he's only a knight?"

Riza sighed. "Winry, you and I might be the two lone royals in Aerugo, but our positions are very different. You're not really in the line for the throne, per both mine and Father's requests, and Sir Elric is still a high-ranking member of the Amestrian royal court. It's clear you both love each other and would live very comfortably. I wouldn't worry about anyone opposing the marriage."

"You're sure?" Winry reaffirmed, not sure whether or not to trust in her sister's words completely.

For the first time in a while, Riza's hands stilled in their braidwork and her eyes met Winry's in the mirror. "Winry, you have my full and total support. Any possible qualms from the Aerugonian court will be handled by me, not you. I don't want you worrying about all of this. I want you to be happy. If you think Sir Elric will make you happy, then nothing will get in your way. I can promise you that."

Finally, the princess smiled as her elder sister's comforting and self-assured words helped eliminate the last of her anxieties. "Thank you, Riza. You have no idea what this means to me."

Riza smiled even wider at that and resumed her braiding. "I think I have a good idea. So, tell me, how did you and Edward go from ghosting around your quite obvious feelings for each other to being promised? I'm not upset at the change, I was just rather shocked. It seems I missed a lot."

Winry's face turned slightly sheepish at that. "Well, you missed  _some_. A lot of it happened while you were still ill. Though you shouldn't feel too out of the loop. It was rather sudden for us too."

"When did you realize you loved him?" the queen asked curiously.

"Well, it wasn't really a sudden realization kind of thing. It was more like...over time, I could tell there was something different about him. Something different about the way I interacted with him, which led to me figuring out there was something different about the way I  _felt_ about him."

"Mmhmm," Riza affirmed, willing her sister to continue.

"There were quite a few 'aha' moments, but I think the biggest one was actually while you were still sick."

Riza's fingers never faltered in her work as she silently listened to her sister spill her heart out.

"He took me out to the countryside to clear my head. I had gotten so consumed with handling your care that I had done quite a number on myself in the process. Ed recognized it, better than anyone could, really, and he knew exactly what I needed. He didn't judge me or expect anything out of me. He knew exactly what he had to do. He reminded me of a promise I had asked him to make for me, not long after we first met. I still hold him to that promise today with full confidence."

"What kind of promise?" the queen curiously asked, trying to squash down whatever guilt had flared up at Winry's recounting of what Riza's illness had done to her mental well-being. That was something she still hadn't forgiven herself for.

"I made him promise to always protect me, even if he had to protect me from myself. It was right after I told him everything about what happened with Sergio. I still hardly knew him...but...something inside of me told me I could trust him."

Riza couldn't keep the shocked expression off her face. "You told him the story that quickly?"

Winry nodded her head at this. "Yeah, I did. It was terrifying, to be quite honest, and looking back, probably a silly thing to tell someone I still didn't really know, but I don't regret it."

"I see," the queen pondered as she finished up the last of the braids in Winry's hair and met her eyes once again in the mirror. "So, Ed comforted you when I was sick, and then what happened?"

"Oh, well he completely surprised me by having a sword forged for me. I've been meaning to show you, but I wanted to wait until the right time," Winry responded with an excited air as she got up from the vanity chair and went to a corner of her room. Digging behind a shelf, she pulled out a small sword and unsheathed it.

"He had that made for you?" Riza questioned, completely taken aback.

"Yeah, look, the design on the hilt is gorgeous," the princess spoke before handing the weapon over to her sister to observe. The queen took it from her with almost reverent movements as she marveled at the craftmanship.

"Wow, this is incredible."

"Ed told me it's supposed to represent beauty coming out of adversity, which is what he always says about me," Winry spoke, a slight blush coming over her cheeks at the confession.

Riza's eyes widened slightly at this and she shook her head almost in disbelief. "Well, it seems Edward is better at romance than I would have expected."

Winry couldn't help but laugh at this. "He's certainly no expert, but he does have his moments."

Riza smiled at her sister as she handed the sword back over and watched as Winry delicately returned it to its sheath. The sparkle in her sister's eyes had not died down. "So you and Ed have been kindling your relationship from behind closed doors this whole time. What led to you being promised?" the queen spoke, asking her last remaining question.

"Ah, yeah, that. Well, I guess you could say it was 'perfect' for us, even though it wasn't planned," Winry admitted slightly sheepishly as she sat down at the foot of her bed and fiddled with the necklace she could hardly put down since it had been given to her.

Riza sat beside her sister and lifted an eyebrow as she continued. "We were actually having an argument, believe it or not. Ed was being his usual overprotective self and I was being…" Winry trailed off as she tried to find the right word.

Fortunately, Riza knew her well enough to know exactly what to say. "Your usual self-deprecating, no sense of self-preservation self?"

Winry narrowed her eyes at this. "You could try and put it a little nicer than that."

Riza merely laughed. "So, you and Ed were arguing and then what happened?"

"Well, in true Edward Elric fashion, he blurted out how he wanted to make sure I would stick around for awhile, since our future would look pretty bleak if I was dead. Then I asked him what kind of future he was envisioning and he got all flustered and cute and admitted that no matter what it was, I had to be a part of it."

"Really?" Riza asked, not able to contain the smile spreading across her face. She could practically see this whole conversation playing out before her eyes.

Winry blushed and fiddled with the necklace yet again. "Yeah, that whole revelation led us to discuss what exactly it was we felt about each other, since I think we were both tired of beating around the bush. That's when he asked if I would take his crest and I said yes."

Riza couldn't help but shake her head. "You two have your own unique way of doing things, don't you?"

Winry rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

"I'm happy for you, Winry. Really, I am. Somehow I always knew you'd find somebody like him. He's genuine, more so than anyone I've ever met. You need a man like that in your life."

The smile that spread across Winry's beautiful face warmed Riza to the toes. "Yeah, I think so too."

"So...what happens next? Are you going to tell anyone else about this?"

"Well, we've talked about it, and I think we want to try and keep things private...at least for now. Any potential wedding is probably still far in the future, so there's no need to make a big deal about it right now."

Riza scoffed. "Good luck with that. As close knit as everyone in this castle seems to be, I don't think you're going to be able to keep it a secret much longer, especially now that the king and I know."

Winry shrugged. "Well, you're not wrong. It's not a  _huge_ deal that it's kept under wraps for now, it's really just because we don't everyone fawning over us when there are other things to worry about. Although…" the princess began before she cut herself off.

"Although what?" Riza prodded.

"Ed  _did_ mention he wanted to escort me to the Solstice ball, so I imagine it won't be much of a secret after that."

Riza's face took on a look of confusion at this. "Solstice ball? What Solstice ball?"

"The ball to celebrate the Solstice," Winry replied matter-of-factly, not sure what there was for Riza to be confused by. "The Amestrians celebrate it too, you know."

The queen rolled her eyes. "Yes, I figured as much, I just hadn't heard anything specific about it. Solstice is only, what, two weeks away."

Again, Winry shrugged nonchalantly. "I expect you'll hear more about it as it gets closer. Rebecca is already beside herself trying to find everyone costumes."

"Costumes? Do they do the same Celebration of the Gods and Goddesses that we do?"

"It sounds like it. Ed wasn't very specific but, from what I can tell, it's just like in Aerugo where everyone picks a god or goddess to represent for the main party."

Riza sighed at this. "Great, I suspect that also involves everyone wearing those elaborate masks too, then?"

"Probably."

Riza scrunched up her face in distaste at this piece of information. The Solstice celebrations in Aerugo were some of her least favorite of the year. There were far too many requirements to follow and it all seemed like such a waste of time. The Celebration of the Gods and Goddesses was one big excuse to dress up in elaborate gowns and tunics and sport mysterious masks to try and allure a potential partner. It all seemed rather ridiculous to the Aerugonian queen but, if all of this was the same here in Amestris, she knew her position as a guest of the castle would mean she'd have to go all out with everyone else. Already, she was dreading this.

* * *

"Have you decided who to go as for the Solstice celebration?" Lord Hughes asked nonchalantly as he and the king were making a leisurely stroll through the halls of the castle.

Roy sighed at this question. "No, not yet. I need to soon otherwise Rebecca will have my head. She keeps reminding me how long the masks take to make and that if I don't decide soon I won't have one. It's all too much of a hassle."

Maes smiled at that, his hands casually clasped behind him as he walked. "Yes, but a hassle you have to endure. Royalty is the closest connection we mortals have to the gods. It would be bad taste if you didn't participate."

"Don't tell me you still believe all that religious garbage."

Hughes laughed. "Of course I don't! I'm a man of reason, just like you are, but I know what makes the people happy. And I wouldn't be caught talking about 'religious garbage' where some unsuspecting servant could hear you. A vast majority of your people still follow the ways of the gods fiercely. You wouldn't want to upset any of them."

Despite the gravity of the notion, the king still rolled his eyes. "Right, of course not."

Maes grinned wide as he continued, "I'm thinking of going as Cernunnos. Seems appropriate, no?"

Roy narrowed his eyes as his face twisted in disgust at that suggestion. He knew all too well that Cernunnos was commonly attributed as the god of fertility, among other things. Of course his overzealous friend would want to go as him.

"Just please make sure your costume isn't as ridiculous as when you went as that one horse god."

"What do you mean? My horse costume was the talk of the party!"

"Yeah, but not for the reasons you think."

Hughes laughed joyfully as he clapped his friend on the back and they continued their walk.

"So, I take it you're going to be Queen Riza's escort. Isn't that the tradition?"

Though Roy didn't appreciate his friend's near  _constant_  innuendo-filled ribbing about the Aerugonian queen, in this situation he was right. For the main Solstice celebration, it was common to escort someone you wouldn't normally. So, If a visiting king and queen attended a party with the ruling king and queen, they typically switched partners. This guaranteed that the Queen of Aerugo and the King of Amestris would be expected to attend the party together and dance the opening dance as partners.

Roy would never in a million years admit it around his far too involved best friend, but a part of him was actually looking forward to being Riza's official escort. It was a roundabout way to get her to dance with him at the party, but he would take what he could get.

"Yes, I think it will be expected of us. Hopefully someone informs the queen about all of this. I can't remember how different the traditions for Solstice are in Aerugo."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. I heard from Rebecca the other day that the queen already requested her costume with her sister. Princess Winry has probably been arranging everything for the both of them. Didn't you once tell me she loved parties?"

"That's what she told me the last time we had one, and you should see her out on the dance floor. She's a natural."

Hughes chuckled. "Of course. I'll bet she'll have poor Edward shaking in his boots."

At this, Roy couldn't help but join in for once on the teasing. "I think he'll be shaking at the sight of her in her costume. I have a feeling Rebecca will dress up both the Aerugonian women well."

"Well, you certainly can hope," Maes said with a laugh and Roy went back to his annoyed expression. He couldn't even keep his friend from teasing him for a single moment, it seemed.

* * *

Ed stood outside the doors of the main hall, already almost full to capacity with partygoers for the night of the winter solstice, fidgeting with his, as his brother claimed, 'shockingly plain' costume. The mask he currently wore was starting to itch at his face and he longed for the moment he could take it off, but he knew he had one hell of an evening to get through first.

This was it. He would finally escort the Princess of Aerugo to a ball and dance with her in front of all the onlookers. He'd never in a million years tell her, but the past few weeks had found him and Alphonse stolen away with Paninya practicing the steps of the traditional opening solstice dance for hours on end. Ed wanted this to be perfect for her. He had no doubt his pseudo-fiance would look drop dead gorgeous in whatever costume gown Rebecca had found for her. He wanted to make sure the most beautiful woman in the room that night didn't have a misstepping buffoon of a partner.

From off to the side he heard a knowing chuckle and turned angry eyes toward his practically tittering king. Roy had done his usual good job at dressing up. His tunic was a mixture of royal red, orange, and gold that matched his rather expertly painted mask quite well. Ed could only assume the king had decided to represent a sun or fire god of some sort, though the knight couldn't begin to guess which one. He didn't get much into the specifics of the practice of the gods. For his own costume, he'd merely asked Alphonse to name a war god and went with the first suggestion.

"What?" Ed asked through gritted teeth, not liking his king's smirking expression one bit.

"You nervous?" the king asked as he walked closer to the golden-haired knight and crossed his arms.

"No," Ed was quick to spit out, as his gaze went back to absent-mindedly perusing the markings on the elaborate wooden doors.

Roy chuckled yet again. "I wouldn't worry too much, Elric. She already agreed to take your crest, I don't think you'll screw up bad enough for her to give it back."

Immediately Ed's eyes flew back to the king and narrowed once again. "Would you be quiet with that?" he said as he quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "It's not exactly common knowledge that Winry has my letters."

Roy seemed anything but apologetic in that moment. With a shrug of his shoulders, he countered, "Eh, it should be. I don't think anyone will have doubts about your intentions once they see you ogling her all night."

A soft pink color bloomed across Ed's face as he tried to ignore the truth in the king's words. "Whatever," he bit out angrily, resuming his anxious fidgeting.

A mere breath of a moment passed before something behind Ed caught Roy's attention and his face turned even more self-satisfied and smarmy than it already was. The overwhelming urge to punch him in the face was becoming too much for the young knight to handle. "Ah, here comes your goddess now."

Ed's eyes widened and he quickly swiveled around, both excited and nervous to get a good look at Winry's get-up for the night. When he did, the blood practically rushing from his head almost caused him to pass out as his knees grew weak and his mouth dried up.

Ed would never admit that the king was right about something, but in that moment, the word 'goddess' was the only thing coming to his mind to describe the woman before him.

Winry looked  _breathtaking_  in her costume for the night, a pink and gold gown that, as she walked closer, revealed an intricately embroidered pattern of leaves and fruit. The pattern continued to her matching mask which was covered in gold embellishing leaves and vines. Her hair was let down, only holding itself together with a few golden clips scattered throughout her equally golden locks. She practically sparkled as she approached the shell-shocked knight, her face sporting a beautifully warm glow.

"Hi," she breathed out once she had approached the two men, though her eyes were only focused on Ed. The king couldn't help but smile at the pair, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that they were made for each other. Anyone within a mile-wide radius could see that just from the way they were looking at each other.

Still speechless, Ed continued to gape as his eyes roamed over her practically ethereal form. Deciding to come to his rescue somewhat, the king spoke up. "You look beautiful tonight, Winry. Rebecca did a good job with the dress."

Tearing her eyes from Ed, the princess's face lit up even more at the compliment. "She really did, didn't she? Do you think you can guess the goddess?" she challenged with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hmm, let's see. Pink and gold, along with leaves and fruit would suggest an earth goddess. How about...Erecura?"

"Very good, Your Majesty! You know your mythology."

The king smiled. "Part of the job description. What do you think about the princess's costume, Edward?" Roy questioned with an impromptu (though no less forceful) shove to the kids back, in an effort to finally get him to say something. He could see it in the way Winry's eyes widened that she only cared about what the knight said.

Finally seeming to break out of whatever reverie he had been placed under, Ed shook his head and gave a lopsided smile. "You look...incredible."

The rosy color on Ed's cheeks seemed to spread to Winry's as the pair exchanged a meaningful glance and suddenly Roy felt like a spectator on something rather private. Quietly excusing himself, even though he knew both Ed and Winry had completely forgotten his presence, the king walked over to where the Hughes's and the Havoc's had gathered. They had agreed to switch spouses for the escort and first dance and were waiting for the official announcement of the court.

"Ah, good evening, Your Majesty! I take it your date hasn't gotten here yet," Maes begun jovially, clearly having already partaken of some of the ale Havoc and the others had procured before the party.

Roy rolled his eyes. "No, the woman I'm  _escorting_  has not yet arrived."

"Well I hope she gets here soon," Rebecca spoke up, her arm linked with her husband's. "The procession is supposed to start any minute now."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much. Something tells me she's very punctual," Gracia offered, her costume suggestive of a particular healing goddess Roy was only somewhat familiar with.

The king looked at the other costumes of the group gathered with a raised brow. Thankfully, his best friend's wasn't as over-the-top as some of his previous costumes, though the Cernunnos get-up was slightly...suggestive. Havoc's looked similar to Ed's black and leather outfit, which suggested yet another war god. The king couldn't help but marvel at Rebecca's, and, once it clicked who she was trying to portray, he shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're supposed to be Damara," he questioned, causing Rebecca's slightly buzzed form to light up.

"Yeah, I am! See, Jean, I told you people would recognize it," she admonished.

To the side, Havoc sighed at his wife. "That's not what I was originally concerned about."

"So, you're telling me that both you and Maes, who's going to be your escort for the night, dressed up as fertility deities," the king commented, wanting to face palm himself.

Rebecca over-enthusiastically nodded her head at this. "Yeah, can you believe it? We didn't even plan it that way!"

Roy exchanged an unsure look with both Gracia and Jean and almost shook his head. Somehow, he could believe it.

* * *

"So, who are you supposed to be?" Winry questioned, finally breaking the still silence her and Ed had practically enveloped themselves in.

As he began to speak up, finally finding his words for the first time since he had seen her, his eyes caught sight of the silver chain holding his personal crest peaking out from the top part of her gorgeous gown and instantly Ed knew that if he was struck dead in that exact moment, he'd die the happiest man alive.

"S-Segomo," he finally offered.

"Ah, a god of war. Any particular reason for the choice?"

Ed rubbed the back of his head nervously, his reasoning finally starting to seem childish. "I thought it sounded cool."

Winry practically snorted at that answer and Ed couldn't remember hearing a noise any cuter than that. "I see. Well you do look pretty...cool."

Puffing out his chest in an effort to maintain a tiny portion of his dignity, Ed said, "Hey, gods of war are awesome. So is black and red and leather."

Winry's tried her best to prevent herself from bursting out into a fit of giggles. "I take it Alphonse didn't have a say in what you wore."

"Actually Al was the one who stopped me from what I was originally going to wear...which was even cooler."

"Somehow I have a difficult time believing that," the princess spoke with a straight face. Alphonse had recounted to her many stories of having to prevent Ed's rather atrocious style choices from making frequent appearances.

Before Ed could retort, Rebecca waved them over to where the rest of the group had gathered, claiming they had to line up for the procession. Nervously, Ed offered Winry his arm and she shyly looped her own through it as they approached.

Seeing this, Rebecca lifted an eyebrow. "Hey, I thought you're supposed to escort someone you  _wouldn't_  normally."

At this, the pair blushed furiously but were rescued thanks to Havoc's typical clueless manner. "What do you mean, Becca? Winry always goes to parties with Alphonse."

Rebecca couldn't help but roll her eyes at her oblivious husband as she lined up in front of the wooden door per one of the event organizers instructions, her arm looping through Lord Hughes's. Havoc and Gracia were behind them, followed by Ed and Winry. Nervously looking behind them, Rebecca exclaimed, "Wait! Where's Riza? We can't go in without her."

"My sister should be here any moment. She got caught up helping me get ready and lost track of time. She promised me she would be here for the procession, though," Winry offered from her place in line.

"And I never break my promises," a familiar, and slightly out-of-breath voice spoke up from behind where the group had gathered. Everyone turned toward the source and promptly gaped at the gorgeous woman walking toward them.

As everyone was admiring Riza's beautiful costume for the night, Ed stole a glance at Roy and had to prevent a snicker from appearing on his face. If he was awed by Winry's get-up, the king looked practically  _floored_  by Riza's.

Just as Rebecca was about to start gushing about how the outfit turned out, Hughes noticed that it was their turn to be presented to the party-goers and, with a little bit more hurry than was normally necessary, he dragged Lady Havoc into the great hall. He had also noticed the starstruck look on his friend's face and wanted to give he and the queen as much privacy as possible. His wife also seemed to catch on as both she and Havoc turned away from the king and queen as they greeted each other, Ed and Winry following suit. They all knew the pair would need a moment to themselves.

Appropriately removed from the others, Riza walked the remaining distance to where King Roy looked as though he was about to fall over at the sight of her. Though she half-expected it, it still sent a strange thrill through her entire body that he was appreciating the view.

"W-wow," he spoke breathlessly, not able to take his eyes off of her. "You look...amazing."

Riza nervously glanced down at her royal blue dress, a favorite color choice of hers, and then back up at the king. Rebecca, once hearing her pick for who she wanted to represent, had found one of the most beautiful gowns Riza had ever worn...which was saying something. It was a deep, velvet blue with gold embellishments running along the length of it. Though the sleeves were long and practically stretched to the floor, the top was cut to give a tantalizing view of her smooth shoulders. Her hair was swept up in it's usual style, though it did nothing to take away from the overall look. Her mask was one of the most elaborate of them all, with its blue and gold designs, but it was the long, plume feathers coming out of one side that really set her apart. She finished off the look with her usual gold and sapphire jewels and crown.

The court members continued their procession into the great hall, but both Roy and Riza were locked in their own little world.

"Thank you," Riza finally replied as she did her best to overcome the temptation to start fidgeting with some part of her costume under the heat of the king's gaze. Her insides were starting to do funny flips as she met his eyes, a particularly unnerving kind of heat behind them.

Trying to snap herself out of the trance they'd both been placed under, Riza took a good look at the king's costume and tilted her head quizzically. "Let me guess...Belenus, the sun god?"

Roy smiled knowingly. "Yes, exactly. My father used to take me down to the eastern part of the kingdom where the annual fire festival in his honor used to take place. I thought it an appropriate homage."

Riza nodded her head. "Especially given your little 'experiments', no?"

Roy chuckled, a low and husky sound, as he answered. "Not something I originally thought of, but, yes, you're right. Okay, now it's my turn," he began, his eyes raking over her form for the umpteenth time since she had arrived. Again the little thrill she had first experienced ran throughout her body at the heat behind his eyes. It was like he was practically drinking in the sight of her. It was slightly unnerving...but very alluring.

"Let's see. Blue would suggest a water goddess, but the feathers throw me off. They'd normally suggest something of the land...or sky."

"Okay, so put the two together," Riza offered cheekily.

Roy pondered it for a moment before a flash of understanding passed across his face. "Ah, Li Ban."

Riza tilted her head to concede his answer. "Congratulations. You figured it out."

"The water goddess who manifests as a sea bird. Appropriate."

"I thought so too," the queen confirmed as the pair lapsed into a calm silence, still staring at the other's made up forms with interest, not paying any attention to their surroundings.

Eventually, their call to duty brought them back to reality as the event organizer cleared her throat and motioned toward the now open main hall doors. "That's your cue, Your Majesties," she claimed.

At this, Roy faced forward and held out his arm for the woman he was escorting, who took it with an almost sly, though no less content, smile. The pair exchanged another heated look before they entered the fray of the ballroom.

They joined the rest of the processional as the patrons of the party came into view, everyone decked out in elaborate costumes, not a single one of them without a mask. The eyes of the partygoers seemed to lock on both the king and queen's forms as they entered and circled the open floor with the others, preparing to begin the party with the traditional first dance.

For once, the constant gazes didn't phase the queen as she and Roy made it to the center and turned to face each other, the rest of the court doing the same. From the side, Riza noticed Ed come around to face Winry, the poor boy looking practically beside himself with nerves. Fortunately, Riza knew her sister would take good care of him as soon as the music started playing.

The first notes of the song sounded, no doubt from Paninya's fiddle, along with the rest of the bards gathered for the big celebration, and the couples on the dance floor began moving in perfect synchronization.

Riza had a sudden realization as soon as Roy's hand went to her waist as they began the usual spins, that this was the first time they had ever danced together. She wasn't sure why she had just figured that out, but that fact alone put in perspective every touch from his hands as they moved, and every stolen glance as they glided across the dance floor. This particular song, while still the normal winter solstice tradition, was rather slow...and almost sultry. It had been chosen centuries ago as the first song of the Celebration of the Gods and Goddesses to represent the overarching theme of the night: unusual love, coming from somewhere you wouldn't expect it. That reminder practically floored the queen, as she struggled to keep up with where Roy led her.

All eyes were on them, she just knew, but she couldn't find it in herself to care as they crossed in front of each other, the king's face coming dangerously close to the junction of her neck and shoulder. She could practically feel his heated breath as it ghosted across her skin before they went back to the starting position to begin another repetitive sequence.

Something strange was brewing within her the longer she danced with him. Though he hardly participated during the normal parties, or at least during the ones she had been present for since she arrived, he was an expert at each step, his hands strong along her back and his eyes never wavering from her own. His confidence, his strength, it was starting to make her breathless, even more so than the quick movements ever could.

She didn't even notice, as the couples broke apart and the ladies danced in a circle with each other before returning to their original partners, the questioning glance her sister shot her. Winry looked apprehensively at her sister's expression, but Riza couldn't even bring herself to acknowledge her. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, her eyes locked with Roy's, instantly becoming lost in the depths of his obsidian eyes.

The music began picking up, preparing for the heated climax of the song, and the emotions started to practically rush over the queen. She couldn't quite identify the exact emotion, but it almost seemed as though the king's rough and calloused hands were made to fit along the curve of her waist, his steps were designed to lead her own, and his eyes were deemed to look at nothing but herself.

As the music crescendoed, the realization struck the queen with the force of a lightning bolt.

She felt as though she couldn't breath as the dance began to die down and the king's face again found the side of her neck, ending the movements probably far closer than was originally designed.

Winry practically gaped at them as Ed joined her. And, it seemed as though they weren't the only pair to notice the rather...intimate way the king and queen danced as Hughes and Rebecca, as well as Gracia and Havoc, turned wide eyes toward the pair.

Finally, as her eyes strayed from the king's, Riza noticed all the startled faces fixed on her and began to feel the room spinning. That, combined with her lightning strike moment of clarity, sent only one message through her brain:  _get out_.

Remembering to bow before her partner per the usual custom, Riza quickly raised herself and nearly ran out of the crowded ballroom, weaving in and out of startled partygoers to find the nearest exit. Once she found it, she burst out into the biting winter cold breathing shallow and fast. She ran up to a nearby balcony railing and leaned against it for support, trying desperately to get her convoluted thoughts straight.

No, she couldn't  _possibly_  be feeling this way. Surely one little dance wasn't enough to completely open up her eyes. Riza shook her head at that. She knew better than to think this was all because of the dance. These were the feelings she had been trying to ignore for the past few weeks...and really the past few months. She  _knew_  what she felt for Roy went deeper than she could have ever imagined, she had just refused to acknowledge it. Now that it was becoming a truth too hard to ignore, she didn't know what to do.

A worried voice behind her caused her already shivering body to freeze. She turned around and saw the king himself dashing up to where she stood, an anxious expression overtaking his incredibly handsome face.

"R-Riza," he spoke once he finally approached her, seemingly as breathless as she was. "Are you alright?"

The queen knew she couldn't discuss this with him right here and now, certainly not within a few meters from where a hall full of curious onlookers could catch them. As certain as she was about the reality of what she was feeling, she knew she didn't want to hear the details of the king's undoubtedly reciprocated emotions. Not here. Not now.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine," she stuttered as she cursed her apparent inability to form words. "It just got a little heated in the hall and I needed some fresh air."

The skeptical look crossing his face made Riza want to shrivel within herself. She knew he could see right through her and it unnerved her more than any other charged glance he had given her so far.

"Riza," he began, his voice low and...thrilling. "Don't lie to me."

Immediately the queen looked away, not able to handle the fire behind his eyes any longer. She almost shook her head to herself when she thought of how appropriate his costume for the night had been.

Taking her completely by surprise, Roy reached forward and tilted her chin so that she was looking back at him with widened eyes. His hand stayed delicately on her face, his touch lighter than a feather, despite the strength and determination he was exuding. "Don't try to deny it. I know you felt it too. I know that you still feel it."

Despite everything inside of her that screamed to run away, her gaze was fixated on the king's, unable to look away even if she really wanted to. "Riza...I'm sick of dancing around this. I'm sick of ignoring it. You've been here too long...we've been through too much...we can't lie to ourselves any longer. I know what I want...and I think you do too."

Riza's eyes widened further, the truth of his words washing over her with the force of a tsunami, even as his own dark gaze flickered down to her lips and a fire unlike anything she had ever felt ignited within her at the sight.

Suddenly, as the king's eyes closed ever so slowly and his lips began to lower toward her own, Riza realized she couldn't stop this from happening. She never could have. Their destinies had been tied together practically since they were born...and they would never be able to untangle the string that connected them.

Closing her eyes as she felt her heart finally release the last of its bonds, the final walls guarding her from what she was feeling crumbling away, she waited for Roy's lips to finally meet her own…

...But instead was brought crashing back to reality by a very familiar and very worried voice.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! I have something for….oh, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," Sir Claudio exclaimed as he rushed out on the balcony they were currently standing on, a letter clutched tightly in his hands. He looked slightly embarrassed at having caught the two royals in a rather...compromising position, but he quickly shook it off, even after the king shot him a glare that could have practically lit him on fire with force of his anger.

"What is it Claudio?" Riza asked, finally finding her voice again.

"This had better be good," Roy added, his voice low and terribly dangerous. Even though the king's tone and glare were rather intimidating, Claudio still stepped forward, the worried expression not leaving his face.

"I have terrible news, Your Majesty. An urgent letter just came from Lord Matthew."

Riza's eyes instantly widened at this. "What? What's happened?" Instead of answering her directly, Claudio stepped even further forward to hand his queen the hastily written letter and she read through it all, even as her skin became frightfully pale.

Suddenly, the king's anger at having been interrupted turned into concern as he watched an almost sickening expression take over the queen's beautiful face. Even behind her elaborate mask, he could tell something terrible had happened. Stepping forward to try and comfort her, he desperately asked, "What is it, Riza? What's going on?" He didn't even care that Claudio was still standing there, his fears for what was currently unfolding outweighed any concern for propriety.

The queen's hands began to shake and Roy quickly stepped forward to steady her wobbling form. She looked like she was about ready to pass out and the dreadful feeling welling up inside of Roy grew stronger.

Finally, she spoke. "I-It's happened. It's finally happened."

"What? What's happened?" Roy worriedly asked.

Taking her eyes off of the letter, she met the king's and his heart twisted at the sight.

"The court's finally decided to revolt. They're overthrowing me."


	20. Chapter 20

_"The court's decided to revolt. They're overthrowing me."_

The words caused Roy's heart to practically stop. A thousand different emotions began swirling around in his mind, so he couldn't even begin to imagine what Riza must be feeling. If the absolutely shell-shocked and nearly heartbroken look on her face was anything to go off of, she was probably experiencing the most visceral feeling of betrayal and loss of trust possible.

Words failed to come to the king's mind as he struggled to find a way to comfort her and ease her worries. Seeing her look like that made him want to march his army all the way to Aerugo and defeat all her detractors himself. He knew that would accomplish nothing for her peace of mind, though. This was more than just an issue of power. This was an issue of a fundamental lack of trust. If any of Roy's own court members were ever to turn on him like this, he knew it would be difficult to recover.

Roy reached an arm out to try and at least comfort her physically if he could, but almost as soon as his hand made contact with her upper arm, she was jerking away from him. Even though he knew it was a reaction based more on the fear of the situation than what she felt about him, it still sent a dagger through his heart. "Riza," he breathed, not knowing what else he should do for her.

"I-I have to go," she finally spoke, her face still completely overcome with shock, her hands not pausing in their shaking. "I have to go back to Aerugo right away. I need to stop this." Immediately she turned to leave, still clutching Matthew's hastily scrawled letter in hands that were quickly becoming pale.

Roy reached down to grab her arm yet again, though this time with an intent of stopping her, rather than calming her. "Wait, Riza! You can't go riding all the way back to Aerugo right now. There's still too much snow and ice and the cold will freeze you to death. It's too dangerous."

At his words, Riza finally met his eyes and Roy was shocked to find he couldn't even begin to interpret the meaning behind them. They weren't hard or angry, but they weren't determined either. It was like she was being directed by something else, not even in control of her own body. "Roy," she began, speaking his name with an icy tone that matched the harsh winter weather. "My kingdom could be crumbling. The throne that has been in my family for generations could be taken from me. I can't let a little ice stop me now. I won't waste another second," was all she said before she was turning and ordering Claudio to go down to the stables to get their horses ready.

Not knowing what else to do, Roy shouted after her retreating form (her gorgeous, almost ethereal form) with a desperation he was surprised to hear come out of himself. "Riza!"

His plea at least caused her to pause in her hasty retreat, but only for her to turn around and give him an apologetic look that seemed horribly out of place on her beautiful features.

"I-I'm so sorry," was all she told him, before she leaned down to pick up the edges of her velvet blue gown and run back through the main hall and away from the party.

Roy watched her go with legs frozen in place from shock.

* * *

Winry's beautiful pink and gold gown swished wildly around her as she ran toward the stable entrance of the castle. Her elaborate and rather bothersome mask had been discarded back in the hall, almost as soon as she'd heard the news. Her footsteps were hasty and desperate as she ran, not even slowing down to wait for the people she knew were chasing after her, questions upon questions on their worried lips, wondering just what the hell had caused her to run away so suddenly. She didn't have the time to stop and indulge them. She had to get to her sister.

Almost as soon as the oak doors of the stable entrance came into view she was pushing them aside with all her strength and sloshing through the snow covered grounds of the castle stables, not even caring that she was ruining her expensive party shoes.

Quickly the sight of two horses being prepared for what looked to be a lengthy voyage and three very concerned figures standing beside them came into view. Winry first noticed her sister, dressed in a warm travel dress and fur-lined cloak, hastily loading the bare minimum of her belongings she had decided to bring with her into her horse's side-bags. Claudio was busy doing the same, keeping quiet and to himself as he awaited the orders of his queen. The third figure was the one that worried Winry the most. There, watching the two of them prepare to leave from the side, not uttering a single word of protest and with an unreadable look on his face was Roy. He was still dressed in his colorful tunic from the ball, but had also discarded his elaborate mask, revealing all the harsh emotions crossing his handsome face.

Winry's heart immediately plummeted at the sight and she continued forward through the snow, her bones chilling in the harsh wind.

"Riza!" she screamed as she approached the trio. Her sister's head immediately flew up and met her eyes, her own slightly widening before an almost grief-stricken look passed across them and she turned her head away.

The princess didn't even register the sound of Ed's equally hasty footsteps coming up behind her, a cloak quickly wrapping around her shaking shoulders. A few of their friends who had been nearby when Claudio relayed what was happening to her back in the main hall stepped outside as well, though they got no further than the doorsteps of the castle. Hughes and his wife, Rebecca and Havoc, as well as a few others stood to watch what was happening between their Aerugonian friends, the same look of worry on all their faces.

"R-Riza," Winry spoke again shakily, stepping even closer toward her elder sister, who had resumed her preparations. "What's going on?" she finally asked.

At this, Riza's hands finally paused in their quick movements and she heaved a large sigh. "I'm sure Claudio already told you, Winry. I have to return to Aerugo. I may not even have control of the kingdom when I get there."

"B-but you can't just leave! What about everyone here?" she pleaded as she barely registered Ed's hands coming to rest reassuringly on her upper arms.

The latch of the bag Riza was filling snapped close with a forceful jerk as the queen turned fire-filled eyes on her sister. "What about my kingdom? What about  _our_ kingdom, Winry? Are you not at all concerned about the fact that a revolution is happening right now. That the throne that's been so steady for centuries could be crumbling as we speak? Do you even  _realize_ what's going on?"

Winry knew it was only the stress of the unfolding situation that was causing her sister to fling such venom at her, but she couldn't help but shrink back a little at the tone of her voice. She didn't see as King Roy's eyes, which had been locked on Riza since she'd arrived, turn toward herself in concern.

The slight tremble of Winry's bottom lip must have caused Riza to realize what she was saying and who it was directed at because she let out another sigh and apologized. "I'm sorry, Winry, I don't mean to lash out at you, but I don't think people are truly realizing how serious this is. Father did not appoint me as his successor just to have me watch as it's taken away by the very people I chose to put my trust in. I need to go back home. I  _have_ to stop this."

Winry was silent a moment as she contemplated her sister's words before a determined air overtook her and she met Riza's gaze with confidence. "Then I'm coming with you."

A sound of protest was heard from both Ed and Roy at her words, but she didn't much care. Riza's glance turned almost reprimanding as she spoke. "Winry, this is no place for-,"

"Like hell it's no place for me! Aerugo is my home too. Despite what you and everyone else thinks, I haven't forgotten that. If you're going to take your throne back then I'm going to help you."

Not missing a beat, Riza shook her head at her sister's determination. "Absolutely not. It's far too dangerous for you to be jumping into the situation with your usual idealism. You're safer here."

"But I-,"

"I said NO!" Riza shouted, abruptly cutting off Winry's protests. A tense silence passed between them, no one daring to speak as the queen mounted her horse and she nodded for Claudio to do the same. She grabbed the reins and turned forceful eyes down at her little sister.

"Winry, I don't want you getting involved in the politics of the court. This is happening because of me, so I should be the one to fix it. You'll only wind up getting yourself hurt and I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you. Not again."

The protest that was at the tip of Winry's tongue halted there at the look in her sister's eyes. Winry almost fell over at the words she could tell Riza wasn't saying, but was feeling. She was scared, terrified even. She didn't want to deal with this anymore than the others did, but she knew she had to. What she was even more scared of, however, was losing her little sister in the process. Winry could tell Riza still held a good portion of blame after what happened with Sergio, and would stop at nothing to make sure something like it didn't happen again.

The princess couldn't even begin to form a counter argument. She knew in that moment, even though it practically broke her heart, she would have to let her sister go alone, and follow her wishes to keep her safe in Amestris. A lone tear trickled down her face as she took a step back as a sign of defeat.

Seeing this, Riza readied her horse to leave, the grief-stricken expression reappearing on her face. Winry could tell that she was try to remain strong, even though every fiber of her being was telling her to break down.

But queens weren't allowed to break down. Not when the fate of their kingdoms were at stake.

"I'm so sorry, Winry," Riza spoke, her voice almost filled with the tears that she was trying to stop from falling. She turned toward the others watching the scene, though curiously avoided the dark stare from one Amestrian king, who Winry was rather surprised hadn't offered up any protests of his own. Perhaps they had already had a similar argument. "Thank you to all of you for taking my sister and I in. These past few months have been everything and more I could have asked from you all. I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but I hope you'll forgive me one day. Goodbye," were Riza's last words before she pulled on her horse's reins, nodded to her companion, and the two rode off out of the castle gates.

As Winry watched them go, the tears now a steady flow down her face, it wasn't the sight of her sister's retreating form or the shocked faces of her friends that tugged at her heart the most, but the chillingly  _resigned_  expression from the king. He didn't say a word as his eyes stayed on her even after the gates closed behind them. Winry had watched the way the pair had danced at the ball, she had seen the look of panic cross her sister's face as she no doubt finally came to the realization Winry had been pushing her toward for months now. She had no doubt in her mind that they had already confessed their feelings for each other or were in the process of doing so when Claudio gave Riza the news of the coup.

As Winry watched the king's eyes almost glaze over, she knew she never would be able to understand what he was feeling in that moment. If she felt awful at having to let Riza go, she could only imagine what it must be like for Roy to do the same.

Nothing hurt more than the sight of the back of someone you love fading off into the uncertainty of the future.

Overcome with far too many difficult emotions, Winry barely even registered her legs giving away beneath her as she crumbled to the snow-covered ground. Almost immediately both Ed and Roy's arms weaved around her to steady her, and she clutched at both of them like a lifeline as the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

The numbness that had settled in ever since he had watched Riza ride away the night before still plagued the king's body, even as he sat among his friends and court members, trying to figure out just what the hell had happened and what could be done to help. He wasn't particularly in the mood to brainstorm, however, as he brooded off by himself in the corner.

"None of this makes any sense," his best friend lamented for probably the tenth time. Roy watched as Maes's face furrowed even further than it already had as the gears were no doubt spinning in his mind. "There hasn't been any sign of a brewing revolution for centuries in Aerugo. The royal line has commanded respect for just as long, how could this have popped up overnight?"

"It wasn't overnight, or at least…not exactly. The first my sister heard about it was right after she got ill," Winry's thoroughly shaken voice spoke from where she and Ed had seated themselves at a table in Roy's study. Like Roy, the princess had been unable to sleep and had called upon him early in the morning to try and make sense of everything that was happening. Her pleas had apparently carried to the Elric brothers as well as Hughes and a good number of his other court members. Even Lady Helena was crammed into the space looking for a way to help after the queen's sudden departure.

"But that still wasn't that long ago. Coups don't happen that quickly. They're planned for months, sometimes even years or decades. Surely, if it's as big as the queen made it to be, there would have been some inkling of it long before now," Hughes continued.

"It is pretty suspicious. Winry, you're sure the first time Riza was told about all this was right after she got sick?" Alphonse gently asked.

The princess nodded her head. "Yes, we got a letter from my cousin Matthew describing some growing unrest from the court the day Riza came out of the illness. I showed it to her not long after that. Rebecca was there when it was delivered." At this, Winry indicated to where Rebecca was sat by her husband on the other side of the room and the lady nodded her head to reaffirm her words.

"Matthew? The one who's been running the day to day problems of the kingdom while the queen's been here?" Maes asked and Winry nodded her head to confirm.

Havoc spoke up suddenly. "Isn't this the same cousin who was supposed to get the throne from King Boden before it went to Riza? You sure he isn't just making all this up to try something on her or make her look bad?"

A fire appeared in the princess's eyes and Roy had to lift an eyebrow at the sight. He remembered asking a very similar question the first time he'd met her. Her reaction was the same back then as it was now and Roy had to wonder at that. Given the evidence that was beginning to stack up against Lord Matthew none of the Amestrians present could vouch for, the king was still surprised to see Winry become just as defensive at the questioning of Matthew's motives as she had been months before.

"Lord Matthew is  _family,_ Sir Havoc, and a good man. Yes, he was supposed to be given the throne and yes, he was angry when Riza got it, but a lot of people aren't aware of the rest of the story. Matthew completely changed his opinions on the succession when he talked to my dying father. Though he never spoke any of this to Riza, Matthew told me that my father tasked him with protecting the both of us, and being by our side through everything, just like he had been with my father. Matthew's father and my own were almost as close as Riza and I, maybe even closer, and I have no doubt in my mind Matthew would never do anything to jeopardize the promise he made to my father before he died. There's very few things I would stake my life on, but Matthew's loyalty is one of them."

A stunned silence ensued after the princess's impassioned speech and Roy's eyebrows lifted farther. Though Winry did tend to have a naïve way of looking at things, he could tell this was something she was frightfully serious about, and maybe questioning her trust of her cousin was unwarranted after all.

Speaking up for the first time in awhile, Roy leaned forward and caught the princess's gaze. "Winry, you're willing to bet your life on your cousin's loyalty, no matter what, correct?"

Not missing a beat, she nodded her head. "Yes, I am. Matthew would have no reason to lie about this."

Shooting Maes a look to silently communicate that he had no reason not to believe in the princess's trust, he sat back and faded away into his silence.

"Okay," Maes began, as this new information swirled around in his mind. "So we say Matthew isn't lying. That still doesn't explain how a coup popped up in a normally fiercely loyal court virtually overnight. Princess Winry is willing to bet a lot on Matthew's loyalty, but I'm willing to bet the same that something about this 'coup' doesn't add up."

"So what are your thoughts?" Havoc questioned the man.

Before Hughes could no doubt dive into whatever convoluted idea he had come up with, a knock was heard at the door and a timid messenger peaked his head through. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but a letter from Aerugo just arrived. I figured it was urgent so I came to deliver it right away."

At this information, both Winry and Roy stood quickly to their feet. Roy beckoned the messenger into the study and the princess stepped forward to receive it.

"What does it say? Surely there's not news already? The queen couldn't have possibly already arrived," Maes questioned as Winry took the letter and ripped it open before she hastily began reading it.

"No, it takes longer than that, even if they didn't stop every so often for rest, which is unlikely," Roy confirmed as his eyes never strayed from Winry. He watched curiously as her face furrowed not in worry or relief, but in confusion.

"What is it, Win?" Sir Edward asked from behind her, butting into the conversation for the first time.

"I-It's from Lord Matthew, but it…doesn't make any sense."

"What does it say?" Roy prodded, not noticing his friend's face quickly take on a look of suspicion.

"I-It says…nothing, essentially. It's all just nonsensical updates about the castle. There's no information about the revolt at all. Matthew sounds…perfectly unphased," Winry spoke as she continued to read and be thoroughly befuddled by the tone in her cousin's words.

"And his last letters…haven't been that way?" Hughes immediately asked. Roy eyed him suspiciously, wondering just what the hell he was thinking.

"N-no…quite the opposite actually. Riza's been worrying about this ever since he first mentioned it because each successive letter has been more and more concerned about the state of the kingdom. But this…this is totally normal. Almost as if it's months old," Winry said in confusion as she turned the letter over and looked at when it was addressed. "But it was only written a few days ago. And you said it was just delivered?" Winry questioned the messenger.

"Y-Yes, Your Highness. It came with the morning mail. Normally letters from Aerugo are picked up by a different messenger, but he wasn't there today, for some reason, so I took it upon myself to give it to you. I thought it might be as important as everyone said the other ones were."

"Wait," Hughes interjected, as the messenger's words filtered through his brain. It looked as though pieces were beginning to fall into place, but Roy didn't like the worried look that was beginning to emerge on his friend's face. "You said the person who normally delivers all mail from Aerugo wasn't there today?"

"Y-Yes, sir. It was rather strange. He's normally  _very_  adamant about taking the queen and princess's mail but today he just…didn't show up."

"What's his name?" Hughes immediately asked.

"U-uh…it's Fernando Brantley, sir. He only started working at the castle a few weeks ago, though."

"Roy, do you know who that is?" Hughes asked, turning toward his friend.

The king shook his head. "No, I've never heard the name. Do you know him, Helena?" he immediately asked. As he turned toward the elder woman, a feeling of dread welled up in his stomach as he watched the shocked look pass across her face.

"N-no," she breathed out, the worry heavy in her voice. "I'm in charge of the house, I know every single staff member and servant that works in this castle and I've never heard the name Fernando Brantley."

"What? B-but he's-," the messenger began in confusion before Hughes quickly cut him off.

"One more question for you, boy. After this Brantley fellow gathered all the mail for the Aerugonians, who was it delivered to?"

"Mr. Brantley was under strict instruction to always deliver every letter or message to…Sir Claudio."

Roy's eyes immediately widened as a realization struck him.

"Who the hell is Sir Claudio?" Hughes asked in confusion.

"He's Riza's bodyguard. He's only a low-ranking knight on her court, but he was the only one from Aerugo aside from her and Winry who stayed here in Amestris." The dreadful feeling welling up inside the king as the pieces began to fall together only multiplied as he remembered, "And he's the only one with her right now."

Hughes's eyes widened in shock alongside his friend, even though the rest of the room still seemed to be thoroughly confused, most of all the princess.

"Wait…what does all of this mean?" she asked, a desperate tone taking root in her voice.

"Helena, go with this messenger here and try and find where Brentley is. Winry, are the letters Riza got from Lord Matthew from the last few weeks still here?" Hughes began, not stopping to explain himself. Helena nodded her head and dragged the absolutely befuddled and slightly overwhelmed messenger away from the room to investigate the mysterious servant no one knew about, though Roy already knew what they would find.

"Y-yes, they should still be in her bedroom, but…what do you need them for?"

"We have to confirm something. Bring that letter with you," Hughes commanded before he was out the door of the study and on his way to the guest rooms wing. Roy followed after him with quick and slightly desperate footsteps as a million possibilities began playing through his mind. Winry followed after them dutifully, still spewing questions at their backs. She could tell they knew what was going on and was beginning to get frustrated that they weren't explaining anything. But there would be a time for that, as soon as they looked at the letters. A good portion of the other people that had gathered in the study followed after them as well, just as determined to get to the bottom of all of this as Roy, Maes, and Winry were.

They arrived at the bedroom Riza had been staying in, a good portion of her things still laid out as though she had never left. Winry immediately went to the vanity in the corner and yanked open the top drawer, pulling the neat pile of letters that had been stashed away inside of it. The only one missing was the one Riza had received the night before at the Solstice ball.

"Here," Winry said as she desperately laid out all the letters across the vanity surface. Taking the letter they had just received, Hughes placed it next to a few from the pile and leaned down to inspect the print. Roy did the same, and his eyes promptly widened when he saw it.

The seal was the same on both the letter they had just gotten and the ones from before, but the handwriting was ever so slightly different. It was hard to notice on first glance given the expertise with which the forgery was done, but there was no denying it.

Whoever had written all the letters detailing the growing revolt (and no doubt the one from the night before) was not the same person who had written the letter that had arrived today. Given the subject matter, and where both Winry and Riza placed their loyalty, there was no doubt in Roy's mind that Lord Matthew had only written the newest one.

And evidence dictated that Sir Claudio had written all the others.

"What is it? What's going on? They all look the same," Winry pleadingly asked, but both Hughes and Roy were still contemplating the letters and what it all meant to themselves.

"It's pretty telling, but there's one last thing we need to see to confirm it. Winry, where was Sir Claudio staying?"

Winry paused in her desperate pleas for an explanation to furrow her brow in confusion at Hughes's inquiry. "J-just one room down…so he could be close by in case something happened to Riza."

"Uh-huh," Hughes offered with narrowed eyes before left all the letters on the vanity and dashed out the door to where Sir Claudio had been staying, the group that had gathered following after. A quick glance at the others revealed that a few of them had also caught on to the meaning of all of this. Roy watched as Ed's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

Pushing aside the door to Claudio's room, Hughes began instructing. "Alright, everyone, start looking around. The real letters from Lord Matthew are probably around here somewhere. Something tells me he didn't get rid of them after he intercepted them."

"Intercepted them? What are you talking about?" Winry asked, her eyes slowly widening as everyone began opening drawers and turning over chairs to try and find the stash that was no doubt there. Before Roy could finally stop and explain what they were suspecting, Ed exclaimed, "Here! They're in here! Goddammit, he didn't even take the time to actually hide them."

They all gathered over to the large wooden dresser where Ed had pulled aside the top drawer revealing another pile of letters, all from Lord Matthew. Winry reached forward to grab a few and widened her eyes in horror as she read.

"Damn," Hughes breathed out as he did the same. "They're just like the one we just got. All addressed from sometime over the past few weeks. And all normal."

"Winry," Roy began, as the dread piling up in his stomach gave way to a burning anger. "You said you'd stake your life on Lord Matthew's loyalty, but what about Claudio's."

Roy watched as princess's entire body froze, the realization that Sir Claudio had fed her sister lies about a revolt to try and get her to leave Amestris finally taking root in her brain. The implications of the fact were enormous, and incredibly troubling given that, as Roy had just mentioned, Claudio was the only one with Riza at the moment.

"U-uh, Chief? I think you need to see this too," Havoc spoke in a low and worried voice as he waved over Roy. The king walked over to where Havoc was pointing at the desk that was stuffed into the far corner of the room. Sitting on top of it, plain as day, was a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem, resting on top of a neatly sealed letter…also bearing the seal of Lord Matthew.

With slow and deliberate motions, Roy reached for the letter, noticing that the seal used to make the mark of Lord Matthew's letters was resting next to the rose, practically taunting all of them. As Ed had said, Claudio wasn't even trying to hide his incriminating evidence.

Roy felt Winry at his side, her form perfectly still as he flipped the letter over and noticed who it was addressed to before he tore it open and began reading, his blood filling with ice.

_To the King of Amestris,_

_So you figured it out! I always knew you had something of a brain behind all that ego, despite what Lust always says about you. Yes, I wrote the letters and passed them off as Lord Matthew. Yes, I was trying to lure my dear old queen away from your godforsaken country. I only wish I was still there to see how quickly you figured it out. Probably fairly easily given that friend of yours._

_Right about now the queen and I are on our way to Aerugo, to come upon a kingdom in perfect order with no signs of revolt or any kind of 'coup' forming. I really hate to lie like this, but it had to be done._

_This is a message to you, King Roy, to not start meddling into our affairs. We will not be stopped, no matter what you, or anyone else, does. As soon as the right opportunity comes along, your precious queen will be assassinated to remind you, and anyone else who might try to stop us, that we are not going anywhere, and we won't stop at anything to achieve our goals._

_It really is unfortunate, though. We have no use for Riza other than as a way to get to you. Such a shame to hurt such a pretty face, but, as I said before, it has to be done. Hope to see you at the funeral. Poor Aerugo will be so distraught after losing such a kind and loyal queen, and I can't even imagine how Winry will feel._

_With the Highest Regard,_

_Sir Claudio_

_Oh, and one more thing:_

_HEIL THE REPUBLIC_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Mica aka thesilentwatcher on tumblr https://thesilentwatcher.tumblr.com/tagged/mica-draws

Roy's entire body froze and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. Too many different emotions began welling up inside of him as he finished reading Claudio's confession. Anger. Betrayal. Stupidity at having not seen any of this coming. Regret. And the worst: a total and complete form of grief.

Having read the letter over his shoulder, Winry's mouth began gaping open before she put a hand to her stomach to prevent any kind of retching at the horrific revelation. She let out a choked scream and immediately half the room rushed to both make sure she was okay and wonder worriedly just what Claudio's letter had said.

With numb movements, Roy handed the piece of parchment over to a questioning Hughes, who read the words aloud for everyone to hear. As he read further down the paper, his voice became more choked and anxious, and everyone's eyes progressively widened, now knowing exactly what Winry had found so terrible.

"Oh, dear god," Hughes lamented with a quiet whisper as he haphazardly set the letter down on the nearby bed and had to steady himself with the side of it. "We should've  _known_  they'd be behind all of this."

With an almost ghostlike look on her face, staring straight ahead at nothing, Winry spoke, "He's going to kill her. He's going to murder my sister. My only remaining family. They've been alone together since last night. He could've...she might already be-," the princess couldn't even finish the statement as her trembling wracked her body so severely that Ed had to reach forward again to steady her.

Her words filled the king's body with even more dread as he came to the same realization. Riza and Claudio had been alone since late last night. It'd been hours that they had been traveling together. What's to say the traitorous knight hadn't already killed the queen the first time her back was turned to him. Could she already be…?

The thought was so horrendous Roy couldn't even finish it in his mind, let alone verbalize it.

A thick and heavy silence followed poor Winry's quiet revelation, as everyone in the room realized what all of this meant. Suddenly, breaking through the tense quiet, Hughes spoke in a voice that revealed the wheels turning steadily in his mind.

"No," he began and many eyes turned curiously toward him. "The letter said he would wait until the right opportunity. What good would a message like the one he's trying to make be if he just murdered her and dumped her body somewhere in the woods. She can't be dead yet, not if they haven't gotten to Aerugo."

"What are you suggesting?" Havoc asked. The others were still too stunned to speak.

"If this really is the Republic behind all of this, then Claudio has probably been ordered to wait to kill her with the right audience in the right place. They won't get that until they've arrived in Aerugo. The Republic is flashy and symbolic. Killing Riza off in the middle of her journey with only Claudio to watch defeats the whole purpose of why they want to get rid of her."

"How do you know this?" this time it was Ed who asked the question, his arms still protectively wrapped around Winry.

"There's not much else to do living in a secluded lakehouse than to research things. I've been looking into the ways of the Republic for awhile now. Given the way they've operated in the past, and they way they've handled themselves since Riza has been involved, it's pretty easy to catch some of their patterns.

"Claudio referred to someone in the letter as 'Lust' which all out confirms the theory I had that the leaders all refer to themselves by the seven deadly sins. Claudio didn't refer to himself as one so he's probably just a middleman, doing the bidding of whoever this 'Lust' person is. I have another source that tells me their leader calls himself 'Father'. They do everything via symbolic gestures and names. The red rose with the black ribbon tied around it can't be just a mindless act either, it all has a purpose. Claudio is probably waiting to kill Riza in the most symbolic place possible and something tells me it's not just the side of the road somewhere. It has to be in Aerugo."

Surprising everyone present, Winry finally spoke up after Hughes' telling words. "The throne room," she whispered quietly, causing everyone's eyes to turn questioningly toward her. Meeting only Roy's curious gaze, she continued on. "If he wants the best place to kill my sister to send a message, he'd know to do it in her throne room. Riza does everything from there. She told me people have been more willing to do what she commands if they see her in a position of power, so everytime she holds a meeting or talks to a village leader or sentences someone, she does it from her throne. That's where she…" abruptly the princess's words faltered before she took a deep breath, shook her head, and continued. "That's where she confronted the King of Creta after Sergio raped me. She banished them both from there. Claudio knows this. He'll have to do it there."

"But this doesn't make any sense," Ed spoke up quickly causing the focus to shift back to him. "What happens when Riza makes it back to Aerugo and finds out everything is fine? She'll know she was lied to and she'll want to do something about it. How is Claudio going to get around that?"

"The same way he deceived all of us," Hughes answered. "By blaming it on Lord Matthew. Riza has no reason to believe the letters were forged, so Claudio will most likely claim that Matthew lied to her about everything."

A look of understanding flashed across Winry's face. "And he'll have her confront him in her throne room."

"And that will be his golden opportunity to kill her. It's the perfect audience. From what I hear, Lord Matthew has been just as diligent, or even more so, than I have been at researching the Republic and trying to stop them. Claudio can kill two birds with one stone. He'll send a message both to Roy with the actual act of her death and then to Matthew by having him witness it."

Not able to keep his anger contained any longer, Roy finally spoke up, a cold fury pervading his tone. "We have to stop him." The harsh voice coming from the king caused the attention to once again shift to where he stood, his fists balled up in anger and his eyes practically aflame. "We have to get to Aerugo and stop him before he can kill her. I will  _not_ let that bastard get away with this."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Winry immediately asked, the hopelessness creeping back into her voice. "They've been riding for hours. Even if they've stopped to rest and we ride all night, we'll never be able to catch up to them. Claudio's already confessed to us, he won't waste much time."

At her words, Roy immediately exchanged a glance with his best friend, who looked back at him warily. The determination in the king's eyes was enough to reveal his intentions.

"Don't tell me you plan on taking the mountain route? In this weather?" Hughes questioned in shock.

Roy didn't waver. "What other choice do I have? It's the only way we'll be able to make it to Aerugo anywhere close to when they do. And even then, it's a longshot. We're wasting enough time discussing it as is."

"Wait, what's the mountain route? Is there another way to get to Aerugo?" Winry asked curiously.

"Yes," Roy answered. "It cuts directly through the mountains that separate Aerugo and Amestris instead of going around them like the main route does. It's dangerous on a normal day, let alone with all this snow and ice, but if we don't take it, we'll never make it on time."

"We?" Winry immediately questioned.

"Unless you'd rather stay here. Unlike Riza, I know I can't stop you from coming with me."

For the first time since her sister left, the princess allowed a small smile to form on her face as she locked eyes with Roy and expressed her dearest thanks via her expression. He knew her far better than she could have expected.

Unfortunately, they were the only two who seemed on board with the plan.

"What!? Hell no! You can't just go riding through the mountains in this weather to try and stop a murderer! You'll only end up getting yourself killed," Edward immediately protested. Finally turning toward him, Winry flashed him a determined look and she narrowed her eyes at his protectiveness.

"Ed, someone who my sister and I have trusted for years is planning on killing her the first chance he gets. I've sat from the sidelines for far too long. Riza might have wanted me to stay here to be safe, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just let her die without doing something. You  _won't_ stop me. None of you will. The only person who possibly could have is riding directly to her funeral pyre."

Ed huffed a few times and tried to form a counterargument, but he knew enough about the woman he loved to know she wasn't backing down. She was right, in her own roundabout way. Everytime she tried to do something, someone held her back to keep her safe. She had seen far too much of the hard parts of this world at her young age that everyone thought keeping her hidden was better for her. But this...this was unprecedented. Someone was threatening the one person in Winry's life that gave it all meaning, and she couldn't just sit and wait now.

"Fine. I don't like it, but clearly I won't be able to stop you."

Again, Winry flashed him a small and thankful smile. Before she could verbalize her thanks, he cut her off. "But that won't stop me from coming with you."

The princess's eyes immediately widened at his own determined declaration.

"I'm your personal guard, right? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let something to happen to you or your sister. I'm coming too."

Roy watched the pair as they stared each other down, before they both sighed and nodded their heads in resignation. They wouldn't be able to stop each other from this dangerous rescue mission, so they might as well work together. Roy didn't particularly care what they decided to do, however. His only concern was on getting to Aerugo to find the woman  _he_ loved alive instead of dead.

The gravity of the situation at hand masked the absolute shock at having finally come to the realization that he did, in fact, love Riza, the Queen of Aerugo. He had been prepared to tell her as much at the ball before Claudio came in and upturned both their lives. He wasn't going to let her get away from him again though. It was dangerous and stupid, especially given his own kingdom and his own family. He was running into an incredibly volatile situation despite everything that told him not to. He had a daughter to think about. His friends. His kingdom.

But he also had Riza, and, aside from Winry, she didn't have anyone else. Who was going to stop her murder aside from him? If Claudio's confession was to be believed, this was all happening because of him. He'd never,  _ever_  let himself forget it if he let something happen to her because of his own actions. No, this was something he had to do, despite all the risks.

"Alright then. Elric, go down to the stables to get the horses ready and Winry, make sure you pack warm clothes, but bring the bare minimum of your own things. Move quickly, we don't have much time to waste."

Ed and Winry nodded their heads at the king's orders and quickly left the room to do as he bid. The others in the room watched in absolute shock as they left, but they all knew there was nothing they could do but wait at this point.

As Roy made to leave the room to prepare everything himself, he felt an insistent hand on his arm stopping him. He turned back toward his friend with a neutral expression, not in the mood to explain himself.

"Roy, this is crazy. We still don't know enough about the situation yet. We don't even know if any of us are even right about our suspicions! Riza could already be dead for all you know and yet you're still running in blindly to a situation that could get  _you_ killed as well."

"Maes," Roy began in a low voice. "I've had to watch way too many people around me die. I keep losing the ones I care about and I'm goddamn sick of it. If there's something I can do to prevent a person I love from being killed, then you can bet I'm going to do it."

At his words, his best friend took a step back in shock. "Person you love?" he questioned seriously.

Not seeing any point in covering it up any longer, Roy nodded his head. "Yes. I love her, Hughes. And she's in trouble. I've already had to bury one woman I love, I'm not going to do it again."

After a tense pause, Maes sighed and shook his head in resignation. "Alright then. Clearly there's nothing I can do to stop you. Just promise me you won't let your feelings affect your judgement. There's people here who still count on you, okay?"

Roy nodded his head in determination. "I promise. You'll take care of things while I'm gone, right?"

Hughes offered a small smile. "You know I will. I practically run this kingdom enough as is."

Roy smiled in return and clapped his friend on the back. "Now, I need to say goodbye to Margaret before I leave."

Rebecca spoke up at this. "I'll take you to her. She should be in one of the playrooms with some of her caretakers."

Roy nodded his head and followed after her silently, still trying to come to terms with the events unfolding and everything he had to do.

As they walked, he noticed Rebecca fidgeting with her hands and periodically biting her lip, as if she was trying to tell him something, but didn't know how to start. He was sure all of his friends had their own thoughts on the matter, especially now that they all had confirmation of his feelings for Riza.

As they rounded the corner of the hallway where the children were no doubt playing, blissfully ignorant of everything that was happening, Rebecca quickly halted both their steps and turned a determined gaze on him.

"Roy, I have a lot to say to you, and I know now's not the time to tell you everything, but I did want to say this...You  _have_ to be careful. I want you to protect Riza, I promise you that I do. She's found her way into all of our lives and none of us will be the same if something happens to her, but at the same time...you have people here who can't live without  _you_." At this, Rebecca turned her eyes toward the door of the playroom and Roy immediately knew who she was referring to. "My niece has had to live without a mother. Don't you dare make her live without a father too."

Roy quickly noticed the tears that were beginning to form in his sister-in-law's eyes and moved forward to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I won't, Rebecca. It kills me to leave her here and jump into a situation like this, but I hope you can understand why I...why I have to…"

Quickly wiping at her eyes, Rebecca replied. "I know, Roy. I really do. I don't blame you for wanting to go save Riza. In fact, I'd be pretty upset if you didn't. I just want you to be careful at the same time."

"I will be. I promise," he said before he turned back around to enter the playroom to say goodbye to his daughter. Rebecca still had one thing left to say, however, and it stopped him in his tracks.

"You know, I'm one of the very few people left that can accurately speak for her, so I hope you'll believe me when I say Isabella would be happy for you."

Slowly the king turned back around and regarded his sister-in-law with wide eyes.

She continued on with a tear-filled voice. "She wouldn't have wanted anyone better. Truthfully. She'd want you to live on, even without her, and be happy."

It was silent a moment as Roy weighed her words before he gave a small smile and walked up to grasp Rebecca's hand. He squeezed it tight before giving her an equally emotional, "Thank you." Without another word, he turned to go find Margaret and this time she let him go, a ghost of a smile on her own face as she thought of how her sister would react to seeing her husband so determined to save someone like Riza. She'd be proud of him, Rebecca was sure of it.

As Roy entered the room where Margaret was enthusiastically re-enacting some elaborate play and Anwell was dawdling off in the corner, he steeled himself for what he had to say to her. Seeing her so blissfully ignorant and remembering Rebecca's words to him about Isabella made it all the more difficult, but he knew he didn't have much time and he couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Margaret," he called in a serious tone, causing both his young daughter and the servants watching over her to turn toward him in surprise.

"Papa!" she happily exclaimed as she put down her toys and ran over to hug him around the legs. He couldn't help but smile at her as he leaned down to be at her eye-level and placed a comforting hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Margaret, I have to tell you something important and I want you to listen, okay?"

A little daunted by the gravity of his tone, Margaret's smile dropped, but she nodded her head all the same.

"Queen Riza is...in trouble. And I have to go to Aerugo to try and help her. I don't know how long I'll be gone, or what's going to happen while I'm there, but I need you to stay strong and be a good princess while I'm gone. Listen to Helena and your other caretakers. Be good, okay?"

"R-Riza's in trouble?" she timidly asked with worried eyes. Clearly, Riza had had a bigger effect on her than Roy originally anticipated. It was good in theory, but it made moments like this all the more difficult.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, love, she is. But I'm going to try and protect her, as best I can."

Margaret nodded. "Yes, Papa, you have to! You have to save Queen Riza. I'll be really sad if something bad happens to her."

"I know, love. I will be too. Will you promise to be good while I'm gone? For her?"

A look of determination that mirrored his own so accurately crossed the little girl's face and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes, Papa, I promise I will be."

"Good. I'll do my best to come back to you as fast as I can."

"Okay...I'll miss you, Papa."

Roy's heart tugged at the tone of her voice. He quickly wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tight. "I know, baby. I'll miss you too."

Pulling back, Roy tried to give his daughter one last reassuring smile before he stuck out his pinky finger. "Promise to be good?" he asked one more time.

"Promise to come back?" she countered as she also held out her own pinky finger and linked it with his.

Roy smiled and nodded his head. "Deal."

As much as he hated leaving her, he realized his time was up as a servant ran into the room to inform him that Ed and Winry were waiting at the stables for him. Giving his daughter one last goodbye, he stood and exited the room, putting himself back in the mindset of what he had to do.

Leaving his kingdom and his family was one of the most difficult things he'd had to do, but knowing Riza was completely unaware of what would greet her as soon as she returned home pulled him through the castle and out to mount his horse to leave. He trusted Hughes and the rest of his court to take care of the kingdom while he was gone and Rebecca and Helena to keep Margaret occupied. He didn't know what awaited him, but he knew he had no time left to think about it.

Now was the time to act.

* * *

The first view of Riza's home castle caused her to stop her horse and stare in awe. She hadn't seen her home in months and now coming upon it like this was nearly taking her breath away. She had stayed silent the majority of their lengthy journey back to Aerugo, not having any idea what to say. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do once she finally got back to the city. She wasn't even sure she was equipped to handle a revolt from her court. All she knew was that she had to do... _something_. She wouldn't idly let the people she trusted most take her throne away from her. Her father had not given it to her for her to let it just slip away like this.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?' Sir Claudio inquired from beside her and she turned questioningly toward him. He had also been almost completely silent as they traveled together. She hadn't known the man as anything other than her personal bodyguard and messenger so she wasn't sure she could even begin to describe her particularly unruly feelings at the moment.

She shook her head. "Not really. I just need a moment, then we will continue to the city."

"Of course," he replied. She wasn't looking at him to see his hands fidgeting nervously with the reins on his horse or the suspicious glances he shot her every so often. She was far too wrapped up in herself to think about anything besides what she would come upon in just a short while.

She only paused for a few more moments before she motioned for her horse to continue toward the castle walls. A thought occurred to her as the pair rode closer toward the distinctive walls of her home city. Would she even be allowed in? Had the court taken over the city, as well as the royal guard? Were they instructing no one to be allowed in or out the main gates? It made sense, given the resources available. Before making up some convoluted way to get inside, however, Riza figured her best bet was to go up to the guards at the wall and she what she could find out.

It only took them a little while longer to reach the gate of the main wall. As she approached, the messenger who stood watch at the top waved down to them, a normal way to assess who was coming into their city. Riza waved back in a specific motion that indicated royalty and, to her immense surprise, the gates immediately opened.

"That's odd," she whispered, but her companion still caught it.

"What is, Your Majesty?"

"They let me in no questions asked."

"They probably recognized you once you got closer. You haven't been gone  _that_ long." Claudio offered.

"Yes, but…" Riza didn't even bother finishing her thought as she cautiously trotted through the main gate of the outer wall. Set up very similarly to the capital city of Amestris, the capital city of Aerugo also had an outer wall surrounding the main village fares that would need to be traversed before reaching the outer gate of the main castle. It wasn't as large as Amestris, but still formidable in its own right.

The queen still half-expected to be greeted by an angry mob the minute she made it into the village fare, but was shocked to find no sign of any kind of resistance. She slowed her horse enough to observe curiously the townspeople around her, most of whom, once they saw her, came out enthusiastically to greet her. The sounds of the cheers at her presence began to grow and Riza became even more confused. Surely, if a coup was forming against her, the villagers wouldn't be happily cheering her arrival. Was it possible the depth of the revolt hadn't left the walls of the castle, so her people were unaware of the change in power? Surely not. Lord Matthew had made the coup sound far more serious than that. So why did everything still seem so...normal?

They finally came upon the wall surrounding the castle and Riza thought for sure she would be pushed back here. But, upon seeing her victorious arrival through the main streets of the surrounding towns, the guards at the castle gates also allowed her to enter, no questions asked.

And when she finally walked through, still on her toes expecting some kind of attack, she found nothing more than shocked servants and guards who hadn't been expecting to find her here.

Seeing a royal guard who was ranked higher up in the military, she flagged him down, intent on getting some answers.

"Ah, Your Majesty! What a pleasant surprise. We were not aware you were returning from Amestris," the guard questioned, shocked, but still perfectly cordial.

Riza dismounted her horse and immediately turned on him. "What's going on, Sir James? Why is everything so normal?"

This caused even more confusion to flash across the guard's face. "W-what do you mean, Your Majesty? Is normal not good?"

"What about the revolt?" she decided to ask, throwing all caution to the wind.

If the guard was confused before, he looked practically befuddled now. "Revolt? What ever do you mean, ma'am?"

"Don't lie to me. I was given urgent letters describing unrest in the kingdom and a revolt from the court members. Why is nothing happening?"

The guard's eyes widened. "Y-Your Majesty, I'm not sure why you would recieve letters like that but...everything's fine here. The court members have displayed no disloyalty as far as I'm aware. They're meeting right now, to discuss normal affairs."

Now it was Riza's turn to be confused. "W-what are you talking about? There's been no revolution? No coup? You're certain everything's fine?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'd have no reason to lie to you, I swear it. Something of the caliber you describe would be difficult for even a common villager not to notice let alone a highly-ranked guard."

At these words, the queen took a step back in shock, completely overwhelmed by the change in events. Was it really possible everything had been a ruse? Why had she been lied to? To make her come back home? Surely Lord Matthew wouldn't stoop  _that_ low. Speaking of…

"Where is Lord Matthew right now?" she immediately asked, not able to keep the anger rapidly rising within her a secret.

"He's meeting with the court, as I said."

"Find him and bring him to me in my throne room. I want some answers!" the queen exclaimed, allowing her fury at having been deceived to practically consume her. She motioned for Claudio to follow her as she walked away, only barely hearing the guard's thoroughly confused, though no less dutiful, affirmation before he ran away to find her head court member.

Not stopping to greet any of the shocked servants and other castle members who nearly fell over at the sight of her sudden appearance, Riza practically stomped directly to her throne room, one of the few places in her home castle she felt truly powerful and safe.

She practically threw open the doors and let them shut unceremoniously behind her and Claudio, who followed after her without uttering a word. Not having anyone else to let out her frustrations against, she immediately whirled around and began throwing accusations at her bodyguard.

"Why would Lord Matthew lie about this? What purpose does he have in luring me back home? Gods, if he really wanted me here that badly, he could've just asked!" she shouted as she began pacing back and forth.

"I-I don't know, Your Majesty," Claudio stuttered out.

"I trust him more than I trust anyone else in the court and I can't figure out  _why_. Why lie about something as serious as a  _coup_? Why would he make me think everyone I trusted had turned on me?"

"P-perhaps it wasn't his doing?" Claudio offered timidly.

"Who else would have done such a thing? Matthew was the one sending me all those letters. Who else could have written them?" Riza turned her back on the only other person in the room and stared at her menacing throne in an effort to calm herself down. She had to remain rational. There  _had_ to be an explanation for this. Riza trusted Matthew more than anyone, aside from Winry. He wouldn't pull her emotions around like this so cruelly for no reason.

"Perhaps you're looking in the wrong place, Your Majesty. Blaming the wrong person," she heard Claudio say from much closer behind her. She noticed only after the fact that his voice had switched from nervous and timid to completely in control.

"Who else is to blame for-," Riza began as she turned back around to face her bodyguard…

Only to be greeted by the cold steel of a dagger piercing through her side.

* * *

After a rather treacherous trek through the border mountains separating Amestris and Aerugo that involved one too many close calls, Ed, Winry, and Roy finally made their quick approach to the outer walls of the Aerugonian capital city. Princess Winry couldn't even take the moment to think about the last time she had seen her home. She was far too occupied with the task at hand.

The trio had ridden all night, only stopping for quick breaks when their horses appeared ready to give out on them. They were all exhausted, their emotions completely fried. Winry had spent nearly the entire journey with tears falling down her eyes and now she just felt numb. She wasn't sure whether this was all a lost cause. Riza could already be dead for all she knew. They had made the journey in record time thanks to the king's shortcut, but it still might not have been enough.

They rode up to the outer gates and Winry didn't waste a second before flashing the guard on duty the secret hand signal signifying an Aerugonian royal. She wasn't close enough to see the guard's eyes widen at the sight before he dutifully raised up the gate. The group continued on through, not slowing their horses even as they road through the village, Winry leading the way. They had a few near misses with the people shocked to see them riding by, but they couldn't concern themselves with that now. They were on a mission, and it felt as though the time quickly slipping away was more valuable than any jewel.

Winry flashed the same sign at the gates of the castle and waited incredibly impatiently for them to be raised. She noticed, on the other side, as servants and guards turned befuddled looks on their group, having just been shocked at the arrival of their queen and now being even more confused at the sight of the princess, the one who hadn't been home since she was so horribly wronged.

Quickly riding forward once the gates were finally raised, Winry flagged down the first person she saw.

"You there! Has Queen Riza arrived?"

A lowly footsoldier answered her, not having any idea how to respond to such a sudden inquiry. He fumbled over his words for a minute before a maid passing by helped him out.

"Yes, Your Highness. We were rather surprised to see her come in just a short while ago."

"How long?" Roy immediately asked with a gruff voice, nearly causing the poor maid to fall over. No doubt most of the Aerugonian servants and guards had no idea they were even in the presence of the Amestrian king, as he had never even been to the land before.

"I-I'd say about...t-twenty minutes or so," she finally responded in a shaky voice. At her words, Winry dismounted her horse and the other two followed her example. They knew their time was running out.

"Where is she now?" Winry demanded.

"I-I'm not certain, but I think I remember hearing something about the...throne room."

At the maid's words, immediately all three pairs of eyes widened in shock and dread before, without another word, Winry dashed off into the castle, the other two men following quickly after her, leaving the maid thoroughly stunned.

Winry felt as though her feet couldn't move fast enough as she dashed through the familiar corridors intent on reaching one destination. She hadn't been expecting, however, to be completely stopped in her tracts by the sight of someone coming the opposite direction from outside the main doors of the throne room.

"Matthew!" Winry exclaimed as she ran up to the man, who looked completely shocked at not only seeing her, but also the Amestrian king with her.

"W-Winry!? What on earth are you doing here? It's bad enough the queen shows up unannounced, but now you? What's going on?"

The complete confusion in his tone confirmed the suspicions they had that Matthew knew nothing of what was happening, which made what they had to do difficult.

"Sir Claudio is plotting to assassinate Riza!"

Matthew's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "What!? That's impossible!"

"We have proof, and no time to explain it to you. Do you know if Claudio is with her?" Roy asked

"I-I'm not sure. All I was told was to meet Riza in the throne room and nothing else."

Knowing they had no time to waste explaining every little detail to Matthew, Winry pushed past him and threw open the doors for the throne room, the most terrifying feeling of dread welling up inside her at what she would find.

Only a step behind, the other three followed after her and took a good look at the sight before them as soon as they entered.

What they saw led them to initially believe everything was fine. Riza was alone, standing completely still in the middle of the room, her back turned to them. She looked as though she was holding her side, but nothing about the situation seemed abnormal. Out of the corner of her eye, Winry noticed one of the doors for the back entrances swinging shut, as if someone had just run through it.

"Riza!" Winry exclaimed as she walked forward, hoping against everything that her sister would turn around, perfectly unscathed, and would greet her with her familiar warm smile. Roy, Ed, and Matthew stayed behind, curiously watching the situation unfold. There was something odd about the way Riza stood frozen in place. She didn't turn to acknowledge them at all, and not a single sound emanated around the room. The stillness was almost suffocating.

Winry continued to walk toward her sister, when a small, almost unnoticeable sight caught her eye and caused her to freeze in place, her entire world crashing around her.

There, as it finally started to bleed through to the back of her dress, Winry noticed a small patch of red appear and grow with terrifying speed. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, no words able to leave her.

It was unmistakably blood seeping through a wound on Riza's side.

As the others stood silent watching her, the shock of everything completely stopping their steps and taking away all words, Riza finally moved.

She wavered on her feet as the blood loss started to affect her, before she turned ever so slowly, her eyes wide with many different emotions, the most prominent being utter and complete shock and betrayal. She turned even further, and the group watched in horror as she revealed her other hand, holding the wound on her side closed, completely covered in her own bright, red blood. Then, her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground.

This finally put everyone into motion.

"RIZA!" Winry screamed in horror as she ran forward, the others not far behind her. The princess desperately kneeled to where a pool of her sister's blood was finally starting to form on the ground and scooped her up into her arms, not caring about the red beginning to stain her own clothes.

Roy was the second one to arrive, his face as horrified as Winry's as he took part of the weight from the now hysterical princess, moved Riza's hand out of the way, and pressed his own to the wound, applying as much pressure as he could in his shell-shocked state to try and stop the bleeding.

The tears were now steadily flowing down Winry's face as she began patting the side of Riza's lulling face, desperate to get her to wake back up. "Riza, RIZA! Come on, don't you do this. Don't you dare leave me! Open your eyes, Riza! Please!" Her screams practically echoed off the walls. Ed ripped away a part of his shirt and handed it to Roy, who tied it around Riza's waist as tight as he could manage, ignoring the oozing, red blood covering his hands as he worked.

"Where's Claudio?" Matthew asked, his voice still completely stunned before an anger unlike anything any of them had seen from him burst out and he turned back to where a group of guards had gathered at the entrance upon hearing the princess's cries. "Find Sir Claudio! He just tried to assassinate the queen, he's a traitor! I want him found NOW!" Matthew screamed. The look of shock that had come upon his own face was now mirrored on those of the guards, but they all still snapped into motion. Matthew grabbed one and informed him desperately to get a medic to help the queen before he too ran off, his sword drawn to track down the traitor.

Surprising the others remaining in the throne room, Riza opened her eyes long enough to speak, her voice weak as she tried to remain conscious. "H-he won't find him," were her barely heard words. Winry stopped her cries long enough to lean in closer as Roy shifted all the queen's weight into his own arms in an effort to allow the sisters to talk better. A fear unlike anything he had ever experienced gripped him, but he did his best to remain strong.

"W-what? What do you mean they won't find him?"

"H-he...planned this. He k-knew you were...coming. H-he said he'd...let me live. He wouldn't finish the j-job...said it would make a b-bigger impact."

Winry's hands immediately cupped her sister's cheeks as her tears fell on her face. "He lied to everyone, Riza. He wrote all those letters from Matthew."

Surprising everyone gathered, Riza let out a weak scoff. "Yes, I k-know. The last thing….he s-said to me...was...heil the R-republic."

Winry's eyes filled with anger at this. "We won't let him get away with this Riza, but you have to hold on, okay? Don't you dare die on us, not with him still running around. You can't let Claudio win!"

A small, eerily calm smile appeared on Riza's face. "H-he won't win. He m-made a...mistake. He let me...l-live. And I'm n-not dying. N-not yet." Using her last remaining bits of strength, Riza moved her blood-soaked hand atop Roy's and lifted her other to wipe away the tears on Winry's face. "I-I still have far too m-much...to do. T-too much to...tell you b-both." After these words, her eyes closed almost in a strange kind of contentment as one of the royal medics finally burst through the doors and ran up to the queen's bleeding form with the rest of his hastily gathered team. As both Winry and Roy let the medics take over Riza's care, they exchanged shocked, almost awe-filled glances. They didn't know what the future held, or what was going to happen, but they did know one thing.

If Claudio had indeed 'allowed' Riza to live by not hurting her as intensely as he could have, he had made a grave mistake.

Because Riza would not rest until he was stopped. They had brought her into this, and they would regret every part of that decision.


	22. Chapter 22

_Riza's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open but no sound could be produced. It was as if the knife her trusted bodyguard was twisting inside of her had stolen every word she could've possibly formed._

_Claudio's eyes narrowed dangerously and a sadistic smile took up residence on his face. It was a sickening contrast to how Riza was used to seeing him. Calm, docile...loyal._

_Blood began to slowly seep from where the knife was still rooted into her side and Claudio leaned closer toward the stunned queen._

" _You are far too trusting, Your Majesty," he told her, a cynical edge to his use of her title. "You fail to even consider the ones who are right underneath your nose. That will be your downfall."_

_Riza continued to gape at the man, not even registering the pain from the wound, too focused on comprehending what had just happened, and the betrayal she was now faced with. Claudio moved to twist the knife in further, seemingly to make sure of her death before loud and desperate voices were heard approaching the room they were in. In the back of the queen's mind, she barely registered the nearly...familiar note to them._

_Claudio turned toward the main door with wide eyes, as he too recognized the voices fastly approaching. "Damn!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think they'd figure it out_ that  _quickly. And even then how the hell did they make it here so fast?" He turned back to where his knife was still rooted inside of Riza's side, though only just slightly. The look on his face suggested he was having a raging internal debate as he kept glancing from her, to the door, and back. Finally, with a strong tug, he yanked the knife out of her, causing blood to come spurting out across the floor. Riza let out a tiny yelp of pain as he did this, but otherwise remained completely silent in her shock._

" _I won't finish the job this time, but let it be known how close I came to killing you. I'm letting you live in order to get away, but I won't be as generous the next time. Try and come after me if you will, Your Majesty, but you won't get very far." He leaned in closer to her and though she wanted to wring her hands around his neck and strangle him, she could hardly move. The last thing he said before dashing away was "Heil the Republic" and it filled Riza's blood with ice._

_She just managed to turn to face his retreating form, hating that he was getting away, before the main doors swung open from behind her and a chillingly familiar voice echoed across the room. Riza knew she would never forget her sister's scream of horror._

* * *

The queen's eyes opened wide and she released a strangled breath, having dreamed about the terrible betrayal yet again. It had only been a few days and she still couldn't wipe the scene from her subconscious. Her body was covered in sweat and the dull, aching pain coming from her damaged side felt more intense than it had so far. She groaned at the strain and laid back miserably in her bed, the maid assigned to watch over her rushing to her side to try and provide some kind of relief. It was no use though, she knew she would feel the pain of this wound long after it properly healed.

'A miracle' the head medical worker in the Aerugonian castle had called it. The dagger had seemingly missed most of her internal organs and major arteries. The only real challenge now was coming back from the immense loss of blood and allowing the wound to heal. Riza's stomach twisted when she thought about it. Claudio really had 'let' her live. She had no doubt in her mind that his intention was to, in fact, 'finish the job' as he'd said, but her sister's arrival had changed his plans. It made her sick to think about how well Claudio was with a knife that he knew just where to hit her to do damage, but not enough to end her life, and where to twist to take it all away.

She'd had a lot of time lying miserable in her bed to think about what happened. All she had done for the last few days was wake up in agony, promptly exhaust herself from the strain of dealing with her wound, then collapse once it had become too much, only to awake again and repeat the cycle. During the brief times when she wasn't unconscious, the only thing she could think about was how foolish she'd been, not only to put her full and complete trust in anyone, let alone a measly knight like Claudio, but to not have noticed any of the warning signs, which now seemed obvious in hindsight.

Though she knew it made her selfish, the queen wished her sister was at her bedside each time, to help her cope with the terrible act that had been done to her. It wasn't like Riza to rely on Winry for this kind of emotional support, but she felt it was warranted, given everything that had happened. Riza had only caught sight of her younger sister once or twice, and even then they weren't able to talk about much. All the queen knew was that her near murder had ignited a spark in her little sister, and Winry had taken it upon herself to lead not only the search for the traitor, but also the investigation into the workings of the Republic. Riza had purposefully kept Winry uninvolved before, and was only now realizing how foolish that had been of her.

Her thoughts unwillingly shifted to Roy, who she had been horrified to know had also witnessed the scene in the throne room. He'd watched as she experienced the most horrific type of betrayal possible, and had let herself become so weak. She knew him better to think he'd hold it against her, but her heart still ached at what she knew this had done to him. Had done to everyone.

She wished he was here too, as difficult as it was to admit. She had been so,  _so_ close to telling him everything at the ball, it almost scared her. She was fairly confident he was going to tell her the same thing before they were interrupted, and now that fact hung over her like a cloud. The first time she had awoken from her sleep after the attack and had talked to Winry, she had made a simple request, that her sister dutifully carried out for her, despite her own objections. Even though she wanted to see him (far more desperately than she'd like to admit), she requested Winry not allow him to visit her, like he'd done when she was ill. She didn't want him to see her like this, didn't want to have the rather massively important discussion they needed to have while she was like this, immobile and in terrible pain. She wanted to make sure she could stand on her two feet and approach her king the way a queen should. If she was going to tell him something as...monumental...as what she had to say, she wanted to make sure she was in good enough health to do it. She was tired of being so sick and wounded all the time. She had been a burden on others for far too long. This was something she knew she had to do for herself, so she went against the pull of her heart and requested he stay away.

Winry had told her it frustrated him immensely, given how deep his worries must have ran, but he held to her wishes and for that she was grateful.

Of course, it only gave her more time to wrestle with her convoluted feelings, but perhaps it would be better for the both of them if she sorted it all out before they were able to discuss it all properly.

Again, she wished her sister was here. She wanted to tell Winry every little detail about the feelings that had nearly erupted in her the night of the ball (and really long before that, even if she wasn't aware of it at the time) and had multiplied at the knowledge that he had ridden dangerously through the mountains overnight in horrifically cold weather for the sole purpose of coming to her rescue.

She wondered what Winry was up to at the moment, and if she was staying safe. She immediately reprimanded herself at even thinking Winry could be in danger. A certain golden-haired knight would die before he'd let anything happen to her. Still, she wondered how far Winry's search had led her…

* * *

The dark cloak concealing nearly every part of her billowed around as she weaved in and out of alleyways in the southeastern part of the Aerugonian capital city. Her hood raised, she blended in with the rest of the villagers who were out at this time of the night, no doubt searching for the closest pub to try and warm up from the winter weather. The princess was also looking for a particular pub, but for a very different reason.

Underneath her warm cloak, she absent-mindedly grasped the sword at her hip, instantly feeling slightly better about her safety as she walked. It was a dangerous bet to be out this time of night during this part of the year seemingly all alone, but it had to be done. Plus, she knew her shadow knight following a few steps back, even more concealed than she was, wouldn't let anything happen.

Finally, she noticed the sign of her final destination and sped up her steps in an anxious effort to arrive. She stepped through the door into a fairly calm scene for a village pub at night. Only a few patrons were scattered about, drinks in hand, making light conversation. No one even blinked as she entered, and she used the lack of attention to weave her way to the back of the room and the carefully concealed hallway. She followed the memorized instructions to pass around the hallway and find the third door on the right. She knocked three times in quick succession and was beckoned inside by a strong, growly voice, one she recognized quite well.

She stepped through the door, closed and locked it behind her, and finally removed her hood as she greeted the large and well-made man who was sitting at a lone table, one candle all that was there to illuminate his smiling face. She smiled back warmly.

"Lord Armstrong. How good it is to see you again," she told him fondly as he stood to bow before her respectfully, before wrapping her in a bear hug.

"You as well, Your Highness! My, how you've grown," the large man spoke, as Winry finally managed to twist out of his rather suffocating embrace. She made to sit across from him at the table and he followed her lead.

"Yes, it's been awhile. I hate that we have to be reunited like this."

At this, Armstrong's face twisted from genial delight to grim resignation. He heaved a large sigh and nodded his head. "Yes, I hate it as well. When I heard what happened to your sister, our mighty Queen, I nearly collapsed."

Winry gave a small smile to try and appease him, but she knew it must seem fake. "You weren't the only one. It was a shock to everyone."

"That horrible traitor Claudio should be condemned! I can't believe he would do such a thing."

Winry nodded. "I agree, but we have to find him first. The group he works for is incredibly dangerous, and incredibly difficult to track down, which is why I hope you bring good news," Winry added, getting to the meat of why they had gathered so secretly.

Armstrong immediately pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and set it down on the table. "I don't know if I'd consider it  _good_  news, but I think you'll appreciate it all the same. My sister, upon hearing what happened to Her Majesty, was very giving in the information she had gathered, which I can assure you is not usually the case."

"Please tell Commander Armstrong I'm grateful for her continued loyalty. Right now it seems to be a rare thing in Aerugo, so finding people we trust is something we won't take for granted."

Armstrong smiled and nodded his head. "Mm, yes, Olivier knew you would think so, which is why she tasked me with delivering this to you, along with the information she had found." The large man then proceeded to unroll the parchment, revealing an incredibly well-done drawing of a woman with long, black curly hair and mesmerizing purple eyes. Winry widened her own at the sight, as she leaned in further to inspect the image before her.

"Who is that?"

"If my sister's sources are to be believed, and I suspect they are, this is the 'Lust' woman you've been inquiring after."

The princess's eyes widened in shock at this. "You're certain?"

Armstrong proudly nodded. "Quite. My sister has dealt with her personally on multiple occasions and had a sharp recollection of what she looked like, so I took it upon myself to make up her portrait, in an effort to better track her down."

"Commander Armstrong has seen this woman?" Winry asked in disbelief.

Armstrong made a noise of affirmation. "Talked to her as well. She parades around as a fortune teller, luring men in for diabolical purposes. Apparently a few of Olivier's men fell under her spell and my sister was able to capture her. Olivier does not take lightly to people besting her, so when I tell you she let her get away, I don't say that lightly. My sister has been diligently searching after her ever since."

"How long ago was this?" Winry questioned as she grabbed the drawing of the supposed 'Lust' figure and studied it closer.

"About two months, while you and Her Majesty were still in Amestris. No one believed she was linked with the Republic at the time, which is why Olivier never said anything to Matthew or the Queen about it."

"And what made her believe she was linked now?"

"This woman referred to herself as Lust. Only once, and quite by accident during one of my sister's interrogations. Before she had given her name as Solaris."

"So when my cousin told the commander that Claudio had mentioned a person called Lust she put two and two together," Winry offered.

Armstrong nodded. "Indeed. I'm afraid that's all I can offer you for now. The woman hasn't been seen since she was captured, and we have no knowledge of any of the other leaders, if they are supposedly all referred to by the sins. Olivier promises, however, that she will do her best from her northern station to relate any information she finds as quickly as possible."

"Thank you for this, my Lord. And please, once again, relate my thanks to your sister when you see her. This is immensely helpful, truthfully."

Armstrong smiled. "I'm glad I can be of service to you, Your Highness. The Armstrong family has been loyal to the Aerugonian royal line for generations, and we don't plan on stopping."

"Good. We're lucky to have allies like you."

Winry said a final goodbye to the large noble and exited the pub, the portrait of this supposed 'Lust' person tucked underneath her cloak. She walked back behind the building into a dark alleyway and approached the figure she knew would be waiting there for her.

"Anything good?" Ed asked as she walked up to him.

Winry nodded. "It's a start, at least. Come on, we should get back to the castle."

* * *

*** _3 Weeks Later*_**

"Another dead end?" Winry asked with an exasperated sigh.

Ed nodded grimly. "Afraid so."

A frustrated growl escaped the princess as her hands itched toward her head, wanting to pull out her hair from the disappointment. "Gods, I can't stand it anymore! We haven't gotten a solid lead since Lord Armstrong told us about Lust."

Ed eyed his pseudo-fiance warily, noticing not for the first time the dark circles under eyes and her general frayed appearance. "Maybe we're not looking in the right places," he tried to offer helpfully.

Winry crossed her arms and began pacing back and forth across the small courtyard they had gathered in. "Where else are we supposed to look? Everything we've had any possible hope for has turned into nothing. What do we even do now?"

Ed sighed. "I know it's frustrating, Win, but we have to keep trying. We never know who might be able to give us something. Just keep searching and eventually you'll turn up something."

Winry groaned but nodded her head in resignation anyway. "I suppose."

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he inquired, finally asking the question he'd been meaning to ask ever since he'd first seen her that day.

She turned narrowed eyes on him immediately but, for once, he didn't back down at her menacing glance. "You know very well I haven't been sleeping much lately and I already  _told_ you it's not from a lack of trying. I just can't fall asleep as easily as I used to be able to."

"Winry, this is driving you just as insane as taking care of Riza did when she was sick. Take some time for yourself. Leads aren't going to slip away because you're not looking into them at all hours of the day and night. I'm starting to get really worried about you."

The tone in Ed's voice was sincere, though no less forceful. She knew she couldn't hold his concern against him though. She told herself she would always trust him when he saw that she was harming herself. It was difficult given how headstrong of a person she was, but she knew she had to remain rational if she were to get anywhere with her investigations into the Republic.

Not allowing her to say no, Ed quickly weaved her arm through his own and began leading her around the perimeter of the courtyard and through the castle. "Come on," he spoke by way of explanation. "You need something to take your mind of things. Walks are good at that."

Winry couldn't help the side-eye she directed toward him as they walked. "Since when did you become the expert at reading human emotions?" she asked.

"Since I fell in love with you, I guess." The nonchalance and ease with which he said that caused a smile to quickly appear on Winry's face. He was such an idiot sometimes, he didn't even realize the things he did to her. Proclaiming their love like it was an obvious fact, though if he stopped to realize what his words sounded like, he'd be blushing like a fool.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked and Winry had to at least give Ed credit for his good advice. Leisurely walks like this really were good for the soul. She had been moving almost constantly since Riza had been attacked and hadn't taken any time to just sit and pause and breathe.

"I got a letter from Al," Ed finally said as they moved through Winry's home castle.

That caught her immediate attention. "Oh? Has he written to you at all since you've been here."

"No, I think he was waiting for me to tell him what had happened before he sent a letter."

Winry narrowed her eyes at him. "Let me guess, you didn't get around to it until recently."

Ed's face took on a sheepish look and he pointedly avoided her stare. "Maybe."

The princess let out a long sigh and continued. "So what did he have to say?"

"Nothing really. He and everyone else in Amestris continue to send their wishes for Riza's health. They haven't had any excitement on their end, which is good."

"That  _is_  good," Winry affirmed thoughtfully.

"He says everyone misses us."

A soft smile flashed across Winry's face as she leaned further into her golden knight. "I miss them too. Have you ever been apart from Alphonse this long?"

"No...not really. We've been pretty much inseparable for as long as I can remember."

A strange sense of sadness overtook Winry's thoughts as they continued and she pondered what Ed had just told her. Ed had agreed to stay until Riza was back to full health and Winry wasn't working herself ragged all the time, but the princess wasn't naive enough to assume he'd stay forever. He had a job and a family back in Amestris. And, even though it pained her to come to the decision, she knew she had to stay in Aerugo, for at least much of the foreseeable future.

Riza had already related that she had no intention of going back to Amestris. This attack had opened her eyes to the duties she knew she had been neglecting here at home. Letting someone get that close and nearly murder her affected her terribly, so her decision to take on her roles as queen again was an easy one.

And, as much as she loved Ed and the entire country of Amestris, Winry knew her place, at least for the moment, was at home with Riza. They needed to protect each other throughout all of this. If they were to find Claudio and bring down the rest of the Republic, they needed to work together.

"I suspect you're getting antsy waiting to go back home, huh?" Winry finally offered, knowing that, as difficult as it was, they'd have to have this conversation eventually.

Ed quickly turned wide eyes on her, but didn't disagree with her statement. He let out a loaded sigh, and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so. Don't get me wrong, I love being here with you but…" he trailed off.

"But you belong in Amestris, with your brother," the princess resignedly finished for him. At her words, he stopped both of them in their walk and turned to face her head on.

"It's not that I  _belong_  anywhere, Win. If anything, as dumb as it sounds, I belong wherever you are. But...I can't really explain it…"

Winry decided to brush past the incredibly adorable comment about belonging with her and focus on helping out his clear struggle to find the right words, especially since she had a pretty good idea of what he was trying to say.

"But you have a duty to your country and to your only family. I get it. It's the same reason I feel I should stay here."

Ed raised his beautiful golden eyes to her at this. "So you've made your decision then?"

Winry sighed, reached down to grab his hand, and met his eyes again. "Yeah, I have. Riza needs me here. She won't always, so I will try and make it back to Amestris sooner rather than later, but for now, I should be here. And you should be in Amestris."

"So we'll have to say goodbye," he finished for her, a blank look on his face.

"Seems so."

The sadness that had flared up in Winry earlier was now reflected in Ed's gaze. "I see. Ugh, I hate saying goodbye."

The princess couldn't help but smile at him. "Me too. But at least we know this isn't a forever kind of goodbye."

Ed's face scrunched up in confusion and the princess would have let out a giggle at the sight if it weren't for the gravity of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We have a saying here in Aerugo: 'Ends are not truly ends. They're different kinds of beginnings'. We will have to 'end' our time together for the moment, but it's not really an end. Because, as soon as we're reunited, we get to begin the rest of our lives together."

A breathless kind of smile graced the knight's face as he considered her wise words. "That's...a really good way of looking at it, actually."

"See? I'm not always so pessimistic," she responded with a twinkle in her eyes and a light shove against his chest.

Ed couldn't help but laugh. "You're not pessimistic, you're just...passionate."

"Passionate about things going wrong," Winry replied with a laugh.

Ed couldn't help but roll his eyes at her before he stared deep into her cerulean gaze and heaved a long sigh. "Gods, I'm going to miss you," he lamented confidently, even though the red on his cheeks was practically blooming.

She let out a blush of her own before wrapping her arms around his waist and taking a step closer so their mouths were mere inches apart. "I'm going to miss you too. But this isn't the end. And, when I finally make it back to Amestris, we can be officially engaged, plan our wedding, and live the rest of our lives happy together."

"Sounds like a plan," he offered before his impatience got the better of him and he closed the gap between their lips. A small gasp escaped Winry's mouth before she practically melted against him, one of her hands moving from his waist to the side of his neck as she leaned into the kiss.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea to start making out in the middle of the castle corridor, especially since very few people even knew of the extent of their relationship, but at the moment, Winry didn't really care. She wasn't sure how long they would be apart (for all she knew it could be years) but she was ready for the inevitable reunion. It meant they could finally be together in the way they always wanted to be.

The sound of footsteps approaching from nearby caused them to quickly break apart and look for the source. Around the corner, they could see two well-dressed figures leisurely approaching.

Winry let out a sigh of relief when she noticed they hadn't seen them. "Oh, good, it's just Roy and Matthew."

Ed turned his eyes toward them and observed the pair, who merely strolled past the hallway where they stood completely unaware of their presence, locked in an apparently deep conversation. "They seem to get along well," he noted.

"Yeah," Winry offered with a smile. "Ever since they agreed to work together to track down leads on the Republic, they've been getting along splendidly. I guess Roy got over his initial mistrust."

"Easy enough to do once we all realized it was Claudio behind everything."

Winry leaned against the nearby wall and crossed her arms with a sigh, her lips still practically tingling from their kiss. She really needed to learn to get more used to that. "I still can't even believe it," she spoke with a shake of her head.

"Yeah," Ed added before he offered up his arm for them to resume their walk and Winry took it gladly. "How is Riza, by the way."

Happy for the change in subject, Winry responded enthusiastically. "Oh, much better. She doesn't think it will be too long before she can leave her room and go about her regular duties again."

"Don't you mean, before she can speak to the king finally?"

Winry snickered at that addition, but shook her head and continued anyway. "Oh, gods, don't even get me started on that. Just mentioning his name in her vicinity sends her into a tizzy. She's so nervous."

"You think they will get engaged before we leave?" Though it sounded teasing, it really was a legitimate question. Unlike the two of them, the nature of Roy and Riza's relationship was a mystery to just about everyone. Even Winry wasn't quite sure what would come of it, though she was certain they were in love as fiercely as she and Ed were, maybe even more so.

"I'm not so sure about that. Riza has always hated the idea of marriage. I don't think it will be easy to convince her, especially since she has so many qualms about leaving the kingdom to anyone but herself."

"But I thought you said they love each other. I think it's pretty damn obvious how the king feels about her at least."

"I'd say the same about Riza's feelings, but the concept of marriage is a bit more complicated. Will they confess their love to each other before you and Roy go back to Amestris? They goddamn  _better_! But will that lead to a marriage? Only time will tell."

Ed shook his head. "Something must have been in the water at the Amestrian castle. You Aerugonian women are dropping like flies," he teased and she promptly rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, then you should be glad you snatched one up when you did!"

* * *

Roy set down the letter from his friend and heaved a long sigh. Things were as calm as ever back home in Amestris, but he had a feeling they wouldn't stay that way. Already, Hughes was having difficulty handling all the more mundane daily tasks of running the kingdom, while also flying head first into his Republic investigation. Everyone mentioned how badly they missed him, and Margaret asked for him nearly constantly. It had been barely a month and already the effects of being gone from his home kingdom were starting to pile up.

He rubbed his temples to try and abate the oncoming headache. He didn't know if he could wait around much longer. All the leads they had found had stalled, so there was nothing keeping him here in Aerugo on the information-gathering front. Really all that truly kept him was waiting for Riza to recover. He knew he couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye (and having that conversation they so desperately needed to have), especially since he didn't know how long they would have to be apart, but if she didn't come to him soon, he wasn't sure he had a choice.

"Everything alright back home, I hope?" Lord Matthew asked curiously, a hint of worry in his tone.

Roy smiled back at the man who had quickly become something of a friend these past few weeks in Aerugo. "Oh, yes, things are fine. I'm just not sure how much longer I can stay away."

Immediately, Matthew's face flashed in understanding and he nodded his head. "Ah, I see."

"I don't really have someone as competent as you are in day-to-day politics, though my friend Lord Hughes comes close. It still doesn't seem to be enough to keep people happy. Plus, I have a young daughter asking for me."

Matthew made a noise of affirmation. "Yes, I can see why it's not as easy for you to be away from home as it was for Riza."

Roy nodded and fiddled with the letter in his hands, too many thoughts swirling around in his mind.

"I don't think my cousin will be confined much longer. She won't let herself."

A ghost of a smile crossed the king's face when he thought about the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts almost constantly for months. Her decision to not see him as she recovered was one he understood, even if it infuriated him more than anything. Not being able to see her, to help her, or to say all the things he so desperately needed to say was taking its toll, but he would respect her wishes. He had to.

"Mm, yes, she's much too strong for that, but she does need to hurry."

"Don't you know it's bad manners to rush a queen?" a new, and oh so blessedly familiar voice spoke from the doorway of the sitting room he and Matthew had deemed their control center as they investigated. Roy was out of his chair and swiveling toward the source in a split second, not even caring to register Matthew's not-so-well contained snickers from behind him.

Riza stood there, in all her royal grace and the king nearly fell over at the sight. She was giving him a teasing and self-assured smile and it was the most blessedly welcome thing he'd ever seen. Watching her bleed out on the floor of her throne room had been one of the most terrifying experiences of his life. Knowing there was nothing he could do aside from hold her wound close as her crimson blood spilled all over him gripped him with a fear he hadn't ever known before. Then, not being allowed to see her as she no doubt lay in bed, fighting aching pains and overcome with the nightmares of what happened to her, made his ever growing feelings for the woman become more clear than they ever had been before.

And now, she stood in a simple red dress, only slightly favoring the side she had been injured, looking full of life and color. She was practically stealing away all his remaining breath the longer he looked at her.

"Hi," he managed to breath out, as he watched a near twinkle appear in her gorgeous hazel brown eyes.

"Hello, there."

The pair continued to stare at each other without exchanging words until the sound of Matthew's throat being cleared from behind the two brought them back from their little world, but only slightly.

"I should really be going," Matthew said, somewhat awkwardly, as he made an attempt to dash away from the room he suddenly felt very unwelcome in. Riza stopped him before he could leave, however.

"No, no you can stay. I actually came to ask if His Majesty would like to go on a walk with me." Riza's eyes turned expectantly toward Roy and he knew in that moment she could ask the whole world from him and he'd give it to her.

"O-Of course," he stuttered out, as he sprang into motion and immediately walked over to where she stood in the doorway, his arm stretched out to accept her own. She flashed him a sincere smile, looped her arm with his, and the pair were off down the corridor, not a single thought given to the noble shaking his head at them as they left.

They walked in companionable silence for a moment, the hallways mysteriously absent of the normal servants and guards milling about, which Roy had to wonder at. Eventually, Riza cleared her throat and began to speak, her voice a soft melody to the king's ears.

"I trust you weren't too mad at me for my decision to keep you away while I recovered."

Roy couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. She sounded legitimately worried that he would be angry with her. He wasn't sure he was even capable of such at thing at this point.

"No, not at all. I understood why you did it, even if it was frustrating beyond belief to keep myself away."

"I had to. What I need to tell you shouldn't be told at a bedside."

"And what is it that you need to tell me?" Roy asked, the impatience seeping into his voice. Riza couldn't help but smile at his eagerness.

"We'll get to that soon. I wanted to wait until I could show you something."

"Show me what?"

"We're almost there. It's my favorite spot in the entire kingdom of Aerugo."

Roy waited in silence as she led him through a convoluted series of corridors and up a set of stairs before they came upon a gorgeous rooftop garden set on the side of one of the castle's tiers. Ornate stone pillars created an arching walkway that, even in the dead of winter, still housed a whole host of various shrubs and greeneries. The king could only imagine how beautiful the place must look in the spring, though the snow covering the ground did make the garden seem near magical.

"Wow," he breathed out, not even noticing the queen's expectant look in his direction.

"It was my mother's private garden. Every spring she'd come out here and meticulously groom almost every branch you see. I only wish you could see it in it's full glory. It's a sight to behold."

"I can imagine," he agreed.

"It's one of the few places in the entire world that feels like home to me. I can almost hear my mother singing as she worked."

Roy turned his eyes affectionately toward his queen and smiled warmly at her. Finally meeting his gaze, she returned the smile and he could tell she was being completely truthful. Already he noticed her carrying herself with a sense of comfort and familiarity. He knew it had to be the work of the garden.

"When I thought about where I wanted to have this discussion, this was the only place I deemed fit. It's part of the reason I asked not to see you until now."

"It's becoming a lot clearer to me, then. I promise I don't hold it against you."

"Good," the queen said before she offered her hand for him to take. "Shall we?" she added with a quick nod toward the other end of the garden, where a simple stone bench was set beneath an archway. Trying his best to combat his nerves, Roy took her hand and they walked toward the bench, before settling down onto it. Riza lowered herself somewhat precariously, still favoring her side, but she never let him see any grimace or other sign of pain. She was ready to do this, clearly, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

"Roy," she finally began after a few minutes of silent contemplation, "Part of the reason I brought you here was because I feel safe in this space talking about things I haven't told anyone else."

He remained silent, though no less gripped by her every word.

"At the party, you said we shouldn't lie to each other about how we felt. That we had been through too much to keep it hidden and brushed away. You were right, but there's something I need to tell you before I can reveal what it is I truly feel. I wasn't prepared to do it the night of the Solstice ball...but I am now."

Roy hadn't really expected something like this from her, but he placed his hand reassuringly on where her own lay on the bench for reassurance. She smiled at his gesture, took a deep breath to steady herself, and began.

"My heart...has been through a lot, especially lately. You should know that when I met you, I mean  _really_  met you as something other than a young boy, I was in a...terrible place."

He nodded his head in affirmation. "Because of Winry?" he assumed.

"Yes," she confirmed. "But also more than just that. Let's just say Winry wasn't the only one who was dazzled by a Cretian royal."

The king's face took on a look of confusion at her words. "What do you mean?"

She took another deep breath, her voice taking on a trace of emotion he wasn't used to hearing her speak with. "I've only ever been in love once. I wasn't able to recognize it at the time as I was too busy denying it, but now looking back it's plainly obvious."

Well, this wasn't entirely expected. A strange feeling akin to jealousy flared up inside of Roy, but he kept it wrangled in. Clearly, this person she had been in love with had done a lot to change who she was as a person before they met, so he needed to listen to her full story.

"I never told anyone this...not even Winry. But before I came to Amestris, before Winry came to Amestris, I had been fiercely and deeply in love with the old Cretian king."

Roy's eyes widened and he struggled to keep his shock under control. "Sergio's father?" he asked in disbelief.

Riza nodded. "Yes, King Andres."

Roy struggled to process the information in his brain as he began picturing the two together.

"I know it seems unlikely. It wasn't something I had entirely expected either. Andres is older than me, true, but not by a lot. His first wife gave birth to Sergio when he was only seventeen. He had over ten years on me, but it never felt like that." A far-off look appeared on the queen's face and Roy watched her diligently...and curiously. "He was...kind. More so than I've ever seen any other Cretian be. He was handsome, to be sure, and intelligent. He treated me like I was his equal. It was the first time in my reign anyone had done so.

"When the negotiations between Creta and Aerugo started, he listened to me intently. We worked together so well. Everyone now thinks our attempt at peace was laughable, but we really did believe we could make it happen. He thought he could quiet the ones in his court who would object and we'd be able to live as allies. Until, of course…" Riza trailed off.

Roy finished for her in a voice filled with tightly contained fury. "Sergio happened."

The queen nodded grimly. "Yes. Andres's only downfall was his son. He admitted to me that he always had difficulty keeping Sergio 'contained', so to speak. He had been worried since the beginning that his son would go off and do something stupid without him being able to stop it. Of course, hearing him say these things didn't help my growing apprehension toward Sergio and Winry's flirtation."

More emotion thickened her voice and Roy wanted so desperately to wrap his arms around her to steady her, but he knew he couldn't. She would have to get through this if they were to even begin to talk about their own relationship. This was as much a part of his past as it was hers, given how they had entwined. "All the same, I did the worst thing I possibly could have done and ignored my suspicions. I let myself fall madly in love with Andres, all behind closed doors. I ignored all the warning signs of Sergio's aggression, for my own selfish reasons. I was afraid if I ended Sergio and Winry's relationship...Andres would end ours.

"That night...when Winry was attacked...we had a terrible argument, her and I. She told me I wasn't allowing myself to see what it was the king felt for me, too busy wrapped up in doing my job as a queen. I couldn't even begin to relay to her everything I had let Andres do to me.

"When I was told what happened to my sister, after I went to her and saw how...hopeless and broken she seemed, my only thought was to blame it on the king. I called him into my throne room immediately. He was so confused...he had no idea what had even happened. By that point, Sergio had been long gone from the castle.

"I screamed at him. I unleashed all of my frustrations, all of my hurt, not only about Winry, but about my parents, the throne I had taken on...everything. I threw it all back at him. Without even letting him speak, I banished him and his son. I still remember sitting on my throne watching him leave, tears falling down my cheeks as I watched what I had considered to be my only shot of happiness turn its back to me. I'll never forget it."

Here, Riza took the time to pause, as the memories of that night no doubt washed over her again. Roy's grip on her hand increased and she met his eyes. She nearly gasped when she saw the comfort in his dark gaze. He may not have understood everything she had felt, but he had also been in love with a Cretian. He had also had to watch his love be taken away from him. He couldn't understand the betrayal she must have felt, but he could at least sympathize with a part of her hurt.

"I had decided, after that night, never to let myself be charmed like that again. I had allowed something so awful to happen to my only family, and I had decided any other form of love like that would only lead to my ruin...then I met you."

Here, Riza turned her entire body to face him and flashed her own determined and meaningful gaze on him.

"I had so many misconceptions about you, your kingdom, and all of your people. I was sure I could never love Amestris, since it carried so many bad memories. I was sure I would never see my sister happy again. I was sure I would never find people I could learn to trust. And, above all, I was sure I would never fall in love ever again.

"But Amestris  _changed_  me. In ways I can't even fully describe, it changed me. It changed Winry. I have never in my life seen her as happy as she is now. We've never been this close. Your lands are beautiful, and where I once was scared of the mysteries they held, I am entranced by them. I find comfort in them."

Roy's heart continued to flutter expectantly at her words, but he still remained quiet, even though he was bursting with all the ways she had changed  _him_ for the better. He watched as she placed her other hand atop of where their hands were already linked. She looked back into his eyes and did something that confirmed everything he knew he felt about her.

She smiled. Beautifully. Fully. He had never seen her do such a thing until now.

"And  _you_. I thought for sure I would find nothing from you. You were just a boy from my childhood who reminded me of a simpler time, who had witnessed one of the worst days of my life, all those years ago. I thought nothing of you. But you stayed there by my side throughout all of my soul-searching, all of my heartache, even when it nearly cost you your life. You were there. You never strayed. I had believed I could never find a man I could trust as fully and completely as I trust you. You have made me happier than I think I've ever been."

Her hand lifted and rubbed across his cheek, looking into his nearly stunned obsidian eyes, she said the words he hadn't even realized he had been waiting to hear for ages. "You told me to stop lying to myself, and I've decided to take your advice. I love you, Roy. More than I can even express to you."

A breath the king hadn't even realized he'd been holding in was released as a relieved smile passed across his face. Riza continued to smile beautifully at him as a single tear rolled its way down her soft cheek. Not wasting a second, Roy moved to wipe it away, not remembering the last time he'd been this content.

"You speak of being changed, but you don't even know the ways in which you changed me. I never thought I'd love again after Bella. I didn't think I was allowed to. But in you come one day, leading your army, all the way into my life. My entire kingdom adores you. Margaret adores you." Taking a pause to steal himself, Roy then continued. " _I_ adore you. You can't even know the ways in which my love for you has plagued me these last few months."

Letting out a choked smile, Riza replied, "I think I can imagine."

Delicately moving a part of her bangs out of the way so he could better see her gorgeous hazel eyes, Roy leaned in ever closer. "I love you,  _my queen_ ," he whispered before he did the one thing he had fantasized about almost constantly since he'd reunited with her all those months ago.

She rose to meet his descending mouth and their lips met for the first time, soft and unyielding. Roy's hand continued to caress her cheek as her arms wove around his midsection, pulling him closer to where she sat. It was a bit of an awkward angle, given the way they were sitting, and it had been awhile since either of them had had this kind of contact with another person, but it was perfect, in its own fumbled and messy way.

Another tear followed the previous one down Riza's cheek and Roy finally took the time to pull apart from her at the feeling of it. A mildly confused look passed across his face and he asked, "Why are you crying, my love?". He then wiped it away like he had done before.

Shaking her head at her own emotions, Riza let out a breathless laugh at his question. "Happiness," was her self-assured answer. "True happiness."

Not able to even try to stop himself, Roy leaned back in for another kiss, and another, and another. It was addicting tasting her like this. Her lips were soft, yet sure against his own. His hand moved to her neck to tilt her head more into the embrace and her own moved to clutch the front of his tunic, desperate for contact. Desperate to  _feel_ after being numb for so long.

They stayed that way awhile, testing each other's taste, thoroughly engrossed by the new sensation. They alternated between fluttering pecks on anything but the lips to full, ferocious kisses that nearly took both their breaths away. Eventually, once a particularly windy gust blew through the garden and Riza shivered at the cold, they stopped.

A thought seemed to occur to her as her face went from one of perfect contentment and joy to sadness. Roy immediately noticed the switch. "What's wrong?" he quickly asked, lifting her chin so she would meet his gaze once again.

She decidedly looked away, however, as she bit her freshly kissed lip and heaved a long sigh. "You have to go now," was her simple statement, and it successfully managed to deflate a little bit of the king's high.

His shoulders sagged and he nodded his head. "Yes, I do. I was just reading a letter from Maes when you showed up in the sitting room. I can't stay away much longer. Plus Margaret has been asking-," Riza quickly cut him off.

"I know why you have to leave, Roy, I wouldn't expect anything less. That's the difficult thing with us, you know. We both have very important jobs."

Roy nodded. "Indeed we do."

"I completely understand why you must leave, just like I know you completely understand why I must stay, but…" she trailed off, again avoiding his stare.

"But what?" he prodded.

Her eyes, despite wanting to avoid his knowing gaze, quickly locked back on his own and Roy had to suppress a gasp at the vulnerability behind them. This mighty, mighty queen who had already done so much to prove herself worthy of the title, looked almost small before him now. He wasn't sure he liked it all that much.

"But I find I don't want you to leave," she eventually whispered. "Is that selfish?"

Understanding filled Roy's mind as he realized what had caused the sudden switch. He almost wanted to shake his head at her thoughts, but he knew that wouldn't be well received.

"It's not selfish, love. The thought of leaving you now, after we finally settled all this between us kills me probably more than it kills you. We're allowed to be selfish now and again."

A soft smile reappeared on her face and for that he was glad. "So long as we don't let it cloud our judgement."

Roy returned her smile with one of his own. "Right."

"I'll still miss you," she admitted.

"And I believe I'll miss you more." Suddenly, as he was looking into her mesmerizing eyes and thinking about how badly he didn't want to part from them, a thought occurred to him. It was probably too soon, and might scare her off, but for whatever reason, he felt at that moment it was...strangely appropriate. "Perhaps I can give you something to help tide you over while we're apart?" he offered.

A curious look took up residence on his queen's face and she tilted her head. "Oh?"

Before he could talk himself out of it, Roy reached underneath the collar of his tunic up to the back of his neck where a small, silver necklace was clasped. He undid it and and presented the piece of jewelry to Riza, whose eyes progressively widened as he moved, knowing what he was going to give her.

"A-are you...sure?" she asked.

With a self-assured voice, he answered her. "I don't mean to presume anything by giving you this. It can mean what you want it to mean. All I want to say is that...it's pretty clear no one else will make us feel the way we do about each other. Our lives are forever entwined now. We have a lot of work to do, but I like to think...once it's all settled, we can have a future together."

Riza's eyes remained wide as she stared at the necklace holding the Amestrian royal crest, the one specifically designated for the royal line.

"Will you take it?" he eventually asked, only slightly nervously. It was a lot to give a woman one's letters. That was a universal fact across both their cultures, but Roy still felt it was warranted, especially because they both didn't know how long they would be apart from each other. If anything, these last few weeks had taught him to live without regrets. He wanted to be promised to her, because he didn't know when she could be taken away from him.

After seeming to struggle with her own internal debate, that Roy was fairly certain mimicked his, she finally raised her eyes back to him, and nodded her head, much to the king's relief. "Yes, I will."

A warm, contented joy spread throughout his body right to his toes as he watched her turn around and pull aside her hair for him to lay the piece of jewelry across her neck and clasp it assuredly, which he did with hands that nearly shook from the effort. Once it was in place, she turned back around and he had to steady himself from the sight of her wearing his letters.

Finally, she was his queen, and he her king.

* * *

The next day found the two newly dubbed couples out by the front entrance of the Aerugonian castle. It was a dreary day, which certainly mirrored the moods of nearly everyone gathered to see Roy and Ed off to Amestris.

"You promise you'll write to me? You won't just half-ass it like you did with your brother?" Winry pointedly asked as she adjusted Ed's outer cloak for probably the hundredth time, not in a mood to break any kind of contact.

Ed nervously fidgeted before her, knowing he was terrible at keeping up written correspondences, but also knowing he'd never be able to deny Winry anything. "I promise," he assured, as he leaned in for their goodbye kiss, not for the first time. And, like she had done the other times, she denied him by leaning back, still giving him that reprimanding look.

"You're sure?" she asked again.

"Yes, Winry, I promise, okay? I'll write to you as often as I can."

"I'll hold you to that. Idiot," she spoke affectionately before yanking him down by the ends of his cloak and pressing her lips to his insistently. Ed broke away quickly remembering their audience and the pair exchanged equally fierce blushes.

Roy and Riza watched them off to the side, amused grins on both their faces. Eventually, Riza turned back to her king and flashed him a fake reprimanding look. "I trust I don't have to ask the same from you, right?"

Puffing out his chest and letting loose a scoff, Roy answered, "Of course not. Unlike Elric, I know how to keep a woman in my good graces."

This time it was Ed's turn to scoff. "Yeah right," he replied, to which Roy answered with a glare. Riza laughed at the two of them and, after taking a quick around to make sure they weren't being watched, pressed one last, quick kiss to his lips.

Before Roy could even respond to that, the guard that was tasked with leading them back through the city to the outer gate approached on his horse and told them everything was ready for their departure. Reluctantly, both Ed and Roy said one last goodbye to their loves before mounting their horses and readying to leave.

"Remember!" Winry exclaimed as the pair took one last longing look at the sisters ready to see them off. "Ends are not ends."

Ed smiled at this and returned the rest back, "They're just different kinds of beginnings."

"We'll be back in Amestris soon, I have no doubt," Riza offered. "You both be careful."

"We will be. Until next time," Roy returned with a tilt of his head toward the guard and Ed, indicating their embarkment.

The men left through the gate as the sisters watched them longingly. Even as the sight of their retreating backs long faded, they stood there. Finally, as the reality of their departure started to hit the younger of the two, Winry wrapped her arm around Riza's and leaned her head on her shoulder. With a tear-filled voice she spoke, "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Riza smiled knowingly at her younger sister before moving her eyes back to where the king and his knight had exited. "Yes, I know. But, as you said, this is not truly an end." Stealing herself for the time ahead, Riza untangled herself from Winry's embrace and turned toward her castle.

"We have a very exciting beginning to look forward to."


End file.
